bolt:una vida normal y no tan normal
by caninefemale
Summary: bolt ahorra tiene una vida normal pero apareceran nuevos amigos y amigas y bolt llegara a estar precionado con tantas interesadas en el, bolt lograra tener una vida pasifica con su amor de la vida mittens
1. 1-capitulo: noche sentimental

**1.-capitulo: noche sentimental,**

_palabras cursiva: narrador_** palabras en negritas: personaje, pensamientos y caracteristicas **palabras normales:dialogo

_todo inicia el dia que esta penny ya esta en casa con bolt, mittens y rhino y saca la foto de todos juntos, despues sale a jugar con bolt mientras mittens se recuesta en su colchon._  
**penny/.** vamos a jugar, ven perrito, aqui muchacho**(en eso llega bolt al patio y empiezan a jugar un muy largo tiempo)** ya estoy cansada y tu muchacho.  
_en eso entran a la casa bolt toma un peque o descanzo. despues de una media hora penny llama a todos para cenar._  
**bolt/.** aaahhhh**(se levanta bostezando y estirandose)** que bien ya tenia mucha hambre en eso aparece mittens y le dice

**mittens/.** hey orejon si tienes tanta hambre sera mejor que te apresures.  
**bolt/.** hola mittens como estas

**mittens/.** bien, gracias a ti, quien me dio una familia que me ama

**bolt/.** no, gracias a ti quien me ayudo a regresar con ella.  
**mittens/.** bueno, mejor bajamos a cenar que yo tambien tengo un poco de hambre

**bolt/.** si vamos

_los dos bajan y empiezan a comer, mientras rhino se quedo viendo la caja magica. ya siendo de noche se fueron a dormir en el cuarto de penny. derepente esta mittens se desperto como a media noche debido al frio_

**mittens/.** aahhh, porque tiene que hacer tanto frio, no puedo dormir**(dijo temblando del frio)** talves si duermo junto a bolt ya no tenga frio**(dijo pensando),** no creo que quiera estar tan junto a mi

**bolt/.** mittens te pasa algo**(dijo sorprendiendo a mittens)**  
**mittens/.(sorprendida dijo)** bolt es que tengo algo de frio y no me deja dormir **(dijo mirandolo a los ojos)**  
**bolt/.** si; talves si durmieramos juntos se nos quitaria el frio** (dijo preguntando)**  
**mittens/.(nuevamente sorprendida de la invitacion de bolt dijo)** enserio podria dormir junto a ti, no te molestaria

**bolt/.** y porque me molestaria, bueno entonses si quieres**(preguntando)**  
**mittens/.(feliz dijo)** sii gracias entonses mittens se acerco a bolt y se acosto mientras bolt la abrazaba

**mittens/.(aah, que calido es su pelaje y su olor es agradable)**  
haci paso la noche y cuando. llegaban los rayos de sol al cuarto lo que desperto a bolt quien noto rapidamente que mittens estaba ensima de el

**bolt/.** aahh **(dio un pequeño brincon)**  
_con el que desperto a mittens y ella al darse cuenta de que estaba sobre bolt se alejo rapidamente diciendo:_  
**mittens/.** aahh lo siento mucho**(dijo apenada y un poquito ruborisada al pensar en los dos juntos)**  
**bolt/.** descuida en realidad no me molesto solo me sorprendio un poco **(dijo calmandola y un poco ruborizado)**  
_en tonses ambos se quedaron mirando a los ojos por un poquito de tiempo hasta que bolt le dice_

**bolt/.** mejor ya vamonos a desayunar **(dijo un poquito apenado)**  
**mittens/.** esta bien bolt.  
_los dos bajaron y empesaron a comer, depronto suena una peque a voz diciendo:_  
**rhino/.** como durmieron

**bolt y mittens/.** bi...bien creo **(empesandose a ruborizarse ambos)**  
**mittens/.** roedor no es hora de ver la caja magica **(diciendo para que se fuera lo que resulto)**  
**rhino/.** es cierto gracias

_y se fue directo al sofa y prendio la "caja magica", mientras esta penny se acerca y dice mirrando a bolt_

**penny/.** algun perrito bonito de color blanco quiere jugar con esta super increible sr. zanahoria**( moviendo con la mano la zanahoria de juguete de bolt)**  
**bolt/.** mittens tu tambien quieres jugar.  
**mittens/.** no, creo

**bolt/.** vamos, juega con nosotros sii. **(poniendo su carita de perro)**  
**mittens/.** esta bien bolt vamos **(no puedo decirle no a esa carita; por que le abre ense e a usar la cara de perro)**  
_y empesaron a jugar por bastantes horas hasta que mittens se dirijia a la casa diciendo_

**mittens/.** ahhh ahhh, que cansando fue esto**(tratando de recuperar la respiracion)**  
**bolt/.** no me digas que te canzas te con esto o si. **(diciendo en un tono un poco burlon)**  
**mittens/.** bolt, yo no soy un perro como tu, no puedo seguir tu mismo ritmo ademas necesito acostarme un rato entiendes

**bolt/.** ok descanza

** mittens/.** adios **(entrando a la casa)**  
_mientras mittens se iba a recostar, bolt siguio jugando un rato mas. despues de un tiempo ya agotado, bolt entra a la casa_

**rhino/.(desde el sillon)** que tal bolt.  
**bolt/.** bien, sabes donde esta mittens

**rhino/.** mittens, creo que fue al cuarto de penny a dormir **(diciendo sin darle mucha importancia)**  
_bolt fue al cuarto y la encontro recostada y le dijo_

**bolt/.** oye mittens **(en un tono medio alto)** ya estas despierta

**mittens/.(en un tono serio y un poco maligno)** bolt te recomiendo que no me vuelvas a despertar de esa forma tan fuerte

**bolt/.** yo... lo siento mucho no fue mi intencion despertarte de esa manera** (dijo apenandose)**  
**mittens/.** bueno como sea ya bajamos o te quedaras paradote** (diciendo mientras le daba una sonrisa)**  
_bajaron e inmediatamente empesaron a comer y al terminar se fueron a dormir, mientras dormian mittens se levanto y desperto a bolt._  
**mittens/.** bolt, bolt, tengo algo de frio podria dormir junto a ti otra vez por favor **(diciendo algo nerviosa)**  
**bolt/.** bueno si tu quieres **(pensando que hoy no hacia frio entonses porque queria volver a dormir junto a mi)**  
**mittens/.** gracias bolt **(empesandolo a abrazar)**  
**bolt/.** enserio tienes frio porque yo no tengo frio **(cuestionandola)**  
**mittens/.** bueno yo si tengo un poco de frio **(pensando que porque queria dormir otra ves con bolt y porque no se lo dije como tal y empeso a olfatear el dulce y rico pelaje de bolt y acariciandole en el pecho)**  
**bolt/.** que estas aciendo **(algo ruborizado por los acaricion y preguntandose si lo hacia inconcientemente.)**  
**mittens/.** bolt tengo sueño mejor ya hay que dormirnos** (dijo en un tono de sueño)**  
**bolt/:** **(estoy bastante confundido , porque lo hacia y sobre todo porque siento que mi corazon se acelera y tengo un reboloteo en el estomago, ella sentira lo mismo; no solo estoy enfermo pero si es algo como a..mo..r amor eso es posible, no no puede ser, ella es un gato y yo un perro lo nuestro no puede ser o si puede ser?)**  
**mittens/. (porque lo habre hecho, el me agrada pero solo eso, no no puedo negarlo mas siento algo mas es por eso que le pedi dormir junto a el y lo acaricie, es que su pelaje es tan suave, debo de dejar de pensar en el, aunque lo ame el no me ama, el no podria amarme, el es un perro y yo una gata nunca resultaria aunque que pasaria si de un milagro el me amara tendria que decirle, creo que es mas facil viajar de nueva york a hollywood que decirle lo que siento)**  
_en la mañana igual al dia anterior mittens estaba encima de bolt y este se desperto pero esta vez no salto solo se quedo pensando_

**bolt/.(porque siempre esta sobre mi, acaso le gustara mi pelaje o mi olor, tal vez es por eso que quiere dormir junto a mi, me olfatea y me acaricia, tal vez siente algo por mi ademas a mi tambien me gusta estar serca de ella, me gusta su pelaje y sus ojos color esmeralda, aahh tendre que decirle pero si resulta que no me ama mi vida se destruiria, no, tengo que arriesgarme sino no sabre la verdad)**  
_haci quedo pensando con la gata ensima por un rato hasta que se desperto mittens_

**mittens/.** aahh **(se iba a alejar de el pero la agarro de sus manos)**  
**bolt/.** no te apenes si quieres acostarte un rato mas esta bien a mi no me molesta en lo mas minimo.  
**mittens/.(sorprendida por la respuesta de bolt)** gracias pero ya no tengo sueño

_ los dos bajaron a desayunar y como era lunes penny fue por primera vez en muchos a os a la escuela_

**penny/.** adios amigos ya me tengo que ir pero volvere pronto cuidense

_mientras se iba bolt le hace una pregunta a mittens_

**bolt/. (algo apenado por decirle un engaño)** he sentido algo extra o cuando vio una perrita paseando lo que en realidad al verla siento que mi corazon se acelera y tengo un reboloteo en el estomago no estoy seguro si es amor tu que me aconsejas

**mittens/.(algo triste)** ahhh bolt enserio sientes eso por ella, pero si no la conoces **(diciendo con una esperanza)** talves estas enfermo solamente

**bolt/. (notando su tristeza)** bueno en realidad puedes tener razon porque no la conosco como me podria enamorar de ella (diciendo con una risa)  
**mittens/.(calmada)**te lo dige ademas si estas enfermo deberias quedarte adentro de la casa

**bolt/.** si, pero si algun dia llegara a enamorarme de alguien que deberia hacer **(dijo apenado)**  
**mittens/.** demostrarle tu amor con acaricios y todo eso, y nunca abandonarla o traicionarlamedio

**mittens/.** bolt que sentirias si una gata llegara a amarte creerias que es posible una relacion haci? **(dijo muy apenada y ruborisada)**  
**bolt/.** bueno no estoy seguro talves si podria llegarse a poder y tu que crees?** (dijo muy apenado y ruborisado)**  
**mittens/.** pero no pensarias que seria raro que una gata y un perro se volvieran pareja

**bolt/.** tu crees eso? **(dijo algo triste) **en realidad no habria problema o si? **(dijo algo triste)**  
y al caso porque me preguntas esto **(dijo algo confuso)**  
**mittens/.** porque te tengo que decir algo muy importante **(dijo muy ruborisada)**  
**bolt/.** que es lo que me quieres decir **(acaso me dira que...)**  
**mittens/. (con toda su fuerza al fin pudodecir)** que..yo..bueno yo..yo..te...TE AMO BOLT

**bolt/. (saliendo lagrimas de sus ojos)** sabes mittens la verdad es que yo TAMBIEN TE AMO.  
**mittens/. (sus ojos no pudieron aguantar mas y soltaron todas mis lagrimas de felicidad)** no sabes lo feliz que me haz hecho este dia gracias bolt gracias por compartir tu vida con migo.  
**bolt/. (saliendo lagrimas de felicidad de sus ojos)** yo te deberia de agradecer mittens por ense arme la verdad para dejar mi vida lle a de engaños y por hacerme el perro mas feliz del mundo y te dare toda mi vida.  
_los dos terminaron con un beso largo en los labios que al pronto rato fue interrunmpido por un roedor con unas cuantas lagrimas en los ojos_

**rhino/.(limpiandose los ojos)** oohh no habia visto algo tan sentimental y tierno ni siquiera en las telenovelas solo falta la boda y los hijos

**bolt y mittens/.(ninguno de los dos podria estar mas ruborizado)** RHINOO nos estavas viendo y, espera, DIJISTE HIJOS

**rhino/.** pues si no puede haber familia sin hijos o si **(dijo mientras se quedo viendo a la nueva pareja)**  
**mittens/.** rhino no es tan facil hacer una familia, se debe de dar tiempo pero vendra pronto verdad bolt** (dandole una sonrisa)**  
**bolt/. (confundido)** aahhh que?, haa si supongo que si si tu quieres

y con esto se forma la pareja mas feliz y extra a del mundo

**lectores les agradesco que lean esto siempre he querido hacer esta relacion de bolt y mittens voy a publicarlos cada lunes y si sale un problema les informo adema les dare la oportunidad de que decidan como quieren que se vea el hijo de bolt y mittens**

**entonses den ideas porque todo sera escuchado**


	2. 2-capitulo: amor entre perro y gato

**2.- capitulo: amor entre perro y gato**

_despues de la confecion de ambos de su amor siguio el dia normar y al llegar la noche todos se fueron a acostar esepto esta nueva pareja quien se quedo un rato viendo la luna y charlando_

**mittens/.** bolt, no sabes como me has hecho feliz al declararme tu amor gracias **(dandole una bonita sonrisa con sus ojos que brillaban con la luz de la luna)**  
**bolt/. (mirando sus dulces ojos y su calida sonriza)** tu eres la que me ha dado la felicidad eterna ademas de quitarme un peso que me estaba torturando

**mittens/. (mirando la luna)** esto es tierno, nosotros juntos abajo de la launa y las estrellas.  
**bolt/. (volteando para ver la luna)** si, es realmente bonito

**mittens/.** bueno, mejor ya nos vamos a dormir sii

**bolt/.** si tu quires mittens, buenas noches

_ambos entraron a la casa y se acostaron juntos en un colchon en el cuarto de penny abrazandose. en la mañana bolt se desperto y noto que sa se estaba haciendo costumbre que mittens estuviera ensima de bolt pero a el no le molestava, al contrario le gustaba tanto como se veia durmiendo tan bonita y dulce._  
**bolt/. (aahh que bonita se ve durmiendo es como un bonito bombon segro y blanco con dos gomitas verdes brillantes)**  
**mittens/.** buenos dias cachorito, porque tan pensativo?  
**bolt/.** estaba pensando lo lindo que te ves durmiendo

**mittens/.** oohhh bolt eres tan tierno y dulce me alegra que seamos pareja y a ti?  
**bolt/.** sabes que no podria pedir algo que tu amor y tu felicidad (viendola directamente a los ojos

**mittens/.** oooh bolty no me hagas sonrojarme **(dijo completamente ruborizada)**, mejor bajemos a desayunar

**bolt/.** tienes razon bajemos

_los dos bajaron y ya en la cocina se encontraron con rhino_

**rhino/.** oigan parejita extraña ahorita que acaben vemos los tres una pelicula de pura accion con disparos y explociones en la "caja magica" **(dijo mientras hacia un expectaculo de golpes y maniobras agiles)**

**mittens/.** gracias pero hoy estaremos en el jardin jugando, aunquepuedes acompañarnos

**rhino/.** aahhh no gracias **(dijo mientras iba al sofa algo disolucionado)**

_mientras esta penny bajo con su uniforme da la escuela_

**penny/.** ooh chicos tengo que ir a la escuela y los tendre que dejar solos un momento pero volvere **(dijo mirandolos y dandoles una sonriza)** y bolt no olvides cuidar a todo si **(acarisiando la cabeza de bolt)**

**bolt/.** mittens me podrias decir lo que es una escuela por favor **(dejando de comer por un instante)**

**mittens/.** para ti te explico lo que quieras **(dandole una sonriza),** bueno es un lugar para que los humanos vayan y aprendan cosas que no saben y les ayude a tener una vida completa

**bolt/. (algo confundido)** bueno y cuando volvera y cuantos dias saldra?

**mittens/.** no tardara mucho y tiene que ir creo que 5 dias

_mientras tanto la mama de penny baja para llevarla y de paso ir a su trabajo_

**MP/.** ya es hora hija, no te procupes ellos estaran bien

**penny/.** si estoy seguro

_ya se iban y los tres se quedaron solos y mientras rhino veia su pelicula; bolt y mittens salieron al jardin_

**bolt/.** mittens quiero que intentes algo por favor

**mittens/.** que quieres que haga **(mirandolo algo confusa)**

**bolt/.** quiero que intentes ladrar **(dandole una sonrisa)**

**mittens/.** quee quieres que ladre, bolt yo no SOY UN PERRO **(dijo con un nivel medio alto)**

**bolt/.** ya me di cuenta de que no eres un perro **(dijo con un tono sarcastico)** pero quiero ver si puedes hacerlo, vamos por mii

**mittens/.** primero desde cuando eres sarcastico y segundo acaso no me quieres como gata** (dijo algo preocupado)**

**bolt/.** mittens yo te quiero tal como eres, solo quiero saber si puedes hacerlo y yo podria maullar para ti siiiiiiii **(poniendo carita de perro)**

**mittens/.** bolt eso no se vale, sabes que no le puedo decir que no a esa carita, bueno lo intentare pero no te aseguro nada

_entonses mittens trato como 4 veces pero no le salia_

**mittens/.** guaiaauu, bolt no es pocible no puedo hacerlo **(dijo algo triste y apenada)**

**bolt/.** no te rindas tal ves con un ejemplo puedas **(dijo consolandola)**

_en eso bolt se preparo para dar su "superladrido" haciendo su pose especial_

**bolt/.** ahhh GUUUUUAAAAAAUUUUUUUUUUU

**mittens/. (sorprendida por el "superladrido" de bolt que enrealida resulto bastante fuerte para un perro comun)** aahhh ese si es un verdadero "superladrido"

**bolt/.** gracias ahora te podria servir hacer ni pose

**mittens/. (enserio quiere que haga esa ridicula pose, bueno no me queda de otra lo hare)** esta bien bolt

_y entoses con gran esfuerso hiso la pose_

**mittens/.** aahh guau

**bolt/.** vaya lo lograste sabia que lo podias hacer

**mittens/.** bueno graciar pero creo que se te esta olvidando una cosa** (viendo fijamente los ojos del can)**

**bolt/. (algo confuso)** enserio y que se me esta olvidando

**mittens/.** pues que ahora tienes que maullar por mi

**bolt/. (algo apenado)** ooh eso solo lo habia dicho para que tu ladraras, en realidad no era ensario

**mittens/.** bolty yo ladre para ti y ahora tu tienes que maullar para mi o sino no volveria a besarte **(dijo con una sonrisa amenasadora)**

**bolt. (aaahh no me queda de otra tendre que maullar) **esta bien tu ganas miiaguaaaiiaauu

**mittens/.** eso si que fue un maullido exelente **(dijo en un tono completamente sarcastico)**

**bolt. ** oye no tienes que ser tan sarcastica ademas nesesito oirte primero

**mittens/.** ok, aqui va **(tomo aire y lo solto)** miiiiiaaaaaauuuuu que tal salio

**bolt/. (con una mirada relajado)** increiblemente dulce y amable

**mittens/.** gracias pero ahora te toca

**bolt/.** bueno aqui va **(tomo aire y los solto)** mmiiiiiaaaaaauuuuu

**mittens/. (no puedo creer que lo haya logrado)** eso estuvo muy bien pero la verdad ya me canse un poco, podemos ir a descanzar

**bolt/.** claro que si

_los dos se dirigieron a la casa y derepente escuchan una voz conocida_

**rhino/.** oigan que fue todos esos ladridos y maullidos

**bolt/.** nada solo jugabamos ademas nos acostaremos un rato sii

**rhino/.** como quieran ya saben si necesitan ayuda yo estare aqui viendo la "caja magica"

**mittens/.** ok **(si ve mucha tele se le acabara el poco cerebro que tiene)**

_los dos se acostaron en un colchon que estaba ahi en la sala_

**bolt/.** mittens te amo como ha nadie lo sabias

**mittens/. (ruborisada)** aahhh bolty que tierno

_se quedaron recostados por algo de tiempo y llegaron penny y su mama a la casa_

**penny/.** aahhh **(con una cara de ternura)** que bonitos se ven juntos** (viendo a la perejita dormida y junta)**

**MP/.** si hija se ven muy bonitos

**penny/.** mama ellos tendran unar relacion

**MP/.** talves hija sino no estaria juntos

**penny/.** pero es posible que un perro y un gato se amen

**MP/.** sii no veo porque no si se aman su raza no les dificultara

**penny/.** y pueden tener hijos

_al decir eso los dos se despertaron bruscamente_

**MP/.** yo creo que si no hay algo que les impida hacerlo

**bolt/.** penny acaba de decir que tengamos hijos **(dijo todo ruborisado)**

**mittens/.** bolt algundria seremos padre pero por mientras quiero disfrutar esta relacion y tu

**bolt/.** si yo tambien quiero disfrutar de esto.

_llego la noche y la parejita se quedo viendo la luna llena_

**mittens/.** la luna en verdad es muy hermos no crees **(mirando fija mente la luna)**

**bolt/.** si, aunque tu eres mas hermosa **(viendo sus ojos verdes brillantes)**

**mittens/. (completamente ruborizada)** aaah bolty no me hagas sonrojarme, tu tambien eres hermoso

**bolt/.** graciar, buenos ya es algo tarde mejor vamos a dormir

_los dos se dirijieron a su colchon_

**mittens/.** tu pelaje es muy calido y suave** (acariciandolo con su pata frontal derecha)**

**bolt/.** ahh **(dijo mientras sentia la pata de mittens acariciandolo)** gracias ademas tu pelaje tambien es suave

_los dos se acostaron abrazados. en la mañana y ya no era sorpresa mittens estaba sobre bolt; mittens se desperto primero esta vez_

**mittens/.** bolt despierta, vamos despierta** (mientras acariciaba delicadamente el pecho de bolt)**

**bolt/. (desperto con una sonriza placentera)** aah, mittens vasta me estas haciendo cosquillas **(empesando a reir)**

**mittens/.** bueno ya bajemos

_llegaron a las escaleras_

**mittens/.** bolt me puedes cargar hasta la cocina por favor

**bolt/.** por supuesto **(se puso en pocicion y mittens se subio)** agarrate bien

_empesaron a bajar las escaleras y llegaron a la cocina y desyunaron mientras penny se iba a la escuela y su medre al trabajo_

**mittens/.** bueno ya estamos solos, vamos al jardin a jugar

**bolt/.** esta bien.

_los dos salieron al jardin y empesaron a jugar con una pelotita_

**mittens/.** de...tente...un...rati...to **(tratando de recuperar la respiracion)** bolt descancemos un rato

**bolt/.** esta bien mittens ya habia olvidado que eres una gata** (riendo)**

**mittens/.** si perrito, no puedo igualar tu nivel pero tu no puedes hacer esto** (sonriendo)**

_se hacerco a un arbol y escalo casi hasta la cima_

**bolt/.** oye sabes que no soy un buen escalador **(reclamando ligeramente)**

**mittens/.** aver te reto a subir claro si puedes **(dijo con un tono burlon)**

**bolt/.** quieres ver **(confiado)**

_bolt tomo distancia del arbol y con toda su fuerza y velocidad corrio hacia el arbol y salto_

**bolt/.** aaaaaahhhhhhh **(con toda su furza se afero con sus garras al tronco)** que tal

_para ser un perro llego lejos con ese salto y casi alcanza a mittens_

**mittens/.** bastante bueno para ser un perro pero te falta un poco mas

**bolt/.** a si** (y empeso a subir con gran esfuerso hasta llegar a la altura de mittens)** y que tal ahorra gatita

_ahora si iba el reto baja, mittens bajo sin problemas_

**mittens/.** estas seguro de que puedes bajarte o tebgo que llamar a los bomberos **(dijo con tono burlon y riendo)** aunque se les haria extraño tener que bajar u perro y no un gato

**bolt/.** jajaa que graciosa gatita **(en tono sarcastico)** para tu informacion si pude subir puede bajar **(dijo confiado)**

**mittens/.** demuestralo **(lo hara siempre me sorprende su capacidad)**

_bolt empeso a baja e iba bien hasta como por la mitad donde se resbalo y callo en un arbusto_

**mittens/.** **(diciendo preocupada)** bolt bolt estas bien por favor dime que estas bien

**bolt /.** creo que nesecito practica no crees? **(dijo riendo)**

**mittens/.** no me vuelvas a asustar asi **(algo molesta)**

_el dia se acabo normal y todos se fueron a dormir porque mañana iba a ser un dia muy dificil_

**mis disculpas por los corto de este capitulo pero se me hacia mucho relleno.**

**les agradesco que lean mi fic y dejen sus comentarios**


	3. 3-capitulo: problemas con vecinos

**3.- capitulo: problemas con vecinos**

_eran las 7:00 am y todos se encontraban dormidos hasta que se desperto bolt y como de costumbre mittens estaba sobre el._

**bolt/. (apenas despertando)** aahh mittens despierta vamos despierta ya

**mittens/. (depertando)** vamos bolt aun tengo sueño

**bolt/.** no ya no tengo sueño

**mittens/.** eso es porque eres un perro pero yo soy una gata y nosotros necesitamos dormir un poco mas

**bolt/.** esta bien

_bolt bajo a la cocina y desayuno despues salio a jugar pero vio unas personas metiendo muebles a la casa de alado_

**bolt/. (disiendo algo confundido)** que sucedera?

_se quedo viendo y al principio vio a una pareja como de 30 años que entraron a la casa de penny y despues salieron 3 animales_

**¿?-2/.** vamos hay que conocer a los vecinos**(salio corriendo)**

**¿?-1/.** espera no vayas tan rapido **(tratando da alcansar)**

**¿?-3/.** porque siempre se adelanta?

_bolt seguia viendo la casa de alado_

**¿?-2/. (se paro bruscamente al ver a bolt)** ooh pero sies bolt ese pero del tonto programa

_y salio corriendo hacia el con toda su velocidad_

**¿?-1/.** espera que piensas hacer, detente

_lo que fue inutil ya que siguio corriendo hacia bolt, bolt al estar distraido no se percapto de que iba con toda velocidad y lo deribo_

**bolt/.** aauch **(dijo tirado en el suelo)** que paso

**¿?-2/.** perdon no medi mi velocidad **(dijo apenado)**

**bolt/. (se dio cuenta de que era una perra)** aah no fue nada y ademas quien eres

**¿?-2/.** a si se me habia olvidado **(dijo mientras ayudaba a bolt a levantarse)** soy inuki y tu...eres bolt no? **(dijo con una voz dulce)**

**bolt/.** si pero como sabes mi nombre **(algo confundido)**

**inuki/.** a es que te he visto en esa serie de un "superperro" en la television

**bolt/**. ha si antes trabajaba ahi pero renuncie porque queria tener una vida normal

**inuki/.(se ven tan bonito de persona, no puedo resistir)** bolt **(dijo mientras lo abrazo repentinamente)**

**bolt/.(se ruborizo vastante por el abrazo)** que..que estas haciendo

**inuki/. (ruborizada)** bolt te amo **(despues de decirlo lo besoen los labios)**

_en ese momento se aparecio mittens con una cara confundida y un poco enojada_

**mittens/. **BOLT** (dijo enojado**) quien es ella y que estan haciendo

**los dos se sorprendieron y se separaron inmediatamente**

**inuki/.** eso mismo te preguntaria** (dijo en tono extrañada)**

**mittens/.** bueno soy mittens la pareja de bolt **(dijo en un tono firme)**

**inuki/.** jejejejejejeee**(empeso a reirse)** tu pareja de un perro, es una broma sierto

_mittens se enojo bastante_

**bolt/.** inuki, eso es sierto mittens y yo somos pareja **(se puso alado de mittens)**

**mittens/. (siguiendo enojada)** ahora lo entiendes bolt y yo somos pareja

**inuki/.** un perro y una gata, enserio no me imaginaba que tuvieras un gusto extraño

_bolt se mantenia petrificado mientras discutian_

**mittens/.** a que te refieres con extraño perrita **(con un tono de enojo)**

**inuki/.** a que tiene como pareja a una sucia gata **(dijo con tono insultante)**

**mittens/. (estaba super enojado)** a quien le llamaste "SUCIA GATA" perra tonta

**inuki/. (se empeso a enojar)** acaso eres sorda o tonta porque si, te dije sucia gata

**mittens/. (no podia estar mas enojada)** arepientete ahorra o vas a sufrir perrita tonta

**inuki/. (no estaba ni un poquito asustado por las garras de mittens)** enserio gatita quieres que me asuste con esas pequeñas garritas

**mittens/.** te lo adverti

_en ese momento mittens le iba a dar un raguño en la cara pero salio una sombra mas grande y empujo a inuki deribandola ademas de detener con suma facilidad el golpe de mittens; en ese momento bolt reacciono_

**bolt/. (impactado)** quie...quien eres y porque has deribado a inuki

**¿?-1/.** soy jenna y soy la hermana mayor de inuki **(dijo mientras soltaba la pato de mittens)**

**bolt/.** aah los siento no sabia que eras su...**(dijo apenado)**

**jenna/.** no, yo soy la que debo disculparme por la actitud de inuki **(dijo apenada)**

**bolt/.** no, ella no causo ningun problema **(dijo para que no se molestara)**

**mittens/. (algo fastidiada)** dilo por ti bolt, pero a mi si me hizo enojar ademas me insulto

**jenna/.** en verdad siento lo que te haya dicho** (dijo un poco mas apenada)**

**mittens/. (un poco mas calmada)** bueno al menos me meresco una disculpa de ella **(señalando a esta inuki quien aun estaba en el suelo confundida)**

**jenna/. (apenada y un poco sonrojada)** bueno eso sera un poco mas dificil

_en eso se levanto inuki_

**inuki/. (algo enojada)** no tengo que disculparme de nada

_y salio corriendo a la casa de alado_

**jenna/.** en verdad lo siento ella es algo rebelde, a y por cierto tu eres bolt verdad **(señalo a bolt)** y tu como te llama **(señalo a mittens)**

**mittens/.** yo, mittens, tu eres jenna verdad

**jenna/.** si, por cierto ustedes son pareja verdad?

**mittens/.** si, porque preguntas? **(dijo en tono algo enojada)**

**jenna/.** lo siento si te hice enojar solo se me hizo curioso que un perro y un gato sean pareja

**mittens/.** lo se debes pensar que nuestro amor no es posible pero en realidad nos amamos

**jenna/.** yo si creo que su amor sea verdadero, en realidad no importa la especie sino su amor

**mittens/.** vaya en realidad piensas eso

**jenna/.** si; bueno ya somos vecinos

**bolt/.** si hasta podriamos llegar a ser amigos

**jenna/.** estaria encantada **(algo alegre)**

**bolt/.** que tal si hoy van a nuestra casa y nos presentamos mejor

**jenna/.** me parece bien, los veo al rato **(dijo mientras se iba a su casa)**

_ambos se fueron a sus casa y ya estando dentro mientras platicaban penny y su madre con las personar nuevas_

**MP/. **ohh encantados de conocerlos

**señor/.** igualmente, mi nombre es samuel

**señora/**. mi nombre es cristina

**penny/.** es un gusto yo me llamo penny

_se quedaron platicando un rato mas mientras bolt y mittens empesaron a conversar_

**mittens/. **ahorra si me podrias dar una explicacion de los que paso haya afuera **(dijo con tono serio y un poco molesto)**

**bolt/.** bueno, al despertar fui a desayunar y sali al jardin a jugar cuando vi que estaban metiendo unos muebles y en un momento esta inuki salto hacia mi y me deribo, se disculpo y me dijo su nombre despues me abrazo y me beso; yo no le permiti solo lo hizo.

**mittens/. (relajandose)** bueno esta vez te creo pero no te quiero ver junto a ella

**bolt/.** pero somos vecinos, nos debemos llevarnos bien

**mittens/. (con voz firme)** bolt, entiende ella me ofendio y te beso en los labios, imagina como me siento con eso

**bolt/.** entiendo que estas molesta pero solo es una amiga no debes sertir celos

**mittens/. (enojada)** YA ES TU AMIGA, te besa, me ofende y dices que es tu amiga. mejor voy a acostarme y no quiero que salgas

**bolt/. (un poco serio)** oye no puedes decidir si salgo o no, si yo quiero ir a al jandin lo hare

**mittens/. (enojada)** tienes razon pero bolt si me entero que estuviste con esa perra que es segun "tu amiga" me enojare contigo

**bolt/. (algo enojado)** porque, si ellas solo son amigas no creeras que te voy a remplasar

**mittens/. (mas enojada)** bolt estas advertido

**bolt/. (tambien enojado)** bien, sera mejos que vayas a dormir o no

**mittens/. (mas enojada)** ok estare durmiendo

_mittens se fue enojada a su colchon pero oyo una voz_

**rhino/. (feliz)**hola gata quieres ver la "caja magica" conmigo

**mittens/. (aun enojada)** DEJAME EN PAZ RATA

**rhino/.** y a ti que te pasa

_mittens siguio caminando hasta su colcho y se acosto mientras rhino se fue algo confundido con bolt_

**rhino/.** bolt que le pasa a tu gata

**bolt/. (sin muchas ganas de hablar) **solo esta enojada

**rhino/.** bueno quieres ver television

**bolt/.** (aun enojado) no rhino quiero estar solo

**rhino/.** te pasa algo bolt

**bolt/. (insistiendo)** dejame solo rhino

**rhino/.** esta bien bolt estare en el sillon **(dijo algo triste)**

**bolt/. (porque se habra molestado tanto, nunca la he visto haci, diceque no la entiendo pero en verdad es ella quien no me entiende, no tiene que sentir desprecio por ella en realidad es dulce y su olor era agradable ademas de que me atrae su manera de mantener su cola lebantada)**

_haci pasaron las horas hasta llegar la noche bolt seguia pensativo y mittens se desperto_

**mittens/. (tavez exagere un poco y trate mal a bolt, el se enojo por mi forma de expresarme el no ha estado tan enojado desde que lo conoci esa vez que me empujo hacia un basurero culpandome de haber secuestrado a penny pero lo que si me dio miedo fue cuando me colgo del puente, el si estaba enojado hasta que lo calme)**

_misttens se dirigio a la sala de estar donde encontro a bolt dormido_

**mittens/. (debere despertarlo, nose talvez sigue enojado conmigo pero el queria ir a ver la casa de alado aunque eso no me agrada pero lo despertare i voy a ir con el para que esa perrita no se le monte)**

_se dirijio a bolt y empeso a acariciarlo en el pecho lo que lo desperto y le dio un beso pequeño en los labios_

**mittens/.** estas despierto bolt **(con una dulce cara)**

**bolt/.** vasta vasta para ya, me estas hacendo cosquillas jejejejee **(riendo)**

**mittens/.** no querias ir con las vecinas **(con tono no muy alegre)**

**bolt/.** tienes razon bueno regresare pronto **(ya se iba cuando a su lado aparecio mittens)**

**mittens/.** bolt, yo tambien ire

**bolt/.** porque, no te agradan **(cuestionandose)**

**mittens/.** yo tambien quiero conocerlas mas ademas de proteger a mi amor **(lamiendo su mejilla)**

**bolt/.** ok

_los dos se dirigieron a la casa de alado donde estaba esta jenna acostada lamiendo su pelo_

**bolt/.** jenna, estas lamiendo tu pata **(algo confundido)**

**jenna/. (sorprendida de la voz de bolt)** bueno si **(siguio lamiendose)**

**mittens/.** y porque lo haces eres una perra o no

**jenna/. (algo apenada)** si estoy completamente segura de que soy una perra solo es que siempre me a gustado lamer mi pelaje aunque se que es un habito de gatos y no de perros

**mittens/.** bueno yo tambien suelo lamer mi pelaje y tu tambien tienes que escupir bolas de pelo

**jenna/.** ooh si, es lo que mas me molesta pero aun asi sigo lamiendo mi pelaje

**bolt/.** bueno, venimos a conocerlas mejor

**jenna/.** ooh si claro entren por aqui **(mostrando una puerta de perros)**

_mittens entro primero pero con desagradio ya que no le gustaba entrar por una puerta de perro; ya adentro estaba inuki recostada junto con otra perro_

**bolt/**. quien es la que esta alado de inuki **(señalandola)**

**jenna/.** es mi otra hermana luci

**mittens/.** tienes dos hermanas

**jenna/.** si es algo timida y silenciosa

**bolt/.** ya veo bueno cuentame mas de ti

**jenna/.** bueno tengo 6 años y soy mitad loba y mitad huski siberiana

**bolt/.** enserio y como paso eso

**jenna/.** bueno es una larga hitoria, despues se las contare deacuerdo

**mittens/**. y esta inuki tambien es mitad loba y mitad huski siberiana

**jenna/.** no ella es mitad akita inu y mitad huski siberiana

**mittens/.** entonses no son hermanas iguales

**jenna/.** no, tenemos distintos padres, mi padre era un lobo y el de inuki era un akita inu

_en ese momento inuki se desperto y al ver a bolt salio coriendo hacia el_

**inuki/.** bolt has venido a verme **(feliz)**

bolt/. bueno, si pero...**(fue interumpido por mittens)**

**mittens/.** alejate de bolt, perrita

**inuki/. (sorprendida porque no habia notado que estava mittens)** a otra ves tu "sucia gata"

**mittens/.** a quien le has llamado "sucia gata" **(enfadada)**

**inuki/.** ah creo que tu vista te falla porque, yo noto que solo hay una gata aqui y eres tu **(con un tono burlon)**

**jenna/.** inuki, ya vasta deja de insultarla

**mittens/. (enseñando sus garras)** te aconsejo que te disculpes o sino veras tu sangre

**jenna/. (un poco enojada)** calmate gatita, no le vas a poner una garra ensima de ella

**mittens/. (enfadada)** entonses que se disculpe

**inuki/.** yo no tengo porque disculparme, ademas no me asustan tus pequeñas garritas

**mittens/.** entonses no te dolera que te rasgune tu tonta cara** (preparando su pata para atacarla)**

**jenna/. (ya algo molesta)** YA las dos, tu inuki ve a comer y tu bolt tranquiliza a tu gata

**inuki/. (algo nerviosa)** esta bien, voy enseguida

_inuki se fue a la cocina a comer_

**bolt/.** mittens tranquilisate no quiero que tengamos problemas

**jenna/.** bueno es hora de que les diga algo importante entonses escuche en especial tu mittens **(con un tono firme)**

**bolt y mittens/.** ok

jenna/. se los dire claro, NI SE LES OCURRA DAÑAR A ALGUNA DE MIS HERMANAS PORQUE SI LLEGAN A DAÑARLAS ALMENOS UN RASGUÑO TENDRE QUE "CHARLAR" CON USTEDES SERIAMENTE HAN ENTENDIDO. **(se puso de pie mostrando su tamaño y fuerza)**

_a simple vista se notaba que jenna era mas grande que bolt y mucho mas fuerte ademas de tener instintos de lobo_

**bolt y mittens/. (algo nerviosos)** ok entendimos

**jenna/.** ok, ya estan advertidos

**mittens/.** pero si se le ocurre atacarnos, se nota que ella tiene la misma fuerza de bolt o mas

**jenna/.** ella no los atacara, esa no es su actitud

**mittens/.** como estas segura

**jenna/.** he pasado 5 años con ella, conosco su caracter y ella nunca ataca primero, solo ataca en defensa sulla y la de los demas

**bolt/.** esta bien pero cuando entendera que amo a mittens y que nada me hara cambiar de opinion

**jenna/.** lo siento pero ella es demaciado persistente y no deja las cosas que quiere; pero intentare detenerla lo mas que pueda

**mittens/.** bueno ya que.

**jenna/.** bueno ya deben tener habre, pasen por aqui

**bolt/.** gracias

_llegaron a la cocina y habia unos cuantos platos de comida para perro_

**mittens/.** y yo que voy a comer

**jenna/.** creo que habia un poco de pescado en el congelador, voy por el

_jenna fue al congelador y tomo el pescado y se lo dio a mittens_

**jenna/.** esto sera suficiente?

**mittens/.** si, es suficiente gracias

**inuki/. (quien aun estaba comiendo)** ya estas calmada gatita

**mittens/.** vaya hasta que no me insultas **(con un tono sarcastico)**

**inuki/.** que te quede claro que yo no soy mala solo quiero ha bolt y no puedo ver como el se enamoro de ti

**mittens/.** talves porque lo ayude a regresar con su familia

**inuki/.** vaya como me muero de ancias de oir su historia **(con el tono mas sarcastico que se puede hacer)**

**bolt/.** bueno ya calmense las dos ok

_siguieron comiendo_

**bolt/.** gracias a todas por sus servicios pero ya es tarde y tenemos que regresar a casa

**jenna/.** esta bien, otro dia iremos a su casa

_bolt y mittens se fueron y entraron a su casa_

**bolt/.** son buenas

**mittens/.** bueno jenna es amable pero si me asusto su advertencia y esta inuki pues aun mo me cae bien y menos me agrada que me insulte

**bolt/.** buenos con el tiempo se iran haciendo amigas

**mittens/.** bolt, eso enserio lo dudo

**bolt/.** bueno vamos a dormir que ya es algo tarde

**mittens/.** estoy deacuerdo y lamento haberme molestado con tigo en la mañana

**bolt/.** no necesita disculparte yo tambien me enoje

los dos se acostaron, se abrazaron y al final se durmieron

en este capitulo se ha alargado por la aparicion de nuevos personajes y sus caracteristicas se encontraran en mi blog, aun no estaran sus historias porque apareseran en algunos capitulo

durante la proxima semana se tardaran mas los capitulos porque sera mi semana de examenes en mi opinion la peor semana

les agradesco que lean mi fic y que dejen sus opiniones


	4. 4-capitulo: molestias continuas

**4.- capitulo: molestias continuas**

_era de mañana y ya deberan saber que mittens dormia sobre bolt, entonses bolt se desperto_

**bolt/.** aahhh **(bostesando)** buenos dias mittens, mittens despierta vamos

**mittens/.** bolt, necesito dormir un poco mas **(acomodandose)**

**bolt/. (apartando a mittens)** bueno, entoses ire a tomar un poco de aire en el jardin

**mittens/. (recordando a esta inuki)** bolt, no por favor quedate un poco mas

**bolt/. (viendo algo confundido)** pero porque no quieres que salgo al jardin?

**mittens/.** es que **(no sabia como decirle)** bueno no quiero que te vuelva a derrivar esa perra

**bolt/.** mittens yo no seria capas de hacerte daño y ella solo es una amiga normal y nada mas **(un poquito serio)**

**mittens/.** el que estes con ella a solas me hace daño porfavor quedate dentro.

**bolt/.** acaso tienes celos de ella, **(vio que mittens se ruborizaba)** mittens tu eres mi unico amor, eres mi mundo y nadie nunca te podra remplasar

**mittens/. (se calmo un poco con lo que le dijo)** deacuerdo saldre contigo, despues de esta "conversacion" se me quito el sueño

**bolt/.** enserio?

**mittens/.** si, ademas de que quiero estar con mi corazoncito blanco

**bolt/. (se ruboriso mucho)** yo tambien quiero estar con mi bultito negro **(se acerco y le dio un tierno beso en los labios)**

_los dos bajaron y vieron a rhino en el sofa (que sorpresa) _

**mittens/.** rhino desde cuando estas en el sillon **(debe llevar horas)**

**rhino/.** aahh solo un par de horas** (llevaba como 4 hrs)**

**bolt/.** bueno vamos ha salir un rato, no vienes

**rhino/.** no gracias

_entonses bolt y mittens salieron al jardin y empesaron a caminar los dos juntos cuando una sombra se acercaba rapidamente_

**jenna/. (con voz alta)** inuki no vayas tan rapido, lo derrivaras otra vez **(ha lo derrivara, mejor la alcanzo pero primero debo comer algo)**

_inuki quien era la sombra derrivo accidentalmente a bolt_

**inuki/.** aah **(tenia la cara apenada)** lo siento aun no puedo medir mi velocidad **(dijo con un tono dulce y tierno)**

**bolt/. (algo apenado)** aah, no te procupes ya me voy acostumbrando

_inuki se acerco para darle un abrazo y un beso en la mejilla cuando escucho una voz_

**mittens/.** chicos, aun estoy aqui y no soy una estatua **(con voz sarcastica)** y no vuelvas a derribarlo asi o tendre que derribarte a ti

**inuki/. (algo sorprendida porque no la habia visto)** a ver intentalo, primero no tienes la fuerza, segundo no soy responsable de lo que te pueda hacer y tercera tampoco soy responsable de lo que mi hermana pueda hacerte

**bolt/.** mittens mejor no empeoremos las cosas **(tratando de calmar a la gata)**

**mittens/.** tienes razon no vale la pena gastar nuestro tiempo con esa perra tonta **(dijo con tono burlon)**

**inuki/. (algo enojada)** a quien le dijiste "perra tonta" sucia gata

**mittens/. (ahora si estaba enojada)** bueno, mejor porque no vas a comer e o seguir tu tonta cola y nos dejas solos

**inuki/. (igual de enojada)** enserio y porque no mejor te vas a dormir o juegas con una de tus tontas bolas de estambre y nos dejas solos

**mittens/. (ahorra su estaba super enojada)** y como el porque te dejaria sola con MI bolt, el es mio y ahora dejanos SOLOS

_bolt solo podia ver como las dos discutian_

**inuki/.** **(con tono serio)** enserio, quieres apartarlo del mundo, solo porque sientes celos, escucha nosotros necesitamos convivir con otros perros, el no va a estar conforme con una sucia y tonta gata y con un roedor que se la pasa todo el dia en el sillon acostado viendo television

_bolt se quedo en silencio pensando_

**bolt/. (ella talvez tiene razon en realidad no he tenido un perro como amigo y si me gustaria)**

**mittens/. (estaba sorprendida por lo que le dijo)** aah...aaahhh eso no es sierto yo no lo aparto del mundo, yo le mostre como era el mundo real afuera de ese estudio de filmacion

**inuki/**. si eso es enserio, dejalo conmigo un rato, yo puedo seguir su ritmo y hacer las mismas cosas que el entonses lo dejaras.

**mittens/.** aahh no no confio en ti, no quiero que le hagas daño **(o que lo seduscas)**

**inuki/.** yo nunca le haria daño pero no te prometo que no vaya a intentar algo con el **(en un tono romantico y acariciando el pecho de bolt**

**bolt/. (no se lo que siento, se que amo a mittens pero ella de una manera tambien me atre)**

**mittens/. (muy molesta)** deja de manosearlo, es por eso que no quiero dejarlos solos

**jenna/.** descuida yo los separare si intentan algo, entonses dejalo con nosatras un rato en parte inuki tiene razon nuestra especie necesita convivir con otros

**mittens/. (viendo que jenna lo decia de forma segura me dio algo de tolerancia)** esta bien, confio en ti jenna y enserio no quiero verlos muy juntos

**jenna/.** jajajajaja descuida y es nesesario usare mi fuerza en mi hermana

**inuki/. (nerviosa)** yo..yo creia que no permitirias que alguien me dañara

**jenna/.** primero no pienzo dañarte solo los separare y en segunda lo que dije no cuenta con migo porque yo soy la que te cuida

**inuki/. (sus palabras salieron solas)** no quieras remplazar a mama

_eso si le afecto a jenna mucho y puso una cara de tristesa_

**inuki/. (vi como se puso triste de repente)** jenna lo..lo siento no fue mi intencion recordartelo

**jenna/. (seguia algo trite)** no te preocupes solo..solo voy a descanzar un rato **(y se fue a un colchon que estaba afuera de la caza de las tres perras)**

**bolt/. (acabo de reaccionar)** y porque se puso haci, algo le paso, esta bien

**inuki/. (algo triste por lo que hizo)** ella esta bien solo recordo algo triste

**mittens/.** y que recordo **(algo preocupada)**

**inuki/.** bueno es una historia larga y en realidad no quiero contarla; **(se animo)** bueno gatita nos dejas solos un rato

**mittens/. (no muy convensida)** bueno me voy a recostar y milagro que no me llamaste "sucia"

**inuki/.** no tengo nada contra ti, solo me gusta bolt y me parece mal que haya preferido a una gata, pero bueno

_mittens se fue al cuarto de penny a recostarse mientras inuki y bolt empesaron a jugar_

**bolt/.** y entonses que jugamos

**inuki/.** bueno que te pareseria una carrera de la esquina de la cuadra al final

**bolt/.** ok pero si voy muy rapido dime

**inuki/.** jajajajajaja, estas bromeando se que eres rapido pero nadie me gana en valocidad nisiquiera jenna

**bolt/.** a si te deberia sorprender mi "zoom-zoom" **(sabia que no podia correr como lo hacia en el programa pero me seguia gustando como sonaba)** y porque no invitamos a tus hermanas

**inuki/.** bueno no estaria mal pero jenna se deprimio y no creo que quiera y luci no le gusta jugar mucho

**bolt/.** y porque no?

**inuki/.** es muy timida aunque ya que recuerdo creo que ayer nos estaba viendo

**bolt/.** y porque nos estaba viendo?

**inuki/.** no estoy seguro pero creo que la oi diciendo tu nombre y creo que se enamoro de ti

**bolt/.** queee... no ya vastante tengo con tigo y ahora ella

**inuki/.** aunque no lo creas te oi pero bueno ella no es como yo, es muy timida y no creo que se atreva a molestarte

**bolt/.** bueno esntonces nos preparamos para la carrera

**inuki/. (ya estoy lista para ganarle)** estas preparado

**bolt/.** yo siempre estoy listo **(espero que enserio no sea muy rapida)**

**inuki/.** listoo

_y empesaron a correr lo mas rapido, al principio yba ganando bolt pero proto lo revaso inuki entonses bolt se preparo y_

**bolt/.** ZOOM-ZOOM **(dije con toda mi fuerza)**

_y su velocidad supero a inuki pero ella acelero lo mas pocible y lo supero y le gano_

**bolt/.** aahhh...aaaahhh **(tratando de recuperar la respiracion)** vaya si que eres rapida

**inuki/. (igual que bolt tratando de recuperarse)** si es por mi decendensia de mi mitad huski siberiana

**bolt/.** talves sea mejor descanzar un poco **(en realidad estoy algo canzado)**

**inuki/. (acaso se canzo con esto)** enserio estas canzado

**bolt/**. si y tu no?

**inuki/.** no en realidad no es mi maxima velocidad porque si hubiera usado mi maxima velocidad no hubiera podido frenar, pero si deseas podemos descanzar un rato, solo que tenemos que regreasar al tu casa

**bolt/**. sii **(ah si que estoy canzado)**

**inuki/. (algo apenada)** bueno esto no es comun pero si quieres puedes apollarte en mi

**bolt/.** enserio no quisiera incomodarte **(pero estoy seguro que lo desea y en realidad me serviria poderme apollar en ella)**

**inuki/. (esta bromeando eso no me incomodaria al contrareo me encanta)** no me molesta entonses?

**bolt/. (bueno, no me queda de otra)** si me servirias de apollo

_y se fueron caminando bolt un poco apollado en inuki y no le afectaba porque esta inuki era del mismo tamaño que bolt y tenia fuerzas similares a las de bolt. ya casi llegaban y entonses_

**bolt/.** yo ya puedo caminar solo** (no quiero que mittens me vea sobre ella)**

**inuki/.** no quieres que te vea esa gata sobre mi verdad **(estoy segura que es eso)**

**bolt/.** bueno si en realidad no quiero que se moleste con migo

**inuki/. (bueno voy a aprovecharme de la situacion)** bueno entonses dame un beso y ya no les molestare en este dia

**bolt/. (nervioso)** quee quieres que te de un beso pero

**inuki/.** si o me montare en ti enfrente de mittens **(eso si me gustaria mucho)**

**bolt/**. no es enserio o si **(algo nervioso y ruborizado)**

**inuki/.** y tu que crees, bueno el beso me lo puedes dar en la mejilla si quieres

**bolt/. (no me queda de otra no quiero que se monte en mi)** ok pero esto no me parece bien

_y se acerco a inuki_

**inuki/. (no quiero que me desprecie)** bueno solo estaba jugando

**bolt/. (se paro)** que a que te refieres?

**inuki/.** bueno quiero que mi primer beso tuyo sea honesto y por tu voluntad **(y se acerco y lo beso en la mejilla)** pero yo si te puedo besar

**bolt/. (se ruborizo un poco)** bueno gracias por entenderme talvez en un momento si te merescas un beso mio

**inuki/.** ya mejor regresemos

**bolt/.** alguna vez sera pocible que se lleven tu y mittens bien

**inuki/.** eso lo dudo ya que me provoca diversion fastidiarlay veo como se muere por goltperme y no puede

_ya de regreso en la casa ya eran como las 6:00 y mitens fue al jardin para ver a bolt_

**mittens/. (espero que se hayan comportando ellos dos)**

_llego al jardin y vio como se acercaba bolt_

**bolt/.** ah que casualidad ya iba a entrar a despertarte

**mittens/. (con desprecio)** y que estubieron haciendo los dos solos

**bolt/.** no mucho solo una "pequeña" carrera

**mittens/.** y quien gano

**bolt/.** bueno inuki me gano

**mittens/.** y tu "zoom-zoom"

**bolt/.** bueno no fue suficiente, ella si que corre rapido

**mittens/.** y ahorra que quieres hacer

**bolt/.** bueno ya tengo hambre y mejor voy a comer (rugia su estomago)

**mittens/.** como quieras yo tambien tengo algo de hambre

y entraron a la casa mientras

**inuki/. (vi a esta jenna durmiendo)** la despertare delicadamente

_inuki ya sabia que el "punto debil de jenna era su costado derecho porque hay era mas sensible_

**inuki/. (le empeso a acariciar en su costado)** vamos despierta ya seguro tienes hambre

**jenna/.** jajajajajajajajaaaa... vasta inu para ya, esta bien ya estoy despierta si

**inuki/. (dejo de hacerles cosquillas)** bueno entremos

**jenna/.** y como te fue con el cachorrito **(dijo de cariño)**

**inuki/.** bien nos divertimos y le gane corriendo **(empezo a reir)**

**jenna/.** y le advertiste que nadie te ha ganado en correr

**inuki/.** medio, le dije que le iba a ganar

**jenna/.** bueno entremos

**inuki/.** si

_y las dos entraron a comer mientras bolt y mittens terminaron de comer y se acostaron_

**bolt/.** en realidad espero que te puedas hacer amiga de inuki, es dvertida

**mittens/.** yo no lo creo no me agrada mucho pero enserio te gusta pasar tiempo con ella

**bolt/.** si es agradable y como dijo me guasta convivir con otros perros

**mittens/.(algo triste)** entonses no te sientes tambien con migo como pareja

**bolt/.** yo no dije eso, tu como mi pareja es lo mejor que me alla pasado y mejor ya nos dormimos mañana estare con tigo todo el dia

**mittens/.** gracias mi orejon tierno **(y le dio un beso en los labios y se durmieron)**

**sigan mandando sus comentarios**


	5. 5-capitulo: noche buena y navidad I

**5.- capitulo: primera noche buena**

**bueno.. primero espero que no se acabe el mundo antes de que acabe mi histotia, segundo les deseo a todos una feliz navidad y año nuevo y por tercera quiero pedirles una disculpa por el gran retraso de la historia, el motivo fue porque mi "boltmania" se estaba acabando pero recorde que al iniciar esta historia me comprometi a continuarla y bueno estoy aqui otra vez, ademas agradesco a mis seguidores que me apoyan y se los agradesco**

_era de mañana y una importante porque es noche buena y mittens se desperto rapido y empeso a despertar a bolt_

**mittens/.** vamos bolt, despierta ya es noche buena

**bolt/. (apenas despertando)** aahh pero mittens aun no es de noche

**mittens/.** pero bolt no me referia a eso, hoy es 24 de diciembre

**bolt/.** y que ahi de especia en ese dia **(cuestionandose)**

**mittens/.** estas bromeando o no **(dijo preocupada)**

**bolt/.** no es un dia normal como los demas dias

**mittens/.** nooo, es noche buena y mañana navidad, no puede ser que no sepas que es **(muy preocupada porque no sepa esto)**

**bolt/.** recuerda que antes mi vida era un estudio de television y una mentira

**mittens/.** es sierto pero aun asi debieron festejar estos dias

**bolt/.** bueno, recuerdo que algunas personas hablaban sobre eso pero no le ponia atencion ya que solo me importaba proteger a penny

**mittens/.** es cierto pero bueno ya tienes una vida normal y te explicare todo mientras desayunamos

**bolt/.** gracias mi amor

_y los dos fueron a desayunar mientras rhino veia en la television especiales de navidad de caricaturas y penny y su madre areglaban todo para la noche_

**mittens/. (terminando de explicarle a bolt)** bueno y eso es todo

**bolt/.** vaya, si que me estaba perdiendo de lo bueno de la vida

**mittens/.** bueno pero ahorra estas conmigo y la pasaremos muy felices

_y empesaron a oir una platica de penny con su mama_

**penny/. (muy alegre y feliz)** estoy tan feliz de que ya no estemos en ese programa de television y poder celebrar la navidad con mi familia

**MP/.** yo tambien estoy feliz y estoy planeando una fiesta e invitar a los vecinos, asi podremos celebrar y bolt y los demas podran jugar con las demas mascotas

**penny/.** que bien ya que esta es la primera navidad de bolt y la pasaremos grandioso

**mittens/.** vaya entonses vendran esas perras, que alegria **(dijo sin poder ser mas sarcastica)**

**bolt/.** tanquila tu dijiste que estos dias son de paz o no** (calmandola)**

**mittens/.** si pero...

_y de repente suena una voz conocida_

**inuki/.** tanquila gatita, no tengo intensiones de molestarlos

**mittens/.** entonses no lo acosaras o si **(algo molesta)**

**inuki/.** pues eso no lo molesta o si

**mittens/.** por supuesto que si

**inuki/.** entonses que el me lo diga no tu

**mittens/.** vete ahorra y dejanos tranquilos **(algo enfada)**

**bolt/.** no crees que eres muy dura **(tratando de calmar a mittens)**

**inuki/.** ok, me ire pero bolt tiene que decirmelo, tu no **(molesta por la actitud de mittens)**

**mittens/.** BOLLTT, le podrias decir que se valla ahora **(muy molesta)**

**bolt/.** **(muy nervioso)** bueno, yo...

**jenna/.** YA vasta las dos, dejen en paz a bolt **(con voz alta)**

**mittens/.** ella empeso **(algo enojada)**

**inuki/.** eso no es cierto, yo solo vine a saludar y tu me empesaste a gritar

**jenna/.** ya las dos, no me importa quien fue la que empeso esto se acaba ahora

**inuki/.** ya que **(con poco animo)**

**mittens/.** ok y para que vinieron

**jenna/.** sabes que vamos a pasar la noche juntos y nuestras personas vinieron para platicar un poco

**bolt/.** ya veo **(un poco mas calmado)**

_ya despues fueron al sillon a ver la television y despues de un rato_

**mittens/.** rhino, pasame el control

**rhino/.** claro que no aun no acaba este maraton de bolt

**mittens/.** pero ya llevamos 2 hrs

**rhino/.** exacto, ahora solo faltan otras 2hrs

**inuki/.** roedor dame el control

**rhino/.** noo

**mittens/.** oye yo se lo pedi primero

**inuki/.** y eso que

**mittens/.** rhino, dame el control ahora o sentiras mi furia **(mostrando sus garras)**

**inuki/.** damelo o te voy a aplastar

**rhino/.** a ninguna le tengo miedo

**mittens e inuki/.** le lo adverti

_y se lanzaron contra rhino_

**jenna/.** ya vasta, dejen de pelera

**bolt/.** jenna voy a descansar un rato arriba

**jenna/.** ok yo separare a estas dos

_y bolt subio las escaleras y fue al cuarto de penny_

**bolt/. (espero que ya dejen de pelear, quisiera apoyar a mittens pero en una parte inuki tiene razon ademas siento algo por ella, no es amor como el de mittens pero se acerca)**

_bolt entro a al cuarto de penny y para su gran sorpresa se encontraba la otra hermana de jenna e inuki_

**bolt/.** **(con voz medio baja)** despierta

**luci/.** aahh, hola bolt

**bolt/. (algo confundido)** y como sabes mi nombre

**luci/.** bueno esta inuki habla mucho de ti **(y lo muy lindo que eres)**

**bolt/.** y tu eres luci verdad

**luci/.** si soy luci, la hermana de jenna e inuki

**bolt/.** bueno me ire abajo, siento haberte despertarte

**luci/.** espera...porfavor no te vayas

**bolt/.** pero...

**luci/.** porfavor me gustaria algo de compañia

**bolt/.** ok y cuentame algo mas de ti

_mientras tanto_

**jenna/.** ya los tres paren **(tratando de separarlos)**

**mittens/.** dame el control ahora

**inuki/.** quitamelo, si puedes

**jenna/.** ok, esto lo quisieron; YAAA PAREN DE PELEAR **(y empujo a los tres)**

**inuki/.** aah porque hiciste eso **(sobandose su pata izquierda)**

**mittens/.** y bolt

**jenna/**. fue arriba a descanzar

**inuki/.** voy a ver que tal esta

**mittens/.** noo, el no te quiere ver

**inuki/.** y quien eres tu para saber si el quiere o no verme

**jenna/.** creo que lo mejor es que lo dejen descanzar

**mittens/.** yo soy su pereja y voy a ver como esta

_mittens e inuki empesaron a subir las escalera_

**jenna/.** ahh mejor voy con ella para que no pase nada

_las tres subieron y al abrir la puerta se vieron a luci ensima de bolt besandolo en la boca_

**bolt/.** luci... para porfavor...

**inuki y mittens/.** QUEE PASA AQUI

**luci/. (separandose rapidemente de bolt)** nada

**inuki/.** estabas besando a bolt

**mittens/.** bolt porque estaba ensima de ti esa perra

**bolt/.** no fue mi intension

**luci/.** lo siento bolt, no fue mi intension **(y salio corriendo)**

**jenna/.** espera **(tratando de pararla)**

**mittens/. (vastante enojada)** BOLTT no te bastaba con inuki, ahora con esa otra perra

**inuki/.** como dejaste que te besara haci, a mi me apartas y a ella la dejas

**bolt/.** no fue mi intension, solo estabamos platicando y se abento a mi y empeso a besarme

**inuki/.** lo dudo, luci siempre es timida ella nunca haria algo haci

**bolt/.** pero debes creerme **(preocupado)**

**jenna/.** inuki tiene razon ella no es atrevida

**inuki/**. yo me voy **(y salio del cuarto)**

**jenna/.** mejor voy con ellas **(y tambien salio)**

**bolt/.** mittens tu si me crees verdad

mittens/. bolt, te voy a creer esta ves pero enserio quiero que te apartes de ellas

**bolt/.** pero mittens...

**mittens/.** bolt, primero te encontre con inuki sobre ti y ahorra luci **(algo triste)**

**bolt/**. mittens, no fue mi intencion

**mittens/.** talvez no, pero entonses deberias apartarte de ellas si te hacen cosas encontra de tu voluntas

**bolt/.** talvez pero debes comprenderme

**mittens/.** y tu tambien debes comprender como me siento y si no haces algo al respecto no tendre mas opcion que...cortar contigo **(casi llorando)**

**bolt/.** mittens no digas eso porfavor **(casi llorando)**

**mittens/.** entonses alejalas de tu vida, me voy a costar me despiertas a las 6:00

**bolt/.** esta bien lo pensare

_y mittens se fue a dormirmientras bolt fue a pensar en el jardin tracero_

**bolt/. (no se que hacer, estoy muy confundido)**

**bolt c (la conciencia de bolt)/.** vamos bolt, esto tiene solucion

**bolt/.** y tu quien eres

**bolt c/.** soy tu conciencia y estoy aqui para ayudarte a resolver tus problemas

**bolt/.** esto significa que estoy loco?

**bolt c/.** no solo que necesitas ayuda, pero si quieres me voy y te dejo solo

**bolt/.** no porfavor, en realidad si necesito tu ayuda

**bolt c/.** lo se, y recuerda que nunca te abandonare, soy tu conciencia y mi funcion es ayudarte

**bolt/.** gracias

**bolt c/.** bueno ahora, primero que tan importante es mittens para ti

**bolt/.** es lo mas importante en vida, es mi amor y mi razon de existir

**bolt c/.** entonses, amas a mittens, ella es tu vida y no puedes perderla

**bolt/.** lo se pero...

**bolt c/.** si, pero tambien esta inuki tiene razon en que debes convivir con otros perros

**bolt/.** lo se pero mittens no comprende eso

**bolt c/.** tambien debes tomar en cuenta que se siente amenasada de perderte, eres todo para ella y si te pierde no podria vivir tranquila

**bolt/.** pero yo no la abandonaria jamas

**bolt c/.** imagina que estuvieras en su pocision, tu tambien te pondrias celoso o no

**bolt/.** tienes razon no soportaria verla con alguien aparte de mi, pero yo no la amenasaria con cortar

**bolt c/**. no te tomes eso muy profundo, ella solo lo dijo por preocupacion, ella tampoco te abandonaria

**bolt/.** eso creo

**bolt c/**. no lo creas, debes estar seguro, ella te siguio hasta hollywood cuando te marchaste solo

**bolt/.** tienes razon, ella me apollo cuando estaba deprimido

**bolt c/.** ok, estonses quedamos que no es una opcion dejarla

**bolt/**. entonses saco de mi vida a inuki y a las demas

**bolt c/.** pues depende de ti, quieres sacarlas de tu vida

**bolt/.** no pero...

**bolt c/.** despacio, entonses tienes que ver la forma de que se lleven bien

**bolt/.** y como lo hago

**bolt c/.** pues debes hacer que se tranquilise inuki y que mittens te tenga mas confianza

**bolt/.** pero como logro eso

**bolt c/.** lo siento pero eso lo debes resolver tu

**bolt/.** pero...

**bolt c/.** descuida, esto no sera de un dia para otro pero haras lo correcto

**bolt/.** gracias por tranquilizarme y apoyarme

**bolt c/.** es mi propocito, ayudarte en lo que necesites

**bolt/.** ok

_mientras tanto_

**luci/. (muy confundida)** ah porque hice eso, se que bolt tiene pareja ademas inuki esta interesada en el y si quiero quitarle a bolt me matara

**inuki/.** **(apareciendo frente a ella)** exacto, luci como pudiste hacerlo, sabias que amo a bolt y tu lo besas,

**luci/.** pero no fue mi intencion hacerlo

**inuki/. (muy enojada)** jaa, ahora me diras que fue bolt quien te puso sobre el

**luci/.** no el no fue, solo fue algo que no pude controlar

**inuki/.** ve borrando de tu mente la idea de estar con bolt o te meteras en grabes problemas **(dijo vastante molesta)**

_luci empeso a llorar y aparecieo jenna tratando de calmar a las dos_

**jenna/.** ya calmense las dos

**inuki/.** no tengo intenciones de calmarme, me voy

**jenna/.** a donde vaz

**inuki/.** a donde yo quiera, no tienes una tonta que calmar

**jenna/**. como puedes decir eso de tu hermana **(algo enojada)**

_y se fue corriendo_

**jenna/.** calma, se que no quisiste hacer eso, pero eso quedo atras ahora empesemos por platicar

**luci/. (entre llorando)** no entiendo porque lo hice

**jenna/.** acaso sientes algo por el

**luci/.** no lo se **(y empeso a llorar otra vez)**

**jenna/.** calma, ahora tienes que pedirle una disculpa a bolt y a mittens por lo que pasa

**luci/.** si, pero dejame un rato sola porfavor

**jenna/**. si, voy a buscar a tu hermana, y calma ella no te lastimara

_y jenna salio a buscar a inuki_


	6. 6-capitulo: noche buena y navidad II

**6.- capitulo: primera navidad**

_bolt se dirigio a ver a luci pero en el camino encontro a inuki recostada abajo de un arbol_

**bolt/. (preocupado)** inuki estas bien

**inuki/.** no del todo, estoy confundida por lo que paso contigo y luci

**bolt/.** no fue intencional y no tuve tiempo de reaccionar

**inuki/.** no que odio es que ella ya te dio un beso y yo no

**bolt/.** yo lo que odio es que tu y mittens pelen a cada rato

**inuki/.** ella es la que empieza todo

**bolt/.** pero tu le continuas

**inuki/.** y que quieres que haga, dejar que me insulte

**bolt/.** hablare con ella, pero tu tambien debes ser mas tolerante; en verdad quiero que se lleven bien por lo menos estos dias

**inuki/.** voy a pensarlo, primero tengo que hablar con jenna

**bolt/.** ok, voy a estar en mi casa

_esta inuki fue con jenna y bolt se dirijio a la casa a hablar con mittens_

**bolt/. (espero que entienda)**

**bolt c/.** estas seguro de que quieres hacer esto

**bolt/**. si, tengo que convenser a mittens que por lo menos se leve bien con inuki estos dias

**bolt c/**. tienes que decir lo correcto o ella podra tomar esto mal y se enojaria contigo

**bolt/.** lo se y creo que lo hare bien

**bolt c/**. recuerda que siempre te apoyare en todo lo que hagas

**bolt/.** gracias por apoyarme

_y entro a casa y fue a despertar a mittens_

**bolt/.** mittens despierta, tengo que hablar contigo

**mittens/.** ya desperte, y dime en que has pensado

**bolt/.** bueno, primero quiero decirte que eres todo para mi y sin ti no prodria vivir

**mittens/.** gracias bolt...

**bolt/.** pero quiero que entiendas que no quiero apartarlas de mi vida es importante para mi tener amigos

**mittens/.** pero...tengo miedo de perderte

**bolt/.** mittens tienes que confiar en mi, yo no te abandonare, eres mi vida

**mittens/.** promete que siempre estaras conmigo y nunca me dejaras sola

**bolt/.** te lo prometo

**mittens/**. yo tambien te lo prometo

**bolt/.** entonses dejaras que este con ellas

**mittens/.** ok, pero dile a inuki que no se pase

**bolt/.** se lo dire

**mittens/.** gracias, pero quiero hablar con luci y que se disculpe

**bolt/.** ok

_y los dos fueron con las otras, mientras_

**inuki/. (supongo que tengo que disculparme con ellas, las trate mal, en especial a luci)**

_y fue con ellas y se encontro a jenna_

**inuki/.** ahh, tengo que hablar contigo

**jenna/.(un poco enojada)**yo tambien

**inuki/.** quiero disculparme por mi comportamiento con ustedes, no se lo que me paso

**jenna/.** estoy molesta contigo por como le dijiste a tu hermana, ella esta nerviosa con tus amenasa ademas de que has molestado a bolt y mittens

**inuki/.** se que las herri pero estoy arepentida y ya hable con bolt, me pidio que tratara de ser mas delicada con la gata

**jenna/.** bueno, me tranquiliza saber que estas arepentida pero tienes que pedirle disculpas a luci

**inuki/.** esta bien

**jenna/.** y vas a tratar a mittens mejor

**inuki/.** pues hoy si, despues vere

**jenna/.** no deberias insultarla tanto

**inuki/.** bueno, pero que ella tampoco me insulte

_y las dos fueron su casa a disculparse con luci mientras_

**bolt/.** debes ser mas tolerante con ellas

**mittens/.** con jenna no me quejo, pero con las otras dos y en especial inuki me desesperan

**bolt/.** te entiendo pero podrias tratarlas mejor

**mittens/.** lo intentare pero no te aseguro nada

**bolt/.** ok con eso vasta

**mittens/.** pero al menos me meresco una disculpa de luci

**bolt/.** vamos con ellas

_y fueron a la casa de las tres_

**inuki/. (enfrente de luci)** luci lo siento no era mi intension amenasarte ni insultarte haci

**luci/.** esta bien, yo tambien te hice cosas malas, no debi besarlo **(tambien arepentida)**

**inuki/.** gracias

_y llegaron bolt y mittens con las tres_

**bolt y mittens/.** hola, como estan

**jenna/.** bien

**mittens/.** bueno, vengo para recibir una disculpa de luci por lo que hizo en nuestra casa

**luci/.** yo en verdad lo siento, no se que me paso, solo mi cuerpo...

**bolt/.** lo se, sabia que no era tu intencion

**mittens/.** bueno, te perdono pero espero que no vuelva a suceder

**luci/.** ok

**bolt/.** ahora mittens, inuki van a dejar de pelear todo el tiempo

**mittens/.** ok, voy a dejar de insultarte y talves deje que bolt juegue contigo, siempre y cuando no le hagas cosas malas

**inuki/.** bueno, yo prometo tampoco insultarte y calmarme un poco con bolt, pero eso no dice que me rendire con bolt

**mittens/**. y porque te molestas en quedarte con bolt, el nunca me abandonara, sierto

**bolt/.** ella tiene razon, nunca la abandonare

**inuki/.** y si se queda con las dos, a mi no me importaria que tambien estubiera contigo

**mittens/.** sabes que alguien no puede tener dos parejas

**bolt/.** recuerden que ya no se iban a molestar

**jenna/.** lo prometieron

**inuki y mittens/.** solo por hoy y mañana

**bolt/.** de acurdo

**jenna/.** bueno ya ahi que ir a tu casa para la celebracion

_y todos fueron a casa de bolt_

**penny/.** los estaba buscando a los dos, es hora de celebrar tu primera navidad

**bolt/. (se quedo viendo a penny con una cara de felicidad)**

_y empeso la celebracion, penny les sirvio a todos un plato de comida y se puso a platicar con los vecinos y con su madre mientras_

**bolt/.** bueno este dia al principio fue malo y confuso pero ahora que todos estamos en paz me alegra

**jenna/.** estoy de acuerdo

**mittens/**. si, espero que estes feliz

**bolt/.** pues si, me gusta estar con todos ustedes

**inuki/.** gracias bolt a mi tambien me agrada estar con todos **(escepto con esa gata)**

_y asi pasaron toda la noche hasta_

**jenna/.** bueno creo que es hora de irnos

**bolt/.** ok

_y las tres se fueron a su casa_

**mittens/.** bueno creo que ya debemos acostarnos

**bolt/.** si tienes razon

_y subieron al cuarto de penny y se acostaron abrazandose_

**mittens/.** bolt siento haberte precionado tanto este dia y haberte amenasado con cortar, yo no seria capas de dejarte solo que...

**bolt/.** descuida, no fue toda tu culpa, mittens estaba pensando en que cuando tendremos hijos?

**mittens/. (algo sorprendida de la pregunta de bolt)** bolt, eso aun es muy imprevisto, aun llevamos poco de nuestra relacion y tener hijos lleva mucho tiempo

**bolt/.** esta bien, si tu lo dices solo me preguntaba como seria nuestro hijo, bueno es que yo soy un perro y tu una gata

**mittens/.** no tengo idea, mejor vamos a dormir

**bolt/.** ok

_y se durmieron. mañana en la mañana mittens se desperto temprano_

**mittens/.** bolt despierta es navidad

**bolt/.** ok, ya estoy despierto

_y los dos bajaron y encontraron a penny_

**penny/.** vaya, que bien que ya despertaron, les tengo regalos para ustedes

**bolt/.** de que se tratara

**penny/.** bueno, para bolt tengo un hueso, aqui esta **(y le dio el hueso a bolt)**

**bolt/. (mordiendo el hueso)** gracias penny

**mittens/. (feliz)** bolt pareces un cachorro mordiendo ese hueso

**penny/.** y para ti mittens tengo una bola de estambre **(y se la arojo)**

**mittens/. (corrio para agarrarla y empero a moverla entre sus patas)**

**bolt/. (riendo)** ja ja y decias que yo me veia como cachoro

**mittens/.** bolt no sabes como me encantan las bolas de estambre

**bolt/.** y tu no sabes como me emociona morder huesos

**mittens/.** ok, tienes razon

**bolt/.** bueno es hora de que te de mi regalo** (sonriendo)**

**mittens/.** y cual es? **(dijo anciosa)**

**bolt/.** ok es este **(y se hacerco a mittens y le dio un tierno beso en la bocaque duro como un minuto)**

_despues de ese tiempo bolt se separo de ella_

**bolt/.** y que te parecio mi regalo

**mittens/.** pues me gusto mucho tu regala pero que te parece el mio **(dijo con una sonriza atrevida)**

_y lo beso en la boca por otro minuto_

**bolt/.** me encanto gracias

_y fueron a desayunar como siempre, al terminar salieron al jardin_

**bolt/.** es un dia muy tranquilo

**mittens/.** si, espero que siga haci

_y de repente salio una sombra que casi choca con bolt pero freno a tiempo_

**inuki/.** mira esta vez no te derribe como siempre **(riendo)**

**mittens/.** vaya ya era hora de que no lo derribes como siempre

**inuki/.** tu no te entrometas en este asunto gatita

**mittens/.** y tu no me vuelvas a llamar "gatita"

**bolt/.** ya vasta chicas, no se pelen

**mittens/.** ok, solo por ti bolt

_y se aserco jenna y luci_

**jenna/.** hola chicos como esta

**luci/.** hola bolt como estas **(dandole una sonriza medio atrevida)**

**bolt/.** hola luci **(algo sonrojado)**

**mittens/.** bolt sigo aqui

**bolt/.** ahh lo siento mittens

**inuki/. (algo molesta)** luci, bolt sigue siendo mio, no te le puedes proponer

**mittens/. (enojada)** perdon, pero bolt es mio, es mi pereja y no de ustedes

**inuki/.** sigues de controladora, no se como bolt te aguanta

**mittens/**. ya dejame en paz **(estaba muy enojada y empesaba a sacar sus garras)**

**inuki/.** atrevete

**bolt/.** vamos tranquilisense las dos

**mittens/.** ya no me puedo controlar

_y mittens se lanzo contra inuki pero jenna empujo a inuki para que mittens no le rasguñara_

**inuki/.** ahhh, porque me empujaste

**jenna/. (algo molesta)** inuki nos vamos

**inuki/.** pero...

**jenna/.** inuki, nos vamos ahora, tu tambien luci

**mittens/.** gracias jenna

**jenna/.** y tu sientete afortunada de que no te golpe por intentar rasguñarla

**mittens/.** ella fue la que me provoco

**bolt/.** porfavor mittens, dejalo asi

**luci/.** bueno, nos vemos despues bolt

_y jenna se fue a casa con inuki y luci_

**bolt/.** porfavor tranquilizate

**mittens/.** bolt, deberias apoyarme a mi no a ellas

**bolt/.** pero...

**mittens/.** bolt ellas me precionan mucho y no tengo tu apoyo

**bolt/.** pero yo siempre te apoyo

**mittens/.** pues no siento tu apoyo

**bolt/.** es que...

**mittens/.** bolt se que tampoco debo precionarte tanto, pero veo que tambien quieres a esas perras

**bolt/.** bueno, solo como amigas

**mittens/.** yo creo que quieres algo mas con ellas

**bolt/.** pero yo te amo

**mittens/**. lo se pero creo que tambien las quieres como parejas, quieres tener mas de una pareja

**bolt/.** talves, solo quiero que todas esten contentas

**mittens/.** se que quieres satisfacer a todos pero tendras que defraudar a alguien y quedarte con la otra, si no terminaras defraudando a todos

**bolt/.** es que yo te amo y eres mi vida, pero ellas no quiero destrosar sus esperanzas

**mittens/.** se que no quieres y se que no me habandonaras pero no puedes vivir con dos parejas, no me gustaria una vida asi

**bolt/.** creo que tienes razon pero no se como hacerlo

**mittens/.** solo quedate conmigo, te permitire seguir con tus amistades pero ponle un alto a esas perra y en especial a esa inuki, ella se aprovecha de tu inosencia

**bolt/.** esta bien lo hare

_y asi paso un dia normal hasta la noche_

**bolt/.** ahh estoy canzado, ya me voy a dormir

**mittens/.** te acompaño

**bolt/.** gracias

**mittens/.** bolt, siento lo de la mañana, creo que aun no puedes quitarles sus esperanzas de estar contigo

**bolt/.** he tratadopero no puedo hacerlo

**mittens/.** no me gusta esto pero si inuki intenta algo contigo almesos que sea cuando no este

**bolt/.** pero mittens...

**mittens/.** tratare de ser lo mas tolerante posible

**bolt/.** gracias

**mittens/.** tu eres mi vida y siempre quiero estar contigo

**bolt/.** yo tambien

**mittens/.** ya vamos a dormir

**bolt/.** si

_y los dos se durmieron abrazados_

**bueno espero que sigan comentando y que tengan un buen año nuevo**


	7. 7-capitulo: competencia por bolt

**7.- capitulo: concursando por bolt**

_ya habian pasado dos dias de navidad, era 27 de dic. y como siempre encontramos esta parejita juntos; bolt y mittens durmiendo y esta vez los dos se despertaron_

**bolt/.** como dormiste mi "bultito negro"** (viendo esos ojos color esmeralda que tiene)**

**mittens/.** excelente y tu mi "bultito blanco" **(acariciando el pelaje de bolt)**

**bolt/.** perfecto, siempre que tu estes conmigo

**mittens/.** vamos a desayunar

**bolt/.** ok

_y los dos bajaron a desayunar y como siempre rhino estaba en el sillon viendo la caja magica y comiendo galletas. despues de terminar salieron al jardin_

**mittens/.** espero que hoy no te derribe esta inuki

**bolt/.** tenle un poco mas de paciensia solo me quiere un poco

**mittens/.** oye me referi a ella por su nombre

_y mientras platicaban un poco, una sombra corrio hacia ellos y esa sombra era inuki y esta ves no derribo a ninguno de los dos_

**inuki/. (con una cara alegre)** vaya he mejorado mi control al correr, **(volteando a ver a bolt)** ah hola bolt como estas

**bolt/.** bien, y tu

**inuki/.** igual

**mittens/.** hola, que haces aqui **(con una cara no muy alegre)**

**inuki/.** calma gatita, no tengo intenciones de molestarte hoy

**mittens/.** podrias llamarme por mi nombre, no me gusta que me digan gatita

**inuki/.** ok, mittens contenta

**mittens/.** no mucho

**bolt/.** vamos, dejen de pelear

**inuki/.** asi, quisiera pasar la tarde contigo solos platicando y jugando

**bolt/.** me gustaria pero...

**mittens/.** pero teniamos planeado pasar la tarde nosotros juntos

**inuki/.** vamos, solo por hoy

**mittens/.** no bolt me prefiere mas a mi que a ti

**inuki/.** pues yo no lo creo, seguro tu solo duermes y no dejas que bolt salga

**mittens/.** eso no es sirto

**bolt/. (algo nervioso)** que tal si los tres pasamos juntos la tarde

**inuki y mittens/.** **(las dos mirando a bolt)** NOOOOOO.

**bolt/. (algo adolorido por el grito)** ok no me lo tenian que gritar

**inuki/.** tengo una idea porque no hacemos una competencia y quien gane se quedara con bolt la semana entera

**mittens/.** noo, bolt no es un premio

**inuki/.** eso me suena a que tienes miedo de que te gane **(insitando a mittens)**

**mittens/.** yo te puedo ganar si quisiera **(mirandola fijamente)**

**inuki/.** pruevalo

**mittens/.** ok, hacepto tu reto y quien gane tendra a bolt una semana

**bolt/.** oigan no me pueden usar como premio de su competencia

**mittens/.** bolt no te entrometas en esto

**bolt/.** pero fueron ustedes quien me metieron en esto

**inuki/.** ya no te quejes

_y en eso llegan esta jenna y luci_

**jenna/.** no estoy deacuerdo de que pongan a bolt como premio

**luci/.** yo tambien puedo participar

**todos/.** QUEE? **(todos sorprendidos)**

**luci/.** yo tambien quisiera pasar la semana con bolt

**inuki/.** ok, en fin yo sere quien les gane

**mittens/.** te mostrare que los gatos son mejores que los perros

**luci/.** y quien pondra las pruebas

**inuki/.** yo lo hare

**mittens/.** ni lo pienses perra, solo pondrias pruebas en las que eres buena

**jenna/.** al parecer no van a rendirse, entonses yo pondre las pruevas, seran siete pruevas y quien tenga mas puntos ganara

**las tres/.** deacuerdo

**bolt/.** no puedo entender como termine siendo el premio de una competencia, daria todo por entender a las hembras

**jenna/.** ok, la primera prueva sera atrapar la rama

**inuki/.** pan comido

**mittens/.** pero yo soy una gata, no un perro

**jenna/.** lo lamento, es parejo para las tres

**mittens/.** ok

_y empeso primero luci, la primera rama la atrapo en el aire, la segunda no pudo atraparla y la tercera no pudo ni alcansarla. despues fue mittens; la primera rama la atrapo con dificultad, la segunda la atrapo por milagro y la tercera no pudo atraparla. y al final paso inuki; la primera rama la atrapo con mucha facilidad, la segunda la atrapo y la tercera la atrapo no con mucha dificultad_

**inuki/. (sonrienfo)** jaa les gane a las dos

**mittens/.** solo porque soy una gata y no estoy acostumbrada a atrapar ramas

**inuki/.** que lastima** (sarcastica)**

**jenna/. (mostrando una libreta)** bueno inuki lleba una victoria, pasemos a la segunda prueva carrera de obstaculos

_y acomodo en el espacio de la banqueta entre las dos casas unas cajas y unos libros como obtaculos_

**jenna/.** ok como inuki gano la prueba anterior ella va primero

**inuki/.** estoy lista

_y comenso a correr, el primer obstaculo lo salto perfectamente, el segundo obtaculo apenas lo paso porque corria muy rapido, el tercer obtaculo choco y el cuarto obstaculo tambien choco_

**inuki/. (algo adolorida por los choques)** ahh

**jenna/.** estas bien

**inuki/. (sobandose su pierna superior derecha)** si solo un poco adolorida, choque solo porque iba muy veloz

**jenna/. (anotando en su libreta)** bueno deribaste dos obtaculos, sigue mittens

**mittens/.** ok

_y comenso a correr, el primer obstaculo lo salto bien, el segundo obtaculo medio choco pero siguio, el tercer obtaculo choco y el cuarto obtaculo choco completamente_

**mittens/. (algo adolorida)** ahh, no estoy acostumbrada a saltar y correr

**jenna/.** ok, sigues tu luci

_y comenso pero no corriendo muy rapido, el primer obstaculo lo salto bien, el segundo lo paso tambien bien, el tercer obstaculo tambien lo paso y el cuarto tambien lo paso_

**inuki/.** como puede ser que pasaste los cuatro obstaculos bien

**luci/.** solo lo hice sin correr a gran velocidad y haci pude saltar lo suficiente paro no chocar

**jenna/.** luci es quien gana la segunda prueba

**luci/. (saltando de felicidad)** yupi, he ganado

**inuki/.** no te cientas la grancosa solo por ganar esta prueva

**mittens/. (se que puedo ganarles, pero ellas tienen mas fuerza que yo y son mas grandes; no, tengo que ganar por bolt, sera la unica forma de estar con bolt a solas y demostrarles que un gato puede ser mejor que un perro)**

**bolt/.** estas bien mittens.

**mittens/. (sorprendida por bolt)** aahh que; si estoy bien

**bolt/.** no me siento comodo con esto de la competencia

**mittens/.** descuida yo les ganare y estaremos juntos

**bolt/.** pero porque haceptaste esta competencia, si estamos juntos en la mañana y en la noche

**mittens/.** aprecio pasar tiempo contigo pero no fue por eso que hacepte fue porque muchos perros cren que por ser gatos somos inferiores a ellos

**bolt/.** sabes que yo no pienso eso

**mittens/.** lo se y es por eso que te amo, porque no odias a los gatos; aunque la forma de como nos conocimos fue muy dura

**bolt/.** si, pero no te ataque por ser un gato, solo porque esas palomas me dijieron que tu tenias a penny

**mittens/.** si, aunque no puedo culpar del todo a esas palomas, yo tambien las trataba injustamente

**bolt/.** te deseare suerte

**mittens/.** gracias

**jenna/.** bueno vamos por la tercera prueva, busqueda, tendran que buscar los siguientes objetos, una rama de pino, una tapa de refresco, un lapiz y una emboltura de dulce. quien traiga los articulos primero ganara

**mittens/.** esto sera pan comido

**inuki/.** no estes tan confiada

_y las tres salieron coriendo por los articulos_

**bolt/.** tu quien crees que llegue primero

**jenna/.** yo me inclinaria por inuki ella si que corre bastante rapido

_despues de 20 minutos se asomo una sombra que iba corriendo hacia el jardin_

**jenna/.** alguien ya encontro todo

**bolt/.** quien sera

_y la sombra resulto ser mittens_

**jenna/.** es mittens

**mittens/.** llegue primero

**jenna/.** si eres la ganadora

**bolt/.** como lo hiciste

**mittens/.** pues vivi en los callejones por tres años y medio y aprendi a moverme por la calle y a conceguir lo que necesito

_despues de 6 minutos llego inuki_

**inuki/.** no puede ser esa gata me gano

**mittens/.** esa gata tiene nombre y si, si te gano

**inuki/.** como puede ser

**mittens/.** simple mas de la mitad de mi vida la he vivido en las calles

_y despues de 10 minutos llego luci_

**luci/.** rayos me ganaron, pase mucho tiempo consiquiendo el lapiz

**jenna/.** ok en la tercera prueba gana mittens, vamos a la cuarta prueva conseguir una pluma de una paloma, tendran que tomarla de la paloma no se vale que agarren una del suelo

_inuki trato de tomar una pluma usando su velocidad pero la paloma volo antes que pudiera quitarle una pluma, mittens intento amenasar a otra paloma pero tambien escapo antes de que pudiera tomar una pluma mientras que luci empeso combersando con la paloma_

**luci/.** paloma, podrias darme una de tus plumas si no te molesta **(dijo con una voz muy tierna y dulce)**

**paloma/.** y porque la necesitas

**luci/.** es una prueva y tengo que tener una pluma, si me la das te dare este trocito de chocolata **(enseñando un trocito de chocolate que tenia)**

**paloma/.** ok no hay problema **(se quito una pluma)** auch, aqui tienes y gracias por el chocolate** (y salio volando)**

**luci/.** aqui tienes

**jenna/.** ok, luci es quien gana la cuarta prueva

**inuki/.** como lo hiciste

**luci/.** solo se la pedi dulcemente

**jenna/.** ok luci lleba dos victorias, mittens lleba una e inuki lleba una

**inuki/.** ganare la siguiente

**jenna/.** la quinta prueva es una carrera alrededor de toda la cuadra

_y las tres empesaron a correr, como era de esperarse inuki obtuvo una gran ventaja mittens trato de seguirla pero no pudo y luci no pudo; despues de un poco rato inuki llego a la meta y despues de unos minutos llego mittens y luci agotadas_

**inuki/.** jajaja les gane, no hay nadie quien me pueda ganar en una carrera

**mittens/. (tratando de recuperar la respiracion)** ah...ahh...no has ganado...aun

**inuki/.** yo evitaria hablar si estuviera como estas

**jenna/.** ok, tendremos un descanso de 20 minutos

_despues de los 20 minutos_

**jenna/.** ok esta es la sexta prueva, si mittens no gana esta prueva va a perder, y la prueva sera escalar lo mas alto que puedan de ese arbol **(señalando el arbol)**

**mittens/. (sonriendo)** ja ganare esta prueba

**inuki/.** no estes tan confiada gatita

**mittens/.** ja ja, veras lo que puede hacer esta gatita

_y comensaron a subir el arbol; luci no subio mucho ya que no le gustaba mucho las alturas, inuki trato de de subir lo mas alto pero por su peso **[aclarando, ella no tiene sobrepeso, solo que pesa mas que mittens]** y su tipo de garras no pudo subir mucho mientras que mittens siendo agil, libiana y sus garras que eran largas ya que penny convencio a su madre de que no le cortara sus uñas pudo rebasar por mucho a esta inuki, las tres bajaron yse prepararon para la sig prueva **[ya eran como las 8 de la noche]**_

**mittens/.** jaja les gane

**inuki/.** solo porque tienes esas garras

**mittens/.** pues si soy una gata

**jenna/.** mittens gana esta prueva y la que gane la septima y ultima prueva ganara el concurso

**mittens/.** yo ganare

**inuki/.** ja yo soy mas grande, mas fuerte y mas veloz que tu

**jenna/.** ok la septima prueva sera encontrar esta canica **(mostrando una canica azul)** que escondere en el granero

**mittens/.** ja yo tengo una vista mejor que tu

**inuki/.** no creas que solo por eso ganaras

_jenna fue a esconder la canica en el granero y lo interesante fue que adentro practicamente no se veia nada ya que ya era de noche_

**jenna/.** estan listas, tienen que salir con la canica en sus manos para que valga

_y las tres se metieron; inuki y luci no veian nada pero mittens al ser un gato podia ver un poco mas que las demas, despues de un tiempo mittens logro encontrar la canica y fue por ella pero inuki logro oir los pasos de mittens y al tener un oido muy agudo logro localisar la pocicio de mittens_

**mittens/.** te ganare esta vez inuki puedo ver la canica

**inuki/.** jaja no importa ya que puedo oir tus paso aqui y localizarte **(dijo mientras movia sus orejas para oirla)**

_y esta inuki fue a toda velocidad contra mittens y la derribo que hizo que soltara la canica_

**mittens/.** aahhh, aun asi no puedes ver la canica

**inuki/.** siento desepcionarte pero oi en donde callo

**mittens/.** yo la puedo ver perfectamente

**inuki/.** ok solo tengo que oir tus pisadas y me llabaras a la canica

**luci/.** creo que es esta

**inuki/.** que

**mittens/.** lo siento pero no puedo dejar que me ganes **(y se lanzo contra luci)**

**inuki/.** yo tampoco les dejare ganar **(y tambien se lanso)**

_las tres estubieron tratando de quedarse con la canica por 20 minutos_

**inuki/.** perfecto la tengo **(se dirigia a la salida)**

**mittens/.** no te dejare ganar** (y se lanzo contra inuki)**

**inuki/.** dejala es mia

**mittens/.** no te quedaras con bolt

**inuki/.** en verdad sientes celos

**mittens/.** no solo quiero demostrarte que los gatos pueden ser mejores que los perros

_y siquieron peleando hasta que en una inuki le lanzo una patada en el estomago de mittens_

**mittens/.** aahh **(agarrandose el estomago)** conque quieres jugar asi

**inuki/.** ahh te dolio

_y en eso mittens se lanzo contra inuki y le pego en el costado izquierdo_

**inuki/.** aahhh eso me dolio y empujo a mittens quien golrpeo contra la puerta y salio

**mittens/.** ahhahh eso me dolio pero te he ganado **(mostrando la canica en su pata)**

**inuki/.** no puede ser como la conseguiste

**mittens/.** simple solo la sostube cuando me pateaste y me lance contra ti solo para que olvidaras la canica

_se hacercaron jenna y bolt corriendo_

**bolt/.** estas bien mittens **(algo preocupado)**

**mittens/.** si, solo estoy algo adolorida pero gane

**jenna/.** y tu inuki estas bien

**inuki/. (no muy feliz)** si, solo un poco adolorodad

_y salio luci del granero_

**luci/.** que malo que no pude ganar

**jenna/.** oficialmente gano mittens y como se quedo toda estasemana bolt y mittens estaran juntos y ustedes dos no podran molestarlos

**inuki/.** ok, tengo palabra y no voy a molestarlos o interumpirlos

**jenna/.** bueno ya es algo tarde y me imagino que estan cansadas, entoses nos vemos

_y las tres se fueron a su casa a dormir_

**bolt/.** dejame cargarte, estas muy agotada por la competencia

**mittens/.** ok en verdad estos muy cansada

_y mittens subio a la espalda de bolt y entraron a casa y fueron a la cocina a comer_

**bolt/.** estas bien mittens

**mittens/.** si, no te preocupes

**bolt/.** debes de saber que no me gusto este concurso y menos que yo fuera el premio

**mittens/.** lo siento no fue mi intension

**bolt/.** bueno pero me alegra que hayas ganado

_y mittens volvio a subirse a la espalda de bolt y subieron al cuarto de penny para dormir_

**mittens/.** te amo bolt y quiero pasar mi vida junto a ti

**bolt/.** tambien te amo y haria todo por ti

**mittens/.** gracias

**bolt/.** bueno vamos a dormir

_y se durmieron abrazados como siempre_

**ok espero que les haya gustado este capitulo espero sus comentarios**


	8. 8-capitulo: una intrusa y una amistad

**8.- capitulo: una intrusa y una amistad**

_ya habia pasado una semana muy tanquila para esta pareja ya que pudieron estar juntos, a solas demostrando su amor; era de mañana y los dos estaban dormidos hasta que_

**bolt/.** aahh **(despertandose)** mittens ya estas despierta

**mittens/.** ahora ya estoy despiertas y como estas

**bolt/.** bien junto a ti

**mittens/.** yo tambien; mejor vamos a desayunar

**bolt/.** estoy deacurdo

_y los dos bajaron a desayunar mientras en un lugar algo lejano a la casa de penny_

**¿?/.** vaya esa es la casa del famoso bolt, no se como pueden tener a un perro y un gato juntos, bueno solo tendre que desaserme de esa gata y tendre a bolt para mi

mientras

**bolt/.** vamos a jugar afuera

**mittens/.** ok

_y los dos salieron al jardin_

**¿?/.** ok esta es mi oportunidad, solo tengo que hacercarme a ellos como si estubiera herida y sentira compasion de mi

y una figura con forma de perro se aserco con ellos como si estubiera herido de grabedad

**¿?/. (fingiendo estar herida y asustada)** ayudenme porfavor

**bolt/.** que te sucedio, estas bien

**¿?/. (viendo de serca era una perra como del tamaño de bolt)** estoy algo herida y necesito un lugar donde descansar

**bolt/.** si quieres puedes quedarte con nosotros

**¿?/.** gracias

**mittens/.** y porsierto quien eres** (con una cara no muy alegre)**

**¿?/.** ah, lo siento soy violeta **(se notaba porque su pelaje era de color violeta)**

**bolt/.** vamos a entrar a casa, seguro tienes hambre

**violeta/.** si, no he comido en varios dias

_y los dos entraron a la casa mientras se hacercaba como siempre esta inuki_

**mittens/.** pero bolt**...(algo triste)**

**inuki/.** donde esta bolt

**mittens/.** dentro de casa, otra perra llego aqui algo herida y bolt la invito a entrar a casa

**inuki/.** algo me dice que tienes celos o no

**mittens/.** callate, yo no tengo celos, solo es que no me agrada esa perra

**inuki/.** espero que no tenga intereses en bolt, si alguien puede quitarte a bolt esa soy yo

**mittens/.** yo tambien espero que no tenga interes en bolt, ya tengo mucho contigo y tu hermana

_y las dos entraron a casa_

**bolt/.** y como te paso eso

**violeta/.** bueno fue una pelea con otros perros

**mittens/**. lo siento, yo tambien he experimentado las peleas callejeras

**bolt/.** deberias descanzar un rato

**violeta/.** si solo que tengo algo de frio y no me deja dormir agusto

**bolt/.** podria dormir contigo, si no te importa

**inuki y mittens/.** QUEE?

**mittens/.** vas a quedarte con ella

**bolt/.** pues si, esta lastimada y tiene que descanzar

**mittens/.** pero...

**bolt/.** tiene algo de malo

**mittens/.** no** (algo triste)**

_y bolt llevo a esta violeta a un colchon y los dos se acostaron_

**inuki/.** vaya o bolt ya no te ama o es muy ignorante para no darse cuenta de que acaba de herir sentimentalmente

**mittens/.** vaya que graciosa eres **(sarcasticamente)**

**inuki/.** oye tampoco me gusto la idea de que duerman juntos esos dos, yo daria todo para dormir con bolt

**mittens/.** dejame sola** (algo triste)**

**inuki/.** ok, vigila a bolt y a esa otra perra, no quiero otra contrincante

**mittens/.** ok

_y esta inuki fue a su casa, mittens se quedo sola jugando con una bola de estambre por una hora y despues fue donde estaba bolt_

**mittens/. (a que aburida estoy) (llego a donde bolt y con voz baja)** bolt, podriamos hacer halgo juntos

**bolt/. (tambien con voz baja)** mittens en verdad quisiera estar contigo pero violeta sigue durmiendo

_violeta medio se desperto pero fingio seguir dormida_

**mittens/.** podrias dejarla un momento

**bolt/.** pero ella esta herida y no puedo dejarla sola

**mittens/.** porque estas tan apegada a ella

**violeta/. (con los ojos cerrados)** aahh gata podrias dejarnos solos aun me siento cansada y quiero dormir un poco mas

**mittens/.** que los deje solos **(casi gritando)**

**bolt/.** vamos mittens tranquilizate, solo sera por hoy

**mittens/.** ok, estare viendo television** (algo enojada)**

_y mittens fue al sillon donde como siempre estaba rhino_

**rhino/.** hola gata, estas bien

**mittens/.** si, solo algo enojada

**rhino/.** y porque

**mittens/.** por esa perra, esta todo el dia con bolt

**rhino/. (no se porque siento que me arepentire de esto)** a caso tiene celos la gatita

_y mittens lanzo a rhino contra una pared_

**mittens/.** no tengo celos y si vuelves a molestarme con eso te ira pero

**rhino/. (acostado contra la pared)** ahhh entendido y anotado

_y mittens se fue al cuarto de penny a dormir un rato; despues de 2 hrs_

**bolt/.** ya estas mejor

**violeta/. **un poco

**bolt/.** bueno, subiere a ver a mittens

**violeta/.** a quien?

**bolt/.** a la gata; se llama mittens

**violeta/.** espera

**bolt/.** necesitas algo mas

**violeta/. (con una voz dulce)** es que no me gusta estar sola y quiero que te quedes conmigo

**bolt/**. pero...

**violeta/.** porfavor **(poniendo su carita de perro)**

**bolt/.** ok

_y se quedaron mas tiempo. mittens se desperto y bajo para comer_

**mittens/.** espero que ya no esten juntos

**bolt/.** vamos a comer

**violeta/.** ok

_y fueron a la cocina donde penny puso comida para todos incluso un plato para violeta_

**bolt/.** ya estas mejor sierto

**violeta/.** si ya estoy un poco mejor

**mittens/.** vaya hasta que se despegaron ustedes dos

**violeta/.** y porque te interesa eso

**bolt/.** tranquilas.

**mittens/.** talvez porque bolt y yo somos pareja

**violeta/.** bromes verdad, un perro y un gato como pareja

**bolt/.** ella tiene razon somos pareja

**violeta/.** vaya que extraño

**mittens/.** tienes algun problema **(algo molesta)**

**violeta/.** no, solo que es un poco extraño

**mittens/.** ok, bolt podemos hablar un rato a solas

**bolt/.** para que

**violeta/.** la verdad es que ya quisiera dormir y aun tengo algo de frio

**mittens/.** enserio tengo que hablar contigo

**violeta/.** ten consideracion de mi, estoy herida por la pelea con esos perro

**bolt/.** es sierto, tiene que descansar hablaremos mañana

_y los dos subieron a dormir_

**mittens/. (no puedo creer que bolt prefiera estar con esa perra, talvez esta perdiendo interes conmigo; no puedo pensar haci, el solo siente pena por ella)**

_y fue a dormirse. en la mañana se desperto temprano_

**mittens/. (aahh, no pude dormir muy bien, me siento sola sin bolt)**

_y entre que despertaba vio a violeta sobre bolt_

**mittens/.** no puede ser, no **(algo triste por verlos haci)**

_bolt se desperto_

**bolt/. (sorprendido)** aahh, porque estas ensima de mi

**violeta/.** ahh lo siento talves me movi dormida

**bolt/.** ok

**mittesn/.** bolt tenemos que hablar

**bolt/.** porque

**violeta/.** quisiera ir a desayunar pero me siento algo canzada, podria subirme a tu espalda

**bolt/.** si, no hay problema

_y los dos bajaron a la cocina mientras mittens se quedo viendolo_

**mittens/. (esa perro esta interesada en bolt y esta usando su condicion para estar cerca a el, pero voy a detenerla)**

_y tambien bajo desayunar._ _mientras desayunaban se hacerco penny_

**penny/.** bolt recuerda que hoy voy a sacarte a pasear

**bolt/.** ok penny, bueno en un rato regreso

_y penny le puso una corea a bolt y salieron_

**mittens/.** a mi no me puedes engañar perra, quieres quedarte con bolt

**violeta/.** vaya creia que eras mas tonta y si tendre a bolt en mis manos y no podras hacer nada

**mittens/.** el no te quiere solo siente pena de ti

**violeta/.** jaa ja el me confeso su amor anoche

**mittens/.** eso no es sierto, el me ama y no me traicionaria

**violeta/.** ja, crees que un perro como bolt quisiera estar con una tonta gata como tu

**mittens/.** se lo preguntare cuando llegue

**violeta/.** no te dira la verdad

**mittens/.** y porque no

**violeta/.** porque tu lo molestarias por amarme y no lo dejarias tranquilo, pero si quieres probar que nos amamos, venos como a las 12 de la noche, tendremos nuestra primera "accion" si me entiendes

**mittens/.** eso no puede ser, estas mintiendo

**violeta/.** ok no me creas, velo en la noche

_y mittens se fue al jardin tracero vastante enojada, inuki logro verla y fue con ella_

**inuki/.** estas vien gata

**mittens/. (casi llorando)** largate quiero estar sola

**inuki/.** dime que paso

**mittens/.** violeta dijo que bolt le declaro su amor y que hoy ban a tener relaciones

**inuki/.** no puedo creer eso, ese no me suena ha bolt

**mittens/**. y estoy empesando a preocuperme

**inuki/.** bueno, tendremos que verlos en la noche

**mittens/.** ok

**inuki/.** ten confianza, seguro esta mintiendo

**mittens/.** gracias por ayudarme.

_y despues de un rato llego bolt_

**bolt/.** donde esta mittens

**violeta/.** dijo que iba a estar durmiendo y que no queria que la despertaran

**bolt/.** ok.

_llego la noche rapido y mittens dijo que se iba a dormir pero solo se quedo viendolos por una ventana_

**mittens/. (ok ahora vamos ha ver si estas mintiendo)**

**inuki/**. hola gatita

**mittens/. (sorprendida por la aparicion de inuki)** y tu que haces aqui

**inuki/.** vine a ver a esa perra

_y se quedaron viendo por la ventana_

**bolt/.** no crees que ya deberiamos dormirnos

**violeta/.** yo estaba pensando en hacer otra cosa

**bolt/.** en que estas pensando

**violeta/.** en que...(**hizo como si se tropesara y derribo a bolt quedando ella arriba de el)**

**bolt/. (algo nerviosa)** e..estas bien

**violeta/. (con una voz seductora)** sii, bueno ya que estamos aqui podriamos empesar nuestro "jueguito"

**bolt/. (super nervioso)** y de que juego estas hablando

**violeta/.** no es complicado **(y empeso a acariciar el pecho de bolt)**

**bolt/.** violeta esto no esta bien** (muy nervioso y ruborizado)**

**violeta/.** solo dejate llevar y todo saldra bien **(y empeso a acariciar el cuerpo de bolt)**

**bolt/.** violeta para ya, no quiero hacer esto, tu no eres mi pareja

**violeta/.** entonses se mi pareja, seras mas feliz conmigo que con esa gata** (empeso a tratar de tener relaciones con bolt)**

**bolt/. (empeso a enojarse)** VASTA YA para **(y la empujo)**

violeta/. ahhh porque me empujaste

**bolt/.** no vuelvas a tratar de hacer esto, yo ya tengo una pareja y no eres tu

_mientra esta mittens no pudo ver mas_

**mittens/. (empesando a llorar)** entonses es sierto bolt me traiciono

**inuki/.** gata calma, debe haber una explicacion

**mittens/.** ya no quiero sufrir mas, me voy a ir}

**inuki/.** no te apresures a tomar una decision

**mittens/.** no puedo vivir viendo a bolt con otra

**inuki/.** y te vas a rendir tan facil

**mittens/.** no puedo hacer nada mas

**inuki/.** mira, talvez tuvieron "eso" pero tienes que recuperar a bolt, el aun te ama, no creo que sea capas de traicionarte por esa, si no te amara me ubiera elegido a mi primero

**mittens/.** y no se en que creer, y porque me estas ayudando

**inuki/.** mmm talvez porque no quiero que bolt se ponga triste o** (con una voz mas dulce)** tavesporque de una manera te aprecio

**mittens/.** yo creia que me odiabas

**inuki/.** yo no te odio, solo siento celos de que bolt te ame a ti y no a mi

**mittens/.** y entonses que hacemos con esa perra

**inuki/.** pues estoy pensando en que bolt se encarge de ella

**mittens/.** aun no te comprendo

**inuki/.** mira tu eres todo para el

**mittens/.** creo que si

**inuki/.** entonses que haria si por culpa de esa perra te perdiera

**mittens/.** a que te refieres con perderme

**inuki/.** prodriamos usar tu idea de que escaparas por verlos juntos

**mittens/.** puede ser una buena idea

**inuki/.** escribes una carta que diga que te vas para siempre y que no quieres volverlo a ver y que fue por verlos justos hoy, me imagino que bolt no soportara su idea y va a enojarse como nunca y la va a hechar y te ira a buscar

**mittens/.** ok me gusta esa idea, estare en el parque

**inuki/.** ok pero mejos vamos a dormir para que mañana le digamos adios a esa perra abusadora

_se fueron a dormir y en la mañana_

**bolt/.** ahhh (no dormi muy bien, despues de lo de anoche estoy algo molesto)

**bolt c/.** hola bolt , al parecer tuviste una noche mala

**bolt/.** si esta violeta trato de tener, ya sabes

**bolt c/.** si, eso si fue malo, tendras que ponerle un alto a ella

**bolt/.** lo se y me pregunto donde estara mittens

_se dirigio al colchos donde dormian juntos y encontro una nota_

**nota:**

_de mittens:_

_bolt siento decierte esto por una nota pero no puedo decirtelo frente a tus ojos, bolt me has traicionado dijiste que no me ibas a remplazar y lo hiciste, te vi ayer en la noche teniendo relaciones con ella, crei que tu amor era verdadero , crei que nunca me dejarias o me harias algo que me lastimara pero lo hiciste me has herido sentimentalmente y ya no puedo soportar verte entonses decidi irme, espero que seas feliz con tu nueva pareja_

_este es un adios para siempre_

**bolt c/.** estas bien bolt

**bolt/.** ...

_en ese momento violeta subio para ver a bolt_

**violeta/.** estas bien bolt

**bolt/.** vete **(dijo sin mirarla)**

**violeta/.** pero que dices

**bolt/. (con una cara de odio total)** QUE TE LARGES AHORA

**violeta/. (con una cara confundida y asustada)** bolt porque me gritas

**bolt/.** porque porque porque has destruido mi vida con tu broma de anoche

**violeta/.** a que te refieres

**bolt/.** mittens vio cuando trataste de abusar de mi y creyo que eramos pareja y se largo

**violeta/.** dejala ir y quedate conmigo

**bolt/. (muy enojado)** deja tu tonta idea de ser pareja, no seria pareja de una estupida perra como tu ni siquiera si fueras la ultima hembra en el planeta

**violeta/.** tu no me puedes hablar asi

**bolt/.** sera mejor que te largues de este lugar, te mataria si no tuviera que buscar a mittens

**violeta/.** porque te importa tanto una sucia y estupida gata como ella

**bolt/. (le dio un golpe en la cara y la rasguño)** no te atrevas a decirle asi a mittes, ella vale cien veces mas que tu, eres una abusadora, mentirosa y una despreciable ser, ahora vete y no vuelvas nunca a mi vida porque si te vuelvo a ver te juro que desearas no haberme conocido

**violeta/.** ok me ire, no quiero estar con un tonto perro que prefiere a una gata que a un perro

_y salio corriendo_

**bolt c/.** estas bien bolt

**bolt/. (entre triste y enojado)** no puedo creer que esto haya pasado, mi vida se destroso en millones de pedasos

**bolt c/.** te entiendo, mittens es tu vida y por eso tienes que ir a buscarla

**bolt/.** talves tienes razon pero ella ya no quiere verme mas

**bolt c/.** talves si le explicas lo que paso puedas disculparte, ademas ella es todo para ti

**bolt/.** tienes razon tengo que buscarla

_y salio a toda prisa si siquiera detenerse un segundo, afuera inuki lo detuvo_

**inuki/.** a donde vas con toda prisa

**bolt/.** no tengo tiempo, mittens se fue porque creyo que tuve "eso" con violeta

**inuki/.** y te molestaste con ella

**bolt/. (coriendo junto a inuki)** si no se como es que me enoje tanto solo salio un odio incontrolable

**inuki/.** bueno lo tenia merecido, trato de abusarte

**bolt/.** lo se

**inuki/.** te ayudare a buscarla

**bolt/.** gracias pero, no la odiabas

**inuki/.** porque todos me confunden con eso, yo no la odio solo tengo un poco de celos de ella

**bolt/**. ok

**inuki/. (empesando a oler)** mmmm esta en direccion al parque

**bolt/.** tambien lo huelo, vamos

_y fueron corriendo al parque en donde estaba mittens sentada en una banca_

**bolt/.** mittens estas aqui

**mittens/.** crei que te haba dicho que no te queria ver

**bolt/.** mittens no soy pareja de violeta, anoche trato de abusar de mi pero la aparte y esta mañana le dije que se fuera, **(empesando a llorar)** yo aun te quiero, eres mi vida

**mittens/.** hablas enserio

**bolt/.** mittens, porfavor debes de creerme, yo te amo y nunca amare a alguien igual que tu

**mittens/.** lo se

**bolt/. (dejando de llorar)** eso significa que me perdonas

**mittens/.** bueno la verdad no estoy tan enojada como crees

**bolt/.** a que te refieres

**mittens/.** a que esto fue un plan entre inuki y yo

**bolt/.** tu lo sabias inuki

**inuki/.** pues si, fue mi plan

**mittens/.** anoche si te vi y tambien senti como mi vida se destruia pero inuki me consolo y me ayudo a confiar en ti y planeamos este plan

**bolt/.** entonses fuiste tu inuki qien salvo nuestra relacion

**inuki/.** pues si, solo no queria que se fuera, porque aunque te tendria a ti, tu estarias triste y no quisiera verte asi

**mittens/.** te doy las gracias sin ti mi vida se habria acabado, no se como agradecertelo

**inuki/.** no tienes que agradecerme

**bolt/.** se una forma en la que te prodria agradecer lo que has hecho por nosotros

**mittens/. (bolt se hacerco al oido de mittens y le dijo lo que tenia planeado)** deacuerdo esta vez se lo permitire

**inuki/.** a que se refieren

**bolt/.** a esto **(y le dio un beso muy tierno en los labios que duro como un minuto)** y que te parecio

**inuki/. (con una cara de felicidad insuperable)** cien veces mejor de lo que me imagine gracias

**mittens/.** ok ahora me siento mejor contigo inuki

**inuki/.** igual yo pero aun no me rendire con bolt

**bolt/.** deacuerdo almenos tu guardas respeto no como esa perra desgraciada

**mittens/.** y tu lo has dicho

_los tres regresaron a casa_

**jenna/.** y donde an estado

**bolt/.** una larga historia.

**ok espero que les haya gustado este capitulo, disculpen lo largo del capitulo pero era uno que queria publicar con ancias; por si no lo saben cunado se menciona "relaciones" o "eso" se refiere a tener relaciones sexuales pero como no queria pornerle clasificacion M tuve que ponerlo asi. por ulti mo les habiso que ya entrare de vacaciones y me tardare un poco mas en publicar los capitulos entonses les pido que tengan paciencia y que sigan leyendo mi fic**


	9. 9-capitulo: dia en el agua

**9.- capitulo: dia de nadar**

_ya habian pasado un mes de navida, era una mañana de sabado y en el cuarto de penny bolt se desperto con los primeros rayos del sol_

**bolt/.** ahh **(se empeso a estirar con lo que desperto a mittens que lo estaba abrazando)**

**mittens/.** bolt, no te estires tan serca de mi **(dijo mientras se levantaba lentamente)**

**bolt/.** lo siento mittens, no fue mi intencion despertarte **(se apeno un poco por haber despertado a mittens)**

**mittens/.** no hay problema, hoy no tengo mucho sueño **(y se hacerco para darle un beso en los labios)**

**bolt/.** mittens eres la mejor gata que he conocido

**mittens/.** bolt, no conoces a ninguna otra gata

**bolt/.** ok, pero mejor bajemos a desayunar

**mittens/.** si

y los dos salieron del cuarto de penny y bajaron por las escaleras y se encontraron a rhino saltando de alegria

**mittens/.** rhino que sucede, te han regalado toda la serie de bolt en blue-ray **(le pregunto sarcasticamente)**

**rhino/.** no, aunque eso tambien estaria super mega increible** (y empeso a imagina que tenia la serie de bolt en blue-ray)**

**bolt/.** entonses porque estas saltando ta animado

**rhino/.** ... ha es porque penny dijo que iremos a un dia de campo cerca de un lago

**bolt/.** que genial **(alegre por lo que le habia dicho su amigo)**

**rhino/.** si y podre practicar mi nado

**mittens/.** espero, tu sabes nadar** (mirandolo con una cara de extrañada)**

**rhino/.** bueno, no del todo pero voy a aprender

**bolt/.** mittens, tu y yo podriamos nadar juntos

**mittens/.** nadar...si claro **(dijo algo nerviosa)**

_y en ese momento se acerco penny_

**penny/.** bolt, hoy iremos a un dia de campo

**bolt/.** si sera genial

**penny/.** y mi mamá dijo que tambien iran los vecinos de a lado

**bolt/.** eso significa que tambien iran jenna, inuki y luci

**inuki/. (derepente entro a la casa de bolt)** es cirto, nosotras tambien iremos

**mittens/.** supongo que nos dejaras estar tranquilos alla **(un una cara de molestia)**

**inuki/.** jaja, que los haya ayudado con esa perra no significa que me he rendido con bolt

**bolt/.** por favor chicas no pelen

**mittens/.** dejanos estar en paz este dia

**inuki/.** no lo creo

**jenna/. (que aparecio a lado de inuki)** ok ya paren

**penny/.** bolt, se que estas platicando con las mascotas de los vecinos pero tienes que desayunar para tener energia

**mittens/.** bolt, ella tiene razon, entonses sera mejor que vayamos a la cocina

**inuki/.** puede esperar un rato

**jenna/.** pero tu no, tu tampoco has desayunado, despidete

**inuki/.** pero, jenna...

**jenna/.** inuki vamos a casa ahora** (dijo con una cara mas seria)**

**inuki/.** ok, nos vemos al rato bolty **(y le giño el ojo a bolt y se dio la vuelta)**

_y las dos salieron de la casa y fueron a su casa_

**mittens/.** explicame porque te dijo "bolty" y porque te giño el ojo **(dijo con una cara de enojo)**

**bolt/.** yo que se, no logro entender a las hembras **(respondio con una cara de ignorancia)**

**mittens/.** aunque no lo creas, nosotras a veces tampoco entendemos a los machos

_y fueron a la cocina a desayunar. al terminar fueron a la sala_

**mittens/.** bolt no quiero pelear en el lago, entonses porfavor dile a inuki que te deje un momento solo si

**bolt/.** ok mittens, solo que tambien toma en cuenta que se me hace dificil decirle tan directo** (respondio con una cara seria)**

**mittens/.** a caso te gusta inuki **(dijo poniendo una cara triste)**

**bolt/.** la verdad es que me cae bien y talves si la hubiera conocido antes de conocerte seriamos pareja pero tu eres mas importante ytu eres mi unica pareja

**mittens/.** sabes que eso no me anima mucho, pero ya me canse de discutir contigo

**bolt/.** yo tambien estoy cansado

_en ese momento se acerco penny_

**penny/.** ok muchachos ya nos vamos

_y penny se acerco a bolt y a mittens y los cargo y los llevo al auto de su mamá. en ese momento tambien salieron las personas de jenna, inuki y luci y todos se fueron al parque con lago_

**M.P/.** ok ya llegamos

**penny/.** ok muchachos bajemos para divertirno

**M.P/.** penny ayudame a poner las cosas

**penny/.** ok, chicos ustedes pueden jugar

**rhino/.** yo estare descansando

**bolt/.** ok, mittens vamos a nadar

**mittens/. (algo nerviosas)** aaah, bolt yo no se si...

_en ese momento se hacerco inuki_

**inuki/. (riendo en un tono burlon)** jajajajajaja bolt, no puedo creer que no sepas; los gatos no saben nadar

**mittens/.** ella tiene razon no me agrada mojarme y tampoco se nadar **(aclaro mientras bajaba la cabeza)**

**inuki/.** entonses bolt vamos a nadar solos **(termino con un tono seductor)**

**bolt/.** aah no se talvez **(se puso nervioso y se ruborizo)**

**mittens/. (inmediatamente respondio)** me metere a nadar con bolt

**inuki/. (sorprendida por la respuesta de mittens)** hablas enserio, y como lo haras no sabes nadar o si

**mittens/.** no, pero bolt me ayudara o no

**bolt/.** pues creo que si

_y en ese momento mittens abrazo a bolt_

**inuki/. (se puso muy enojada y molesta)** ok estare durmiendo si me necesitas bolt pero creo que con esa gata nadie me necesitara

**bolt/.** no te vayas espera

**mittens/.** despues hablas con ella

_y en ese momento inuki salio corriendo_

**bolt/.** bueno, estas segura de que quieres hacerlo

**mittens/.** si en verdad quiero hacerlo

**bolt/.** siento que solo quieres hacerlo por celos contra inuki

**mittens/.** tienes razon pero tambien lo hago por estar cerca de ti

**bolt/.** ok pero quiero que tengas cuidad y si sientes algo mal dimelo

**mittens/.** ok,** (se hacerco al lago y metio primero su cola)** aahh esta fria

**bolt/. (se metio de un salto al lago)** ah esta refrescante el agua; mittens te servira subirte en mi lomo primero

**mittens/.** no te incomodaria

**bolt/.** claro que no, ahora sube

_y en eso momento mittens se subio a la espalda de bolt_

**mittens/.** aaahh **(temblando un poco de frio)** entonses me enseñas como nadar

**bolt/.** ok

_y en ese momento_

**luci/.** jenna estare descanzando un rato

**jenna/.** ok, yo ire a caminar te veo despues

_y se fue caminando hacia una pequeña zona de bosque serca de donde se encontraban_

**jenna/.** espero que inuki se este divirtiendo

_y en ese momento escucho un llanto serca de donde se encontraba_

**jenna/. (moviendo sus orejas)** quien sera **(se hacerco y puso una cara de sorpresa)** inuki

**inuki/. (tratando de dejar de llorar)** jenna que haces aqui

**jenna/.** yo te haria la misma pregunta y dime porque estabas llorando haci, te lastimaron

**inuki/.** no, pero me siento dreprimida, por bolt

**jenna/.** aah y que paso

**inuki/.** queria meterme a nadar con bolt pero esa gata se atrevio a meterce a nadar con bolt

**jenna/.** y te rechaso a ti

**inuki/.** sii **(se puso triste y bajo la cabeza**)

**jenna/.** lo siento, pero ya es hora de que te rindas

**inuki/.** pero...

**jenna/.** se que es muy dificil para ti rendirte pero es claro que bolt no dejara a mittens

**inuki/.** voy a dormir un rato y lo pensare

**jenna/.** quieres que me quede contigo y te abrase

**inuki/.** gracias jenna, no se lo que haria si no estuvieras aqui.

**jenna/.** yo tambien estoy agradecida de que seas mi hermana y te quiero mucho.

_mientras tanto bolt y mittens salieron del lago_

**mittens/. (temblando un poco)** gracias bolt por enseñarme a nadar

**bolt/. (abrazando a mittens)** mittens tienes frio

**mittens/.** un poco

**bolt/.** vamos con penny para que te seque

_y los dos fueron en donde estaba penny_

**penny/. (se encontraba areglando las cosas para comer)** hola chicos veo que nadaron un rato, mittens te secare** (y tomo una toalla y seco a mittens)** listo

**mittens/.** gracias penny, bolt estare descansando un rato **(se empesaba a acomodar en el pasto)**

**bolt/.** ok yo estare caminando si me necesitas

**mittens/. (espero que no vaya con inuki, ok confiare en el)** ok

_y bolt fue a pasear por el campo y derepente vio anas siluetas acostadas y al acercarse se dio cuenta de que se trataba de jenna e inuki_

**bolt/.** porque estaran acostadas abrazandose **(se pregunto en voz baja)**

_en ese momento se movio un poco jenna_

**jenna/.** hola bolt, que haces aqui** (comento con voz baja)**

**bolt/.** y porque estas abrazando a inuki

**jenna/. (se mantuvo abrazando a inuki)** porque estaba algo deprimida

**bolt/.** y porque?

**jenna/. (poniendo una cara seria)** por ti, se deprimio porque te metiste a nadar con mittens y ella queria estar contigo nadando

**bolt/.** lo siento en verdad pero mittens quiso aprender a nadar y...

**jenna/.** te entiendo y no estoy molesta contigo pero si te pido que la consoles, ella en verdad te quiere.

**bolt/.** si pero mittens siente celos de ella y no me gusta que se enoje conmigo

**jenna/.** pidele que te comprenda mas y que no sienta celos

**bolt/.** no esta facil mittens no dejara que le ponga mas atencion a inuki y tu porque no le pides a inuki que hacepte que no puedo ser su pareja

**jenna/.** eso es imposible, ella nunca se rinde y si lo hace se deprimira

**bolt/.** entonses que hacemos

**jenna/.** acuestate con ella un rato

**bolt/.** y si me ve mittens o si inuki intenta algo conmigo que hare

**jenna/.** yo me asegurare de que mittens no te vea ademas no sera tanto tiempo solo que se anime un poco

**bolt/.** ok pero si pasa algo tu tendras la culpa

**jenna/.** ok

_y bolt se acerco a inuki y la empeso a abrazar mientras en el rostro de inuki se hiso una expresion de felicidad_

**jenna/.** ok, trata bien a inuki si

**bolt/.** ok

_pasaron como una hora_

**inuki/.** aahh aahh** (bostesando)** jenna...**(se dio cuenta de que el quien la estaba abrazando era bolt y no jenna)** bolt porque me estas abrazando **(se ruborizo bastante)**

**bolt/.** bueno las encontre acostadas y jenna me pidio que te abrazara para que no estuvieras deprimida

**inuki/.** te conto el porque estaba deprimida **(bajo la cabeza)**

**bolt/.** si y te pido que no te deprimas soy la pareja de mittens y no la cambiare pero sere tu amigo

**inuki/.** quiero que seamos mas que amigos te quiero y se que tu me quieres

**bolt/.** te quiero y si no tuviera pareja me quedaria contigo pero mittens es mi pareja y nunca la abandonare

**inuki/.** entonses porque me haces cariños

**bolt/.** porque eres mi amiga

**inuki/.** lo que haces me lastima, me das razones por las que puedo creer que me amas y despues me rompes el corazon

**bolt/.** no es mi intension hacerte daño

**inuki/.** lo se pero de todas formas de dañas

**bolt/.** si quieres le puedo pedir a mittens que me deje estar contigo un dia

**inuki/.** eso no es suficiente

**bolt/.** por favor no te quiero ver haci

**inuki/.** cuando me abrasaste senti una calidez bonita y me sentia feliz

**bolt/.** por favor no sigas insistiendo, no sabes lo incomodo que es estar presionado por las dos

**inuki/.** me duele que prefieras estar con una gata y no conmigo

**bolt/.** yo no pedi que se pelen las dos por mi, no pedi quererte de una forma, no pedi ser la pareja de una gata, no pedi conoserla y no pedi salirme del set de television. cinceramente pienso que mi vida estaria mejor si no hubiera salido del set y seguiria en mi realidad sin estas preocupaciones **(respondio algo enojado y fastidiado)**

**inuki/. (algo preocupada por la reaccion de bolt)** estas bien

**bolt/.** tenia que sacar esa presion

**inuki/.** entiendo y lamento presionarte pero debes entenderme...

**bolt/.** la verdad muchas veces no entiendo a las hembras pero tambien muchas veces ustedes no nos entienden

**inuki/.** mejor mañana hablamos

**bolt/.** estoy de acuerdo

_pasaron varias horas y todos volvieron a sus casas y en el cuarto de penny_

**mittens/.** estas bien, te he notado distraido

**bolt/.** estaba pensando como seria nuestra vida si nunca me hubiera escapado del set y seguiria en mi realidad

**mittens/.** te harepientes de haberme conocido

**bolt/.** no pero, no estarias celosa de inuki y no tendriamos problemas de pareja

**mittens/.** si no me hubieras secuestrado seguiria en los callejones amenasando a palomas; mejos bamos a dormir

**bolt/.** ok

**espero que les guste este capitulo y espero sus comentarios**


	10. 10-capitulo: celos de bolt

**10.- capitulo: celos de bolt**

_era de mañana y el sol brillaba, en la habitacion de penny de encontraba la bonita pareja de un perro y una gata abrasandose, un rayo de sol entro a la habitacion y desperto a bolt_

**bolt/.** aaahh **(bostesando)** mittens despierta** (y le dio un lindo beso a mittens en la mejilla)**

**mittens/. (despertandose)** bonita forma de despertarme pero para la proxima que sea en las labios si **(poniendo una carita de ternura)**

**bolt/.** ok, pero bajemos a desayunar y despues juguemos un rato en el jardin

**mittens/.** ok

_y los dos se levantaron , bajaron las escaleras y fueron a la cocina a desayunar. rhino como siempre estaba en el sillon comiendo galletas de chocolate mientras ve "bolt" en la tele_

**penny/.** chicos me voy a la escuela regreso en un par de horas y portense bien y bolt no te escapes ok

**bolt/.** recuerda que no lo hice apropocito

**mittens/.** bolt, penny no puede entenderte

**bolt/.** oh lo olvide

**penny/.** adios **(su mamá y penny se fueron a la escuela y al trabajo)**

**bolt/.** ok entonses salimos

**mittens/.** ok

_y los dos se dirigieron a la salida y fueron al jardin donde estubieron jugando un rato. mientras_  
_en la casa de jenna_

**jenna/. (recostada en su colchon)** inuki porque no has ido con bolt

**inuki/.** hoy no tengo muchas ganas, estare recostada un rato

**jenna/.** sigues deprimida

**inuki/.** algo pero estoy bien

**jenna/.** de acuerdo

_en el jardin_

**bolt/.** juguemos a las atrapadas

**mittens/.** de acuerdo yo empiezo **(y rapidamente toco a bolt y se hecho a correr)**

**bolt/. (sorprendido por la reaccion de mittens)** eso es trampa mittens

**mittens/. (desde lejos)** no es mi culpa tu lenta reaccion

**bolt/.** ahorita te voy a atrapar **(y empeso a correr a toda velocidad)**

_despues de un momento de correr mittens se quedo en un lugar algo escondida mientras bolt la buscaba_

**mittens/.** creo que aqui no me puede ver

**bolt/. (mirrando a todo lado)** ahh con que ahi estas **(y empeso a correr y se lanzo contra mittens)**

**mittens/. (estaba en el suelo acostada con bolt encima de ella)** bolt no tenias que derribarme tan fuerte

**bolt/. (se puso algo ruborisado)** lo siento

_mientras un gato muy parecido a mittens pero macho caminaba tranquilo cerca de la casa de penny_

**gato/. (mientras iba caminando vio a bolt sobre mittens)** otro perro abusador** (y fue corriendo asia ellos)**

_y en ese momento se lanzo con toda potencia contra bolt derribandolo_

**bolt/. (derribado en el suelo un poco adolorido)** quien eres y...

**gato/.** escucha bolt te recomiendo que no vuevas a molestar a un gato y menos a una gata

**bolt/. (levantandose adolorido)** como es que sabes mi nombre

**gato/.** eres el perro de ese tonto programa

**bolt/.** ok, pero yo no la estaba molestando

**gato/. (sarcastico)** por supuesto, eso es lo que todos ustedes dicen, pero yo se la verdad y ahora vete

**bolt/. (algo enojado)** y quien eres tu para atacarme y llamarme mentiroso, entonses vete

**gato/.** ustedes se creen la gran cosa pero son unos estupidos abusadores

**bolt/. (muy enojado)** a mi nadie me lama estupido, gato bobo ahora largate

**gato/.** eso quisieras o no pero vamos a ver que tan fuerte eres **(y se lanzo contra bolt)**

l_os dos empesaron a pelear mientras mittens se levantaba_

**mittens/. (algo confusa y malesta)** ya paren los dos... AHORA

_y ambos se detubieron_

**mittens/.** primero, bolt no me esta molestando, somos amigos y segundo quien eres tu

**gato/. (volteando a ver a mittens)** soy steven y soy un gato callegero

**mittens/.** ok y porque atacaste haci a bolt

**steven/.** lo vi ensima de ti y pense que te estaba atacando

**mittens/.** gracias pero bolt y yo somos amigos

**steven/.** como puede ser eso el es un perro

**mittens/.** es una larga historia yo tambien vivi un tiempo en los callejones y se como son esos perros pero bolt no es haci

**bolt/.** al menos meresco una disculpa no lo crees

**steven/.** si pero no tengo intension de disculparme

**mittens/. (lo volteo a ver con una mirada seria)**

**steven/.** ok siento averte tirado tan bruscamente y haberte rasguñado

**bolt/.** ok y yo lamento las mordidas **(un poco molesto)**

**steven/.** y linda como te llamas

**mittens/. (algo ruborisada)** mittens y no me llames linda

**steven/.** pero si eres la gatita mas linda y bonita que he visto en las calles

**mittens/. (bastante sonrojada)** pues gracias pero...

**bolt/. (interumpio)** pero como que ya te vas** (algo molesto)**

**steven/.** la verdad no, tengo tiempo y mittens te gustaria dar un paseo

**mittens/.** gracias por la oferta pero...

**bolt/. (bastante molesto)** no nosotros estabamos jugando y aun no te conocemos bien

**steven/.** la decicion es de ella no tuya perro tonto

**bolt/.** a quien le llamas "perro tonto"

**steven/.** pues a ti

**bolt/.** si no lo sabias mittens y yo somos pareja

**steven/.** esperen un perro y una gata como pareja, **(empesando a reir)** es broma verdad

**mittens/.** la verdad es que si somos pareja

**steven/.** y no quisieras tener a un gato como pareja

**bolt/.** como te atreves a dicir algo asi, ahora si me hiciste enojar

_y bolt se lanzo contra steven y lo deribo y despues empesaron a pelear_

**mittens/.(despues de unos minutos)** ya vasta los dos dejen de pelear

_y los dos dejaron de pelear_

**mittens/. (volteo a ver a bolt)** puedo hablar contigo en privado

**bolt/.** claro

_y los dos fueron a un lugar algo lejano de donde estaban_

**bolt/.** de que quieres hablar **(pregunto con una cara aun de molesto)**

**mittens/.** me di cuenta de que te cae mal steven

**bolt/.** pues si ese gato se lanzo contra mi y despues ignora que somos pareja (dijo con un tono molesto y enojado)

**mittens/.** lo se pero estaba pensando que no seria mala idea tener como amigo un gato

**bolt/.** porque?

**mittens/.** porque haci como a los perros les gusta convivir con otros perros a mi tambien me gustaria convivir con un gato

**bolt/.** pero yo no lo quiero serca

**mittens/.** porque se que si ambos se disculpan todo se areglara

**bolt/. (algo exaltado)** y porque me tendria que disculpar el fue quien empeso

**mittens/.** tu tambien lo deribaste

**bolt/.** si porque queria que fueras su pareja

**mittens/. (algo extrañada)** a caso tienes celos

**bolt/.** yo, no porque tendria celos, se que no estas interesada en el o si

**mittens/. (mmm esto podria beneficiarme, si empieso a estar con steven bolt se pondra celoso y eso le mostraria como me siento cuando el pasa tiempo con inuki)**

**bolt/.** en que estas pensando

**mittens/.** en que me gustaria pasar el dia con esteven

**bolt/. (casi gritando)** ¡QUE!, porque quieres estar con ese gato

**mittens/.** pues hace años que no estoy con otro gato y siempre estoy rodeada de perros

**bolt/.** la verdad no me gusta la idea

**mittens/.** no te preocupes aun te amo y eso no cambiara

**bolt/.** pero...

**mittens/.** recuerda que yo tampoco quise que estuvieras con inuki y me ignoraste

**bolt/.** eso no es ciero ademas es diferente

**mittens/.** para mi no y como lo veo tego derecho a salir con el

**bolt/.** a caso estas pensando en...cambiar...de..pareja **(dijo mientras bajaba su cabeza)**

**mittens/.** noo solo quiero estar con el como amigo igual que tu e inuki

**bolt/.** y entonses que hare todo el dia

**mittens/.** pues no se estar con tus perras jugando **(en el buen sentido)**

**bolt/.** ok pero no soy responsable por lo que pase

**mittens/.** a que te refieres** (pregunto algo exaltada)**

**bolt/.** a nada **(dijo sospechosamente)**

**mittens/.** entonses ya somos dos los que no son responsables

**bolt/.** a que te refieres

**mittens/.** a nada **(contesto imitando a bolt)**

**bolt/.** ok

**mittens/.** entonses te veo en la noche

_y fue con steven_

**steven/.** y de que estaban hablando

**mittens/.** de cosas y que si quieres que seamos amigos

**steven/.** pues de ti si del perro no lo creo

**mittens/.** yo tampoco esperaba que lo fueran y cuntame mas de ti

**steven/.** pues he vivido varios años en la calle

**mittens/.** yo tambien vivi un tiempo en la calle

**steven/.** entonses debes de comprender el porque me lance contra tu amigo

**mittens/.** pues si entiendo que en la pocicion en la que estabamos nos veiamos como si me amenasara pero no fue haci

**steven /.** y porque son amigos, no es usual que un perro y un gato sean amigos

**mittens/.** lo que pasa es que bolt vivio su vieda en un estudio de television y no lo dejaban salir de ahi y entonses empeso a creer que todo lo del programa era real y nunca estuvo en contacto directo con gatos

**steven/.** ok pero tu como te empeso a agradar, me dijiste que vivviste en la calle y hay empiesas a odiar a los perros mas o no

**mittens/.** pues si la verdad cuando lo conoci creia que era un ajente del del ojo verde y me amenaso con tirarme de un puente pero despues en un viaje que tuvimos me enseraron en una perrera y bolt fue ahi para sacarme y fue cuando me empeso a agradar

**steven/.** ok y como se volvieron pareja porque si de por si es rara la amistan entre ustedes, que sean pareja es aun mas raro

**mittens/.** pues cuando llegamos aqui empese a notar que me gustaba estae serca de el y despues un dia el me confeso su amor y fue lo mas bonito que me ha pasado

**steven/.** ok y perdon por la pregunta pero ya tuvieron "eso"

**mittens/ (algo sobresaltaday un poco ruborizada)** no claro que no...

**steven/.** y piensan acerlo

**mittens/. (se puso mas ruborizada y nerviosa)** aahhh pues no es algo que le diria a alguien que apenas conoci hace 40 min.

**steven/.** lo siento si te incomode pero me quede pensando como seria el hijo de una pareja de un perro y un gato

**mittens/.** y tudonde vives

**steven/.** pues en las calles

**mittens/.** si quieres te puedes quedar en el granero

**steven/.** veo que talves si quieres cambiar de pareja (y le puso una cara carismatica)

**mittens/.** por su puesto que no, la verdad es que estoy contigo porque quiero sacarle celos a bolt

**steven/.** asi que eres una gatita mala

**mittens/. (le dio una cachetada)** no me vuelvas a llamar gatita mala" si me vuelves a llamar asi te volvere a golrpear pero esta ves con garras

**stevan/.** ok, no lo vuelvo hacer pero porque quieres sacarle celos a tu perro

**mittens/.** porque ultimamente ha estado mucho tiempo con una perra que se llama inuki y que es nuestra vecina y entonses he sentido un poco de celos

**steven/.** ya veo es una vengansa

**mittens/.** pues solo que siento lo que siento cuando lo veo con ella

**steven/.** y yo que gano

**mittens/.** podras estar con nosotros

**steven/.** puedo besarte

**mittens/.** solo en la mejilla

**steven/.** ok, solo porque me gustara molestar a ese perro

_y siguieron conversando mientras en la casa de jenna_

**jenna/.** no piensas salir a esta hora simpre estas afuera

**inuki/.** hoy no me siento con muchas ganas

**jenna/.** deberias salir y hablar con bolt de lo que ocurrio

**inuki/.** ok saldre y tu que haras

**jenna/.** me quedare con luci y si me necesitas ya sabes donde estos

**inuki/.** ok

_y salio, fue hacia la casa de bolt pero se extraño de que no estuviera en donde usualmente lo derriba y sigio caminando hasta que lo vio recostado algo deprimido y se hacerco a el._

**inuki/. (algo preocupada por el estodo de bolt)** estas bien

**bolt/.** no muy bien la verdad** (seguia acostado con la mirada baja)**

**inuki/.** es por lo que paso ayer **(pregunto algo apenada)**

**bolt/. (lebanto la cara)** no de hecho quiero pedirte disculpas por como me comporte contigo

**inuki/.** no te preocupes tambien te traye mal, no debi quejarme de tu bondad

**bolt/.** bueno pero estoy deprimido porque mittens esta con un gato que conocimos esta mañana y me dijo que tiene que convivir con mas gatos y me dejo

**inuki/. (me podria aprobechar de esta situacion y tendria a bolt para mi solo, espera pero la verdad no quiero engañarlo el ha sido honesto y su beso que me dio fue puro que pensaria si me aprovechara de el)**

**bolt/.** en que estas pensando

**inuki/.** en que creo que estas seloso de ese gato

**bolt/.** pero que son los celos?

**inuki/.** nunca has sentido celos, pues es una sensacion de que no quieres que alguien sercano a ti empiese ha juntarse con otro

**bolt/.** entonses siento celos de ese gato

**inuki/.** pues si, y que te dijo la gata

**bolt/.** pues me dijo que queria pasar tiempo con el

**inuki/.** y te dijo si queria terminar contigo

**bolt/.** no me dijo que no me preocupara que ella me sigue amando y que nunca me abandonara

**inuki/.** no te preocupes estoy dandome cuenta que no tiene intenciones de dejarte solo quiere venganza o de una maner estar a mano

**bolt/.** de que

**inuki/.** quiere que sientas celos

**bolt/.** y porque quiere verme haci

**inuki/.** porque ella tambien ha sentido celos de mi y quiere que sepas lo que siente

**bolt/.** entonses haci siente cuando me ve contigo

**inuki/.** siento haber causado esto pero aun quiero que seas mi pareja

**bolt/.** sabes que esto es muy dificil para mi porque amo a mittens y nunca le haria daño pero tambien te...amo... eres una genial perra, eres tierna, amable pero se que no puedo tener dos parejas y no quiero herirte

**inuki/.** lamento la pocicion en que estas pero no puedo dejar de amarte eres el mejor perro del mundo, eres gentil, amable, valiente

**bolt/.** bueno gracias por la ayuda y por el animo, supongo que tengo que esperar hasta que mittens vea que ya senti lo que ella siente

**inuki/.** no se si sea correcto pero puedes estar conmigo mientras mittens esta con ese gato

**bolt/.** gracias **(y se hacerco a inuki y la beso en la mejilla)**

**inuki/.** bolt porque lo hiciste

**bolt/.** acaso te disgusto

**inuki/.** no, al contrario me gusto pero porque lo hiciste

**bolt/.** porque me ayudaste y no abusaste de mi cuando estaba deprimido

**inuki/.(vaya hice lo correcto al no abusar de el, me gusto que me recompensara)** yo soy honesta y nunca abusaria de ti

**a todos les agradesco su apollo con sus comentario, disculpen lo largo de este capitulo, es que me inspire y despues me dio flojera cambiarlo y les digo que este capitulo sera de dos partes, vimos a un nuemo amigo o enemigo que se sabra el proximo capitulo y pronto habra capitulos mas interesantes. no dejen de comentar porque sus comentario me animan**


	11. 11-capitulo: una grave discucion

**11.- capitulo: celos y mas celos**

**bolt/.** ok y que es lo primero que quieres hacer

**inuki/.** bueno estaba pensando en otra carrera (empeso a reir)

**bolt/.** y crees que te podre ganar esta vez

**inuki/.** lo lamento bolt pero sigo siendo mas rapida que tu

**bolt/.** vamos a comprobarlo

**inuki/.** ok, una vuelta a la cuadra esta bien

**bolt/.** ok

_y los dos se prepararon para correr_

**inuki/.** bolt, quieres que corra a media velocidad o alta

**bolt/.** a ver imprecioname, alta

**inuki/.** tu lo pediste

_y los dos empesaron a correr, al principio iba bolt adelante pero en cuestion de segundos inuki lo empeso a rabasar y bolt no pudo rebasarla; despues de algunos minutos bolt llega a su casa todo canzado y sin aliento_

**inuki/.** bolt te deberias de ejercitar mas, no aguastas una caminata

**bolt/.** **(recostado en el suelo jadeando)** eso no fue una caminata, ademas tu eres mitad huski

**inuki/.** ok y mientras trotaba estaba pensando que le dieramos celos a mittens

**bolt/.** porque, eso no la haria sentir mal

**inuki/.** pense que si le das celos a mittens vera que cometio un error en dejarte solo y se va a acercarse a ti y volveran a ser felices

**bolt/.** ok y como le doy celos

**inuki/.** pues estaba pensando que...

**bolt/. (algo sorprendido)** no estaras pensando en aparearnos o si

**inuki/. (exaltada por lo que dijo bolt)** bolt no seas mal pensado, claro que no nos aparearemos; (algo mas calmada) pense que le darian mas celos si estuvieras con las dos

**bolt/.** quienes dos

**inuki/.** esta luci y yo

**bolt/.** luci no me ama, lo del beso solo fue un impulso

**inuki/.** vivo con ella y se que te ama, solo que es bastante timida y no se atreve a pelear por ti

**bolt/.** y que hago con ustedes

**inuki/.** estaba pensando en estar abrazados, unos besos en la mejilla y uno que otro en la boca pero lo mismo si tu no quierees no te obligare

**bolt/.** lo hare y espero que resulte

**inuki/.** yo tomare la responsabilidad si no funciona

**bolt/.** no en fin soy el que estoy yomando la descicion

**inuki/.** espera aqui ire por luci

_y se fue a su casa, luci se encontraba recostada en un sillon_

**luci/. (me gustaria salir pero estaria sola, bolt esta con mittens y esta inuki estara con ellos tratando de quedarse con bolt, amo a bolt, el es tierno y sensible pero si terminara con esa gata seguiria inuki y hasta el final yo)**

**inuki/. (entro rapidamente)** luci sal porfavor

**luci/.** ahora que quieres** (pregunto algo deprimida)**

**inuki/.** acaso te gustaria estar con bolt y talves besarlo **(dijo con un tono seductor)**

**luci/. (se quedo exaltada unos segundos)** pero a que te refieres, espero que no sea una broma mas

**inuki/.** yo nunca te he hecho bromas

l**uci/.** aahh noo! **(dijo en tono sarcastico)**

**inuki/.** bueno, te prometo que no es una broma

**luci/.** ok confiare en ti

_y las dos salieron y fueron con bolt_

**luci/.** bolt es...sierto que...quieres estar con...migo (pregunto nerviosamente)

**bolt/.** si, lo que pasa es que mittens esta con un gato y me dejo solo porque quiere que sienta celos yesta inuki dijo que seria buena idea darle celos ha ella para que vuelva comigo, espero que no te sientas ofendida porque quiero estar contigo solo para regresar con mittens

**luci/.** al contrario, se que no puedo tenerte con mittens hay y me agradaria estar contigo todo el dia

**inuki/.** entonses lo haras

**luci/.** si

_y los tres fueron a pasear mientras con mittens se encontraba con steven_

**mittens/.** que estara haciendo bolt en este momento

**steven/.** seguro esta persiguiendo su cola como cualquier tonto perro

**mittens/. (el dio un golpe que lo hiso caerse)** no le digas "tonto" a bolt oiste

**steven/.** ok, se ve que amas mucho a ese perro

y un poco lejos del lugar donde estaba mittens, se encontraba bolt, inuki y luci

**inuki/.** ok hay esta mittens, bolt colocate hay **(dijo mientras señalaba el lugar adelante de inuki)**

**bolt/.** y luego que

**inuki/.** ahhh esto **(y se lanzo contra bolt y rodaron hasta estar casi cerca de donde estaban mittens y steven)**

**mittens/. (algo sorprendida)** que fue eso **(volteo y vio a inuki ariba de bolt acostados)**

**bolt/. (con vos baja)** porque lo hiciste me parecio mas de la cuenta

**inuki/. (con vos baja)** lo lamento **(se lebanto y ayudo a bolt a lebantarse, ya con vos normal)** lo siento bolt iba corriendo rapido y no te vi **(y se hacerco y le dio un pequeño besito en la mejilla)**

**bolt/.** aahh **(se ruborizo un poco)** no hay problema

**mittens/. (se quedo paralizada al ver a bolt)** ...

**steven/.** debo admitirlo para ser una perra se ve linda, claro yo nunca seria pareja de una perra pero,,,,

**mittens/. (algo molesta y celosa)** mejor callate

**steven/.** si te molesta me podria lanzar contra el

**mittens/.** si porque no

_y steven fue con toda su fuerza y derribo a bolt_

**bolt/.** ahhahh que te pasa tonto** (dijo mientras estaba recostado en el suelo)**

**steven/.** no me llames tonto

**bolt/.** y porque te lansaste cotra mi** (dijo molesto mientras se lebantaba)**

**steven/.** mittens me dijo que lo hiciera

**bolt/.** no te creo **(y empeso a gruñir)**

_y en ese momento se hacerco mittens_

**mittens/.** la verdad si le pedi que lo hiciera

**bolt/.** y porque?

**mittens/.** dime porque te volvio ha derribar inuki y mas aun prque te dio un beso

**bolt/.** porque tu me dejaste solo y fui con inuki y empesamos ha jugar y lo del beso no me molesto

**mittens/.** pero a mi si **(dijo con un tono molesto)**

**bolt/.** recuerda que dijiste que hoy ibamos ha estar separado y con tal de no aparearno podiamos hacer lo que quisieramos **(veia fijamente los ojos de mittens)**

**mittens/.** a si, pues ire a dar un paseo con steven y talves despues nos acostemos juntos

**bolt/. (exaltado)** a que te refieres con acostarse

**mittens/.** no es lo que piensas solo dormiremos un rato

**inuki/.** bolt dejalos, este es nuestro dia juntos

**bolt/.** tienes razon, y mittens que sucio tu plan de probocarme celos

**mittens/. (se puso muy molesta)** a que te refieres

**bolt/.** no me engañas, solo estas con ese gato para provocarme celos

**steven/.** sabes perro, tengo nombre y me gustaria que me digas por mi nombre si

**bolt/.** no eres el unico que tiene nombre y hasta que me digas por mi nombre yo tampoco lo voy a hacer

**mittens/.** hablaremos seriamente en la noche

_y mittens y steven se fueron a la calle_

**bolt/.** al parecer no resulto bien

**inuki/.** no te procupes solo hay que tratar mas

**bolt/.** ok

_mientras con mittens_

**mitens/.** aveses me hace enfadar bastante

**steven/.** te digo que no es bueno que seas pareja de un perro

**mittens/.** pero aun lo amo y no puedo vivir sin el

**steven/.** mmm bueno mejor olvida lo que paso

**mittens/.** si tienes razon

**steven/.** me gusto derribarlo otra ves

**mittens/.** porque

**steven/.** por mi odio contra los perros

**mittens/.** abusas de los perro.

**steven/.** claro que no, solo defiendo a los gatos

**mittens/.** y entonses porque te lanzaste contra bolt hace un momento

**steven/.** porque me lo pediste

**mittens/.** y solo por eso

**steven/.** si, tu querias que me lanzara contra el y lo hice

**mittens/.** bueno pero no vuelvas a derribarlo

**steven/. (de no muchas ganas)** deacuerdo no tocare a tu perro

**mittens/.** porque le llamas mi perro y no bolt

**steven/.** no soy muy social con los perros y es "tu perro" o "ese tonto perro"

**mittens/.** ya no lo insultes

**steven/.** ok y si vamos a dormir

**mittens/.** ok

_y los dos regresaron a la casa de bolt y subieron al cuarto de penny a dormir. mientras que con bolt habian jugato un rato hasta que vieron a mittens y a luci entrar a la casa de bolt_

**inuki/.** ok mittens fue a tu casa para acostarse con el otro gato

**bolt/.** y ahora que hacemos

**luci/.** me ha gustado estar contigo

**inuki/.** tengo una idea

_y los dos entraron a la casa_

**bolt/.** cual es tu idea

**inuki/.** si en verdad quieres a tu gata tendras que hablar con ella

**bolt/.** y que le digo

**bolt/.** dile que en verdad sientes haberle probocado celos y que ya sabes lo que siente

**bolt/.** ok

_mientras con mittens_

**mittens/.** no se si hice lo correcto al dejarlo con inuki

**steven/.** quieres mucho a ese perro verdad

**mittens/.** si, el me dio una vida con amor

**steven/.** ve con el, yo estare con en el granero

**mittens/.** ok

_y bajo steven, paso mirando los ojos de bolt con una cara seria_

**bolt/.** creo que voy a subir a ver a mittens

**inuki/.** espera bolt

_se dirijia a bolt pero se tropeso y callo sobre bolt, y en ese momento mittens bajo y se paralizo al ver a inuki sobre mittens_

**bolt/. (muy ruborizado)** mittens no es lo que parece

**mittens/. (salio corriendo al cuarto de penny)**

**bolt/.** mittens espera **(y subio siguendo a mittens)**

_bolt entro al cuarto y vio a mittens secostada en la cama llorando_

**bolt/.** mittens dejame explicarte

**mittens/. (estaba llorosa)** bolt como pudiste hacerme esto

**bolt/.** mittens porfavor dejame explicar lo que paso...

**mittens/.** bolt eres un estupido, no tenias que acostarte con inuki, me has dañado

**bolt/. (su actitud cambio a un estado serio)** mittens si no te hubieras ido con steven no habria pasado esto

**mittens/. (se empeso a molestar)** te dije que solo iba a ser por un dia,y tu te aprobechaste

**bolt/.** tu tambien tienes la culpa y estoy molesto por tu jueguito de los celos

**mittens/.** que tu estas molesto!, bolt tu me has hecho sufrir bastante con esta inuki, y no sientes remordimiento

**bolt/.** yo no quise hacerlo pero tu si lo hiciste a propocito y tambien me dolio

**mittens/.** y tu bien fuiste con tu perra

**bolt/.** y que querias que hiciera estar recostado todo el dia

**mittens/.** si, porque yo si he estado esto haci cuando tu te vas con inuki

**bolt/.** pero yo no puedo estar solo como tu, y tu me abandonaste

**mittens/.** y tu me remplasaste y lo que acabas de hacer no tiene palabra **(termino casi llorando)**

**bolt/.** ya te dije que no paso nada con nosotros y ustedes que hicieron

**mittens/.** no hicimos nada **(le da un golpe en el pecho)**

**bolt/.** ya me canse de que te quejes por tonterias** (dijo bastante molesto y enojado)**

**mittens/.** enserio estas pensando en cambiar de paraja **(puso una cara de desepcion)**

**bolt/.** claro que no

**mittens/.** tu me has dicho que amas a inuki

**bolt/.** si la amo, y ella no se queja como tu

**mittens/.** sabes que bolt, esto se termina ahora

**bolt/.** en verdad quieres hacerlo

**mittens/.** si, bolt terminamos, ya no somos paraja **(dijo con una seriedad y enojo enorme)**

**bolt/.** de acuerdo, y que haras

**mittens/.** mañana me ire, no quiero vivir con un estupido perro **(dijo molesta)**

**bolt/.** ok vete yo tampoco quiero estar con una tonta gata **(dijo muy molesto)**

**aqui les traigo la continuacion del anterior cap. les agradesco a todos por motivarme con sus comentarios y espero que sigan comentando porque necesito el apoyo de todos los lectores**


	12. 12-capitulo: reconciliacion

**12.- capitulo: reconciliacion**

_mittens salio corriendo por la ventana_

**bolt/.** que le pasara, bueno, hoy he tenido un largo dia y estoy cansado

_bolt se subio a la cama, se acomodo y se quedo dormido_

**sueño de bolt**

_bolt se encontraba en el jardin de su casa y mittens se encontraba delante de el_

**bolt/.** mittens estas bien **(me hacerque un poco a ella)**

**mittens/.** no, me voy **(dijo mientras bajaba su mirada)**

**bolt/.** pero, mittens porque

**mittens/.** porque, porque me engañaste, dijiste que me amabas pero no fue asi, solo quedias calmar tus instintos y cuando conociste una perra me votaste, me di cuenta de que nunca me amaste y no puedo vivir asi **(empese a llorar)**

**bolt/.** eso no es cierto, yo te amo y siempre te...

**mittens/.** deja de decir mentiras** (se enojo),** si me amaras no hubieras hecho eso con inuki

**bolt/.** mittens yo nunca he hecho eso, y si quisiera, lo haria contigo, tu eres a quien amo

**mittens/.** bolt no sigas, no puedo soportar mas de tus engaños y abusos, eres lo peor que he conocido en el mundo, te odio

**bolt/.** pero...pero...**(empese a llorar)**

_en ese momento aparecio otro perro que era igual que bolt pero con pelaje negro y ojos rojos_

**shadowbolt/.** vete gata estupida, no te necesito, me quedare con mi perra

**mittens/.** adios para siempre

_y se fue llorando_

**shadowbolt/.** jajaja es una tonta gata chillona, no puedo creer que vivi con ella estos ultimos meses y tu deja de llorar** (volteo a ver a bolt)**

**bolt/.** pero que has hecho, y aparte quien eres **(dijo molesto)**

**shadowbolt/.** soy tu

**bolt/.** eso no es cierto yo no podria hacer lo que acabas de hacer

**shadowbolt/.** jajaja, pero si lo acabas de hacer, soy tu rabia, tus celos, tu odio en total soy tu parte oscura, tu parte malvada

**bolt/.** y porque estas aqui **(se tranquilizo)**

**shadowbolt/.** tu me sacaste, todo lo que has sentido en estos dias me ha alimentado y me da fuerzas

**bolt/.** no te creo no podria decirle todo lo que le dijiste a mittens

**shadowbolt/.** jajaja, yo soy tu, todo lo que le dije es lo que sientes, tu odias a esa gata y la detestas

**bolt/.** eso no es cierto **(me moleste)**

**shadowbolt/.** ja, mientras mas lo nieges mas lo aceptaras, odias a los gatos, y en especial a ella, solo te quita el tiempo, tu en verdad quieres a inuki y quieres aparearte con ella

**bolt/.** no, yo amo a mittens...

**shadowbolt/.** deja de engañarte, **(me converti en inuki)** ven aqui cachorro eres todo mio **(me aserque a bolt, lo derribe y me coloque sobre el)**

**bolt/.** no, no lo hagas **(me ruborize)**

**shadowbolt(inuki)/.** bolt se que lo quieres hacer, te da curiosidad hacer esto, estoy aqui y lo quiero hacer contigo

_en ese momento aparece un luz brillante y aparece otro bolt rodeado por la luz_

**boltlight/.** dejalo en paz** (lanzo un rayo contra shadowbolt y volvio a su forma original)**

**bolt/. (se empeso a lebantar)** quien eres

**boltlight/.** soy boltlight y soy tu paz, tu bondad, tu amor en total soy tu luz, tu parte buena

**shadowbolt/.** largate, bolt es mio y no te necesita

**boltlight/.** no dejare que arruines su vida

**shadowbolt/.** le estoy mostrando la verdad

**boltlight/.** mas bien tu verdad, se que eres todos los sentimientos malos de bolt

**shadowbolt/.** y yo se queres todos sus sentimientos buenos

**boltlight/.** no hagas que cometa un error del cual se arrepienta toda su vida

**shadowbolt/.** no se arrepentira, el quiere estar con inuki solo que no puede por la sucia gata

**boltlight/.** yo siento su amor por mittens

**shadowbolt/.** y soy su odio a los gatos

**bolt/.** paren, ninguno me esta ayudando y aun no se quienes son

**shadowbolt/.** el es tu parte buena y yo tu parte mala, todos tienes sus dos partes

**bolt/.** y que hago con mittens

**shadowbolt/.** ya te dije olvidala, tienes a una perra que te ama y tu tambien la amas verdad boltlight y si eres honesto no le mentiras

**boltlight/.** ok, si sentimos algo por inuki y si es amor pero no como el de mittens

**shadowbolt/.** haber aconsejalo, que debe hacer quedarse con la estupida gata y romperle el corazon de inuki, se supone que eres la bondad que opinas

**boltlight/.** ahh, la verdad no se **(bajo la cabeza)**

**shadowbolt/.** jaja, a quien escucharas a mi que te estoy dando una respuesta o a la lucecita que no sabe que hacer

**bolt/. (me quede pensando, mi parte mala tiene razon, amo a inuki y podria quedarme con ella)** talves tengas razon...

**boltlight/.** espera, no olvides lo que hizo mittens por ti, te ayudo a volver con penny y te apollo cuando creiste que penny te remplazo, ella te quiere y no esta molesta contigo, esta dolida, le dolio lo que hizo antibolt tienes que disculparte con ella

**bolt/.** no se que hacer **(estaba confundido)**

**shadowbolt/.** yo ya te dije lo que tienes que hacer

**boltlight/.** tienes que disculparte con ella, decirle que sientes haberla dañado

**shadowbolt/.** y porque tendria que disculparse con ella, tambien nos causo dolor y enojo, para mi ella es la que tendria que disculparse

**bolt/.** tiene razon, no soy el unico que tubo la culpa, ella tambien me ofendio y fue ella que quiso que terminaramos

**boltlight/.** quieres estar con ella, tu eres el que tendra que dar el primer paso

**bolt/.** bueno, los dos, si quieren que haga lo que me dicen me podrian despertar

**shadowbolt/.** ok y espero que me hagas caso y decidas bien

**boltlight/.** yo tambien espero que hagas lo que te dije

**bolt/.** y yo espero hacer lo mejor para mi vida

_en ese momento bolt se desperto, eran como las 1:00 pm,_

**penny/. (estaba sentada en la cama junto a bolt)** que alegria, ya despertaste, me empese a preocupar de que no te despertaras

**bolt/.** aahh penny que hora es, **(me quede pensando)** que tonto, porque le pregunto si no me entiende

**penny/.** de seguro tienes hambre, bajemos a comer

_penny cargo a bolt y lo llebo a la cocina y le sirvio un poco de comida en su plato_

**penny/.** aqui tienes mi chico bueno

**bolt/.** gracias penny

_al terminar de comer_

**bolt/.** que raro, el plato de mittens esta lleno, creo que se fue **(estaba a punto de llorar)**

**bolt c/. (conciencia de bolt)** tranquilo estoy aqui para ayudarte

**bolt/.** tube un sueño en el que habia otros dos bolt, uno era oscuro y el otro brillante

**bolt c/.** hablas de shadowbolt y boltlight

**bolt/.** los conoces **(algo sorprendido)**

**bolt c/.** no precisamente, se que todos tienen una parte mala y una buena pero ellos estan en tu subconciente y yo en tu conciente

**bolt/.** mmm, pero lo que dijo shadowbolt me intriga, en verdad odio a los gatos y a mittens

**bolt c/**. la verdad no lo se, pero no creo que odies a mittens, tu la amas...

**bolt/.** tambien me dijo que amo a inuki y que deseo aparearme con ella, no se si es cierto

**bolt c/.** tienes que elegir, mittens o inuki

**bolt/.** mittens quiere irse o ya se fue

**bolt c/.** no creo que se haya ido tan pronto

**bolt/.** aun haci me odia y no quiere hablar conmigo

**bolt c/.** tienes que disculparte con ella

**bolt/.** porque ella tambien me lastimo **(se empeso a molestar)**

**bolt c/.** si pero si quieres que vuelvan tendras que dar el primer paso

**bolt/.** pero eso es lo que no se, si en verdad quiero que volvamos a ser pareja, o talves quiero estar con inuki

**bolt c/**. al menos tienes que disculparte o acaso le hiciste daño a mittens apropocito

**bolt/.** ok, pero como lo hago estoy seguro de que no me quiere serca

**bolt c/.** encuentra la forma

**bolt/**. trendre que hacerlo

**=noche anterior=**

_mittens salio corriendo por la ventana_

**mittens/.** estupido perro **(no me siento bien)**

_mittens iba caminando en el jardin cuando_

**steven/.** no te ves bien

**mittens/.** la verdad no estoy bien

**steven/.** que paso

**mittens/.** tuve una pelea con bolt

**steven/.** te lastimo

**mittens/.** fisicamente no pero sentimentalmente si, rompimos, ya no somos pareja

**steven/.** y que haras

**mittens/.** creo que ire a las calles, no tengo una razon para quedarme aqui

**steven/.** puedo ir contigo

**mittens/.** si, con la condicion de que no trataras hacerme tu pareja

**steven/.** ok, pero cuando nos iremos

**mittens/.** no se, pero hoy no, ya es tarde y tengo sueño

**steven/.** entraras a la casa

**mittens/.** no, no quiero estar serca de bolt, dormire en el granero

**steven/.** dormiremos juntos

**mittens/.** no tengo ganas de molestarme mas, asi que no me molestes

**steven/.** ok

_los dos fueron al granero en el jardin tracero, mittens se quedo dormida_

**=9:30 de la mañana=**

**mittens/.** ahhh **(bostezo)** pensando**(no se que hacer, estoy molesta con bolt por todo lo que hizo pero tambien me siento culpable de como lo trate ayer, pero no pienso pedirle disculpas y talvez si me vaya)**

**steven/. (estaba a un lado de ella)** estas mejor gatita

**mittens/.** no me oiste anoche, no quiero que me molestes y no estoy mejor **(dije algo molesta)**

**steven/.** no tines que ser tan mala

**mittens/.** tengo hambre, ire a la calle para conseguir comida

**steven/.** no entraras a la casa por tu comida

**mittens/.** no

_mittens se fue a la calle y consigio una pieza de pan y un pedaso de salchicha y regreso_

**mittens/.** vaya que extraño que bolt no este en el jardin, **(siempre sale a tomar aire, debe estar molesto o triste; esperen porque estoy pensando en el, despues de lo de anoche no pienso disculparlo)**

_en ese momento se hacerca inuki_

**inuki/.** donde esta bolt

**mittens/.** no me hables estupida perra

**inuki/.** que te pasa tonta gata, y te hice una pregunta **(se empeso a molestar)**

**mittens/.** yo que voy ha saber **(tambien estaba molesta)**

**inuki/.** pues son pareja o no **(algo confundida)**

**mittens/.** la verdad, terminamos, lograste tu objetivo, ahora tienes a bolt para ti, yo me ire

**inuki/.** es en serio **(se puso feliz)**

**mittens/.** si, ya veo tu tristesa **(dije sarcasticamente)** estare en el jardin de atras, si pregunta bolt dile que me fui

**inuki/.** por supuesto

_venia jenna a donde estabamos_

**jenna/.** estan bien

**inuki/.** yo si **(salte de alegria)**

**mittens/.** yo no, me voy

_mittens se fue al jandi tracero_

**jenna/.** que le paso a mittens **(algo confundida)**

**inuki/.** ella y bolt terminaron

**jenna/.** terminaron, que paso

**inuki/.** ayer hubo un problema y creo que en la noche terminaro

**jenna/.** tu no tuviste nada que ver con esto o si **(volteo a ver a inuki)**

**inuki/.** claro que no, no soy tan mala

**jenna/.** entonses me ayudaras a reconciliarlo

**inuki/. (me exalte con su respuesta)** a que te refieres

**jenna/.** se que quieres a bolt pero, el amor entre un bolt y mittens es verdadero y no creo que tengan que terminar

**inuki/.** claro que no, esta es mi oportunidad para ser paraja de bolt y no se aruinara

**jenna/.** ok, tendre que hacerlo yo sola

**inuki/.** no te lo permitire

**jenna/. (me sorprendi por la respueste de inuki)** a que te refieres

**inuki/.** no quiero que se reconcilien y no dejare que tu lo hagas

**jenna/.** a caso me estas retando

**inuki/.** nunca empieso una pelea, a menos que sea para algo que quiera en verdad

**jenna/.** estas pensando en pelear contra mi

**inuki/.** si es necesario, pero mejor deja las cosas asi

**jenna/.** ok, la verdad nunca e tenido que pelear contra ustede porque, no nos vemos como hermanas, yo las veo como mis hijas

**inuki/.** acaso tratas de reemplasar a mamá

**jenna/. (se puso muy molesta)** no vuevas a decir eso, ella me pidio que las cuidara

**inuki/.** enserio quieres pelear

**jenna/.** no te quiero hacer daño, soy un año mayor que tu y soy parte loba

**inuki/.** si, una loba que lame su pelaje como una sucia gata

**jenna/. (el odio se apodero de mi)** te demsotrare que puede hacer esta lobita

_en un momento jenna se lanzo contra inuki y empesaron a pelear, se daban alguna mordidas y rasguños; bolt escucho la pelea y fue a ver_

**bolt/. (vio a las dos peleando)** ya vasta chicas, dejen de pelear** (al ver que no le hacian caso, se metio entre la pelea y recivio varios rasguños)**

**inuki/. (se detuvo)** bolt estas bien

**jenna/.** bolt, lamento esto

**bolt/. (quejandose por los rasguños)** ahh, que sucede

**jenna/.** me entere de que terminaste con mittens

**bolt/.** bueno si, y le quiero pedir una disculpa

**inuki/.** bolt, porfavor olvidala, quiero ser tu pareja y se que me amas, podemos estar juntos

**bolt/.** eso lo vere despues, primero quiero disculparme, ya si no quiere volver me quedare contigo

**jenna/.** y que le diras

**bolt/.** aun no se pero primero quiero saber cono lograre que hable con ella, ella no quiere ni verme

**jenna/.** te ayudare

**inuki/.** nooo, quiero estar contigo bolt y no pienso dejarte (se hacerco a bolt y lo abrazo fuertemente)

**bolt/. (primero recorde mi sueño y me ruborize pero despues me puse serio)** vasta inuki, tengo que ir con mittens

**inuki/.** no bolt...

**bolt/.** inuki, sueltame, no quiero hacerlo por la fuerza

**inuki/.** pero, bolt..

**bolt/.** inuki, despues te veo

**jenna/. (fui al jardin tracero y me encontre con mittens)** mittens...

**mittens/.** que quieres perra

**jenna/**. bolt quiere hablar contigo

**mittens/.** entonses dile que no lo quiero ver

**jenna/.** pero se quiere disculpar

**mittens/.** dile que no lo disculpare diga lo que diga

**jenna/.** deberias de darle una oportunidad** (regrese con bolt)**

**jenna/.** ella no quiere verte

**bolt/.** ok, tendre que ir

**inuki/.** bolt no, yo te amo

**jenna/.** dejalo en paz, tiene que resolver esto

_bolt fue con mittens_

**mittens/.** no te dijo, no quiero verte

**bolt/.** lo se pero tengo que sacar esto de mi

**mittens/.** bolt, vete o yo me ire

**bolt/.** yo no me ire, y espero que me des la oportunidad de que escuches esto

**mittens/. (me iba a ir pero quise quedarme)** haber sorprendeme

**bolt/.** mittens, se que estas molesta conmigo

**mittens/.** no me digas que apenas te das cuenta

**bolt/.** te hice daño y no puedo repararlo, no espero que me perdone, ni que cambien tus ideas de mi, pero quiero que sepas que en verdad estoy arepentido de todo lo que hice, te empese a alejar de mi y no me di cuenta, tu eres mi vida y te aleje, eras mi amor y te rechase, eras todo mi mundo y lo destrui,**(empese a llorar)** se que no podras perdonarme y yo tampoco me perdonaria, solo quiedo que sepas que mi vida esta destruida, fui un estupido y tengo que pagar las concecuencias, te perdi, perdi mi amor, mi pareja, mi mejor amiga, la unica que me quico como era, te he perdido, no se lo que hare despues de esto, no podre comer, no podre hacer nada sabiendo que tu estas fuera de mi vida, tu me enseñaste a ser un perro aun cuando te hice cosas malas seguiste apollandome, nunca podre decir lo mucho que siento haberte alejado de mi, la verdad no quiero vivir sin ti, te queiro y nunca te olvidare, tu fuiste lo mejor que me a pasado en mi vida, y cuando me dijiste que me amabas fue el mejor momento en mi vida y ahora no te volvere a tener, siento un dolor insoportable en mi corazon saber que me concideras unestupido y lo tengo merecido, todo esto me destrosa sabes cuanto deseo que nunca me hubiera salido del set, asi no te hubiera hecho deño.

**mittens /. (no se que me pasa, al escuchar cada palabra de bolt y ver como lloraba me di cuenta de que en verdad me ama y no quiere hacerme daño)** bolt...deja de llorar, porque tambien me vas hacer llorar

**bolt/. (trantando de dejar de llorar)**...mittens en verdad siento todo lo que hice

**mittens/.** la verdad yo no me arrepiento de que esas palomas te dijieran que yo tenia a penny, aunque lo del puente si me asusto

**bolt/.** mittens solo queria decirte esto para que sepas que estoy arrepentido de haberte hecho daño y que ya no te volvere a lastimar

**mittens/.** bolt, tu me amas

**bolt/. (me quede pensando)** yo...te amo y munca dejare de amarte

**mittens/.** entonses, quiero que volvamos, con una condicion

**bolt/.** cual?

**mittens/.** pues la primera vez yo fui quien declaro nuestro amor, entonses ahora tu eres el que tiene que pedirme...

**bolt/.** mittens, desde hace mucho tiempo quiero hacerte esta pregunta, ¿quieres se mi pareja?

**mittens/.** siii

**bolt/.** gracias por darme otra oportunidad

**mittens/.** pero que haras con inuki

**bolt/.** no dejare que vueva ha interferir con nosotros y tu que haras con steven

**mittens/.** pues si quiere algo mas conmigo se encontrara con mis garritas pero sera un amigo, y esta inuki tambien solo que nadie este a solas con alguien mas

**bolt/.** deacuerdo

_los dos fueron al patio de enfrente_

**jenna/.** ya se reconciliaron

**bolt/.** si, ya somos otra ves pareja

**inuki/.** porque dijiste que seriamos pareja

**mittens/. (tengo que controlar mis celos, ellos fueron los que causoron este problema)** enserio dijiste eso

**bolt/.** no, yo te dije que si mittens no aceptaba mis disculpas

**inuki/.** bolt deja a esa gata, yo te amo

**bolt/.** nunca dejare a mittens, podemos ser amigos pero solo eso

**inuki/.** me ire a casa **(me fui a dormir)**

**bolt/.** espero que no se haya molestado

**jenna/.** se molesto pero no mucho, lo que le sucede es que le dolio tu respuesta, pero tenias que hacerlo

**mittens/.** bolt podemos ir a dormir

**bolt/.** claro mi amor

_los dos entraron a su casa, subieron hasta el cuarto de penny y se recostaron en su colchon_

**bolt/.** te amo

**mittens/.** yo tambien te amo orejon

_y los dos se dieron un tierno y bonito beso_

**aqui les traigo el final de estos tres cap continuos, tratare de subir un capitulo cada semana y espero que sigan leyendo mi fic y les agradesco sus comentarios y espero que sigan comentando**


	13. 13-capitulo: depresiones y enojos

**13.- capitulo: depresiones y enojos**

para una mejor organizacion de los dialogos

**=...=** entre iguales sera la hora y cosas que no involucran a la historia, **negritas:** sera el personaje, **(...) en negritas:** sera pensamientos, **[...] en negritas: **sera caracteristicas, _cursiva_: narrador, palabras normales: dialogo

**=9:00=**

_en el cuarto de penny se encontraba esta bonita parejita de una gato y un perro recostados en un colchon_

**bolt/. [un rayo de sol se puso en su cara]** ahh **[bosteso]** mittens despierta

**mittens/.** ahhh **[apenas despertando]** bolt, aun es temprano...

**bolt/.** vamos mittens salgamos a dar un paseo juntos en lo que se despiertan nuestras personas, en fin es domingo y estos dias se despiertan mas tarde **(enserio me gustaria un paseo con mittens)**

**mittens/. (me imagino que no se rendira)** ok solo porque eres mi cachoro favorito** [mittens acaricia la cabeza de bolt]**

**bolt/.** jaja **(me gusta cuando me acaricia con sus lindas patas)** acaso tienes a otro **[bolt se hacerco a mittens y se dieron un bonito beso]**

_ambos salieron del cuarto de penny y bajaron las escaleras, bolt salio por la entrada de perros y mittens salio por una ventana_

**bolt/.** aun no se porque no te gusta usar la entrada de perros

**mittens/.** es por eso, para los perros es normal salir por ahi pero para los gatos no, nosotros acostumbramos a salir por las ventanas

**bolt/.** ok, bueno podriamos dar una paseo en el parque **(espero que le guste a mittens)**

**mittens/.** yo te sigo

_los dos fueron al parque que estaba como a 4 cuadras de su casa y una vez ahi_

**bolt/.** bueno, quiero pedirte disculpas otra vez por lo idiota que he sido...[fue interumpido]

**mittens/.** no has sido idiota, solo has hecho unos cuantos errores pero descuida todos los cometemos...**(dije tratando de que no se deprimiera)**

**bolt/.** lo se pero...la forma en la que me enoje fue demasiado, no tenia que haberte gritado ni tampoco insultarte, casi te pirdo y eso no me lo hubiera perdonado **[bajo la cabeza]**

**mittens/.** mis celos fueron el problema desde el inicio, eso y mi vengansa, yo tambien me senti pesima despues de nuestra pelea, tu me rescataste de esa perrera, me diste una familia y me diste tu amor **[se puso triste]**

**bolt/. (lebante la cara)** tu no tuviste la culpa, yo fui quien empese a estar mas tiempo con inuki y deje de darte importancia a ti, eso fue lo que te empeso a doler

**mittens/.** bueno si pero trayare de comprenderte mas y de no dejarme llebar por mis celos

**bolt/.** yo tambien tratare de comprenderte y pasar menos tiempo con inuki y ponerte mas atencion y porcierto que haras con steve

**mittens/.** sera un amigo solamente y no estoy interesado en el

**bolt/.** ok, pero sigue sin caerme muy bien

**mittens/.** ya estamos a mano, a mi tampoco me cae bien inuki

**bolt/. [ya con una cara de felicidad]** ya regresemos, odiaria que penny creyera que otra ves me escape y si quieres puedes dormir un rato mas

**mittens/.** no, pero si sera mejor regresar, no quisiera otro viaje como el otro jajaja **(empese a reir)**

**bolt/.** jajaja, y yo no quisiera volverte a colgar de un puente

**mittens/.** jajaja **[no muy contenta]** si claro, eso si fue muy malo de tu parte y lo peor fue cuando me estampaste contra un buson **(dije mientras recordaba ese momento)** eso si que dolio

**bolt/.** no fue mi culpa que no corrieras tan rapido y de que no vieras el buson, y tambien ya te pedi como 10 veces disculpas por todo lo que te hice pasar en el viaje

**mittens/.** y ya las acepte** [se hacerco a el y lo beso]**

**bolt/.** eso me alivia, y mejor ya nos vamos

**mittens/.** ok

_y los dos regresaron a casa y por fortuna o desgracia se encontraba inuki recostada en el pasto deprimida_

**bolt/.** creo que me pase ayer con inuki, se lo dije muy fuerte creo que tengo que disculparme o almenos tratarla de animar

**mittens/.** bolt, mejor dejala asi, si la consuelas tratara otra ves de seducirte

**bolt/. (o no, prometi comprender mas a mittens pero enserio me importa inuki y no puedo dejarla asi) [se quedo pensando sin moverse]**

**mittens/.** enserio quieres estar con ella, verdad **(me puse algo triste)**

**bolt/. [quitandolo de su pensamiento]** bueno...si...pero te prometi comprenderte mas y se que no me quieres ver con ella...

**mittens/.** yo tambien prometi lo mismo y se que es tu amiga y que no quieres verla haci, entonses ve, no me molestare

**bolt/.** y porque no vienes conmigo, asi estara mas segura

**mittens/.** no, ella me molesta y no rebelara sus sentimientos conmigo serca

**bolt/.** ok tratare de no tardarme tanto

**mittens/.** no te procupes, estare en la casa viendo tele o almenos viendote a ti actuar si rhino ya esta despierto

**bolt/.** jajaja, solo no te rias de mi, no sabia que era un show y que todo era falso

**mittens/. (me fui para la casa)** tratare de no reirme mucho jajaj **(y entre a la casa)**

_bolt se dirigio a donde estaba inuki_

**bolt/.** estas bien inuki (dije con una vossuave para calmarla)

**inuki/. (me sorprendi por la vos de bolt y rapido me limpie las lagrimas de mis ojos)** dejame en paz bolt, no quiero verte **(trate de ocultar mi cara)**

**bolt/. (vi la cara de inuki y me di cuenta de que estaba llorando)** estas llorando?

**inuki/. (me empese a molesta)** dejame ya **(dije con voz alta)** dejame sola

**bolt/.** quiero pedirte una disculpa por come me puse ayer, estaba precionado por la pelea que tuvimos mittens y yo y te culpe por ello

**inuki/. (me puse triste)** bolt ayer me quedo claro que no me quieres, tu me dijiste que podriamos ser pareja y despues con mittens, me llamaste mentiros **(empese a llorar)**

**bolt/.** yo no te dije mentirosa...

**inuki/.** alejate de mi, me duele estar contigo, tu me heriste gravemente

**bolt/.** espera, yo te dije desde un inicio que no podiamos ser pareja pero si amigos

**inuki/.** veo que no comprendes a las chicas, yo te amaba y sabia que no podia estar contigo pero yo siempre soy optimista y quise que tambien me amaras y por un momento crei que ya me amabas pero solo me diste cariños que me daban esperanza pero me rompiste el corazon **(empese a llorar)** yo te amaba pero ayer me quitaste todas mis esperansas contigo, enserio me lastimaste, me lastimaste mucho no sabes por todo lo que he pasado en mi vida, si crees que mi historia es normal y sin problemas, te equivocas yo sufri micho y contigo empese a olvidar ese dolor pero ahora todo el dolor que siento es insoportable y todo gracias a ti, ahora yo te odio, por haberme lastimado y cunca te lo perdonare, solo dejame en paz y sigue con tu vida con esa gata espero que sean felices y todo eso y una vez mas gracias por hacer mi vida mas miserable y solo una cosa mas, TE ODIO Y A ESA GATA **(no saportaba mas el sufimiento y me meti a mi casa con toda velocidad)**

**bolt/. (no tengo palabras, no puedo creer que le hice todo eso a inuki, no tenia ni idea de como se sentia inuki, no crei que me amara tanto) [se quedo paralizado]**

_inuki se metio a su casa_

**jenna/. [la vio entrar muy deprimida]** estas bien inuki

**inuki/. (me sentia muy enojada y muy deprimida) [inuki corrio y empujo a jenna por lo enfadada que estaba y me meti a mi habitacion]**

_en la casa de jenna, inuki y luci, habia dos cuartos, uno era donde dormian sus personas y el otro era donde estaban todos los juguetes de las tres y su colchones para dormir, entonses inuki se fue al cuarto para las tres._

**luci/. [se hacerco a jenna]** sigue molestas

**jenna/. [tenia la cara trite]** no esta molesta, esta triste, deprimida, no la veia asi desde que...

luci/. si, espero que se mejore

**jenna/.** saldre a hablar con bolt

**luci/.** yo tomare una siesta [se subio al sofa que estaba en la sala pricipal y se acomodo]

**jenna/.** ok **(tendre que pedirle a bolt que aregle las cosas) [salio de su casa y fue al jardid de la casa de bolt]**

_jenna se hacerco y vio a bolt paralizado y se hacerco a el_

**jenna/.** bolt, estas bien, tengo que hablar contigo seriamente

**bolt/. [salio de sus pensamientos] (apenas escuche las palabras de jenna)** aahh, que?

**jenna/.** estas bien?** (se ve distraido)**

**bolt/.** es que hace unos minutos vi a inuki acostada llorando y me dijo que me odiaba por hacerla sufrir tanto

**jenna/. (me puse seria)** de eso quiero hablar, ayer rompiste su corazon cuando se fue, la encontre llorando, le pregunte si estaba bien pero se molesto y dijo que queria estar sola, fue a nuestro cuarto y se quedo ahi, no fue a comer y hasta esta mañana, apenas y logre que saliera

**bolt/.** lo siento, no fue mi intencion que se pusiera haci.

**jenna/.** puede que sea sierto pero de todos modos esta deprimida

**bolt/.** me dijo todo lo que me amaba, yo nunca crei que me amara tanto, sabia que estaba interesada en mi pero a esa intensidad

**jenna/.** tienes que ayudarme a areglar esto

**bolt/.** en verdad quiero pero tambien no quiero volver a pelear con mittens

**jenna/. (me moleste con su comentario)** tu hiciste que se deprimiera haci, ayer la trataste muy duro, ella puede mostrar una actitud dura pero es muy sensible, puede ser mas sensible que luci y le hiciste mucho daño, entonses tendras que aregler esto a como de lugar

**bolt/.** enserio quiero ayudar pero tampoco puedo ariesgar por segunda ves mi amor con mittens

**jenna/. (es estaba enojada)** arreglaras esto o no me contendre contigo

**bolt/. (algo sorprendido, nunca habia visto asi a jenna)** a...aque te refieres

**jenna/.** a esto **[me lance contra bolt y lo derribe, depues me coloque sobre él para que no se lebantara]**

**bolt/. (trataba de liberarme de jenna pero no podia)** dejame lebantarme, no puedes obligarme a nada

**jenna/.** a no, y si pienso en dejarte una cicatris en tu cuello (hacerque mi boca al cuello de bolt)

**bolt/. (ya empesaba a tener miedo)** va..va..vasta...no puedes...tu no eres haci o si

**jenna/.** acaso dudas de que haria esto porque si quieres una demostracion de mi fuerza te la dare

**bolt/. (me quede muerto de miedo a tales palabras, sabia que no esta bromeando y que si era capas de matarme en ese momento)**

_mittens salio para ver porque tardaba tanto bolt y se aterro al ver a jenna sobre bolt y rapidamente fue y se lanzo contra jenna_

**mittens/.** deja a bolt en paz **[se coloco en la espalda de jenna y empeso a rasguñarla]**

**jenna/. (no sentia mucho los rasguños de mittens pero me molestaban)** quitate de mi espalda gata o mordere el cuello de bolt

**bolt/. (al oir eso me aterre como nunca lo habia hecho) [bolt puso una cara de espanto y miedo]**

**mittens/. [instantaneamente dejo de rasguñar a jenna] (espero que este jugando, no quiero que lastime a bolt y menos que lo mate)**

**bolt/.** por favor jenna, vasta, esta bien, lo hara, lo hare **(seguia aterrado por la cara de jenna)**

**jenna/.** ok, pero recuerda, tendras que hacerlo o yo te matare a ti y a la gata

**mittens/. (me asuste al oir eso ultimo, porque nos queria matar)**

**bolt/.** ya me dejas lebantarme

**jenna/. (me aparte para qu bolt se lebantara)** gata quitate de mi espalda antes de que tenga que quitarte yo misma

**mittens/.** **(no dude ni un segundo en quitarme de su espalda)** alguien me explica que esta pasando

**bolt/.** bueno, para resumir, inuki esta deprimida por mi culpa y ahorita jenna me esta obligando a resolver esto

**mittens/.** pero no te puedo obligar o si

**bolt/.** solo dire que me acaba de mostrar lo malo que puede ser su mordida en mi cuello y que tengo que hacer... **(o no que vergüensa, acabo de...)[bolt empeso ha hacer sus necesidades liquidas **="espero que entiendan lo de necesidades liquidas"=** por el susto que tenia enfrente de las dos]**

**mittens/.** ¡bolt! volteate, aun no tengo necesidad de ver eso** [se tapo los ojos con su para y despuees se volteo]**

**bolt/. [se volteo y sguio haciendo eso]** lo siento mittens pero no sabras el miedo que es tener a una loba ensima de ti muy serca de tu cuello **[bolt termino y se hacerco a mittens]**

**jenna/.** ahora como piensa resolver esto

**bolt/.** buen mittens, inuki se encuentra destrosada por lo que ocurrio ayer y me acaba de decir que me odia por haberle causado tanto sufrimiento

**mittens/.** y no sera otra jugareta para que te compadescas de ella...

**jenna/. [muy molesta se hacerco a mittens y mostro su comparacion de fuerza]** atrevete a repetir eso

**mittens/. [aterrada]** ah..ahah no queria decir que, bueno ella, yo...

**jenna/.** mejor callate porque tu eres la principal en causar esto

**bolt/.** dejala, ella no tiene la culpa, y hablare con ella, tratare de animarla, claro con el permiso de mittens

**jenna/. [muestra sus colmillos y sus garras frente a mittens]**

**mittens/. [miro atentamente las garras de jenna]** bolt, puedes hacer lo que sea solo dejeme afuera de esto, si

**jenna/.** hablar con ella? tendras suerte si sale a verte, **(se bajo mi molestia)** enserio la lastimaste, no quiere salir, no quiere comer ni si quiera quiere hablar conmigo

**bolt/.** tratare de animarla, mittens quedate en casa y talves quieras dormir, porque siento que esto tardara mucho

**mittens/.** ok pero quiero en las noche

**bolt/.** si, te prometo que ire a casa a las ocho

**mittens/.** bien **[se dirijio a su casa y se metio por una ventana]**

**=3:00 pm=**

**bolt/.** **[fui con jenna a su casa y adentro]** donde esta inuki

**jenna/.** esta en ese cuarto **(señale una cuarto al fondo)**

**bolt/.** ok **(fui hasta la puerta del cuarto)** inuki puedo pasar

**inuki/. (me encontraba llorando y al escuchar a bolt me sorprendi)** eres tu bolt** [dijo con una vos debil]**

**bolt/.** si, puedo pasar para hablar contigo

**inuki/.** no, no quiero verte solo me hace sufrir mas

**bolt/.** pero inuki

**inuki/.** largate bolt, si te atreves a entrar no dudare en morderte el cuello

**bolt/. [con voz baja]** jenna ella seria capas de morderme

**jenna/.** no estoy segura pero yo no me atreveria a entrar si fuera tu, con la desesperacion que tiene, si seria capas de morderte

**bolt/.** ok** (estoy algo temeroso)** inuki quiero decirte lo mucho que siento que haya pasado esto

**inuki/.** bolt, nada de lo que digas o hagas me va a animar

**bolt/.** y que quieres hacer, estar ahi dentro hasta que no puedas

**inuki/.** quiero estar sola

**bolt/.** y despues, un dia me dijiste que nosotros los perros somo animales sociales y que tenian que tener compañia

**inuki/.** tu no sabes por lo que he pasado, no sabes nada de mi, y nunca te importo **(estaba con muchos sentimientos, tenia ira, tristesa, molestia, deprecion, enojo, soledad)**

**ok, aqui termino con este cap. habra otros 2 cap. que le seguiran continuos a este, tratare de actualizar lo mas rapido pocible y les agradeso que sigan leyendo este fic y que sigan comentando y recuerden dos cosas: 1 que no olviden comentar y que cualquier opinion sera conciderada y 2 si les gusta este fic diganle a sus amigos lectores porque mientras mas comentarios y mas seguidores tenga mas me animan a no dejar este fic**


	14. 14-capitulo: historias del pasado

**14.- capitulo: historias del pasado**

**bolt/.** vamos, solo dejame ver como estas

**inuki/. (ya estaba cansada de la insistensia de bolt)** nooo, ya no quiero oir tu voz, jenna, que se large

**jenna/.** aahh, bolt no se como haras que se anime, pero lo haras o pagaras las concecuencias **[se puso enfrente de bolt y mostro sus garras]**

**bolt/. (en que lio me he metido)** ahah...ah y porque soy yo el que tengo que solucionar esto, es tu hermana o no

**jenna/.** tu fuiste quien la lastimo, esta haci por como la has tratado **(estaba molesta)**

**bolt/.** yo no le dije eso, solo que no podia ser su pareja, mittens es mi pareja y nunca la abandonare

**jenna/.** no dije que fueran pareja entiendo que quieres a mittens pero no tuviste que ser tan duro con ella

**bolt/.** me serviria saber porque esta asi, no creo que fue solo por lo de ayer debe tener algo mas **(estaba preocupado)**

**jenna/.** buen si, pero fue lo que le djiste lo que la puso asi **(me calme)**

**bolt/.** pero hubo algo mas que ocurriera antes de conocernos?

**jenna/.** si, te contare mi pasado y espero que entiendad por lo que hemos pasado las tres **(dije seria)**

**bolt/.** ok solo dejame ir por mittens creo que tambien debe saber esto

_bolt regresa a su casa_

**bolt/.** mittens tienes que vivir

**mittens/.** para que?

**bolt/.** siento que debes escuchar el pasado de jenna, vamos

**mittens/.** y para que necesito oir su historia

**bolt/.** me gustaria que estuvieras hay **(puse mi carita de perro)**

**mittens/. (el sabe que no puedo negarme a su carita, nunca le debi enseñar ha hacerla)** ok, ire pero despues me tendras que hacer favores

**bolt/.** ok

_los dos fuero a la casa de jenna_

**bolt/.** entonses cuentanos jenna

**jenna/.** no deben de molestarme ahorita que empiece, esto me pone muy emotiva y mis cambios de humor hacen que me enfuresca y salga parte de la loba que tengo adentro

**mittens/.** ok **(esto me empiesa a asustar)**

**jenna/.** bueno todo empeso cuando yo naci, mi madre era una huski siberiana llamada eliza y mi padre era un lobo llamado dennis, era de color negro azul marino. naci en la calle, nosotros no teniamos algun dueño, mi padre buscaba comida mientras mi madre me cuidaba, viviamos en los angeles y asi estubimos por medio año hasta que...

**flashback**

eras una mañana dennis habia salido para traer comida mientras dormian eliza y jenna

**jenna/. (me desperte)** aahh tengo hambre

**eliza/.** ya te despertaste jenna, ahorita tu padre llegara con comida **[abraso a jenna]**

_algo mas lejos de ese lugar estaba dennis cuscando comida_

**dennis/.** tengo que conseguir comida pare eliza y jenna, me gustaria cazar a algun animal pero, eliza me dijo que no queria que cazar, me dijo que conciguiera comida de los humanos es mas dificil pero tego que hacerle caso a eliza

_dennis estuvo paseando un rato por un prado y encontro una madriguera de conejos_

**dennis/. (me hacerque a la madriguera)**

_de repente salio un conejo y se sorprendio al ver a dennis_

**conejo/.** aahh, no vuelvas a sustarme asi otra ves

**dennis/.** lo siento edgar, es que estoy buscando algo de comida

**edgar/.** espero que no te estes refiriendo a nosotros o si

**dennis/.** no, eliza no quiere que caze animales

**edga/.** wow te a domesticado bien

**dennis/.** no digas eso, es que la amo y ella se enfadaria si empieso a cazar como antes

**edgar/.** y como conceguiras comida?

**dennis/.** pues por aqui hay algunas personas que van de picnic y pensaba en pedirles comida

**edgar/.** jaja, y crees que le daran comida a un lobo, creo que saldrian corriendo

**dennis/.** pues tengo que intentarlo necesito la comida para mi pareja y mi hija

**edgar/.** dejame ayudarte con lo de la comida, pero seran frutas no creo que me den carne o algo asi

**dennis/.** no importa de igual forma apresio tu ayuda

**edgar/.** ja pero si soy yo quien te debe agradecer nos has cuidado a mi y a mi pereja de otros depredadores

**dennis/.** buen, mejor ve a ver si te dan comida

**edgar/.** claro ahorita vuelvo

_fue con varias personas y como saben todos aman a los conejos, le empesaron a dar zanahorias, manzanas, y otras frutas_

**edgar/.** esto es lo que pude conseguir** [dejo las frutas adelante de dennis]**

**dennis/.** gracias, pero voy a ver si alguien me da algo mas

_dennis se hacerco a una pareja de humanos quienes huyeron al ver a dennis, despues trato con una persona que estaba cerca de un lago_

**dennis/. (puse una carita de perro o en este caso de lobo)**

**persona/.** wow,** (al principio se asusto)** creo que no es agresivo

**dennis/. (me acoste en el suelo y di una vuelta)**

**persona/.** vaya eres simpatico, parece que quieres comida, toma **[la perona saco de su mochila una pierna de pollo =no me pregunte porque tenia una pierna de pollo porque no se= y se la arojo]**

**dennis/. (la tome con la boca y me fui)**

**persona/.** vaya ese lobo es simpatico, no creia que habia animales asi de dociles

_dennis regreso con edgar_

**dennis/.** mira lo que consegui **[mostro su pieza de pollo]**

**edgar/.** wow, encontraste una gallina aqui?

**dennis/.** claro que no, una persona me la dio, era bueno, no tubo miedo de mi

**edgar/.** jajaja

**dennis/.** bueno, adios tengo que regresar con mi familia, deben tener hambre

_dennis regreso a donde estaban eliza y jenna_

**dennis/. [tenia la comida en una bolsa que encontro]** hola amor, hola pequeña, aqui traigo algo para que coman

**eliza/.** gracias dennis **(me hacerque y le di un beso)** no cazaste nada verdad

**dennis/.** claro que no, no haria algo que nos separara y si tengo que dejar de cazar para tenerte, acepto con felicidad, eres tan hermosa que brillas

**eliza/.** gracias amor, tu tambien eres hermoso y me encanta estar contigo y me hace feliz haber tenido una hija contigo

**dennis/.** si es tan hermosa como tu

**eliza/.** y tan valiente y fuerte como tu

**jenna/. (abrace a mi padre y a mi madre)**

**eliza/.** aah, que trajiste

**dennis/.** unas frustas que edgar consiguio por mi y una pierna de pollo que me dio una perosona

**eliza/.** como repartiremos esto

**dennis/.** bueno que jenna tome la pierna de pollo y una fruta y tu te quedas con las demas frutas

**eliza/.** tu tambien necesitas comer

**dennis/.** pero ustedes necesitan mas la comida que yo

**eliza/.** come esto **(le di una fruta)**

**dennis/.** gracas amor

_despues de un rato fueron al prado para dar un paseo y entonses se hacercaron unos hombres que eran control de animales y que querian atrapar a dennis_

**hombre 1/.** ahi esta ese lobo, hemos recibido muchas quejas de que habia un lobo por este lugar, capturemoslo

**hombre 2/.** estoy listo

_y los dos iban corriendo hacia donde estaba dennis_

**dennis/.** o no, es control de animal

**eliza/.** te estan buscando

**dennis/.** tienes que irte, si te quedas conmigo tambien te capturaran

**eliza/.** no te dejare, escaparemos juntos

**dennis/.** yo los distraere, llevate a jenna

**eliza/. (empese a llorar)** te extrañare, te estare esperando

**dennis/.** no llores, no se cuando regresare pero hare lo imposible para estar contigo, adio jenna promete que seras fuerte y cuidate **[salio corriendo]**

_eliza y jenna salieron corriendo al este y dennis corrio al norte_

**hombre 2/.** a quien seguimos al lobo a los perros

**hombra 1/.** el lobo, el es el importante

**hombre 2/.** vamos por el

_y fueron tras dennis mientras ignoraron a eliza y a jenna_

**jenna/. (estaba triste)** papi a donde fue

**eliza/. (tambien triste)** fue a un lugar lejano pero volvera, se que volvera

_y asi paso el tiempo por seis mese, las dos solas, eliza tratando de conseguir comida para jenna hasta que en un dia. eliza estaba buscando comida y jenna iba en su lomo_

**eliza/. (empese a olfatear el suelo)** aqui serca hay comida, vamos

**jenna/.** hehe

**eliza y jenna fueron hasta el lugar del olor y se dieron cuenta de que habian un perro de raza akita inu comiendo un pedaso de carne**

**eliza/.** oye **[el perro se volteo]** podrias darme un poco de comida, mi hija tiene hambre y no he encontrado comida

perro/. **(el ver a la perra mis ojos se perdieron, era tan hermosa y bonita, no podia decirle que no a una perra asi)** claro como te llamas **[se hacercon con el pedaso de carne]**

**eliza/.** soy eliza y tu

**hector/.** me llamo hector y tu pequeña quien es

**eliza/.** ha, es jenna

**hector/.** es muy linda y donde esta su padre

**eliza/.** aah, es larga historia, y la verdad no me gusta recordarlo **(me puse trite)**

**hector/. (o no la puse triste, tengo que animarla)** toma **[le dio el pedaso de carne]**

**eliza/.** gracias, jenna ahora puedes comer

**jenna/.** gracias **(me baje de su lomo y empese a comer)**

**hector/.** se nota que has pasado tiempos dificiles, yo tambien y se que esto es muy apresurado pero me gustaria estar contigo

**eliza/.** a que te refieres

**hector/.** pues la verdad es que me gustas, al verte me imprecione, nunca habia visto a una perra tan bonita como tu y te podria apollar a cuidar a tu pequeña, no debe ser facil cuidarla sola

**eliza/.** ok, tu tambien me pareces lindo y te agradesco haberle dado comida a mi hija, podemos estar juntos pero hay que conocernos un poco mas antes de seguir

**hector/.** claro

_y asi pasaron cuatro meses, ya eran pareja hasta que un dia,_

**=7:00 pm=**

**hector/.** sabes algo, siempre he querio tener hijos

**eliza/.** pues tenemos a jenna

**hector/.** lo se y es muy linda pero no es nuestra, es tuya, me gustaria que tuvieramos hijos los dos

**eliza/.** wow, nunca pense en eso

**hector/.** mira, haci jenna tendria hermanos y podrian jugar juntos

**eliza/.** ok, amor, vamos a hacer...

**=ya saben lo que tubieron que hacer=**

_pasaron dos meses y eliza tubo a inuki y a luci_

**eliza/.** ahaha** (algo cansada por el parto)** que bonitas son **[inuki y luci estaba en los brazos de jenna tomando leche]**

**hector/.** si, son muy hermosas como tu

**eliza/.** gracias y seran tan fuertes como tu

**hector/.** jaja, mira jenna, son tus hermanas

**jenna/.** wow, son pequeñas

**eliza/.** si, son menores que tu, y haci estabas cuando naciste

_haci pasaron unos meses mas y un dia_

**eliza/. (me encontraba cuidando a inuki y a luci mientras hector y jenna fueron a buscar comida)**

**hector/.** recuerda jenna, para que los humanos te den comida tienes que ser tierna y poner tu "carra de perro"

**jenna/.** pero si siempre tengo esta cara

**hector/.** jajaja, no se le llama carita de perro cuando suplicas por comida

**jenna/.** aah y como la hago

**hector/.** bueno, lo mejor se bajar las orejas y mirar hacia arriba

**jenna/.** asi **(hice mi cara de perro como me dijo)**

**hector/. (wow, si que se ve linda, se ve como eliza, nadie le podria decir que no a esa carita)** asi mismo, tu carita de perro en realidad es muy bonita

**jenna/.** gracias

_mientras tanto con eliza_

**eliza/. (que bonitas son las dos)**

**en ese momento se hacercon una sombra hacia eliza**

**eliza/. (al principio tuve miedo de que quisiera herirme a mi y a mis hijas pero despues al ver su cara reconoci a la sombra)** dennis?

**dennis/.** eliza, wow, nunca crei que volveria a verte, te ves linda

**eliza/.** dennis como escapaste y porque tardaste tanto?

**dennis/.** me llebaron a un lugar muy apartado de aqui, pase por un largo viaje pero mi anhelo por volver contigo me dio fuerzas

**eliza/.** wow, que bien que regresaste

**dennis/. (mire a eliza y note que tenia a dos cachoras)** y ellos quienes son **[señalo a inuki y a luci]**

**eliza/.** aah, bueno a pasado varias cosas desde que no nos vemos

_eliza se quedo hablando con dennis sobre lo que hiso ese año que paso desde su separacion; regresaron hector y jenna_

**hector/.** hola linda traemos comida...**(me quede sin palabras al ver al lobo secar de eliza)**

**eliza/.** aahh** (me puse nerviosa)** dennis el es hector

**dennis/.** el padre de tus otras dos hijas **(vi al perro y despues vi a la otra y la reconoci)** tu eres jenna, vaya que has crecido

**jenna/. (lo reconoci)** papá **[corrio hacia dennis con alegria]**

**hector/.** quien es el **(estaba algo serio)**

**eliza/.** bueno es larga historia, resulta que el era mi pareja y el padre de jenna

_eliza se quedo contando su pasado antes de encontrar a hector_

**hector/.** wow, si que es increible todo esto

**dennis/.** me alegra verte otra ves

**hector/.** eliza, tenemos que hablar a solas un momento

**eliza/.** ok, **(le deja a dennis a esta inuki y luci para hablar con hector)** sostenlas un momento, ahora vuelvo

**dennis/.** claro

_eliza y hector fueron a un lugar algo retirado de donde estaba dennis_

**hector/.** me alegra que te reencontraras con dennis pero conquien te quedaras, la verdad no me gusta la idea de estar con un lobo

**eliza/.** lo se, tengo que pensarlo bien

**hector/.** tu hija jenna ya crecio pero las nuestras no, no creo que sea bueno apartar a inuki y a luci de su padre

**eliza/.** creo que tengo que despedirme de dennis

**hector/.** ok los dejare un momento a solas

_eliza regresa con dennis_

**dennis/.** de que hablaron

**eliza/.** no se como decirtelo pero, yo ya soy la pareja de hector y no me puedo quedar contigo** (empece a llorar)**

**dennis/.** no llores, calma, yo tambien sabia que no me podia quedar contigo, tarde o temprano los de control de animales me buscarian y tambien a ti

**eliza/.** te extrañare

**dennis/.** lo siento, pero ya tienes a otras dos hijas que no me corresponden

**eliza/.** lo se, recuerda que nunca te olvidare ya que tengo una parte de ti en nuestra hija jenna, ha crecido y se ha vuelto alguien tan fuerte como tu **(estaba llorando en el hombro de dennis)**

**dennis/.** yo tampoco te olvidare, las cosas que vivimos y el amor que me diste

**eliza/.** gracias tu tambien me diste tu amor y siempre te amare

**dennis/.** tengo que irme pero recuerda que siempre estare contigo en tu corazon **[se fue]**

**dennis/. [estaba junto a hector]** hector, cuidala bien, ella es muy especial y nadie tiene que lastimarla, y hasla feliz, solo quiero eso

**hector/.** lo hare, y se que ella nunca te olvidara

**dennis/.** y tambien cuida a sus hijas y a mi hija

**hector/.** lo hare

_dennis se fue y hector regreso con eliza para apollarla en eso momento triste_

**fin del flashback**

**bolt/.** wow, si que pasaste por muchas cosas

**jenna/**. la que paso mas cosas fue mi madre pero aqui biene lo peor y la razon de porque inuki esta asi

**mittens/.** y que le pudo pasar a inuki para que ahorita este deprimida

**jenna/.** ahorita se los dire

_en ese momento se habre la puerta del cuarto de inuki_

**inuki/. (estaba muy desanimada)** espera, esta es mi parte de la historia y quiero contarla yo

**jenna/.** wow, decidiste salir, ya estas mejor

**inuki/.** no, pero tienen que oir mi historia desde mi punto de vista

**flashback**

_pasaron 8 meses y todo iba bien hasta que_

**=2:00 pm=**

**eliza/.** ya han crecido nuestras pequeñas

**hector/.** si voy a buscar comida, me acompañas jenna

**jenna/.** claro papá

**inuki/.** yo tambien quiero ir

**eliza/.** no puedes, aun eres muy pequeña

**inuki/.** pero...

**hector/.** obedece a tu madre

**jenna/.** no vemos al rato niuki y portate bien

**inuki/.** grrrr **[inuki gruño] (ah, odio que jenna pueda hacer mas cosas que yo)**

_hector y jenna fueron a buscar comida_

**hector/. (estaba buscando comida cuando unos perros se hacercaro, los reconoci y me preocupe)** aah, buscan algo

**perro 1/.** tenemos asuntos pendientes contigo

**perro 2/.** si y tendras que pagar las concecuencias

**hector/.** jenna corre, ve con mamá **(dije en voz baja)**

**jenna/.** que pasa **(me empese a asutar)**

**hector/.** solo corre

**perro 1/.** y mira a quien tenemos, quien es la cachorra

**hector/.** nadie que te importe **(estaba enojado)**

**perro 2/.** acaso es tu hija

**hector/. (me asuste)** aah, no, no la conosco

**perro 1/. (empese a sospechar)** si es cierto, no te importara que nos la llevemos o si

**hector/.** no le hagan daño

**perro 2/.** jaja es tu hija, creo que con eso podrias pagar tu deuda, nos la llevamos

**hector/.** primero muerto

**perro 1/.** como quieras, despues de matarte nos quedaremos con tu pequeña y nos divertiremos con ella **(dijo maliciosamente)**

**perro 2/.** si, ya quiero aparearme con ella

**hector/.** jenna corre

_jenna empeso a correr_

**perro 1/.** espera a donde vas cachorrita

_el perro iba a perseguir a jenna pero hector lo detiene, mietras jenna corria asustada a donde estaba su mamá_

**jenna/. [aguitada y asustada]** papá tiene problemas

**eliza/.** a que te refieres, que le paso

**jenna/.** unos perros lo acorralaron y dijieron que le harian daño y que me querian

**eliza/.** ¡te siguieron! **(me preocupe)**

**jenna/.** no, papá evito que me siguieran pero esta en problema

**eliza/.** yo voy tu cuida a inuki y a luci

**jenna/.** no te vayas, tengo miedo

**eliza/.** lo se, ok me quedare contigo y dentro de una hora vamos a donde estaban **(no puedo dejarlas solas y no ire con ellas)**

**jenna/.** ok **(me daban ganas de llorar)**

**eliza/.** calma jenna, estoy aqui **(la abrace)**

_paso la hora_

**eliza/.** vamos ha haber si esta bien tu padre

**jenna/.** ok

_fueron a donde se quedo hector y lo vieron recostado en el suelo con muchas heridas_

**eliza/. (me quede sin palabras al ver a hector en el suelo sangrado)** hector estas bien?

**hector/. (me encontraba muy debil)** hola eliza, creo que no podre estar contigo

**eliza/.** no hables, tenemos que llebarte con un medico

**hector/.** no, ya es tarde...no vivire mucho mas

**eliza/.** no digas eso, estaras bien

**hector/.** lo siento eliza, tendre que irme

**eliza/.** no por favor no **(empese a llorar)**

**hector/.** no llores, sigue adelante, educa bien a nuestras hijas

**eliza/.** no me dejes

_se hacercaron jenna e inuki_

**jenna/.** papá, no, porque te paso esto

**hector/.** cometi errores en mi vida pero me siento feliz de que no te hicieran daño

**inuki/. (empese a llorar)** papí no, no te puedes ir

**hector/.** lo siento mi preciosa pero tienes que seguir adelante

_despues de un tiempo hector finalmente murio y eliza, jenna, inuki y luci lloraron, durmieron ahi y despues se fueron._

_desde ese momento, eliza tuvo que salir a buscar comida, jenna cuidaba a inuki y a luci mientras eliza salia y vivia con miedo de que le pasara lo mismo a su madre, inuki estaba deprimida y enojada contra jenna porque pensaba que lo que paso fue culpa de jenna y luci estaba asustada y obtuvo una personalidad timida y de miedo, asi pasaron 1 año y 6 meses hasta que_

**=12:00am=**

_eliza salio temprano a conseguir un poco de comida, jenna se desperto y se quedo cuidando a inuki y a luci mientras estaba dormida. despues de 20 min. inuki se desperto_

**inuki/.** aahh **(bostece)** donde esta mamá

**jenna/.** fue por comida, como estas?

**inuki/.** no quiero hablar **(empese a caminar un poco)**

**jenna/.** no te alejes mucho

**inuki/.** no me digas que hacer **(dije molesta)**

**jenna/.** oye, no te molestes, si te pierdes mamá me va a matar

**inuki/.** no me perdere pero no me digas que hacer solo eres mi hermana

**jenna/.** soy mayor que tu

**inuki/.** y eso que, no tengo que obedecerte

**jenna/.** porque te molestas tanto, tienes algo en contra mia** (estaba algo confundida)**

**inuki/.** no te hagas la inocente, por tu culpa, papá ya no esta con nosotros **(estaba enojada)**

**jenna/.** como te atreves a decir eso, se que lamentas la perdida de nuestro padrey yo tambien lo lamento

**inuki/.** deja de mentir, ya se que el no era tu padre, tenemos padres distintos

**jenna/. **tambien era mipadre, tambien me cuido a mi

**inuki/.** dejame sola

**jenna/.** no sabes como me siento con la perdida de nuestro padre

**inuki/**. tu tampoco sabes como me siento** (fui a un rincon y empese a llorar)**

**jenna/.** **(ella no sabe el miedo que tengo, no puedo pensar en que mamá no regrese o que unos perro vengan y nos ataquen)**

**flashback 2**

**perro 1/.** tenemos asuntos pendientes contigo

**perro 2/.** si y tendras que pagar las concecuencias

**hector/.** jenna corre, ve con mamá **(dije en voz baja)**

**jenna/.** que pasa **(me empese a asutar)**

**hector/.** solo corre

**perro 1/.** y mira a quien tenemos, quien es la cachorra

**hector/.** nadie que te importe **(estaba enojado)**

**perro 2/.** acaso es tu hija

**hector/. (me asuste)** aah, no, no la conosco

**perro 1/. (empese a sospechar)** si es cierto, no te importara que nos la llevemos o si

**hector/.** no le hagan daño

**perro 2/.** jaja es tu hija, creo que con eso podrias pagar tu deuda, nos la llevamos

**hector/.** primero muerto

**perro 1/.** como quieras, despues de matarte nos quedaremos con tu pequeña y nos divertiremos con ella **(dijo maliciosamente)**

**perro 2/.** si, ya quiero aparearme con ella

**hector/.** jenna corre

_jenna empeso a correr_

**perro 1/.** espera a donde vas cachorrita

**fin de flashback 2**

**jenna/. [se encontraba temblando de miedo]**

_mientras con eliza_

**eliza/.** espero que esto sea suficiente para las tres **(volvi con ellas)** hola, como estan

**jenna/.** bien

**inuki/.** bien

**luci/.** bien

**eliza/.** aqui traigo un poco de comida para ustedes

_eliza habia traido un pedaso pequeño de carne, un pedaso de pan y una manzana_

**eliza/.** esto es lo que pude trae, siento si es poco...

**jenna/.** no te preocupes, sabemos que no es facil para ti

**inuki/.** yo quiero el pedazo de carne

**eliza/.** ok, luci toma la manzana

**luci/.** gracias mami

**eliza/.** jenna, toma el pan

**jenna/.** y tu que comeras?

**eliza/.** no te preocupes, ustedes son las que necesitan la comida

**jenna/.** ok **(empese a comer)**

**=pasaron una hora, eran 1:00 pm=**

_inuki estaba durmiendo un poco, luci igual y jenna estaba con eliza_

**jenna/.** siento que inuki esta muy deprimida por la perdida de nuestro padre

**eliza/.** lo se, en verdad le afecto mucho, espero que pueda superarlo

**jenna/.** y tu no estas triste?

**eliza/.** te dire algo y recuerdalo bien, el pasado no se debe olvidar pero tampoco recordar todo el tiempo, hay que vivir el presente para tener un futuro

**jenna/.** ok, pero inuki esta molesta conmigo, cree que fue mi culpa que papá... **[jenna apollo su cabesa sobre el hombro de eliza]**

**eliza/.** no te sientas mal, no fue tu culpa **(me siento agotada)**

_eliza derepente se desmayo_

**jenna/. (me asuste)** mamá, mamá...inuki ven

**inuki/.** que quieres **(via a mamá tirada)** que le paso, esta bien

**jenna/.** no se, solo se desmayo

**inuki/.** tenemos que hacer algo

**jenna/. (me quede pensando)** tengo una idea, ahi un lugar donde los humanos lleban a sus mascotas cuando estan mal, ahi que ir

**inuki/.** que tan lejos esta?

**jenna/.** bastante, no llegaremos a pie, necesitamos ayuda

**inuki/.** vamos con un humano, nos podria llevar

**jenna/.** habia algunas casas a una cuadra

**inuki/.** hay que llebarla hasta alla

**jenna/.** luci, ven

**luci/.** **(vi a mamá en el suelo)** que le paso a mamá **(me asuste)**

**inuki/.** no hay tiempo, entre las tres la llebaremos

**jenna/.** ok

_jenna, inuki y luci llevaron a eliza en su espalda hasta una casa, empesaron pedir ayuda pero nadie le hacia caso hasta que_

**jenna/.** provemos aqui

_las tres empezaron a ladrar y se abrio la puerta_

**persona 1/. (al ver a las tres perras cargando a una cuarta)** aah que les paso

_las tres pucieron su carita de perro_

**persona 1/. [con su mano toco el cuello de eliza para ver su respiracion]** no esta bien, cristina, voy a salir un rato

**cristina/.** ok, cuidate

**persona 1/. [fue por su carro]** ok, las llevare **[se agacho y cargo a eliza y la puso en el asiento del copiloto]** suban **[abrio la puerta de atras y jenna, inuki y luci subieron]**

**inuki/.** estas segura que nos ayudara

**jenna/.** pues estoy segura de que nosotras solas no hubieramos podido

**luci/.** tengo miedo

**jenna/.** lo se, yo tambien tengo miedo

_la persona arranco el carro y fue al veterinaio. una ves ahi_

**persona 1/.** ok, bajemos **[abrio la puerta de atras y cargo a eliza]**

_todos entraron_

**persona 1/. [fue al resividor]** tengo una emergencia, una perra que respira dificultosamente, soy el señor samuel

**señorita/.** ooh, señor samuel, pase

**jenna/.** tuvimos suerte, al pareser el humano trabaja aqui

**samuel/.** ellas tambien bienes conmigo

**señorita/.** ok

_en una sala de espera_

**samuel/.** ok, necesito que esperen aqui, cuidare de su amiga

**inuki/.** no puedo esperar aqui

**jenna/.** tienes que hacerlo, si haces algo nos sacaran

**inuki/.** ya te dije que no me digas que hacer, yo no tengo porque obedecerte

**jenna/.** soy mayor que tu y tendras que obedescerme

**inuki/.** no lo hare **(le di un golpe en la cara)**

**jenna/. (me quede imprecionada de que me golpeara)** que te pasa, no me vuelvas a golpear

**inuki/.** ya te dije que no te hare caso **(le trate de dar otro golpe pero lo detubo)**

**jenna/.** no estoy jugando, calmate o yo te calmare** (tenia su pata agarrada)**

**inuki/.** sueltame ahora o no respondo por lo que hare

**jenna/.** haber que puede hacer la perrita

**luci/.** VASTA LAS DOS **(dije gritando)** mamá no esta bien y ustedes solo pelean, ya me canse

**jenna/. (solte a inuki)** tienes razon, lo lamento

**inuki/.** ok, tambien lo lamento

**=30 min despues=**

**samuel/.** enserio no se puede hacer nada?

**doctor 1/.** tratamos de todo y nada resulto

**doctor 2/.** su estado era muy delicado, hicimos lo que pudimos pero no podemos hacer nada mas

**doctor 1/.** logro despertar pero no tiene mucho tiempo

**doctor 2/.** es su decicion, esperamos a que pase o la dormimos

**samuel/.** si esperamos sufrira

**doctor 1/.** no, solo se desmallara

**samuel/.** ok, dejenla despierta, hay quienes la quieren ver aun

**doctor 1/.** ok

**doctor 2/.** nos retiramos

_los doctores se fueron_

**jenna/.** espero que este bien

**inuki/.** yo tambien

_samuel sale de la habitacion_

**samuel/.** creo que tienen que entrar, yo les dejare su espacio

_las tres entraron a la habitacion_

**jenna/.** estas bien

**eliza/. (estaba recostada en una mesa)** tengo que decirles algo muy importante

**jenna/.** que es?

**eliza/.** ya no podre estar con ustedes... lo lamento, no es mi intencion dejarlas...

**inuki/.** de que hablas? **(estaba asustada)**

**eliza/.** quiero que me prometan algo... tienen que jurar que lo haran

**jenna/. (empese a llorar)** no digas eso, estaras bien

**eliza/. (empese a llorar)** jenna prometeme que cuidaras de tus hermanas, pase lo que pase, siempre estaras con ellas y nunca las abandonaras, prometemelo

**jenna/. (seguia llorando)** lo prometo

**eliza/.** inuki prometeme que nunca te rendiras, que sea cual sea el opstaculo superalo, no te dejes vencer por nadie y tambien prometeme que nuca empesaras una pelea, solo defiendete pero no ataques primero

**inuki/. (llorando)** te lo prometo

**eliza/.** luci promete que siempre seguiras siendo feliz, que nada te quite esa linda sonriza que tienes

**luci/.** lo prometo **(tambien estaba llorando)**

**eliza/.** enserio lamento no poder estar con ustedes, no poder ver como crecen, enserio lo lamento mucho

**jenna/.** no queremos perderte

**eliza/.** lo lamento, estare con su padre en un momento

**inuki/.** tengo miedo

**eliza/.** mis pequeñas **(me lebante con gran esfuerso y abrace a las tres)**

**jenna/.** gracias, darnos la vida

**inuki/.** te extrañare

**luci/.** te quiero

**eliza/.** estaran bien, yo las vere desde arriba y las amo mucho

_despues de eso eliza se recosto, cerro sus ojos y murio, las tres se queraron hay por un momento_

**samuel/. (entro a la habitacion)** lamento su perdida, era su madre sierto, si quieren pueden venir conmigo, tendrian un hogar

**jenna/. (limpie mis lagrimas)** hay que ir con el

**inuki/.** porque?

**jenna/.** el nos ayudo, y nos esta ofreciendo un hogar, sera mejor que regresar a la calle

**luci/.** por mi esta bien, no quiero volver a las calles

**inuki/.** no se, no se si confie en ese humano

**jenna/**. si regresamos a la calle, tendremos que buscar comida en los basureros y no quiero que les pase nada

**inuki/.** ok, creo que sera mejor ir con el

**jenna/.** ok, vayamos

las tres se pucieron enfrente de samuel

**samuel/.** entonses quieren venir conmigo, no se preocupen, las cuidare bien

_todos se fueron en el auto y llegaron a casa de samuel_

**samuel/.** pues aqui estamos, mañana las llevare al veterinario a revisarlas

**jenna/.** bueno, todo cambiara desde ahora

**inuki/.** voy a dormir

**jenna/.** ok

**adentro de la casa de samuel**

**samuel/.** ya llegue

**cristina/.** ok, **(vi a las tres perras)** y al pareser trajiste compañia

**samuel/.** la madre de estas tres murio, y no puedo dejarlas en la calle

**cristina/.** si ya se que eres tan cariñoso con los animales, ok, no me molesta tenerlas

**samuel/.** bien, les dare de comer

_fue por unos platos de comida, los lleno y los puso en el suelo_

**samuel/.** ok, aqui tienes amigas

**jenna/.** wow, que es esto?

**inuki/.** no me importa, no tengo hambre** [estaba enojada]**

**jenna/.** tienes que comer algo

**inuki/. (me calme)** estoy enojada por todo esto, no quiero enojarme con ustedes entonses me podrian dar espacio

**jenna/.** claro, despues hablamos

**inuki/. [se dirijio a una esquina de la casa]**

**luci/.** probare esto **[se hacerco a uno de los platos y probo un poco de la comida]** mmm sabe rico **[empeso a comer rapido]**

**jenna/.** bueno **(probe la comida y supo rica, habia comido cosas que sabian similar pero no se parecian a estas cosas)** sabe rico **[empeso a comer no tan rapido]**

_despues de que acabaron de comer_

**luci/.** estara bien inuki, no quiso comer nada

**jenna/.** ella es... extraña, su actitud no la comprendo, nose porque se comporta asi pero bueno sera mejor que no la molestemos o empesaremos una pelea y nos hecharan de aqui

**luci/.** que bien que conocimos a este humano, ya no estaremos en la calle inseguras

**jenna/.** si, te puedo contar algo y no le digas a inuki ella se burlaria; desde lo que paso con nuestro padre he tenido miedo, lo que me digieron esos perros me aterro, no podia dormir muy bien porque sentia que en cualquier momento vendrian esos perros por mi, pero ahora que estamos aqui me siento mas segura

**luci/.** mmm ya veo pero mostrabas una actitud fuerte, responsable

**jenna/.** si, tenia que, no podia cuidarlas si mostrara una actitud de miedo

**luci/.** bueno, voy a dormir un poco **[bosteso]**

**samuel/.** veo que tienes sueño **(fui por dos colchones y los puse en el suelo)** donde esta la otra **[volteo a ver a cada lugar y la vio)** ok, si tienen sueño aqui se pueden acostar, lamento que solo tenga dos

**jenna/. (wow, las mascotas viven en el lujo, nosotros solo dormiamos en el suelo)**

**luci/.** esto es blando, sera genial dormir en el **[se sento en el colchon]** que sueve, bueno dormire un poco

**jenna/.** si, yo ire con inuki

**luci/.** ok

_jenna fue a donde estaba inuki recostada_

**jenna/.** estas dormida

**inuki/.** no quiero hablar ahorita

**jenna/.** ven a comer, esas cosas saben ricas

**inuki/.** no tengo hambre

**jenna/.** no estas bien verdad

**inuki/.** solo dejame sola

**jenna/.** se que estas triste, yo tambien lo estoy

**inuki/.** pues no lo parese **(me enoje)** solo estas ahi viendo este lugar como si no te importara que nuestra madre alla muerto

**jenna/. (tambien me moleste)** oye, quien te dice que no lamento lo que paso, para tu informacion tambien estoy triste

**inuki/.** odio que lo digas asi, si en verdad estubieras triste, no estarias por ahi como si nada

**jenna/.** si, estoy triste pero no puedo dejar de ver en el presente, tenemos una nueva vida y solo recordar el pasado no ayudara

**inuki/.** te detesto, no quiero estar contigo

**jenna/.** no sabes como me siento

**inuki/.** no, tu eres la que no sabe nada de mi, crees que solo soy insolente y malcriada pero no sabes lo que siento **(me puse triste)**

**jenna/.** entonses dime como te sientes, no puedo saber como eres si lo ocultas

**inuki/.** quieres que te cuete como me siento, pues cuando murio mi padre...

**jenna/.** nuestro padre, se que no era su hija legitima pero nos cuido a las tres

**inuki/.** ok, cuando murio nuestro padre, sentia como se destrosaba mi mundo, no comprendia porque paso eso, porque tubo que suceder, no me gusta mostrar mis sentimientos, es por eso que te culpe, no queria que supieras que me sentia mal

**jenna/.** no sabia que sentias eso, yo tambien oculto mis sentimientos, no queria decirte esto porque te burlarias pero veo que no lo harias, bueno, cuando nos encontramos a esos perros, ellos...**(me sonroje un poco pero tambien tenia miedo)** me querian, uno dijo que queria aparearse conmigo, eso me aterro, nuestro papá me dijo que corriera pero mi cuerpo no reaccionaba, no podia irme, tenia mucho miedo

**inuki/.** mmm, al parecer tampoco fue facil para ti

**jenna/.** no espero que me ames pero mamá me pidio que las cuidara a las dos y eso voy a hacer no voy romper mi promesa

**inuki/.** dame tiempo y talves me agrades, ahora tengo hambre **(decia feliz)**

**jenna/.** jaja, bueno, te acompaño y te encantara esta comida** (tambien me puse feliz)**

**inuki/.** me dio gusto hablar contigo

_las dos fueron a la cocina, inuki comio y al llegar la coche_

**jenna/.** bueno, este dia se acabo

**inuki/.** sera un dia que nunca olvidare

**jenna/.** ya hablamos de esto

**inuki/.** si, este dia no lo olvidare pero tampoco lo recordare todo el tiempo

**jenna/.** bueno solo hay dos colchones, quieres dormir sola o con otra

**inuki/.** quiero dormir contigo

_las dos se acostaron y se durmiero. con el tiempo jenna perdio ese miedo, inuki empeso a sertir un cariño especial por jenna y luci pues seguio algo timida pero no tenia miedo, asi pasaron tres años, jenna ya tenia 6 años, ya era madura, sabia defenderse y tomar deciciones sabias, inuki tenia 5 años, se volvio agil y muy veloz, tambien sabia defenderse, tomo un cariño muy especial por jenna, la veia como su mamá y aun sentia tristesa pero la superaba y luci tambien tenia 5 años y pues era algo reservada pero no era triste y despues se tubieron que mudar para conseguir otro trabajo y se mudaron alado de la casa de penny._

**fin del flashback**

**inuki/.** eso es lo que querias saber

**bolt/.** wow no tengo palabras para decirlo

**inuki/.** es por eso que estoy asi, si ves no he tenido un pasodo muy feliz, desde que mi madre murio he sentido una tristesa inexplicable, es por eso que queria ser tu pareja, **(empese a llorar)** me sentia feliz a tu lado, sentia que esa tristesa se desvanesia, me ayudabas a ser feliz pero ahora, eres una causa de mi tristesa, el solo verte me entristese y no quiero mas dolor, he decidido irme,no quiero verte nunca mas

**jenna/.** estas bromeando **(empese a llorar),** si te vas rompere mi promesa

**inuki/.** lo lamento pero tengo que encontrar algo que me quite el dolor y ese algo no esta aqui y no puedo esperar a que venga a mi, me voy, no se si los buelba a ver y estoy seguro que no te voy a querrer ver otra ves bolt, no hubiera ayudado a mittens para que no se fuera en esa ocacion en la que esa perra quiso abusar de bolt, si te hubieras ido no estaria sufriendo ahora, adios **(me volte y me dirigi a la salida)**

**bueno aqui esta este capitulo, en verdad lamento la tardanza pero este cap. fue de 6000 palabras y encontrar tiempo e inspiracion para seguir escribiendo es dificil pero bueno espero que sigan leyendo su fi y enserio no se les olviden sus comentarios, son ustedes quienes me motivan a continuar esta historia y aunque sea un "estubo bien" o un "buen capitulo" que comenten con eso me doy por satisfecho**


	15. 15-capitulo: una amistad prometedora

**15.- capitulo: una amistad prometedora  
**

**bolt/.** espera no puedes irte

**inuki/.** dime porque no, ya no quiero estar aqui

**bolt/.** enserio lamento haberte dañado, no sabía que te pondrías así y en verdad te aprecio, pero entiende que no puedes ser mi pareja, soy la pareja de mittens y eso no cambiara

**inuki/.** yo ya no te quiero y ya no quiero ser tu pareja

**bolt/.** no quiero perderte

**mittens/.** no te puedes ir **(estaba algo seria)**

**inuki/.** a que te refieres? **(pregunte extrañada)**

**mittens/.** yo...tampoco...quiero que te vayas

**inuki/.** **[todos se sorprenden al oír a mittens] (sorprendida)** creí que me odiabas

**mittens/.** no me gusta que trates de ser la pareja de bolt pero hasta cierto punto me agradas, y te debo una por haberme ayudado con violeta

**inuki/.** no lo hice por ti, lo hice por bolt y además no quiero estar aqui donde nada me llena

**mittens/.** a que te refieres

**inuki/.** desde que mis padres murieron siento un vacio en mi corazón, se que mis hermanas me aman y me apoyan pero no se llena, siento ese dolor insoportable y cuando conocí a bolt y cuando me dio un beso me sentí genial, ya no tenia ese dolor habia desaparecido y me sentia feliz, pero cuando bolt me dijo que no me queria ver, ese dolor se doplico, me dolio enserio lo que dijiste bolt y quiero encontrar a alguien que me quite ese dolor

**bolt/.** porfavor perdoname, se que fui muy malo contigo y lo siento, en verdad se que te hice daño pero no fue a propocito

**mittens/.** mira se que no debio ser facil perder a tus padres pero no eres la unica que ha sufrido, yo tambien tuve un pasado malo y fue peor que el tuyo

**inuki/. (me enoje)** peor!...hay algo peor que hayan matado a tu padre y despues perder a mamá

**mittens/.** se que no es facil eso pero almenos a ti nunca te agredieron, o tuviste que pasar hambre como yo, y tuviste a tus hermanas alado, a mi me hubiera gustador tener todo lo que tuviste

**inuki/.** no te creo

**mittens/.** quieres que te cuente lo que pase, como era mi vida en las calles

**bolt/.** siempre quise saber como fue tu pasado, me contaste que te habian dejado en la calle pero no me contaste mas

**mittens/.** no es algo que me guste contar **(me puse triste)**

**inuki/.** mmm haber, que fue por lo que pasaste** (tenia curiosidad)**

**mittens/.** en mi caso me separaron de mi madre a temprana edad y me quede en la tienda de mascotas hasta que me adopto un humano llamado brandon,

**flashback**

_el me llevo a su casa y me dio un lato con comida_

**brandon/.** bueno aqui sera donde viviras ahora, toma, debes tener hambre o no **[puso un plato de comida serca de donde estaba]**

**mittens/. [mittens empeso a comer] (esta rico)**

brandon/. mañana te llevare al veterinario para ver tu condicion

**mittens/. [seguia comiendo] (esta comida sabe rica)**

_paso todo el dia y en la noche brandon puso a mittens en un colchon en su cuarto y le dejo una bola de estambre_

**brandon/.** que duermas bien

**mittens/. (me encantan estas bolas de estambre) [mittens tenia la bola en sus patas t se quedo dormida]**

_y haci paso 3 meses, cuando hacia frio mittens se metia a la chimenea y se quedaba jugando con su bola de estambre; brandon empesaba a cortarle las garras a mittens para que no dañari ningun mueble_ **=solo le cortaba las garras, nunca se las quito asi que mittens aun tiene garras=** _pero un dia..._ _estaba brandon en un callejon con mittens en sus brasos_

**brandon/.** mmm creo que este es un buen lugar, adios gata

_dejo a mittens en el suelo y despues se fue en su auto_

**mittens/. (porque me habra dejado aqui, no he hecho nada malo, seguro volvera por mi)**

_y me quede en ese lugar dos dias enteros sin moverme y al tercer dia_

**mittens/.** me dejo, lo he esperado aqui pero no ha venido y tengo hambre, quiero algo de comer **(fui caminando a otro callejon y empese a olfatear)** creo que aqui hay algo de comer

_mittens siguio el olor hasta el fondo del callejon y vio algo de carne_

**mittens/.** que rico** (iba a darle una mordida)**

**perro/. (me puse atras de la gata)** oye tu que te crees que eres

**mittens/. (me volte)** aaah soy mittens y solo queria algo de comer

**perro/. **no me importa tu nombre, lo que quiero saber es que haces en mi territorio

**mittens/.** aaah no sabia que era tu territorio, mi persona me dejo en un callejon y lo espere dos dias pero no vino

**perro/.** con que eres una gata domestica y veo que no tienes garras para defenderte, que lastima **[el perro tenia una mirada maliciosa]**

**mittens/.** creo que me ire, siento haberte molestado **(empese a irme)**

**perro/.** a donde vas, crees que te dejare ir asi como asi, no lo creo, tienes suerte de ser una gata, si no ya estarias muerta

**mittens/.** porque no me dejas ir **(tenia mucho miedo)**

**perro/.** te dejare una marca para que no olvides que no quiero verte en mi territorio (me hacerque a ella y empese a orinar sobre ella) jaja con esto no me olvidaras

**mittens/.** para... porfavor para **(me tire al suelo y trataba de cubrirme la cara)**

**perro/.** jaja te gusto? ahora vete amenos que quieras ver tu sangre

**mittens/. (me fui de ahi y regrese a donde me habia dejado)** porque me pasa esto, porque me dejaste aqui **(estaba llorando y me quede dormida)**

_al dia siguiente_

**=12:00am=**

**mittens/. (me desperte)** aaah tengo hambre **(en eso recorde lo que paso el otro dia)** no quiero meterme en problemas pero tengo mucha hambre

_mittens fue a la calle y paso al lado del callejon de ayer_

**perro/. (vi a la gata)** jajajaja no quieres venir otra ves

**mittens/. (acelere mi paso y llegue a otro callejon)** espero que no haya nadie aqui

**perro 2/.** no esperes mucho ya que yo estoy aqui

**mittens/.** porfavor no me lastimes **(me acuruque en el suelo)**

**perros 2/.** eres una gatita verdad** (me acerque a ella)**

**mittens/.** no me lastimes, te lo ruego **(estaba llorando)**

**perros2/. (la olfate)** aah eres una de las gatas de bill?

**mittens/.** ese es el perro del otro callejon?

**perro 2/.** si, el es bill, y te vuelvo a preguntar eres una de sus gatas? **(dije en voz alta y enojado)**

**mittens/. (me asuste y volvi a llorar)** no me hagas daño yo no soy su gata

**perro 2/.** si, ya lo note, ni yo me quedaria con una gata sin garras, el es un bribon, si ve alguna gata se la queda, la marca con su orina y la obliga a ayudarla a conseguir comida

**mittens/.** y tu como te llamas?

**rex/.** soy rex y tu

**mittens/.** mittens, quiero regresar a casa **(seguia llorando)**

**rex/.** eras gata domestica, verdad

**mittens/.** si, mi persona me abandono hace tres dias

**rex/.** estas en un gran problema

**mittens/.** me lastimaras? **(cerre los ojos)**

**rex/.** no, aunque me desagradan los gatos, eres una gata y ademas eres una cachorra, pero no te quedaras aqui, mira hay como a 10 cuadras de aqui un callejon donde dicen que hay un perro que le agradan los gatos, sera mejor que vayas con el, no sobreviviras aqui tu sola

**mittens/.** me llevarias hasta alla

**rex/.** ni loco, primero no quiero que me vean acompañando a una gata y ademas no puedo dejar mi territorio solo, me lo quitaran, tendras que ir sola, mira no entres a ningun callejon, hasta ahorita solo has conocido a perros normales, ahi otros peores, si te encuentras a otros perros, si es uno huye, talves lo ebadas y subete a lugares alto, si son mas sera mejor que te quedes ahi y esperes lo mejor pero por ninguna razon entres a otro callejon, lo que mas nos molesta es que entren a nuestro territorio y no trates de defenderte con tus garitas pequeñas no les haras nada

**mittens/.** tengo hambre, no se cuanto pueda abansar

**rex/.** toma **(le puse enfrente un poco de carne)** y una cosa mas

**mittens/.** gracias** (empese a comer)**

**rex/.** en la decima cuadra del lado derecho hay un perro muy malo, el si que no tiene concideracion, sera mejor que corras lo mas rapido al callejon del lado izquierdo

**mittens/.** ok

**rex/.** y cuidate

**mittens/.** gracias por la ayuda pero puedo dormir hoy aqui

**rex/.** ya que, ponte en la parte de atras

**mittens/.** gracias

_asi paso el resto del dia y al dia siguiente_

**=11:00 am=**

**mittens/. (empese a ir hacia el norte)**

_asi pasaron 15 dias, durante ese tiempo tuvo que pasar hambre, sed y varias peleas con otros perros, estaba muy lastimada, tenia varias mordidas en todo mi cuerpo pero al fin llegue hasta donde dijo rex que tenia que ir_

**mittens/.** estoy serca...tengo que llegar **(estaba canzada y con varios rasguños y mordidas)** tengo que correr lo mas rapido que pueda

_mittens empeso a correr lo mas rapido que podia hacia el callejon del lado izquierdo, mientras iba corriendo un perro de raza doberman salio y la persiguio, mittens apenas llego al callejon pero el perro ya la habia alcanzado_

**mittens/.** no me hagas daño

**doberman/.** jajaja miren que ahi aqui, una pequeña gatita, me podria divertir un rato contigo

**mittens/. (estaba paralizada del susto)**

**doberman/.** vamos no tengas miedo, te tratare bien ya lo vera jajaja **[dijo con una voz maliciosa]**

_en ese momento sale otro perro, era un huski siberiano de color gris_

**huski/.** que estas haciendo aqui

**doberman/.** solo vine por mi gata, ya nos vamos

**huski/.** espera, esa gata no esta marcada por ti

**doberman/.** la iba a marcar, pero ya me la llevo

**huski/.** no es tu gata, yo me la quedare

**doberman/.** claro que no (dije enojado)

**huski/.** esta en mi territorio y de hecho tu tambien y a menos que quieras volver a pelear sera mejor que te vayas, yo me quedare con la gata

**doberman/.** grrrrr... tienes suerta gatita **(salio del callejon y fue al suyo)**

**mittens/. (tengo miedo) [mittens estaba en el suelo con los ojos cerrados]**

**huski/. (me acerque a la gata)** que haces aqui

**mittens/. (aun tenia miedo)** otro perro me dijo que viniera contigo [estaba temblando]

**huski/.** muestrame tu pata

**mittens/.** que? **(eso me confundio)**

**huski/. [el perro tomo la pata de mittens]** mmm eres gata domestica, te perdiste?

**mittens/.** no, mi persona me dejo en un callejon hace varios dias

**huski/.** tus garras estan cortadas, y tuviste varias peleas con otros perros, tienes muchas heridas

**mittens/.** si, no se que hacer mas, soy muy pequeña para defenderme

**huski/.** este barrio es muy peligroso, ok te quedaras conmigo, soy shadow y el es kiba

_en eso aparese un perrito, tambien huski siberianos de color gris con blanco de 2 años de edad_

**kiba/. (me hacerque a la gata)** hola gatita como estas

**mittens/. (primero me asuste)** quien es el

**shadow/.** es mi hijo, vive aqui conmigo

**mittens/.** hola

**kiba/.** hola como te llamas?

**mittens/.** me llamo mittens

**kiba/.** papá quien es ella?

**shadow/.** es una invitada, se quedara con nosotros un tiempo, bueno lo primero que debo hacer es curar tus heridas **[fue por una caja donde habia unos bendajes y agua]** ok, limpiare tus heridas y las bendare

**mittens/.** me dolera?

**shadow/.** te dolera un poco pero sera lo mejor, si no curas tus heridas puedes empeorar

**mittens/.** ok, **(espero que no me dula mucho)**

**shadow/. [tony empeso a limpiar las heridas de mittens y despues las bendo]** no te dolio mucho o si

**mittens/.** no mucho

**shadow/.** ahora tengo que marcarte para mostrar que eres mia

**mittens/. (me acoste en el piso y cerre los ojos)** no, por favor no

**shadow/.** descuida, no te voy a marcar con mi orina, solo te pondre un lazo en la pata **(se lo coloque)**

**mittens/.** solo eso **(estaba sorprendida)**

**shadow/.** ahora, necesitas comer algo** [fue a una caja y saco comida]** toma

**mittens/.** gracias, **(empese a comer)**

**kiba/.** eres una gatita linda

**mittens/. (me sonroje)** gracias

**shadow/.** jajaja

_asi pasaron 1 año y medio, shadow le enseño a mittens a afilar sus garras, como defenderse, como usar su agilidad a su favor y un dia_

**=12:30 p.m=**

**shadow/.** despierta mittens, tengo que decirte algo

**mittens/. (me desperte)** que es lo que quieres

**shadow/.** pues mi hijo y yo, necesitamos ir a un lugar lejano...

**mittens/.** yo ire co ustedes?

**tony/.** la verdad no, es un lugar algo peligroso y sera mejor que te quedes en la ciudad

**mittens/.** y que pasa si me ataca algun perro

**shadow/.** mira, te dejare en un lugar mas seguro, es una calle en donde no hay muchos perros, y no es peligroso ademas ya te enseñe a defenderte, estaras bien, no se cuando regresemos pero, volvere porti

**mittens/.** ok

los tres fueron a esa calle y en un callejon

**shadow/.** ok, pues adios mittens, cuidate bien y no te metas en problemas

**kiba/.** adios mittens

**mittens/.** adios

los dos se fuero

**mittens/.** bueno, creo que debo conseguir comida **(sali de la calle y estube buscando por vastante tiempo hasta que me encontre con un gato de color gris que estaba comiendo, me hacerque a el)** eh, me das un poco de comer, tengo mucha hambre

**gato/.** consigue tu comida, en estas calles no hay mucha comida, **(empese a olfatearla)** eres nueva aqui

**mittens/.** si, unos amigos me dejaron aqui

**gato/.** mira, si quieres comida tendras que buscar por horas o manipular palomas

**mittens/.** a que te refieres

**gato/.** mira, no hay mucha comida en los basureros, ni pienses en pedirle comida a un humano, nunca te dan nada y tampoco pienses en quitarsela porque se enojan mucho y llaman a control de animales, lo mejor es tomar a unas palomas y hacer que te traigan comida

**mittens/. (es sierto, he buscado por algunas horas y no he encontrado nada de comer)**

**gato/.** mira, solo tienes que buscar unas palomas y atraparlas, le dices que si no te traen comida las desgararas con tus garras

**mittens/.** no se si sea correcto

**gato/.** mira, puedes manipular palomas o morir de hambre

**mittens/.** bueno tienes razon, necesito comer

**gato/.** si, y la verdad es que solo puedes confiar en ti, asi que eres la unica responsable de tener algo que comer o no

**mittens/.** como te llamas?

**luis/.** me llamos luis, y te dare un consejo, no hagas amistades, no confies en nadie, una ves me paso algo muy malo por haber confiado en alguien y desde ese momento solo hay alguien en el que confio y es en mi

_y asi en unos dia mittens se volvio mas engañosa, no confiaba en nadie, empeso a abusar de las palomas para que le tragieran comida a cambio de "proteccion", pasaron 3 años hasta que un dia, un perro blanco con un rayo negro en su costado la obligo a crusar el pais y ya saben la historia_

**fin del flashback**

**mittens/.** y asi fue como pase mi vida en las calles

**bolt/.** wow, no sabia que habias pasado por eso, ya entendi porque te pusiste de ese modo cuando quise ir con penny

**mittens/.** si, antes yo era muy timida y sensible pero al estar en la calle no puedes ser asi, tuve que volverme mas dura y en esos tres años, empese a ser mas mala, ahora me doy cuenta de que no debi abusar de las palomas, de lo contrario nunca me hubieran delatado y tu no me ubieras colgado de un puente

**bolt/.** jajaja, pues estaba buscando a un gato y esas palomas me dijieron que eras un ajente de calico, pero si no hubiera pasado eso no seriamos pareja ahora

**mittens/.** tienes razon

**inuki/. (vaya no crei que esa gata habia pasado por eso, tiene razon aunque perdi a mis padres nunca tuve que pelear con otros perros)**... tienes razon, pasaste por muchas cosas mala pero aun asi he decidido irme,

**mittens/.** no te vayas, te extrañaria **[todos se extrañan al oir a mittens]**

**inuki/.** que?.. como que me extrañarias, pense que te alegraria que no estubiera aqui, tu me odias

**mittens/.** no te odio, me molesta que trates de hacer que bolt y yo rompamos pero si dejaras de intentarlo nos podriamos llevar mejor

**inuki/.** no crei que te agradara

**mittens/.** no tienes que irte, se que tienes un dolor grande pero mira aqui te queremos tus hermanas te quieren y te apollan

**jenna/.** mittens tiene razon, no me gusta verte asi de triste pero no podria vivir si que estuvieras a mi lado, le prometi algo a mamá y no quiero rimper mi promesa, te amo** =nota: no interpreten mal, es amor de familia solamente=**

**luci/.** igual yo, aun no siempre nos llebamos bien te quiero y me alegra tenerte como hermana **(las tres se abrazan)**

**bolt/.** inuki, nunca fue mi intencion herirte de esa forma, siento mucho el como te dije que no podia estar contigo, eres mi amiga, y te quiero, yo amo a mittens y nuca dejare de amarla, pero tambien me importas

**mittens/.** tu me ayudaste a no escaparme cuando vi a bolt y a violeta, me diste apolo para confiar en bolt, me dijiste que no me debia de rendir ante algo tan tonto

**inuki/.** mittens gracias por ayudarme, voy a quedarme por mis hermana y tu bolt ya no tratare de que seas mi pareja, ya acepte que no seras mi pareja nunca y con lo que me dijiste ta estoy segura

**bolt/. (porque me siento triste, ella ya no se interpondra entre mittens y yo pero no se, talvez si me gustaba inuki y lo que me a dicho me dolio)**...

**inuki/.** bolt, estas aqui

**bolt/. (no puedo creerlo, shadowbolt tenia razon amo a inuki pero amo mas a mittens)**...

**mittens/.** bolt, reacciona **(lo sacudi un poco)**

**bolt/.** aah que pasa

**inuki/.** creo que estabas perdido en tus pensamientos

**bolt/.** perdon, solo pensaba un poco

**mittens/.** que pensabas

**bolt/. (no puedo decirles, tengo que pensar algo)** de... los arboles, como es que cresen tanto

**inuki/. [todos se quedan confundidos]** ok

**jenna/.** bueno, lamento haberlos amenasado de esa manera pero ya sabes lo protectora que soy

**bolt/.** si, ya me di cuenta de eso y de lo largo de tus garras

**inuki/.** jajajaja, pues mis garras tambien estan largas asi que no te conviene atacarme **(le mostre mis garras)**

**bolt/.** wow, si que son largas

**mittens/.** bueno me alegra que ya no pelemos por bolt

**inuki/.** si, aun que me gustaria hablar con bolt en privado, solo un momento

**bolt/. (de que querra hablar)** ok

_inuki y bolt saliero de la casa_

**inuki/.** bolt, como te sientes al saber que ya no quiero ser tu pareja, dime la verdad, si quieros no le digo nada a mittens pero quiero saberlo

**bolt/.** pues...**(ahora que hago, le digo o no)**

**inuki/.** te escucho

**bolt/.** pues la verdad es que fue lo mejor, ya estaba cansado de tener peleas con mittens por sus celos

**inuki/.** mmm hablas enserio, porque desde que te conosco y tu a mi he visto que si te atraia, talvez no mucho pero estoy segura de que te gustaba

**bolt/. (me sonroje)** ok, si me gustas, pero amo mas a mittens y no puedo dejarla y menos ahora que se por lo que paso

**inuki/.** lo se, tienes que apollarla, solo queria saber eso y descuida ya no tratare nada contigo pero antes me podrias darme un beso mas, me gustaria en verdad

**bolt/.** ok, sera el ultimo beso **(me hacerque a ella lentamente y la bese con toda ternura, duro 30 seg. pero fue como 30 min.)**

**inuki/.** wow gracias, y sabes que cuentas con mi apoyo en lo que quieras

**bolt/.** gracias y seguimos siendo amigos?

**inuki/.** amigo?,... claro somos amigos

**bolt/.** ok

_los dos entran_

**mittens/.** de que hablaron?

**inuki/.** solo queria disculparme con el por los problemas que los he metido

**bolt/.** si, y apresio su disculpa

**inuki/.** bueno, ya estoy algo cansada y ya es tarde, ire a dormir un rato

**jenna/.** puedo dormir contigo

**inuki/.** claro

_las dos se van a dormir_

**luci/.** bueno yo ire a comer algo

**bolt/.** adios, nos vemos mañana

**mittens/.** que esten bien

**luci/.** gracias

_bolt y mittens regresan a su casa_

**mittens/.** bueno, creo que salio mejor de lo que esperaba

**bolt/.** si, en verdad me siento aliviado de que jenna no me haga daño

**mittens/.** y como te sientes al saber que inuki ya no estara tras de ti

**bolt/.** pues aliviado de que ya no pelearemos por tus celos

**mittens/.** si, talves nos volvamos buenas amigas

**bolt/.** y que haras con el otro gato

**mittens/.** pues el solo es un amigo

**bolt/.** no me agrada

**mittens/.** bolt, nunca te dejare, yo te amo y eso nunca cambiara

**bolt/.** mira, se que tu con inuki sentias que me quedaria con ella y te dejaria pero yo no siento eso contigo

**mittens/.** pero porque no

**bolt/.** yo se que me amas y no me dejarias, lo se por lo que paso despues de nuestra pelea en las vegas, cuando vi a penny abrazando al otro bolt senti que habia perdido todo, ya no tenia a penny y senti que fui un tonto por averte abandonado pero nunca crei que vendrias por mi

**mittens/.** pues rhino me animo

**bolt/.** lo se, y entonses no siento que prefieras a ese gato que a mi, lo que me da temor es que el te oblige a ser su pareja

**mittens/.** bolt yo se defenderme muy bien, de hecho mejor que tu

**bolt/.** a si y dime porque pude controlarte todo el camino hacia holiwood?

**mittens/.** no habia comido en vastante tiempo asi que estaba debil

**bolt/.** si claro, como digas, el punto es que no me gusta que estes con ese gato

**mittens/.** mira, igual como tu necesitas pasar tiempo con otros perros yo necesito estar almenos con otro gato, y el es simpatico

**bolt/.** pero...

**mittens/.** bolt, porfavor, confia en mi, se lo que hago y me se cuidar a mi misma

**bolt/.** ok, tu ganas pero no esperes que sea amigo de el

**mittens/.** me gustaria, yo ya sere amiga de inuki

**bolt/.** mejor vamos a dormir, ya estoy cansado

**mittens/.** ok

_los dos van a la habitacion de penny_

**bolt/.** buenas noches mi gatita preciosa

**mittens/.** buenas noches mi cachoro blanquito

**(los dos se besan un par de beses y al final se duermen)**

**ok, perdon por la tardansa pero no tenia mucho tiempo libre, agradesco a todos los que siguen revisando mi fic y a todos lo que han visto mi fic y les ha gustado, le quiero decir que no dejare este fic incompleto, aunque tenga que atravesar todo mexico no dejare este fic y les agradesco sus comentarios enserio me ayudan mucho sus comentarios y pues gracias y que todos esten bien**


	16. 16-capitulo: solucion de problemas

**16.- capitulo: solucion de problemas**

**=2:30 am=**

_bolt estaba dormido en un colchon con mittens_

**=sueño de bolt=**

_bolt se encontraba en un campo, a su lado se encontraba mittens recostada durmiendo_

**bolt/. (que linda se ve durmiendo mi dulce gatita)**

_en eso aparece shadowbolt enfrente de bolt_

**shadowbolt/.** si, se ve en verdad muy linda nuestra gatita jajaja

**bolt/.** que haces aqui, no quiero que me molestes mas **(dije seriamente)**

**shadowbolt/.** no vengo a eso, aunque es divertido molestarte, vengo a recordarte algo

**bolt/.** que?

**shadowbolt/.** voltea

**bolt/. (voltie y vi a inuki en el suelo)** ¡inuki!

**shadowbolt/.** si, tu estas mas feliz que nunca con nuestra gata y mira como esta inuki, sola y deprimida

**bolt/.** tenia que decirle que no me siguiera molestando, se que fui muy duro pero ya le pedi perdon y dijo que seguiriamos siendo amigos

**shadowbolt/.** eso es lo que vez pero ella aun se siente destrosada, ella te amaba y le rompiste el corazon

**bolt/.** se que fui muy malo con ella pero mittens es primero y no voy a hacer nada que la moleste

**shadowbolt/.** y crees que es correcto dejarla en su sufrimiento

**bolt/.** no pero...

_en eso aparese steven_

**steven/. (va con mittens y la despierta con un beso)** hola mi amor, vamos a dar un paseo

**bolt/. (me enfade al ver esa escena)** QUE TE PASA TONTO GATO, no vuelvas a hacerlo nunca en tu vida

**mittens/. (me enoje)** bolt no vuelvas a decirle asi a mi pareja

**bolt/. (me sobresalte al escuchar a mittens) **que dijiste?

**mittens/.** mira bolt, soy la pareja de steven y eso no cambiara asi que alejate de mi, no voy a arriesgar mi relacion por la culpa de un estupido perro **(decia agresivamente con sus garras afuera)**

**bolt/. (me quede paralizado, solo podia hoy a mi corazon rompiendose en millones de pedacitos) [bolt empeso a llorar]** mittens...yo...

_mittens y steven se van_

**bolt/. (me quede en silencio llorando sin parar)**

**shadowbolt/.** jaja pobrecito, nunca esperaste que esa gata te hiciera eso verdad

**bolt/. (entre lagrimas)** no, yo amaba a mittens y sentia que ella me amaba, no puedo creer que ella me hiciera eso, siento que mi vida se apago, ya no tengo un motivo para vivir

**shadowbolt/.** ok, creo que ya sufriste un poco

_de pronto vuelve la escena de mittens acostada durmiendo_

**shadowbolt/.** mmm, descuida esto solo fue una ilucion, pero lo que le hiciste a inuki fue real

**bolt/. (me extrañe)** de que hablas **(seguia llorando un poco)**

**shadowbolt/.** acabas de vivir una pequeña parte de lo que sintio inuki, que sentiste cuando dijo que te alejaras de ella?

**bolt/.** mi corazon no soporto

**shadowbolt/.** tu amas profundamente a mittens verdad

**bolt/.** si, la amo mas que a todo

**shadowbolt/.** pues inuki te amaba mucho, por eso le afecto tanto que la apartaras de ti, ademas ella vivio dos años en las calles, perdio a sus padres; mira bolty ella ha sufrido mucho mas que tu, y le destruiste su razon de vivir, mira no hago esto para molestarte, te hago esto para que entiendas lo que hacen tus actos

**bolt/.** nunca lo pense asi, es por eso que se queria ir

**shadowbolt/.** no, se queria ir porque tiene un espiritu fuerte, otro cualquiera se suicidaria con eso pero ella tiene el valor de continuar viviendo

**bolt/.** no se que decir

**shadowbolt/.** no digas nada, actua; inuki esta ahi acostada en el suelo con el corazon roto, ve con ella y animala

**bolt/.** ella ya no me ama

**shadowbolt/.** tu amarias a mittens despues de lo que te dijo?

**bolt/.** creo que no, pero entonses que hago?

**shadowbolt/.** ve con ella, has le saber que aun te importa, que al menos la quieres

**bolt/.** pero mittens...

**shadowbolt/.** que tiene ella, creo que si estuviera en tu situacion haria lo correcto aunque te molestaras

**bolt/.** es que no quiero mas peleas con ella, me duele ver asi a inuki pero me duele mas ver que mittens y yo discutimos

_mientras hablaban aparese una luz de color amarillo claro y aparese boltlight_

**boltlight/.** shadowbolt deja de presionarlo

**shadowbolt/.** wow aparecio la lucesita del bien, creo que estaras deacuerdo con que apolle a inuki, no creo que sea bueno dejarla como esta

**bolt/.** boltlight, que debo hacer, se que no puedo dejar a inuki asi pero no quiero que se moleste mittens o peor que se deprima

**boltlight/.** pues sere honesto, tienes que ayudar a inuki, mittens estara bien, solo recuerda le que la sigues amando pero que tienes que solucionar el problema que causaste

**bolt/.** no se si ella entendera

**shadowbolt/.** entendera, no es la gran cosa, si le pidieras permiso para aparearte si es exagerado pero solo es una platica

**bolt/.** puedo confiar en ti?

**shadowbolt/.** la pregunta es puedes confiar en ti, yo soy parte de ti, todo lo que yo se tu lo sabes, tu sabes que tenias que hablar con inuki pero tus miedos e inseguridades te tapan los ojos

**bolt/.** ok, entonses debo confiar en mi

**shadowbolt/.** recuerda que a las chicas les molesta que estes insistiendo con disculpas sensillas, les gusta que te rebajes, que les des la razon, con eso se siente mejor, deja a un lado tu orgullo, tu ya te has rebajado con mittens y viste que te perdono, lo puedes hacer con inuki

**bolt/.** ok, lo hare** (me pare con firmeza)**

**boltlight/.** vaya no crei que ayudaras tanto a bolt

**shadowbolt/.** pues me canse de ser tan malo y ademas recuerda que para mi bolt deberia de ser la pareja de inuki pero bueno ya si no se puede al menos que sean amigos

**boltlight/.** ok, es hora de que lo hagas pero primero sera bueno que hables con mittens sobre steven

**bolt/.** aaah, ese gato, me gustaria que nunca se hubiera metido a mi vida

**boltlight/.** mira, steven puede no ser respetuoso pero es importante para mittens, dime que pensarias si fueras un perro en medio de cuatro gatos, no te gustaria tener un amigo de tu misma especie, es lo que siente mittens, ella necesita al menos un amigo gato

**bolt/.** lo se pero lo conoci mientras me derivaba y esta interesado en mittens **(me enfade un poco)**

**shadowbolt/.** mittens te conocio mientras la estampabas contra un bote de basura y la colgabas de un puente **(dije riendo)**

**bolt/.** ok, en eso tienes razon pero...

**boltlight/.** bolt, la verdad no creo que este interesado en mittens, si lo estuviera actuaria como inuki; ademas le harias un gran favor a mittens

**bolt/.** lo se pero

**boltlight/.** dale una oportunidad, ten la paciencia para conoserlo mejor antes de juzgarlo

**bolt/.** ok, me esforzare lo mas posible

**shadowbolt/.** bueno es hora de que actues, y confia en ti mismo

**=fin del sueño=**

_bolt se despierta un poco agitado_

**bolt/.** vaya, creo que se lo que tengo que hacer

_bolt sale del cuarto de penny y va a la cocina donde estaba mittens comiendo_

**bolt/.** hola mi preciosa gata como estas?

**mittens/.** vaya orejon hasta que te despiertas, acaso tuviste un sueño raro o algo no te dejaba dormir?

**bolt/.** porque preguntas?

mittens/. pues mientras domiamos empezaste a moverte preocupado, me desperte y me quede viendote un rato, vi que empezaste a llorar y despues ya te controlaste y pues me volvi a dormir, cuando desperte te notabas algo preocupado y me quede esperando hasta que despertaras pero tuve hambre y tuve que bajar a comer

**bolt/.** descuida estoy bien y de hecho queria hacer algunas cosas hoy

**mittens/.** como que?

**bolt/.** pues ya lo estuve pensando y pues creo que te debo algunos favores asi que tratare de ser amigo de steven

**mittens/.** enserio **(decia feliz)** gracias bolt, enserio aprecio tu decicion

**bolt/.** decidi que tengo que conocerlo mejor antes de criticarlo y juzgarlo, y pero primero quiero estar un rato con inuki

**mittens/.** **(un poco triste)** quieres estar con inuki?, aaah bolt no se si debas, se que debo de controlarme mas pero me gustaria que pasaras la tarde conmigo

**bolt/. (tengo que confiar en mi)** la lastime, ayer ya vimos que no tuvo una vida muy feliz y me siento mal por como la he tratado ultimamente

**mittens/.** pero y si trata de hacer algo incorrecto...

**bolt/.** mittens, tengo que correguir lo que cause, confia en mi, yo te amo y no hare nada que te lastime

**mittens/.** ok, creo que tambien debo de confiar mas en ti, y pues te agradesco lo que haces por mi, se que no debe ser facil para ti hacerte amigo de steven

**bolt/.** gracias mittens, en un momento vuelvo

**mittens/. (vamos mittens, controla esos celos, bolt te ama y ya lo ha demostrado de varias formas, el esta aceptando conocer mas a steven, se que para bolt es tan dificil ser amigo de otro gato como para mi es dificl ser amigo de una perra)**

_bolt salio de su casa y vio a inuki recostada en el suelo entonces fue con ella_

**bolt/.** aun te ves algo deprimida** (dije con una voz delicada)**

**inuki/. (levanta su cara)** hola, si aun estoy algo desanimada, solo sali para que mis hermanas no se preocuparan

**bolt/.** mira inuki, vengo porque quiero pedirte perdon, se que una disculpa no arregla nada pero en serio me siento malo por como te trate

**inuki/.** bueno ya te has disculpado bastante, solo dejame sola** (dije con una actitud desanimada)**

**bolt/.** mira fui un tonto al haberte lastimado, tu me importas, no podemos ser pareja pero me gustaria que me perdonaras y que podamos ser amigos

**inuki/. (me sorprendi con esas palabras)** bolt, ya te perdone, mientras contaba mi pasado tambien estuve reflexionando y al escuchar a mittens note que aunque vivi en la calle ningun perro me ataco y a mittens si, me di cuenta de que ella te necesita mas así que ya no tratare de ser tu pareja y gracias por la disculpa, me gusto oír que te importo **(lo abrase felizmente)**

**bolt/. (me sonroje un poquito)** gracias por perdonarme

**inuki/.** jugamos un rato?

**bolt/.** en un momento jugamos, es que le dije a mittens que trataría de hacerme amigo de ese gato

**inuki/.** si quieres puedo acompañarte

**bolt/.** claro

_los dos entran a la casa de bolt_

**bolt/.** mittens ya estoy aquí

**mittens/. (vi a inuki a su lado)** si y veo que estas acompañado **(dije un poquito seria)**

**inuki/.** mittens quiero pedirte disculpas por las veces que trate de alejar a bolt de ti, tu lo amas mas y lo necesitas mas que yo, fuy una molestia para ustedes y lo lamento en verdad y quisiera que me permitieras estar con ustedes, ser amigos

**mittens/. (me sobresalte al oír su disculpa)** wow, pues disculpa aceptada ademas también fue mi culpa, no podía dejar de sentir celos de ti y se que quieres a bolt así que no hay problema alguno en que pasen tiempo juntos

**bolt/.** me alegra verlas como amigas

**mittens/.** si y hablando de amigos me gustaría ver que tu y steven se hicieran amigos

**bolt/.** hare lo posible **(dijo no muy animado)**

**mittens/.** tratare de que se comporte pero debes de entender que el ha pasado varias cosas y muchos perro lo han atacado así que no le caen bien los perros

**bolt/.** si pero no soy como cualquier perro, simplemente mi pareja es una gata

**inuki/.** jajaja solo falta una perra que tenga como pareja un gato

**mittens/.** jajaja eso seria gracioso

**bolt/.** bueno vamos a ver

_bolt, mittens e inuki salen de la casa y casualmente steven estaba pasando enfrente a la casa, entonces se acercan a el_

**mittens/.** hola steven, como estas

**steven/.** bien linda gatita **(nota a bolt y a inuki)** y veo que trajiste a dos perros

**bolt/.** grrrr mi nombre es bolt **(me moleste un poco)**

**inuki/.** grrrrrrr soy inuki gato

**mittens/.** calmense, y bueno como estas

**steven/.** bien y tu

**mittens/.** igual, mira steven esperaba que tu y bolt pudieran llevarse mejor, como amigos

**steven/. (sorprendido)** mmmm no lo creo, ya sabes lo que pienso de los perros y la verdad no me gustaria ser amigo de un perro

**bolt/.** mira sé que no te agradan los perros pero soy diferente, mírame mi pareja es una gata

**steven/.** si, pero no se, no puedo verte como un amigo

**mittens/.** por favor, haz lo por mi

**bolt/.** sabes, no me muero por ser tu amigo pero ella me lo pide y tengo que hacerlo

**steven/.** ya que pero lo mas que podre hacer es estar contigo en la misma habitacion

**mittens/.** podríamos jugar a las atrapadas

**inuki/.** yo juego, que sean equipos perros contra gatos

**bolt/.** me agrada la idea

**steven/.** ok jugare

**mittens/.** ok, primero gatos contra perros, nosotros los perseguimos

_bolt e inuki salieron corriendo_

**steven/.** vaya bolt no es tan rápido pero la perra si

**mittens/.** tu ve por bolt y yo por inuki

**steven/.** ok

_salieron corriendo, después de un largo momento de jugar y platicar_

**=9:00pm=**

**steven/.** vaya, fue divertido

**bolt/.** si **(estaba acostado en el suelo)**

**inuki/.** me alegra pasar tiempo contigo bolt

**mittens/.** solo amigos nada mas

**inuki/.** claro no te preocupes gatita

**mittens/.** no me llames gatita

**inuki/.** jajaja, bueno me voy a dormir adios

**bolt/.** ok adios inuki

**inuki/.** adios chicos **[inuki entra a su casa]**

**steven/.** bueno tambien necesito descansar

**mittens/.** donde dormiras?

**steven/.** ahorita veo en donde no te preocupes por mi

**mittens/.** quedate en granero de atras, hay estaras mas comodo

**steven/.** gracias** [se fue al jardin trasero]**

**bolt/.** bueno vamos a casa, ya tengo hambre

**mittens/.** jajaja mi lindo cachorro, ok entremos

**bolt/.** no me llames asi, suena a que soy pequeño

**mittens/.** jajaja

**bolt/.** ya entremos

_los dos entran, con inuki_

**inuki/.** hola hermanas como estan

**jenna/. [estaba acostada en el sillon viendo la tele]** hola inuki veo que estas mas animada que en la mañana

**luci/. [estaba comiendo]** hola

**inuki/.** si hoy estuve jugando con bolt, mittens y otro gato

**jenna/.** me alegro

**inuki/.** si, creo que es mejor que bolt y yo solo seamos amigos

**jenna/.** mira algun dia conoceras a tu amor ideal y seras feliz con el

**inuki/.** y tu has pensado en buscar pareja

**jenna/. (me sonroje)** inuki, la verdad no...

**inuki/.** pues ya estas un poquito vieja, jajaja

**jenna/.** asi pues mira de lo que soy capas **(me lance contra ella y la derribe)**

**inuki/.** aaah, dejame levantarme

**jenna/.** jajaja a ver si puedes librarte

**inuki/.** lo que escuche fue un reto

**jenna/.** talvez

**inuki/.** pues talvez haga esto **(empece a librarme y despues la derribe)** jaja

**jenna/.** aah creo que ya te volviste mas fuerte, recuerdo cuando podia derribarte y no podias librarte

**inuki/.** ya he crecido

**jenna/.** si pero no eres la unica** [me libre de ella facilmente]**

**inuki/.** me doy cuenta, ya me ire a dormir

**jenna/.** vamos las dos

**inuki/.** claro, jenna me puedes llevar en tu espalda, estoy un poco cansada y ase mucho que no me subo en ti

**jenna/.** claro **[inuki se subio en la espalda de jenna]** mi pequeña

**inuki/.** oye no yos tuya, solo somos hermanas

**jenna/.** pero algunas veces siento que son como... mis hijas

**inuki/.** que lindo, tambien a veces te veo como mamá, claro nunca podras reemplazarla pero me alegra estar contigo

**jenna/.** a mi tambien

_las dos se van a acostar, mientras con bolt y mittens_

**bolt/.** ya estas contenta, ya me hice amigo de steven

**mittens/.** gracias bolt por hacer esto por mi **(lo bese tiernamente)**

**bolt/.** que linda eres y que tal te parece inuki ahorita que ya no esta interesada en ser mi pareja

**mittens/.** pues me siento mejor, ya no me preocupare por mis celos

**bolt/.** bueno vamos a dormir mi linda gatita

**mittens/.** jaja vamos

_los dos subieron al cuarto de penny y se recostaron en su colchon_

**bolt/.** duerme bien mi gatita

**mittens/.** igual tu mi cachorro

_los dos se abrazaron y se durmieron_

**bueno aqui termina este cap, les adelanto que los proximos capitulos sera muy importantes, y les recuerdo que comente mi fic, enserio tan solo con un buen cap me conformo pero mientras mas comentarios tenga mas rapido se actualizara el fic y espero que todos los que lean este fic esten bien**


	17. 17-capitulo: encuentro familiar

**17.- capitulo: un encuentro familiar**

**=12:30 am=**

_es un dia nuevo, el sol brilla y encontramos a bolt y mittens recostados en un colchon abrazados_

**bolt/. (me desperte)** despierta mi hermosa gatita **[bolt lame la mejilla de mittens]**

**mittens/.** ya desperte, hoy dormiste mas tranquilo verdad **(que bonito es bolt, me despierta de una forma tan linda)**

**bolt/.** si porque siento mi vida ordenada, nosotros nos amamos, inuki ya no nos causara problemas, steven y yo al menos ya somos amigos

**mittens/.** si, me alegra que inuki ya alla aceptado que somos pareja y ademas es linda una vez que te deja de molestar

**bolt/.** me agrada que te lleves mejor con ella, es una buena amiga

**mittens/.** si, recuerdo cuando me ayudo a no dejarte por lo que paso con esa perra violeta

**bolt/.** no la menciones, odio a esa perra, su jueguito hace que casi te pierda **(me enoje un poco)**

**mittens/.** pero ya no la volveremos a ver mas

**bolt/. (mas relajado)** voy a tomar aire **(me levante)**

**mittens/.** ok yo estare descansando un poquito mas y no olvides desayunar

**bolt/.** ok **(sali del cuarto de penny, baje las escaleras y encontre a rhino viendo la tele)** hola rhino como has estado

**rhino/.** bien, estoy viendo bolt: el superperro

**bolt/.** no se suponia que ya no te gustaba

**rhino/.** son los primeros capitulos, cuando actuabas tu

**bolt/.** si, como olvidarlo bueno saldré un rato

**rhino/.** ok **(empese a comer galletas)**

**bolt/. (sali a tomar aire)** aah siento que mi vida se ordeno** [al lado de la casa de bolt, del lado contrario a la casa de inuki estaba un equipo de mudanza metiendo todo tipo de cosas a la casa]** vaya creo que alguien se muda a la casa de alado espero que no sea otra perra que quiera ser mi pareja jajaja

**=viendo de frente la casa de bolt esta en el centro, del lado izquierdo esta la casa de inuki y del lado derecho estan los nuevos=**

_en la otra casa se encuentra una pareja de jóvenes de 20 años,_ **[los nombres de los chicos son john y katy]** _y un perro casi gemelo de bolt excepto que en su pecho tiene el pelaje mas oscuro y la punta de sus orejas y de su cola son de color negro_

**bolt/.** genial es un perro, ya quiero tener un amigo que no sea una perra que quiere estar conmigo o una media loba capas de matarme** (me hacer que a la otra casa)** hola nuevo vecino

**perro/. (fui con bolt)** hola, que bien que hay mas perros aqui

**bolt/.** si, me llamo bolt y tu...

**perro/. (reconozco ese nombre)** creo que ya te conozco, he oido ese nombre

**bolt/.** aaah pues si has visto la tele soy bolt el superperro o al menos lo fui las primeras dos temporadas

**perro/.** si, pero no, he oido ese nombre antes **(empecé a olfatear a bolt)**

**bolt/. (me puse algo nervioso)**...

**perro/. (reconocí el olor)** wow no puedo creerlo...

**bolt/.** que no puedes creer?

**perro/.** eres bolt, vaya hace mucho tiempo que no nos vemos

**bolt/. (me quede confundido)**

**perro/.** bolt, soy yo cristian, tu hermano, olfatéame

**bolt/. (empecé a olfatearlo)** wow, cristian hace mucho tiempo que no te veo, como has estado **(decia muy feliz)**

**cristian/.** bien y tu

**bolt/.** muy bien

_en ese momento aparece mittens_

**mittens/.** oye bolt debes de desayunar ven **(vi a cristian junta a bolt)** quien es el?

**cristian/.** wow una gata, viven juntos?

**bolt/.** mittens, el es cristian vive al lado y es mi hermano

**mittens/.** wow tu hermano genial

**cristian/.** ustedes son amigos?

**bolt/.** de hecho somos pareja aunque suene algo raro

**cristian/.** tu pareja es una GATA, wow si es raro, no sabia que era posible eso

**bolt/.** han pasado un monton de cosas

_de repente una sombra del tamaño de bolt se lanza contra cristian cayendo arriba de el_

**inuki/.** hace mucho tiempo que no hago esto, que haremos hoy **(estaba muy feliz y no pude ver las diferencias entre cristian y bolt)**

**cristian/. (me quede acostado muy sonrojado)** eeem no soy bolt

**bolt/.** hola inuki **(le di una sonrisa)**

**inuki/.** aaah lo siento mucho **(me sonroje) [inuki se levanto y ayudo a cristian a levantarse]** es que de lejos te veías igual que bolt y quien eres?

**cristian/.** soy cristian, el hermano de bolt **(seguia sonrojado)**

**inuki/.** su hermano, bolt nunca me conto de ti

**bolt/.** lo que pasa es que la ultima vez que lo vi fue cuando tenia meses de nacido

**cristian/.** si, a el lo adoptaron, despues de 2 meses me adoptaron y me mude con mis personas a la casa de alado

**inuki/.** genial

**cristian/.** y cual es tu nombre?

**inuki/.** soy inuki, vivo a lado** (vaya es igual de lindo que bolt)**

**cristian/.** bonito nombre **(me sonroje mas por lo que dije)**

**inuki/.** gracias, creo **(tambien me sonroje)**

**bolt/.** bueno creo que sera bueno contarte todo lo que he pasado y despues tu me contaras

**cristian/.** claro

**inuki/.** genial vamos a contar historias

**mittens/.** y solo por duda, no te molesta esta junto a una gata verdad

**cristian/.** no, la verdad no le veo fin a estar molestando gatos, no te preocupes ademas no le haria nada a la pareja de mi hermano

**bolt/.** bueno todo empezó cuando me adopto penny mi persona, vivi dos años como cualquier perro y despues le ofrecieron a penny y a mi actuar en una serie de television, pero algo extraño paso, empecé a creer que todo lo que hacia era real y que tenia superpoderes

**cristian/.** enserio creíste que tenias superpoderes?

**bolt/.** se veia muy real, pero hace como 6 meses por unos accidentes me escape del set de television y fui a parar a nueva york

**cristian/.** fuiste hasta nueva york, y como es?

**bolt/.** pues note muchos edificios altos, entonces estaba buscando a los agentes de calico, el supervillano de la serie, para que me llevaran a penny y pues gracias a unas palomas encontré a mittens

**mittens/.** si y me trato muy bien **(dije sarcasticamente)** primero me azoto contra un basurero y se le ocurrio colgarme de un puente

**cristian/.** y ahora son pareja?

**inuki/.** si a mi tambien me costaba entender su relacion

**bolt/.** ya te pedi mil veces perdon por como te trate ese dia

**mittens/.** lo se, y ya no importa

**bolt/.** y entonces la tome de prisionera y me ayudo a viajar a hollywood

**cristian/.** entonces atravesaste el pais completo

**bolt/.** si, fue un viaje muy largo, en nueva york capturaron a mittens en una perrera pero fui por ella y la saque de ahi

**mittens/.** si, nunca olvidare ese momento, sentia que todo mi mundo se destruyo pero al verte ahi fue como un rayo de luz en la noche y desde ese momento senti que te amaba

**bolt/.** sii, y despues comenzó nuestro viaje juntos, mittens me empezó a enseñar a ser un perro normal y que no puedo atravesar paredes, ni lanzar rayos de mis ojos y que no puedo lanzar superladridos

**mittens/.** si, fue un trabajo duro el volverte normal

**bolt/.** jajaja y te lo agradezco

**mittens/.** ademas tu tambien me ayudaste, antes de conocerte era malvada, tramposa y aprovechadora

**bolt/.** y fue asi hasta las vegas, donde ocurrio algo no muy bueno

**mittens/.** pense que ya habias olvidado a penny y querias vivir contigo y ser mi pareja

**bolt/.** si pero yo aun queria regresar con penny pero si me dolio el tenerme que ir solo a hollywood

**mittens/.** la verdad es que en ese momento senti... celos...de penny, me pregunte porque preferias estar con ella que conmigo, ella ni si quiera te entiende

**bolt/.** ella me entiende, aunque no como nosotros dos, ella sabe cuando estoy triste o alegre y me cuido mucho tiempo

**mittens/.** bueno sigue contando nuestro viaje

**bolt/.** ok, entonces fui a hollywood y ahi encontre a unas palomas que me guiaron para regresar al estudio y ahi paso algo raro y doloroso, encontre a penny con otro perro igualito a mi y al ver eso me deprimi, no podia creer que deje a mittens solo para ver mi reemplazo

**mittens/.** pero gracias a rhino, un hamster admirador de bolt, me apoyo a ir a hollywood y que bien que fui porque vi una parte que no vio bolt, penny en ese momento solo estaba actuando pero vi lo triste que estaba al no tener a su bolt y entendi que ella no es como otras personas que solo te remplazan

**bolt/.** y me animo pero despues hubo un incendio en el set y tuve que meterme para salvar a penny

**mittens/.** lo bueno es que los salvaron y despues penny me adopto, vivimos juntos y nos volvimos pareja

**cristian/.** vaya no puedo creer que ya tengas pareja y yo no

**inuki/.** no tienes pareja **(que suerte)**

**cristian/.** no, no he encontrado a esa perra o en el caso de mi hermano esa gata que me guste

**bolt/. (talvez cristian e inuki puedan ser pareja)**

**mittens/.** y cuentanos de ti

**cristian/.** pues no he vivido tantas aventuras como ustedes, me adopto mi persona y pues al principio vivia con el y sus padres pero ya crecio y ya se consiguio una pareja y vivimos los tres, lo que me gusta de el es que aunque ya tiene pareja aun me quiere y esta atento de mi

**bolt/.** que bien

**john/.** cristian, se que ya tienes amigos pero tienes que entrar a casa a comer** (dijo desde el patio de su casa)**

**cristian/.** bueno tengo que irme, en un rato nos vemos** [cristian se fue a su casa]**

**bolt/.** vaya nunca crei que volveria a ver a mi hermano

**mittens/.** si, vaya coincidencia y es igualito a ti

**inuki/.** si, es tan lindo como tu

**bolt/.** inuki, acaso te gusto mi hermano?

**inuki/.** aaam no, solo note que es lindo** (dije algo nerviosa)**

**bolt/.** enserio? **(dije picaramente)**

**inuki/.** aah, tengo que ir a desayunar o jenna se molestara conmigo

**mittens/.** hablando de eso bolt, tu tambien tienes que desayunar **(lo agarre de la oreja y lo empecé a jalar)**

**bolt/.** aaah aaah mittens para, no soy un cachorro para que me hagas esto

**inuki/. (no pude evitar de reir)** jajajaja que lindo es el cachorrito bolty

**bolt/. (me sonroje)** mittens por favor para ya

**mittens/.** ok **(lo deje de jalar)** bueno vamos bolt a desayunar

**bolt/.** nos vemos al rato inuki

_inuki se fue a su casa, bolt y mittens entraron a su casa_

**bolt/.** que alegria me da ver a mi hermano

**mittens/.** si y es igualito a ti solo con uno o dos detalles, por un momento crei que estaba viendo doble

**bolt/.** jaja pero soy mas lindo que el

**mittens/.** jajaja si

**bolt/.** al principio no lo reconocí, la ultima ver que lo vi aun era un cachorro

**mittens/.** mmm ya veo, ya tendras un perro con quien jugar

**bolt/.** si, ya me estaba cansando de estar rodeado por puras hembras

**mittens/.** jajajaja

_bolt y mittens fueron a la cocina donde penny puso sus platos con comida, al acabar penny se fue a la escuela y su mamá fue a trabajar_

**bolt/.** vamos con cristian

**mittens/.** ok

_los dos salieron de la casa y encontraron a cristian_

**bolt/.** hola hermano

**cristian/.** hola, ya estoy libre, mis personas fueron a dar un paseo en el parque y a ver una pelicula

**bolt/.** y que tal te parecio mi amiga inuki

**cristian/. (me sonroje un poco)** pues... es bonita y fuerte, me derribo facilmente

**bolt/.** lo se, ella tambien me ha derribado una que otra vez

**mittens/.** si, antes estaba enamorada de bolt y queria que fueran pareja

**bolt/.** si, pero ya se rindio conmigo

**cristian/.** mmm, hermano podemos hablar en privado

**bolt/.** claro **(se apartaron un poco de mittens)** de que quieres hablar

**cristian/.** pues... inuki tiene pareja?

**bolt/.** pues no, ella queria que fuera su pareja pero ya estaba con mittens

**cristian/.** que bien, es que creo que me enamore de ella

**bolt/.** te enamoraste de inuki

**cristian/.** si o al menos eso es lo que siento, ella en verdad es muy bonita y cuando se puso me derribo y se quedo sobre mi, senti su calido pelaje tan suave y su aroma encantador; sus ojos son hermosos

**bolt/.** te entiendo, la verdad es que estaba enamorado de ella pero no podia dejar a mittens asi que me quede con mittens

**cristian/.** wow y que es lo que le gusta hacer

**bolt/.** pues le gusta jugar y correr; te advierto que ella es muy rapida, nunca le he podido ganar

**cristian/.** ok y como es que le confesaste tu amor a mittens?

**bolt/.** de hecho fue ella la que me dijo aunque yo ya estaba apunto de decirlo

**cristian/.** ok, tengo que hablar con mittens, ella sabra

**bolt/.** si

**cristian/. (fui con mittens)** mittens te queria hacer una pregunta

**mittens/.** cual?

**cristian/.** como le dijiste a bolt que lo amabas

**mittens/.** pues fue muy dificil, ya que no sabia si me pudiera amar ya que somos de especies diferentes y porque preguntas?

**cristian/.** pues me enamore de inuki, tu eres una hembra...

**mittens/.** pues creo que si...

**cristian/.** como se lo digo, que es lo que les gusta?

**mittens/.** mira, apenas me estoy haciendo amiga de inuki pero bueno, te aconsejo que primero haste su amigo, bolt y yo fuimos amigos antes de ser pareja y ya que sean amigos unidos pues tomas un gran respiro y se lo dices

**bolt/. **si asi fue como me lo dijo mittens

**mittens/.**y tu como me lo ibas a decir?

**bolt/.** pues te hubiera dicho que me gusta estar contigo y despues te hubiera besado en la mejilla y te diria que te amaba

**mittens/.** si claro, si yo estaba muy nerviosa, ya quisiera saber lo nervioso que estabas

**bolt/.** ok, tal ves exagere un poco

**cristian/.** ok entonses primero debo de ser su amigo

_mientras con inuki, jenna y luci. inuki entro a su casa_

**inuki/. (vaya el hermano de bolt si que es lindo)**

**jenna/.** hola inuki, porque tan pensativa

**inuki/.** es que acaba de mudarse un perro al otro lado de la casa de bolt y resulto que es su hermano

**jenna/.** wow, el hermano de bolt, no sabia que tenia hermanos

**inuki/.** si y es muy bonito, es casi gemelo de bolt

**jenna/.** y te enamoraste de el verdad

**inuki/.** si, pero esta vez aun no le dire que lo amo tan rapido

**jenna/.** vaya eso no suena a ti

**inuki/.** es que despues de haber recordado mi pasado me puse a pensar si mamá quisiera que fuera asi de atrevida y vi que no, entonses decidi cambiar mi actitud

**jenna/.** que bien

**luci/.** hola como estan

**inuki/.** super feliz (decian muy feliz)

**luci/.** porque? (estaba extrañada de que inuki estuviera tan feliz)

**inuki/.** porque se mudo el hermano de bolt al lado de su casa

**luci/.** wow bolt tiene un hermano

**inuki/.** si, y es igual de lindo que bolt y quiero que sea mi pareja

**luci/.** ya le dijiste

**inuki/.** aun no, primero lo conosere mejor

**jenna/.** bueno, inuki tienes que desayunar

**inuki/.** ok **(fui a la cocina y empese a comer)**

**jenna/. (vaya, espero que inuki ya tenga pareja, se que asi olbidara todo el dolor que paso)**

**luci/.** ya quiero conocer al hermano de bolt

**inuki/.** ya acabe y queria hacerles una pregunta

**jenna y luci/.** cual

**inuki/.** pues, ustedes han pensado en tener pareja porque veo que soy la unica que quiere tener pareja

_las dos se sonrojaron_

**jenna/.** pues si, me gustaria tener una pareja y despues tener una familia

**luci/.** pues no se, me da miedo la idea de que puedan lastimarme, aunque talvez me gustaria un gato como pareja

**inuki/.** luci, se que crees que eres muy timida y debil pero puedes ser idual de fuerte que yo, somos hermanas, solo debes de confiar en ti y si quieres puedo enseñarte a defenderte, para que puedas defenderte por ti misma

**luci/.** gracias inuki

**jenna/.** **(que lindas se ven apoyandose la una a la otra)**

**inuki/.** bueno voy a salir a jugar un rato

**jenna/.** te acompaño, quiero ver al hermano de bolt

**luci/.** yo tambien

_las tres salieron de su casa y fueron con bolt, mittens y cristian  
_

**=4:30 pm=**

**inuki/.** hola chicos como estan

**jenna/.** hola, entonces tu eres el hermano de bolt verdad

**cristian/.** si y ustedes quienes son

**jenna/.** yo soy jenna, la hermana mayor de inuki

**luci/.** hola yo soy luci hermana de inuki

**cristian/.** es un placer conocerlas

**bolt/.** hola jenna, no me volveras a amenazar verdad

**jenna/.** jajaja por el momento no

**inuki/.** vamos a jugar todos

_en ese momento llega steven_

**steven/.** hola chicos y chicas que hacen

**mittens/.** hola steven, ibamos a jugar un rato todos juntos, te unes

**steven/.** ok pero noto mas perros de los que vi la ultima vez

**bolt/.** te presento a mi hermano cristian

**cristian/.** hola como te llamas

**steven/.** soy steven y veo que eres igual a bolt, no atacas gatos verdad

**cristian/.** no, nunca te haria daño

**steven/.** jajajaja tu hacerme daño, bromeas, he derrotado perros mas grandes que tu

**bolt/.** si recuerdo cuanto te lanzaste contra mi

**mittens/.** buenos, chicos hay que empesar a jugar

**inuki/.** tienes razon gatita

**mittens/.** no me llames gatita

**inuki/.** es de cariño, no me acostumbro mucho a decirte mittens

**bolt/.** ya empezamos a jugar

_y todos empezaron a jugar por un buen rato hasta que se hiso de noche_

**=8:00 pm=**

**cristian/.** que diverto fue pero ya tengo que ir a casa, sino este john se preocupara

_cristian se va a su casa_

**jenna/.** nosotras tambien tenemos que irnos

**luci/.** adios chicos

**inuki/.** adios bolt, adios gatita

**bolt y mittens/.** adios inuki

_las tres se van a su casa_

**steven/.** bueno yo tambien me voy a dormir

**mittens/.** adios steven

**bolt/.** adios

_steven se va a la parte trasera de la casa y se duerme ahi_

**bolt/.** bueno mi hermosa gata, vamos a dormi

**mittens/.** claro, mañana sera un dia genial

**bolt/.** ya lo creo

_los dos subieron con penny a su cuarto_

**penny/.** veo que le va bien en su relacion, eso me alegra, espero que sean felices para juntos por siempre

**bolt/.** gracias penny

**mittens/.** bolt, ella no te entiende

**penny/.** bueno buenas noches chicos

_los tres se durmieron_

**bueno espero que les haya gustado este cap. y no dejen de leer mi fic, les habiso que este fic tendra 60 cap asi que habra bastante para leer y espero que todos esten bien  
**


	18. 18-capitulo: un dia tranquilo

**18.- capitulo: dia de normal y tranquilo  
**

_era un dia normal, el sol se levantaba e iluminaba la habitacion de penny donde encontramos a esta pareja bonita y un poco extraña; bolt y mittens. como siempre bolt era el primero que se despertaba_

**=6:30 am=**

**bolt/.** aaah** (bostezo) [mittens se encontraba sobre bolt durmiendo]** despierta hermosa gatita** (dije en un tono suave y dulce)**

**mittens/. (me desperte)** hola mi amor, que comodo estas

**bolt/.** jajaja, mittens me permitirias bajar a desayunar

**mittens/.** mmmm un minuto mas** (me volvi a acomodar sobre bolt)**

**bolt/.** mittens, se que soy tu colchon favorito pero quiero bajar a la sala

**mittens/.** ok, tu ganas pero mañana seran dos minutos mas sobre ti

**bolt/.** ok amor** [mittens se baja de bolt y se acomoda en el colchon]** y tu no vienes?

**mittens/.** bolt, soy una gata a nosotros nos gusta dormir asi que en un momento te acompaño

**bolt/.** ok

_bolt sale del cuarto de penny, baja las escaleras y va a la cocina donde ya esta su plato de comida, despues fue con rhino que estaba viendo la tele_

**bolt/.** hola rhino, como estas?

**rhino/.** hola bolt, estoy viendo tu serie

**bolt/.** que bien, quiero ver como me veia en la tele

_y bolt se sento en el sofa al lado de rhino mientras en el cuarto de penny_

**mittens/.** ok, creo que ya dormi lo suficiente **(me levante)** ire con bolt, haber que hacemos hoy

_mittens sale del cuarto, baja las escaleras y va a la cocina a comer; acabando va con bolt y rhino_

**mittens/.** hola chicos, como estan?

**rhino/.** hola gata, estamos viendo la serie de bolt: el superperro

**bolt/.** si que es extraño verme en la tele, y pensar que todo era falso

**mittens/.** si, pero ya tienes una vida nueva y tan normal como cualquier otro perro

**bolt/.** si y todo gracias a ustedes amigos

**rhina/.** no hay que agradecer, tu tambien nos diste este hogar

**mittens/.** el roedor tiene razon, yo estaria aun en las calles tratando de conseguir comida si no fuera por tu secuestro

**bolt/.** jajaja ok

**mittens/.** y bolt que haremos hoy?

**bolt/.** pues he pensado que no hemos dado un paseo nosotros solos durante mucho tiempo asi que pense que cuando penny se fuera a la escuela podriamos ir a parque

**mittens/.** que bonito eres bolt, me encantaria dar ese paseo

**bolt/.** rhino, no hay problema si te dejamos solo por un rato verdad

**rhino/.** claro que no, vayanse ustedes, yo estare bien

_en eso aparese penny lista para irse a la escuela_

**penny/.** chicos, recuerde no salirse de la casa y bolt tu eres el responsable asi que cuida a tus amigos, nos vemos despues **(acaricie el cuello de bolt)**

**bolt/.** que bien se siente esto** (esta sensacion es muy placentera)**

_penny y su mamá se fueron_

**mittens/.** ok, nos vamos a nuestro paseo

**bolt/.** ok

_los dos salieron al jardin, mientras con inuki y las demas_

**=7:00 am=**

_inuki, jenna y luci duerme en una habitacion, inuki y jenna duermen abrazadas en un colchon grande y luci duerme en otro colchon cerca de las otras dos_

**inuki/.** aaah **(desperte bostezando)** jenna despierte **(la movi un poco)**

**jenna/.** ok, ya desperte **(me estire)** como dormiste?

**inuki/.** bien, voy a salir un rato

**jenna/.** desayuna primero

**inuki/.** y si salgo primero y despues desayuno

**jenna/.** inuki **(la mire seriamente)**

**inuki/.** ok ok, primero desayuno

**jenna/.** vamos te acompaño, vienes luci

_no hubo respuesta, despues las dos fueron a la cocina_

**jenna/.** que bien que dejan nuestros platos llenos desde la noche

**inuki/.** si** (empecé a comer)**

**jenna/.** como te sientes al ya no querer tener a bolt como pareja?

**inuki/.** pues no se, el aun me gusta, es un perro muy lindo pero ya no tengo tanto interes en el

**jenna/.** vaya, no me imagine que dejaras esa idea de ser su pareja

**inuki/.** si, yo tampoco pero desde que oi la historia de mittens cambio mi modo de pensar, y ademas con la aparicion de su hermano, me alegre porque me gusta, es igual a bolt solo tengo que conocerlo un poco mas y le podre decir que lo siento por el

**jenna/.** y enserio lo amas, sabes que no puedes estar cambiando de pareja

**inuki/.** mira, lo que amo de bolt desde que lo conoci es su personalidad, se que puedes pensar que solo me fijo en su fisico pero en realidad me gusta su personalidad, su gentileza y su animo

**jenna/.** lo se, bolt es un buen perro, para mi es lindo, pero no seria mi pareja porque primero ya tiene pareja y segundo porque es algo joven para mi, soy una mitad loba un año mayor que el

**inuki/.** y porque no sales a la calle y buscas una pareja?

**jenna/.** pues, primero no estoy muy interesada en tener pareja...

**inuki/.** pero tu quieres tener hijos o no?

**jenna/.** pues si, pero tambien no quiero porque aun tengo ese miedo de las calles

**inuki/.** porque?

**jenna/.** ya sabes, lo que paso con nuestro padre, ese momento cuando esos perros aparecieron y me querian, eso me dio miedo, mucho miedo y no se me a quitado **(empese a sentirme triste y asustada)**

**inuki/.** pero ya eres grande, te puedes defender o no?

**jenna/.** si, pero veo que no es solo un miedo, es un terror y no me lo puedo quitar

**inuki/.** te entiendo, y si necesitas apoyo estoy aqui

**jenna/.** gracias, nunca crei que te importara tanto, cuando eras pequeña me odiabas, no querias que estuviera cerca de ti

**inuki/.** si, pero es que tu tambien eras antes mas mala, recuerdo que yo tampoco te caia bien, sentias celos de mi porque estaba mas con mamá y varias veces me rasguñabas y mamá te castigaba

**jenna/.** si, lamento eso, no era tan grande como ahora ni tan paciente

**inuki/.** yo tambien he cambiado mi actitud, ya no soy tan mal criada

**jenna/.** si y me alegra tenerte como hermana y tambien a luci

**inuki/.** yo tambien me alegro de tenerlas como hermanas, bueno voy a salir a ver a bolt y a cristian

**jenna/.** ok, yo me recostare un poco y despues te acompaño

**inuki/.** ok **[inuki sale al jardin y ve a bolt y a mittens salir de su casa]**

_inuki corre asi bolt y lo derriba como siempre_

**inuki/.** hola bolt como estas **(dije alegremente)**

**bolt/.** bien, y veo que estas alegre

**mittens/.** porque siempre lo tienes que derribar?

**inuki/.** porque me gusta pero descuida gatita ya no estoy enamorado de el

_los dos se levantan_

**inuki/.** y que haremos hoy?

**bolt/.** aaah pues hoy ...

**mittens/.** bolt y yo daremos un paseo por el parque solo los dos

**inuki/.** porque solos?

**bolt/.** es que hace mucho tiempo que no tener un tiempo solo para los dos

**inuki/.** me gustaria estar contigo

**bolt/.** pero estaras con mi hermano, podrian conocerse mas

**inuki/.** en eso tienes razon, ok adios

**mittens/.** adios inuki

_en ese momento aparece cristian_

**cristian/.** hola chicas y hermano

**inuki, mittens y bolt/.** hola

**cristian/.** que haremos hoy?

**bolt/.** pues mittens y yo vamos a dar un paseo los dos, asi que te quedaras con inuki los dos solos

**cristian/. (me sonroje un poco)** ok

**inuki/. (jaja que bonito se sonroja)** y cuanto tardaran?

**mittens/.** pues no mucho, solo caminaremos juntos platicando

**bolt/.** ok entonces adios

_bolt y mittens empiezan a irse a un parque serca de la casa_

**cristian/. (aun sonrojado)** entonces... que quieres hacer

**inuki/.** pues hagamos una carrera alrededor de la cuadra

**cristian/.** ok haber si lo que dice bolt es cierto de que corres muy rapido

**inuki/.** jajaja ok **(te llevaras una gran sorpresa)**

_los dos se prepararon para correr y el empezar inuki salio volando dejando atras a cristian, este se sorprendio pero siguio corriendo, como en 1 min llego inuki y despues de otro min llego cristian jadeando_

**cristian/. (jadeando y recuperando la respiración)** aaah... vaya si que eres rapida

**inuki/.** vaya acaso te cansaste con esa caminata, eres igual que tu hermano

**cristian/. **y porque eres tan rapida?

**inuki/.** no lo se, solo soy asi

_mientras tanto con bolt y mittens en el parque_

**mittens/.** que lindo dia es este

**bolt/.** lo se mi princesa negra

**mittens/.** que tierno mi principe blanco

**bolt/.** que tal te parecio mi hermano?

**mittens/.** es lindo, muy similar a ti, espero no confundirme

**bolt/.** jajaja, no te vayas a confundirlo conmigo y lo vayas a besar

**mittens/.** como crees que te confundire, la punta de la cola de tu hermano es de color negro y ademas solo tu creerias que tienes superpoderes

**bolt/. **es que se veia muy real dentro del set de grabacion, no es mi culpa que me hallan hecho creer que tenia poderes

**mittens/.** ok, bolt puedo preguntarte algo? **(dije algo nerviosa)**

**bolt/.** claro pregunta

**mittens/.** pues bolt, quisieras tener hijos conmigo?

**bolt/.** eso me encantaria

**mittens/.** y sabes lo que tenemos que hacer para tener hijos?

**bolt/.** la verdad no se, que es lo que tenemos que hacer para tener hijos?

**mittens/. (demonios, esto sera mucho mas dificil de lo que crei)** pues... mejor despues te digo

**bolt/.** ok, aunque me pregunto como seran nuestro hijos, siendo un perro y una gata

**mittens/.** si, no se como llegaria a ser

**bolt/.** estoy seguro de que seran tan lindos como tu

**mittens/.** y tan fuertes y valientes como tu, y dime cuando quisieras tenerlos

**bolt/.** cuando tu quieres, no quiero que te veas obligada por mi asi que sera cuando tu estes lista

**mittens/.** gracias, eso me gusta de ti **(bueno, algun dia tendre que decirle lo que tendremos que hacer pero al menos me dara mi tiempo para decirle)**

**bolt/.** no hay de que

**mittens/.** bueno, que te gustaria hacer

**bolt/.** jugamos con la rama **(movia la cola rapidamente)**

**mittens/.** jajaja mi cachorro** (tome una rama del suelo)** ok, listo...ve por ella** (la lance lo mas fuerte que pude)**

**bolt/. (sali a toda velocidad por ella y la atrape en el aire)** la tengo **(regrese con mittens)**

**mittens/.** buen chico bolt

**bolt/.** jajaja porque actuas como si fuera tu mascota?

**mittens/.** pues... yo tuve que enseñarte a enterrar huesos y a perseguir tu cola

**bolt/.** si pero soy la mascota de penny y tu tambien

**mittens/.** si, nunca me cansare de agradecerte por darme esta vida junto a ti

**bolt/.** y yo nunca dejare de agradecerte por ayudarme a volver a casa, que te hayas quedado conmigo y me dieras tu amor** (la bese tiernamente)**

**mittens/.** que lindo eres, ya casi regresa penny, sera mejor volver a casa

**bolt/.** claro, podria llevarte en mi lomo?

**mittens/.** porque?

**bolt/.** pues me gusta sentir tu lindo pelaje

**mittens/.** que tierno eres, claro **[mittens se sube al lomo de bolt]** no estoy pesada o si?

**bolt/.** claro que no **(que rico se siente el pelaje de mittens, me encanta esta sensacion)**

_los dos empiezan a regresar a casa,_ _con inuki y cristian, estaban recostados en el patio de la casa de inuki_

**cristian/.** mmm me podrias contar mas de ti?

**inuki/.** de mi, como que?

**cristian/.** que son las cosas que te gustan, las que te disgustan?

**inuki/.** pues me gusta correr y como viste soy muy rapida, tambien me gusta jugar, salir a pasear y me disgusta que me ofendan, tener que pelear, estar sola, y a ti?

**cristian/.** pues me gusta jugar, recostarme en el cesped como ahorita, y me disgusta los perros que atacan a otros, espero que tu no seas asi

**inuki/.** claro que no, no me gusta pelear, yo solo ataco en defensa propia o de alguien mas

**cristian/.** que bien

_en ese momento llegan bolt y mittens_

**=1:30 pm=**

**bolt/.** hola chicos, como estas

**cristian/.** hola hermano

**inuki/.** porque mittens esta en tu lomo

**mittens/.** el quiso que me fuera asi

**bolt/.** si es que queria sentir su pelaje

**cristian/.** jajajaja ok

**mittens/.** y que han hecho?

**inuki/.** platicar un rato y jugar

**bolt/.** jugamos un rato

_de repente luci aparece_

**luci/.** hola chicos, que hacen

**inuki/.** hola hermana, hasta que sales de la casa

**luci/.** jajaja ya me canse de descansar asi que sali para jugar un rato con ustedes

**mittens/.** hablando de descansar, creo que dormire un rato

**bolt/.** quieres que te acompañe

**mittens/.** no, tu quedate aqui jugando

**bolt/.** enserio no es ninguna molestia dormir contigo

**mittens/.** yo soy una gata y tu un perro, se que aun tienes mucha energia asi que quedate jugando

**inuki/.** vaya hasta que lo dejas jugar conmigo

**mittens/.** si porque ya no quieres ser su pareja

**cristian/.** vaya, hermano que se siente que dos chicas se pelen por ti

**bolt/.** creme que no es tan genial como suena, las dos se molestaban conmigo

**inuki/.** descuida, solo soy su amiga, perdi mi interes por bolt cuando me rompio el corazon

**bolt/.** no fue mi intension, no sabia lo que sentias

**inuki/.** ya olvidalo, en fin aun somos amigos

**mittens/.** ok, me ire a dormir

_mittens entra a la casa_

**cristian/.** ok y que hacemos

**inuki/.** juguemos atrapadas, hermanos atrapan a hermanos; cristian y yo contra bolt y luci

**luci/.** pero no corras tan rapido, sabes que nadie te gana en correr

**inuki/.** ok, no correre tan rapido

**bolt/.** nosotros atrapamos primero

_y los cuatro empiezan a jugar, jenna los estaba viendo jugar desde la puerta de su casa_

**jenna/. (que bien que jueguen juntas inuki y luci, asi se llevaran mejor; aaah no se porque no puedo dejar de pensar en lo que dijo inuki, tal ves tenga razon y deberia de buscar una pareja pero, no pienso ir a las calles, aun no tengo el valor, desearia que nunca hubiera conocido a esos perros)**

_mientras con mittens_

**mittens/. (me quita un peso de encima el no tenerme que preocupar por inuki, viendola bien es una linda perra, bueno tiene una linda figura pero tambien es amable y me ha ayudado un par de veces)**

**rhino/. [rhino estaba en sillon viendo un maraton de bolt: el super perro]** hola mittens como estas

**mittens/.** hola roedor, que andas viendo en la tele?

**rhino/.** pues que mas, estoy viendo a mi heroe bolt

**mittens/.** y no te cansas de verlo en la tele

**rhino/.** porque deberia de cansarme

**mittens/.** olvidalo, estare descansando

**rhino/.** claro **(dije sin mucha importancia)**

**mittens/. [mittens subio al cuarto de penny y se recosto en el centro de la cama] (tengo que encontrar una forma de explicarle a bolt lo que debemos hacer de una forma que lo entienda, el aunque ya es un perro normal aun hay varias cosas que no sabe sobre la vida, lo pensare despues)**

_mittens se queda dormida_

**=2:30 pm=**

_penny y su mamá iban de regreso a casa caminando_

**M. de penny/.** como te fue en la escuela?

**penny/.** bien, pero me dejaron bastante tarea

**M. de penny/.** quieres que te ayude con la tarea

**penny/.** descuida puedo yo sola

_las dos llegan a casa_

**penny/.** hola bolt, veo que te diviertes con tus amigos

**bolt/.** hola penny

**inuki/.** bolt, sabes que no te entiende o si

**bolt/.** si lo se

**M. de penny/.** en un momento esta la comida, hija no olvides lavarte las manos antes

**penny/.** claro, bolt entra a casa ya vamos a comer

**bolt/.** ok, en un momento nos vemos

_se acerca jenna_

**jenna/.** inuki, luci, ustedes tambien tienen que comer

**inuki y luci/.** ok

**luci/.** adios bolt

**inuki/.** adios bolt, adios cristian

**cristian/.** adios inuki

_bolt entra a la casa_

**bolt/. (donde estara mittens) [bolt subio al cuarto de penny y encontro a mittens recostada en la cama] (que tierna se ve durmiendo, no se si despertarla o dejarla asi... la dejare dormi) [bolt bajo a la cocina y empezó a comer]**

_al terminar de comer_

**bolt/. [sali de la casa y vi a inuki siguiendo su cola]** jaja que linda te vez asi

**inuki/. (me sorprendi por oir a bolt y me sonroje)** solo estaba esperando a que salieras y empecé a seguir mi cola

**bolt/.** y te queria hacer una pregunta

**inuki/.** cual?

**bolt/.** pues estas enamorado de mi hermano?

**inuki/. (me sonroje)** pues... la verdad me gusta, primero tengo que conocerlo mas pero es muy lindo igual que tu

**bolt/.** jajaja pero yo soy mas lindo

**inuki/.** jajajaja pero el es soltero y tu no

**bolt/.** jajaja bueno

_en ese momento aparece cristian_

**cristian/.** hola chicos de que hablan

**inuki/.** de nada

**cristian/.** y que quieren hacer?

**bolt/.** podemos jugar a las escondidas

**inuki/.** por mi esta bien

**cristian/.** ok, yo cuento

_mientras en el cuarto de penny_

**=4:15 pm=**

**mittens/.** aaah** (bostese)** vaya que si dormi muy bien **[mittens bajo a la cocina y encontro su plato con comida y el de bolt vacio]** veo que bolt acabo de comer, debe estar a fuera** [mittens empezó a comer]**

_despues de un tiempo mittens acabo de comer_

**mittens/. (saldre a ver a bolt, de seguro esta jugando con los demas) [mittens salio de la casa por una ventana; bolt y cristian estaban siendo perseguidos por inuki]** hola chicos como estan

**bolt/. (me detuve al oir a mittens)** veo que ya te...

_como inuki iba a una gran velocidad persiguiendo a bolt, al momento en que se detuvo inuki choco con bolt_

**inuki/. (estaba tirada en el suelo)** aaah bolt no te detengas asi de repente

**bolt/. (estaba igual que inuki)** inuki, porque no paraste

**inuki/. (me levante)** bueno, lo importante es que te atrape

**bolt/. (me levante)** ok **(fui con mittens)** hola gatita hermosa, como despertaste

**mittens/.** viste que estaba dormida?

**bolt/.** si y por cierto te veias extremadamente linda

**mittens/.** jajaja ya gracias por no despertarme

**bolt/.** pues la ultima vez que te desperte asi me dijiste que no lo volviera a hacer

**inuki/.** jaja te atrape cristian **(estaba encima de el)**

**cristian/.** solo porque te lanzaste contra mi **(no se porque pero siento rico que este sobre mi)**

**bolt/.** juguemos otra vez

**mittens/.** yo juego

**inuki/.** tu mittens atraparas a bolt, bolt me atrapara, yo atrapare a cristian y el a mittens ok

**todos/.** ok

_despues de un largo rato de juego_

**=8:30 pm=**

**bolt/.** que divertido fue jugar

**mittens/.** nunca me habia cansado asi

**inuki/.** jajaja

**criatian/.** me tengo que ir, hasta mañana

**todos/.** adios

**jenna/. (caminando hacia inuki)** inuki, ya hay que dormirnos, mañana nos sacaran a pasear temprano

**inuki/.** si, se me habia olvidado, mañana regresare hasta las 3:00, adios bolt, adios gatita

**bolt/.** adios inuki, duerme bien

**mittens/.** adios perrita

**inuki/.** a ti no te sale

jenna e inuki se van a su casa

**mittens/.** bueno entremos a cenar

**bolt/.** yo te sigo

_ya adentro de casa, ambos van a la cocina y comen, al terminar_

**mittens/.** vamos a acostarnos, hoy si me canse jugando

**bolt/.** claro mi hermosa princesa negra

**mittens/.** jaja que bonito bolt, ya que soy tu princesa seria justo que me llevaras en tu lobo hasta nuestro colchon

**bolt/.** enserio tengo que hacerlo

**mittens/.** que acaso te cuesta mucho

**bolt/.** jaja solo era broma, claro que te llevare** [mittens sube a su lomo]** ok

_bolt sube las escaleras y entra al cuarto de penny_

**bolt/.** llegamos mi princesa **[mittens bajo del lomo de bolt]**

**mittens/. **gracias, hoy fue un dia genial**  
**

**bolt/.** lo se, y cualquier dia que quieras podemos pasarla igual

**mittens/.** si, pero ahorita ya hay que dormir

**bolt/.** lo se **(la bese)** que duermas bien

**mittens/.** tu tambien mi cachorrito

_los dos se abrazaron y se quedan dormidos_

**bueno aqui esta el cap 18. los proximos capitulos seran muy entretenidos y pues gracias a todos por su apollo moral, espero que esten bien y nos vemos en el sig cap.**

**P.D. los que tengan fics de bolt, espero que actualicen pronto porque me encanta leer fics de bolt y los que aun no hacen un fic les digo que se animen porque es muy entretenido hacer un fic  
**


	19. 19-capitulo: una nueva pareja

**19.- capitulo: una nueva pareja**

_ya habian pasado una semana desde que cristian el hermano de bolt se habia mudado a la casa de a lado, en esta semana cristian e inuki se han empezado a conocer más, han pasado tiempo juntos y son muy buenos amigos, bolt y mittens siguen amandose, no han tenido problemas o discusiones desde que inuki dejo la idea de ser pareja de bolt, bolt y steven han empezado a soportarse más y hasta conviven más._

**=1:50 am=**

**sueño de inuki**

**inuki se encontraba en un prado, se podia ver la puesta de sol la cual estaba parada dando ese tono naranja al cielo**

**inuki/. (que hago aqui) (dije algo confundida)**

_de repente aparece otra inuki pero esta es de color naranja rojizo con ojos color rojo sangre_

**darkinuki/. **hola perrita **(me hacer que a ella con una sonrisa malvada y burlona)**

**inuki/.** no me vuelvas a llamar asi **(me moleste por lo que dijo)**

**darkinuki/.** aaaah te hice molestar, lo siento, **(dije con una voz de pena fingida)** mira perrita soy darkinuki y soy tu lado salvaje y malvada, estoy aqui para que reconsideres ser la pareja de bolt

**inuki/.** mira, no me importa quien seas, **(dije molesta)** y porque quieres que sea la pareja de bolt?

**darkinuki/.** porque ustedes deben ser pareja, lo unico que se interpone con eso es esa gata tonta

**inuki/.** mira, primero ya no quiero ser la pareja de bolt, segundo mittens ya es mi amiga y no le haria daño y tercera no hare nada de lo que digas, no emites confianza

**darkinuki/.** jajaja te ves tan linda cuando te enojas, igual a mi **(dije con mi risa de siempre)**; mira se que aun amas a bolt y que quieres aparearte con el

**inuki/. (me sobresalte al oir eso ultimo)** ¡QUEEE!...eso no es cierto, yo aun no quiero hacer eso

**darkinuki/.** tu lo deseas y lo sabes, admite lo

**inuki/.** no, talves si me gustaba pero nunca tuve esas intenciones con el

**darkinuki/.** mira, solo mata a esa tonta gata, **(mostre mis garras)** y quedate con bolt

**inuki/.** no puedo matala, yo no soy asi** (estaba algo asustada)**

**darkinuki/.** mira solo te debes acercar a ella y lanzarle una mordida al cuello y tendras a bolt para ti sola jajajaja** (rei malvadamente al pensar en mittens muerta)**

**inuki/.** ¡NO LO HARE! **(ella me empieza a asustar porque temo que en el fondo asi sea yo)**

**darkinuki/.** jajaja claro que eres como yo, porque soy parte de ti

**inuki/.** puedes oir mis pensamientos?** (me preocupe algo)**

darkinuki/. si, puedo leer todo lo que piensas jajajaja **(empecé a reir malvadamente)**

_de repente hubo un destello amarillo y aparece jenna pero rodeada de una luz amarilla_

**jenna/.** alejate de ella ¡AHORA! **(dije muy enojada)**

**darkniuki/.** grrrr... porque estas aqui?** (me enoje al verla)**

**jenna/.** vete de aqui** (avance hasta donde estaban las dos)**

**inuki/.** jenna... porque estas aqui? **(cada vez me confundo más con este lugar)**

**jenna/. (con voz gentil y dulce)** vine a ayudarte,** (ya con voz seria)** no escuches a darkinuki ella solo quiere hacer el mal en tu vida

**darkinuki/.** eso no es cierto, yo solo quiero que inuki sea feliz y se que lo sera cuando bolt sea tu pareja

**jenna/.** a quien vas a escuchar... a una perra que quiere que hagas cosas en contra de tus actitudes o a mi, tu hermana que te cuide desde que nos adoptaron?

**inuki/.** sabes que te hare caso y tu perra, no voy a creer nada de lo que digas, yo ya decidi como vivir y no voy a hacer algo que yo no quiera **(dije seriamente)**

**jenna/.** ya la oiste, vete de aqui, ella ya no sera manipulada por tus palabras

**darkinuki/.** grrrr... no sera la ultimas vez que me veas** [despues de decir eso me desvanecí en una nube negra]**

**jenna/.** ok, ya podemos hablar a solas **(dire más relajada)**

**inuki/.** la verdad esperaba ya despertarme** (dije con una voz cansada)**

**jenna/.** aun no es momento, y ya le confesaras tu amor a cristian? **(dije con una sonrisa)**

**inuki/.** no se, quiero decirle pero no puedo, no se porque?

**jenna/.** yo te dire porque, es porque lo amas en verdad

**inuki/.** a que te refieres? **(estaba confundida)**

**jenna/.** mira, a bolt le dijiste que lo amabas pero no lo amabas, en ese momento solo querias ser su pareja, despues si empezaste a quererlo mucho pero cuando conociste a cristian te gusto y esta semana que has estado con el, te enamoraste y lo amas

**inuki/.** si, el me gusta mucho pero no se si decírselo, es que tengo miedo de que me diga que no, no soportaria su rechazo **(dije con una voz deprimida)**

**jenna/.** vamos, el no te dira que no, tu eres una hermosa perra, eres fuerte, rapida, muy linda, juguetona, tienes lindos ojos, eres amable, fiel y no peleas; creeme que sera afortunado el perro que sea tu pareja

**inuki/.** gracias por tu animo, me alegra mucho tenerte como hermana** (me animaron sus palabras)**

**jenna/.** a mi tambien me encanta ser tu hermana y si me permites, te dare unos consejos para que le confieses tu amor, primero deben estar los dos solos, que sea algo romantico como una puesta de sol, pidele ayuda a tus hermanas para tener tu momento libre con el, despues que empiecen a platicar, algo normal y despues le dices que tienes algo que decirle y tomas un gran respiro se lo dices y si quieres dale un beso en ese momento, le pondra más cariño a tu amor

**inuki/.** gracias por ayudarme y le dire hoy que lo vea

**jenna/.** ok, y ahora si ya es hora de que te levantes

_de un momento a otro todo se puso oscuro_

**=sabado/8:30 am=**

**inuki/. [en un colchon grande se encontraban inuki y jenna durmiendo abrazadas] (me desperte un poco agitada)**

**jenna/. (me desperto inuki)** inuki, estas bien, te notas algo agitada

**inuki/.** siento haberte despertado, estoy bien solo tuve un sueño extraño **(empecé a recordar todo mi sueño)**

**jenna/.** no hay problema **(estaba feliz)**

**inuki/.** jenna, necesito que me ayudes con algo

**jenna/.** si, en que quieres que te ayude?

**inuki/.** he decidido... confesarle a cristian que lo amo

**jenna/.** enserio, wow, claro que te ayudare

**inuki/.** gracias, ya estoy decidida, ya somos buenos amigos y en esta semana me di cuenta de que en verdad lo amo** (dije muy feliz)**

**jenna/.** estas segura que lo amas?

**inuki/.** si, me di cuenta un dia que tambien ya queria decirle que queria ser su pareja pero senti una preocupacion en mi corazon, nunca me puse a pensar que pasaria si me digiera que no, eso me dio desconfianza pero me di cuenta de que en verdad lo amo y no se que haria si me digiera que no

**jenna/.** veo que en verdad lo amas, y tranquila, eres en verdad linda y no solo en lo fisico tambien tienes una personalidad muy linda** (la abrace muy tiernamente)**

**inuki/.** gracias por decir eso, planeo decircelo en la puesta de sol, me parece romantico

**jenna/.** ok, me imagino que quieres estar sola con el en ese momento

**luci/. [en otro colchon no muy separado del de jenna e inuki estaba luci] (me desperti)** hola hermanas como estas

**inuki y jenna/. **bien** (las dos dijimos al mismo tiempo)**

**inuki/.** hoy le propondre a cristian que sea mi pareja **(estoy ansiosa por decirle)**

**luci/.** que bien, espero que te diga que si y seas feliz **(dije felizmente)**

**inuki/.** gracias

**jenna/.** bueno, las tres tenemos que desayunar asi que bajemos

_las tres van a desayunar, al acabar_

**inuki/.** saldre a jugar

**jenna/.** tambien saldre

**luci/.** las acompaño **(dije felizmente)**

_con bolt y mittens_

**bolt/. (me desperte y vi que mittens estaba encima de mi)**...

**mittens/. (me desperte y vi que bolt ya estaba despierto)** hola bolt como estas?

**bolt/.** veo que ya te despertaste, bajamos a desayunar?

**mittens/.** bolt un momento más **(puse mi cara de gatita)**

**bolt/.** ok **(nunca podria decirle no a su carita)**

_mientras con cristian_

**cristian/. (estaba comiendo)** ya quiero ver a inuki, es muy linda y creo que seria bueno ya decirle lo que siento pero no se como lo haria

_se acerca john_

**john/.** hola muchacho, como has estado **(acaricia el cuello de cristian)**

**cristian/.** aaah que rico se siente eso **(dije placenteramente)**

**john/.** lamento no haber estado mucho tiempo contigo

**katy/.** descuida, mañana podemos ir los tres a un paseo

_con bolt y mittens_

**=8:50 am=**

**bolt/.** ya podemos ir a desayunar, ya te di más tiempo **(vamos, ya quiero salir)**

**mittens/.** ok, vamos **(jajaja me gustaria estar más tiempo pero se que bolt no soportaria estar tanto tiempo recostado)**

_los dos bajan a desayunar, esta penny y su mamá tambien estaban desayunando_

**M. de penny/.** hija no olvides que hoy iremos al parque para hacer un picnic

penny/. lo se, he estado esperando este dia toda la semana

**M. de penny/.** regresaremos a casa como a las 6 o 7, ya tengo todo listo, ahorita que acabemos de desayunar ya nos iremos

**penny/. (me hacerque a bolt y a mittens que estaban terminando de comer)** listos chicos, en un momento saldremos a divertirnos

**bolt/.** me encanta estos dias en que salimos al parque **(dije con mucha energia)**

**mittens/.** jajaja tranquilo bolt, o terminaras desmayandote de la emocion** (jajaja siempre se emociona cuando salimos, jugamos mucho tiempo y quedo demasiado cansada pero no importa, con tal de estar con el haria lo que fuera)**

**bolt/.** lo que pasa es que me gusta mucho salir a un lugar más abierto y jugar contigo y rhino

**mittens/.** jajaja y rhino siempre termina tan cansado que no da un paso mas

**bolt/.** si** (recuerdo que hasta una vez por tanto que rodo en su esfera le dio nauseas y vomito, fue algo gracioso pero no fue muy divertido para el)**

**mittens/.** hay que avisarles a los demas que estaremos fuera de casa

**bolt/.** tienes razon

_los dos salieron_

**=9:15 am=**

**bolt/. [inuki, jenna y luci estaba en el patio de su casa jugando] (me hacer que a ellas)** hola chicas como estas?

**las tres/.** bien

**mittens/.** hola

**inuki/. (por un momento recorde mi sueño)**... hola gatita

**mittens/.** no me llames asi, no me agrada mucho **(la verdad no me molesta que me diga asi pero me apena un poco)**

**inuki/.** enserio, no es por ofenderte, te digo asi de cariño** (creme que si quisiera ofenderte tendria muchisimas mas formas de hablarte)**

**mittens/.** ok **(creo que en poco tiempo me acostumbrare)**

**luci/.** como estas bolt?** (se ve muy feliz, más que otros dias)**

**bolt/.** bien **(le di una sonrisa)** hoy nos iremos a un parque a jugar asi que regresaremos como a las 6 0 7

**inuki/.** ok **(que bien, asi podre estar sola con cristian)**

**jenna/.** que se diviertan **(fije alegremente)**

**bolt/.** lo haremos, y ustedes no se metan en problemas

_las tres se rien, sale penny y su mama de la casa_

**penny/. [penny llevaba en sus manos a rhino en su esfera]** ok, bolt, mittens hora de irnos

**rhino/.** bolt, mittens, vámonos, ya quiero divertirme a lo maximo

**bolt/.** adios chicas

**mittens/.** jajaja crei que no dirias eso desde lo que paso cuando te dieron nauseas por tanto rodar

**rhino/.** jajajaja que graciosa erer **(dije sarcasticamente)** ya quisiera verte en mi posición y que te metieramos a una esfera y te usaramos como pelota

**mittens/.** jajaja... cuando pase eso las gallinas volaran, nunca me veras en una esfera

_bolt y mittens se acercaron a penny y se metieron al auto de su madre y se fueron_

**jenna/.** ok, estas lista inuki

**inuki/.** tengo nervios, que pasa si me dice que no** (se que no debo pensar en eso pero no puedo olvidarlo)**

**luci/.** calmate, estamos aqui para apoyarte y ademas el que no quiera ser pareja de una perra tan hermosa y linda como tu es un tonto que no sabe de amor

**inuki/.** jajaja gracias por decir eso, me alegra mucho que me esten apoyando en esto

**luci/.** se que harias lo mismo por nosotras

**inuki/.** jajaja claro

_se va acercando cristian_

**jenna/. **quieres que te dejemos sola con el

**inuki/.** la verdad no **(prefiero jugar con mis hermanas primero)**

**jenna/.** ok

cristian se acerca a ellas

**cristian/.** hola chicas como estas

**las tres/.** bien

**cristian/.** donde esta bolt, ya deberia estar despierto** (se como es mi hermano y no es de los que les guste estar dormido todo el dia)**

**inuki/.** ellos se fueron a un parque con sus personas, regresaran como a las 6 o 7

**cristian/.** ok, asi que estaremos solos **(dije un poco nervioso)**

**inuki/.** si, que quieres hacer?

**cristian/.** pues... podriamos jugar un rato

**jenna/.** nosotras tambien jugamos

**cristian/.** ok, jajaja aun no me acostumbro a tener una loba tan cerca de mi

**jenna/.** jajaja todos dicen eso, pero descuida no muerdo **(dije con una voz algo seductora)** jajajaja

**cristian/.** jajaja **(rei nerviosamente)**

_pasaron una largo rato jugando los cuatro juntos_

**=3:00 pm=**

**cristian/.** me diverti mucho, jaja pero tengo que comer o si no se preocuparan por mi

**jenna/.** si, mis hermanitas tambien tienen que comer

**inuki/.** jajaja como a las 4 ya salgo otra vez a jugar

**cristian/.** ok, nos vemos

_cristian entro a su casa y se dirigió a la cocina_

**john/.** como estas amigo **(le acaricie su cabeza)**

**katy/.** hola amiguito, toma tu comida **(le deje su plato de comida en el suelo)**

**cristian/. (empecé a comer)**

**john/.** me gusto mudarme a este lugar, nosotros estamos juntos y encontraste a muchos amigos, eso me deja más tranquilo al dejarte solo

**cristian/.** si, tengo amigos, a mi hermano y a mi posible amor** (recorde a inuki)**

**con inuki, las tres estaban comiendo en la cocina**

**inuki/.** aun sigo nerviosa, no se como decirle

**jenna/.** tranquila, no te presiones tanto

**luci/.** tiene razon, ademas estaran solos, yo me quedare a descanzar en casa

**jenna/.** y yo me quedare aqui con luci a lamer mi pelaje

**inuki/.** jaja, aun me pregunto porque lames tu pelo?

**jenna/.** mira primero me gusta como queda mi pelaje, me diras que no queda hermoso

**inuki/.** ok, no puedo decir que no tienes un pelaje muy lindo

**jenna/.** y segundo me relaja hacerlo, o si estoy aburrida es una forma de mantenerme entretenida

**inuki/.** jajaja eres una mitad loba mitad perro que tiene habitos de gato

**jenna/.** jajaja ademas no nos molesta estar con gatos

**inuki/.** cierto, porque a nosotras no nos molesta, muchos perros odian a los gatos

**jenna/.** pues es por nuestra madre, un dia me conto que ella cuando era pequeña vivio con un gato mayor que ella en una casa, el gato la trato como su hermana menor, entonces nuestra madre nunca molesto a otros gatos y pues nunca dejo que nosotras lo hicieramos

**inuki/.** no lo sabia, bueno ya saldre a estar con cristian y deséenme suerte

**jenna/.** estoy más que segura que ustedes van a ser pareja

_inuki salio de su casa_

**inuki/. (ok, solo debes de relajarte y toda saldra bien)**

_espere un poco de tiempo hasta que cristian salio de su casa_

**=4:45 pm=**

**cristian/.** hola inuki, y tus hermanas?

**inuki/.** se quedaron en casa descansando** (y ahora estaremos solos)**

**cristian/.** ok, quieres seguir jugando

**inuki/.** la verdad me gustaria pasar un rato descansando y platicando contigo

**cristian/.** claro como quieras

_los dos se acercaron al arbol de la casa de inuki y se sentaron_

**cristian/.** me gustaria que me platicaras lo que has pasado desde que te mudaste aqui

**inuki/.** pues fue hace como 3 meses y medio que nos mudamos aqui, al llegar me sorprendi al ver que bolt vivia a lado, ya lo habia visto un par de veces en la tele y la verdad me gusto al verlo en persona, rapidamente fui con el y tenia pensado que el fuera mi pareja

**cristian/.** querias que bolt fuera tu pareja **(jajaja)**

**inuki/.** si, al principio solo queria tener pareja y como lo vi fui con el pero no esperaba que ya tuviera una pareja y que fuera una gata

**cristian/.** jaja es que no es usual esa pareja

**inuki/.** cuando me di cuenta, trate de que bolt dejara a mittens y se quedara conmigo pero ella no se rendia y pues nos molestabamos mucho y tambien nos insultabamos, yo cause varias peleas entre ellos de lo que me arrepiento bastante y más porque la verdad no me habia enamorado de el, despues si me gusto, el como me trataba con su cariño me gusto y de hecho note que el si se estaba enamorando de mi, solo que no queria dejar a mittens pero despues pasaron varias cosas y digamos que bolt me rompio el corazon, estuve muy deprimida por eso, yo solo queria alguien que me amara porque tengo aun algo de dolor en mi corazon por cosas del pasado

**cristian/.** me podrias contar eso que te duele en tu corazon? (quisiera ayudarte)

**inuki/.** talvez despues, la verdad no me gusta recordar mucho eso **(la verdad solo te contare mi pasado si nos hacemos pareja, de otro modo no te dire)**

**cristian/.** ok

**inuki/.** bueno, despues todo se soluciono y pues entendi que aunque ya amaba a bolt no iba a estar con el como pareja pero que al menos lo tengo como amigo y pues perdi ese interes por el

**cristian/.** ya veo, hiciste lo correcto, no era justo terminar esa relacion de bolt y mittens solo para tu bien

**inuki/.** lo se y de hecho ya me hice amiga de mittens, a mi no me molesta estar con gatos, lo que me molestaba era que bolt preferia a una gata que a mi pero ya que no estoy más interesada en el, ya no hubo rivalidad entre nosotros

**critian/.** que bien

**inuki/. (vamos, el sol ya casi se pondra es el momento perfecto, tengo que decirle)**

**cristian/.** que lindo se ve el paisaje...inuki esta bien

**inuki/.** si, estoy bien

**cristian/.** te veo algo pensativa

**inuki/.** si...tengo que decirte algo importante **(vamos dile... si te dice que se sera el momento más feliz de mi vida pero...pero... y si dice que no, no se como podre soportar su rechazo)**...

**cristian/.** aaah estas bien

**inuki/.** ... si, solo que no se como decirtelo **(ya estaba algo sonrojada)**

**cristian/.** dime **(que me quera decir, de hecho tambien me gustaria decirle que la amo pero y si me dice que no o se molesta conmigo y ya no somos amigos, eso no lo soportaria, no me gustaria perder su amistad)**

**inuki/. (vamos solo dile, porque mis labios no se mueven... nunca habia sentido tantos nervios en mi vida)**

**cristian/. (note que estaba sonrojada, que bonita se ve cuando se sonrojas)** solo dimelo **(dije con una voz de confianza)**

**inuki/. (vamos, inuki olvida cualquier riesgo que haya, el tiene que saber cuanto lo amo, solo dicelso)** cristian...**(me acerque al el, cerre los ojos y le di un beso en los labios, el beso más tierno que he dado, un beso que tenia todo mi amor por el, este beso duro como 1 min.)[justo en el momento en que se besaron el sol se metio por completo]**...yo...te...te amo, quiero ser tu pareja **(aun tenia los ojos cerrados)**

**cristian/.** ...**[los ojos de cristian estaba lo más abiertos que podian estar](wow, eso se sintio... mega increíble)** inuki...yo... yo tambien te amo, eres la mejor perra que he conocido y me alegra que sientas el mismo amor asia mi **(me acerque a ella y la bese)** seremos pareja

**inuki/. (la reaccion de el me lleno de felicidad, nunca habia sentido tanta felicidad en mi vida, se me escapaban lagrimas de felicidad)** ... me has hecho la perra más feliz del mundo, te amo **(lo abrace)**

**cristian/.** y yo te amo a ti **(wow nunca olvidare este dia en mi vida)**

_en ese momento sali jenna de la casa y al ver esa escena tan romantica se quedo ahi viendolos_

**jenna/. (vaya... veo que le fue muy bien a inuki, me alegra que haya encontrado el amor de su vida, espero encontrarlo algun dia)**

**cristian/.** inuki... desde que te conoci y me derivaste senti una atraccion por ti, tu olor me cautivo, tu figura me encanto, nunca habia conocido a alguien como tu

**inuki/.** cuando te vi... crei que eras bolt y por eso me lance contra ti y como eres tan igual a bolt me enamore porque eres amable, fuerte, sincero, cariñoso y por eso te amo

_pasaron un tiempo acostados en el pasto, inuki estaba encima de cristian y los dos se decian como cien veces que se amaban y que nunca habian conocido a alguien como el otro y ya estaban regresando bolt y los demas_

**=7:10 pm=**

**rhino/.** este dia fue super mega increible **(se notaba lleno de animo pero ciertamente estaba bastante cansado)**

**bolt/.** vaya nunca me habia divertido tanto

**mittens/. (estaba recostada en bolt)** bolt, siempre dices eso

**bolt/.** pues es sierto

**mittens/.** jaja si, yo tambien me diverti mucho aunque realmente estoy cansada, ahorita que regresemos ya me ire a dormir

**bolt/.** quieres que duerma contigo

**mittens/.** bolt, no es necesario, se que no estas acostumbrado a dormirte tan temprano

**bolt/.** mittens, tu jugaste conmigo todo el dia aunque sabias que te ibas a quedar sin energias, entonces yo me dormire contigo temprano aunque me despierte mañana a las 5 de la mañana

**mittens/.** gracias

**penny/.** ok, ya regresamos, hogar dulce hogar

**M. de penny/.** hija ayudame a bajar las cosas del auto

**penny/.** claro

_todos bajaron del auto y mientras penny y su mamá bajaban las cosas del auto bolt llevaba a mittens en su lomo pero noto que inuki y cristian estaba acostados_

**bolt/.** porque estaran mi hermano e inuki acostados

mittens/, vamos a ver

_los dos se acercaron_

**bolt/.** hola como estas **(porque inuki estara acostada sobre cristian)**

**inuki/.** hola, estamos muy bien, verdad amor

**cristian/.** si, mi preciosa

_los dos no podian ser mas obvios, bolt y mittens al oirlos se quedaron impresionados_

**mittens/.** entonces ustedes ya son...

**bolt/.** pareja

**inuki/.** si, al fin tengo a mi amor a mi lado

**cristian/.** igual yo

**bolt/.** me alegro mucho por ustedes

**mittens/.** que bien que ya encontraste a tu pareja inuki

**inuki/.** gracias por su apoyo

**cristian/.** creo que ya es algo tarde, tengo que regresar a casa

_se acerca jenna_

**jenna/.** e inuki tambien tiene que regresar a cenar

**inuki/.** ok ok, mañana nos veremos mi lindura

**cristian/.** si, de hecho me gustaria que hicieramos un paseo los dos solos

**inuki/.** claro, adios mi amor, adios bolt, adios gatita **(aaah mañana sera un dia genial)**

**jenna/.** adios chicos

**bolt/.** adios

_inuki y jenna regresaron a casa_

**cristian/.** adios hermano, adios mittens **(aaah que dia tan largo, al despertar nunca pense que seria el dia más importante de mi vida)**

_y cristian fue a su casa_

**bolt/.** me alegro que los dos se hayan hecho pareja

**mittens/.** si, inuki se merece ser feliz con tu hermano

**bolt/.** encerio me alegra que ustedes se vuelvan mas amigas

**mittens/.** pues si, lo unico que impedia que fueramos amigas era que ella estaba enamorada de ti pero ahora me cae bien

**bolt/.** bueno ya ahi que dormir, aunque no lo creas tambien estoy cansado** (dije algo cansado)**

_todos entraron a casa y se fueron a dormir_

**ok. aqui se acaba el cap 19, espero que les haya gustado el cap y esten preparados porque estoy planeando hacer otro fic, uno con mas accion y aventura, espero que me sigan apoyando moralmente con sus comentarios y tambien espero que todos esten bien**


	20. 20-capitulo: eventos importantes

**20.- capitulo: eventos importantes**

_este es un dia nuevo y nos encontramos en la habitacion de penny con nuestros amigos dormidos bolt y mittens_

**=12:14 pm=**

**bolt/. (me desperte)** aaaah** (bostece)** mittens despierta

**mittens/.** aaah bolt dejame dormir un rato más si **(me volvi a acomodar)**

**bolt/.** pero ya son las 12** (vi un reloj digital cerca)**

**mittens/.** pero ayer me canse mucho, quiero seguir durmiendo, ademas penny sigue dormida **(en verdad estoy cansada)**

**bolt/.** bueno, voy a salir a caminar

**mittens/.** ok en un momento te acompaño **(me volvi a dormir)**

_bolt bajo a la sala, salio de la casa y empezó a caminar por la banqueta, un par de cuadras más alla se encontraba una gata de pelaje rojo rubi, ojos azules como de 3 años y un perro de 6 años de raza doberman_

**perro/.** mira gata, este es mi territorio **(le lance un rasguño en la cara que le dio en la mejilla)**

**gata/.** aaaaaaaaah **(senti un ardor en mi cara, un dolor que me hizo empezar a llorar en segundos)** perdon, no sabia que era su territorio, dejeme ir

**perro/.** callate! **(la agarre del cuello)**

**gata/. (no podia respirar, con todas mis fuerzas pedi ayuda)** ¡AYUDAAA!

**bolt/. (oi un grito de ayuda y fui a ver quien lo hizo) [bolt fue tan rapido como pudo hasta el callejon donde vio al perro y a la gata]**

**gata/. (me di cuenta de que alguien habia llegado pero no podia distinguirlo porque mis ojos estaban llenos de lagrimas y empezaba a perder el conocimiento)** ayuda **(dije con la poca fuerza que tenia)**

**bolt/. (al ver la escena y al oir a la gata pidiendo ayuda me llene de valor)** no se que pasa pero dejala AHORA!

**perro/. (solte a la gata al oir al perro blanco)** mira perrito, no te entrometas en cosas que no te importa asi que vete ahora mismo y no saldras lastimado

**bolt/. (ese perro no me daba confianza, pero tenia que hacer algo, no podia dejar a la gata a su suerte)** solo dejala ir

**perro/. (me sorprendio que se quedara el perro)** asi que la defenderas, porque? es solo una sucia gata

**bolt/. (me enoje al oirlo)** no le llames sucia, es una gata y merece el mismo respeto que nosotros, asi que dejala ir

**perro/.** jajaja ok **(rapidamente le di un golpe en la cara)**

**bolt/. (apenas me di cuenta, senti su golpe en la cara)** aah

**perro/.** jajaja espera que supieras pelear (le lance mas golpeas a la cara)

**bolt/. (no podia hacer nada entre tanto golpe, no tenia oportunidad contra este perro... despues recorde que mittens me habia enseñado un poco a defenderme, me costo recordar)**

**flashback**

_estaba en un campo, rhino habia ido a por un mapa para continuar el viaje y mittens y yo nos quedamos solos_

**bolt/.** tengo una duda, porque no hemos entrado a ningun callejon, siempre nos quedamos en bosque o jardines

**mittens/.** mira, muchos perros se adueñan de los callejones, casi cada callejon de una ciudad esta controlado por un perro o un gato, y no dejaran que se los quiten y no me gustaria encontrarme con problemas

**bolt/.** y tu tenias tu propio callejon?

**mittens/.** si, el callejon donde me encontraste era mio

**bolt/.** mittens... me enseñarias a defenderme, nunca he estado en la calle y si pasara algo malo me gustaria defenderme

**mittens/.** ok, te dare unos consejos pero solo para defenderte

**bolt/.** ok

**mittens/.** los perros atacan con sus patas delanteras hacia la cara entonces cuando veas que te ataquen ponte en posición de juego

**bolt/. (lo hice)** asi

**mittens/.** si, y una ves que evitas el golpe le podras dar un golpe en el estomago; tambien los perros suelen atacar con mordidas al cuello

**bolt/.** que puedo hacer es esa situacion?

**mittens/.** pues primero da un salto hacia tras y despues le golpeas en la cara o en el estomago

**bolt/.** ok

**fin del flashback**

**bolt/. (ya recorde, no dude ni un instante y cuando senti que iba a dar un golpe me agache y despues le di una patada en el estomago)**

**perro/. (pronto senti un golpe en el estomago que me saco el aire)** aaah

**bolt/. (no sabia como la habia hecho pero le di un golpe)** wow** (pero aun me sentia adolorido)**

**perro/. (me recupere)** vaya crei que no sabias defenderte pero resulto que si, no importa **(le lance una mordida al cuello)**

**bolt/. (no dude en dar un salto hacia tras y le darle unos tres golpes en la cara)**

**perro/. (ahora si me habia enfadado)** grrr** (le empecé a dar golpes en el cuerpo pero ahora con mis garras)**

**bolt/. (con el primer rasguño senti un ardor insoportable, al pronto rato me quede en el suelo recibiendo los golpes)**

**gata/. (seguia acostada en el suelo viendo como atacaban al perro blanco, me senti culpable de que por haber pedido ayuda se metio en este problema)**

**perro/.** jajaja esto me divertire** (le empecé a rasguñar la pata izquierda trasera)**

**bolt/. (empezaba a salir lagrimas del dolor que sentia)**

_de repende algo salto contra el perro_

**perro/. (deje de darle golpes a bolt y empese a sentir un ardor en mi cara y setia como salia saldré)** aaaaah

**steven/. (estaba parado frente al perro)** crees que es gracioso atacar a gatos, crees que es gracioso ver como sufren** (rapidamente le lance varios rasguños a las patas lo que provocó que cayera)**

**perro/.** aaaah** (es demasiado veloz)**

**steven/. (tenía mis garras en su cuello)** estas listo para morir?

**perro/. (ya tenia miedo por todo mi cuerpo)** no me mates... lo siento, no debi de atacar a la gata, dejame ir

**bolt/. (me impresione al ver a steven salvándome la vida pero note que queria matar al perro y reuni las fuerzas que me quedaban)** ESPERA!, no lo mates

**steven/. (me impresione al oir la voz de bolt)** bolt, el te queria matar a ti y a esa gata, ademas ha atacado a muchos gatos y perros, merece morir

**bolt/.** steven, si lo matas no seras diferente a el

**steven/. (me quede pensando)** ok, tienes suerte perro pero si te veo otra vez atacando a un gato o perro estaras muerto ENTENDIDO!

**perro/. (seguia agitado y con miedo)** si...si, juro que no lo volvere a hacer

**steven/. (me acerque a bolt)** bolt, estas bien

**bolt/.** si, solo adolorido **(aun sentia el ardor en mis heridas principalmente en la pierna)**

**steven/.** sigues sangrando, hay que llevarte a casa **(dije algo preocupado)**

**bolt/.** mi pierna, no creo poder caminar **(aun sentia un gran dolor en la pata izquierda)**

**gata/. (me levante y fui con ellos)** gracias por ayudarme

**bolt/.** no hay de que** (note que la gata tenia una voz muy dulce y amable)**

**gata/.** enserio estoy en deuda contigo** (me acerque a bolt y le di un tierno beso en los labios)** gracias

**bolt/. (me quede paralizado al sentir su beso, fue tan lindo y dulce, la verdad es que fue igual de genial que los besos de mittens)** aaaah...de nada **(me acerque a steven y en voz baja)** por favor no le cuentes del beso a mittens

**steven/. (me sorprendi al ver esa escena y en vos baja)** jejeje descuida, esto se queda entre nosotros** (con voz normal)** ok... hay que irnos, bolt te ayudare a llegar a casa

**gata/.** los ayudare **(dije alegremente)**

**bolt/.** gracias

_entre la gata y steven levantaron a bolt y el se apoyo en ambos_

**bolt/.** y como te llamas pequeña?

**gata/. (los tres empezamos a caminar lentamente)** me llamo ruby, tengo tres años

**bolt/.** es un bonito nombre

**ruby/.** y tu como te llamas?

**bolt/.** soy bolt **(dije amablemente)**

**steven/.** y porque entraste al callejon?

**ruby/.** pues me perdi, vivo con mi papá, el fue a buscar comida y yo me quede ahi pero me dio curiosidad salir y empecé a caminar pero despues ya no encontre el camino de regreso

**steven/.** mmm despues te ayudare a regresar a casa **(dije amablemente)**

_de pronto salto un gato de tono rojo oscuro, era grande casi de la altura de bolt y tenia una mirada seria_

**gato/. (vi a ruby)** dejenla ir ahora** (dije seriamente)**

**ruby/. (me alegre al verlo)** papá

**bolt/. (me sorprendi mas al oir como ruby lo habia llamado papá)** el es tu padre?

**steven/. (tambien me sorprendi)**

**gato/. (note el rasguño que tenia en la cara y me enoje)** se atrevieron a dañar a mi hija, lo lamentaran...** (estaba a punto de lanzarme contra el perro y el gato)**

**ruby/. (adelante un paso)** espera, ellos me salvaron

**gato/. (al oir a mi hija me detuve)** te salvaron?

**ruby/.** si, por error entre a un callejon y un perro me rasguño la cara pero despues llego el perro blanco, me defendio y despues llego el gato y vencio al perro

**gato/.** ustedes la ayudaron?** (ya estaba mas tranquilo)**

**bolt/.** si **(senti un alivio al saber que el gato no nos iba a atacar)**

**gato/.** estoy en deuda con ustedes, gracias por ayudarla** (dije amablemente)**

**bolt/.** no hay de que

**gato/.** veo que estas muy herido **(note los rasguños que traia el perro)**

**steven/. (ya me empezaba a cansar de estar cargando a bolt)** nos podria ayudar a llevar a bolt a una casa, no estamos lejos

**ruby/.** ahi que ayudarlos, en parte es mi culpa que recibiera todas esas heridas

**gato/.** claro **(fui con ellos y los ayude)**

**bolt/.** gracias y por cierto como te llamas?

**gato/.** soy cesar y tu eres bolt verdad

**bolt/.** si

_los cuatro empezaron a regresar a casa de bolt, mientras en la casa de penny_

**=1:20 pm=**

_penny ya estaba despierta y desayunando con su madre_

**M. de penny/.** hija voy a salir a comprar un par de cosas, regreso en un rato

**penny/.** de acuerdo ma

_la mamá de penny se fue, con mittens_

**mittens/. (me desperte)** aaah cierto, bolt ya esta abajo, mejor lo acompaño

_mittens bajo a la cocina_

**mittens/.** aun no ha desayunado, tendre que jalarlo de las orejas otra vez** [mittens salio al patio]** donde estara?

_en el jardin de la casa de inuki se encontraba inuki y cristian_

**mittens/. (me acerque a ellos)** hola nueva parejita, como están?

**inuki/.** jejeje bien, los dos estamos muy felices

**cristian/.** y bolt, aun sigue dormido?

**mittens/.** no, salio a dar un paseo pero aun no regresa

_y en ese momento van llegando bolt y los demas_

**mittens/. (me di cuenta que estaban regresando y al ver a bolt, vi que tenia varias heridas)** bolt... **(fui hasta donde estaban)**

**inuki/. (vi a bolt y a los demas)** bolt!... que te paso?

**cesar/.** son amigos? **(dije algo serio)**

**bolt/.** si... **(ya tengo poca energia... creo que me...)**

_de repente bolt se desmaya_

**mittens/.** bolt... que le paso?

**steven/.** larga historia... hay que curarlo pronto (dije algo preocupado)

**inuki/.** estara bien?

**cesar/. (vi por un momento a bolt)** si solo perdio la conciencia por fatiga, estara bien

**mittens/.** ire por penny **[mittens fue corriendo hacia la casa]**

**inuki/.** tu quien eres** (vaya, para ser un gato esta grande)**

**cesar/.** cesar, soy el padre de esta linda gata **(acaricie la cabeza de ruby)**

**ruby/.** jejeje, yo soy ruby **(me gusta que haga eso)**

**cristian/.** espero que este bien bolt

_mientras con mittens_

**mittens/. (llegue con penny y empecé a jalarle el pantalon que llevaba)** penny... ven... bolt esta herido (dije muy preocupada)

**penny/. (note que mittens estaba jalandome y oi unos maullidos)** que tienes mittens?

**mittens/.** demonios... como quisiera poder hablar con las personas **(de una forma atraje su atencion y le dije que me siguiera)**

**penny/.** quieres que te siga?** (me levante y fui con ella)**

_las dos salieron al patio_

**=1:40 pm=**

**penny/. (note que bolt estaba inconsciente y algunas manchas de sangre)** ¡BOLTT!... **(fui con el y lo levante con las manos) que te paso? (estaba muy preocupada)**

**mittens/.** bolt, se que estaras bien **(si no me equivoco... tuvo una pelea, reconocería ese tipo de heridas)**

**penny/. (no sabia que hacer, mi mamá llegara en un hora y no puedo ir hasta el centro de la ciudad... recorde que el vecino era veterinario) [penny fue con bolt en los brazos a la casa de a lado y toco el timbre]**

**samuel/. (estaba en un sillon viendo la tele y me levante a abrir la puerto)**

**penny/.** hola, mi perro esta lastimo y mi mamá esta afuera, necesito su ayuda** (por favor ayudeme)**

**samuel/. (note las manchas de sangre en el pelaje del perro)** ok, entra, voy a ver como esta

_los dos entraron a la casa junto con mittens y colocaron a bolt en un colchon, se acercaron luci y jenna a ver como estaba bolt_

**jenna/.** que le paso a bolt!? **(estaba preocupada por ver a bolt inconsciente)**

**luci/.** esta bien?

**mittens/.** no se, solo aparecio asi

**samuel/. (revise el pulso del perro)** ok, solo esta inconsciente y tiene varios rasguños en el cuerpo** (fui por un kit de emergencias y saque unos algodones, agua y unas vendas)** ok, primero limpiare sus heridas **(con el algodon y el agua empecé a limpiarle sus heridas)**

**bolt/. (bolt se despierta)** aaah **(empecé a sentir mas ardor en las heridas)**

_para penny y samuel se oyo un aullido agudo_

**samuel/.** no te preocupes, es normal que sienta ardor pero esto evitara que se infecten sus heridas** (acabe de limpiarlo y empecé a colocarle los vendajes)**

**mittens/. (me alivie cuando desperto y subi al sillon para ver a bolt)** bolt, estas bien?, que te paso?

**jenna/.** bolt, despertaste, que bien, que fue lo que te paso?

**luci/.** estas bien?

**bolt/.** cálmense, estoy bien, solo adolorido y despues les cuento lo que paso** (aun sentia ardor en mi cuerpo)**

**samuel/.** ok, creo que en 2 semanas ya estara curado totalmente, ahorita no puede caminar, tiene un gran rasguño en la pata izquierda pero estara bien, cada dos dias tráemelo para cambiar sus vendajes y revisar como sigue

**penny/.** ok, gracias por ayudarme **(me senti mas aliviada)**

**samuel/.** no hay de que

**penny/. (agarre a bolt y junto con mittens regrese a casa)**

_ya en casa de penny_

**penny/. (lleve a bolt hasta la cocina y lo puse cerca de su plato de comida)** espero que te mejores pronto

**mittens/. (estaba a lado de bolt)** ok, como te sientes?

**bolt/.** mejor** (empece a comer algo rapido porque tenia mucha hambre)**

**mittens/.** que bien, vaya que tenias hambre jejeje** (rei un poco)**

**bolt/.** si, desde que desperte no he comido nada

_todos entraron a la casa de bolt_

**inuki/.** que te paso?

**cristian/.** quien te hizo eso?

**mittens/.** puedes explicarnos lo que te paso?

**ruby/.** fue mi culpa** (estaba algo triste)**

**cesar/.** no te culpes, yo tenia que haberte protegido

**bolt/.** no se culpen, lo que paso es que sali a dar un paseo y encontre a ruby y a un perro que la estaba atacando, entonces decidi ayudarla pero el perro me empezó a atacar, uno que otro golpe lo puede esquivar gracias a ti que me enseñaste un poco como defenderme pero no pude contra el y me empezó a rasguñarme pero despues aparecio steven y vencio al perro, despues me encontre con el padre de la gata y me ayudaron a regresar

i**nuki/. (estaba algo enfadada)** entonces eso paso, me gustaria darle unas mordidas a ese perro que te hizo esto

**jenna/.** calmate, no es bueno buscar venganza** (la verdad es que yo tambien quiero que page ese tonto perro)**

**bolt/.** creo que ya sufrio lo debido, steven lo amenazó de muerte, el perro estaba temblando de miedo

**luci/.** lo bueno es que ya estas bien

**cristian/.** si **(me enfada que haya perros que no respeten a los demas)**

**ruby/.** bolt **(me acerque a bolt)** estaba preocupada por ti** (le di un beso en la mejilla)**

_todos se les quedaron viendo_

**bolt/. (aaaaah no se que hacer, sus besos se sienten bien pero ahora que mittens vio esto me procupa...)**

**mittens/. (porque se atrevio a darle un beso a bolt)**

**cesar/.** ... hija?** (sera acaso que le gusta a mi hija un perro, no se que haria de ser asi)**

**ruby/. (aaah creo que no debi de hacerlo en este momento pero bolt me...gusta)** bolt enserio te agradezco mucho haberme salvado

**inuki/.** wow... esto esta muy tenso** (jaja alguien mas esta interesada en bolt, jaja y ahora es otra gata)**

**mittens/.** hola, ruby verdad **(no creas que me quitaras a bolt, espera, no otra vez no, no quiero sentir celos)**

**ruby/.** si

**bolt/.** aaaah no hay de que, no te podia dejar sola

**ruby/.** y tu, como te llamas?** (miraba a la otra gata)**

**mittens/.** soy mittens y soy la pareja de bolt **(dije algo apenada)**

**ruby/.** ... ustedes son pareja, es un poco raro** (demonios, bolt ya tiene pareja, bueno, aun asi creo que es una locura tener como pareja un perro)**

**bolt/.** pero si somos pareja** (aaah mittens porque lo dijiste tan directo)**

**cesar/.** bueno tenemos que irnos, cuidate y de nuevo cualquier cosa que necesites puedes contar conmigo

**bolt/.** gracias

**ruby/.** adios bolt, gracias por salvarme la vida

_se fueron cesar y ruby_

**inuki/.** pues ok, cuidate bolt y gatita, cuidalo bien... vamos cristian, quiero pasar tiempo contigo

**cristian/.** claro mi perrita linda... cuidate hermano

_los dos salieron de la casa_

**jenna/.** pues bueno, los dejaremos solos, nos vemos

**luci/.** adios bolt, espero que te sientas mejor

_las dos fueron a su casa_

**mittens/.** porque la gata te beso?** (vamos mittens, no desconfies de bolt otra vez)**

**bolt/.** pues esta muy agradecida de que la salvara **(aah por favor mittens, no me digas que tienes otra vez celos)**

**mittens/.** ok

**bolt/.** y porque la pregunta, acaso te enojo eso?

**mittens/.** no, solo olvidalo **(la verdad no me gustaria discutir con eso y ademas tengo que cuidarte)**

**=3:45 pm=**

_regreso la mamá de penny_

**M. de penny/.** hola hija como estas?

**penny/.** bien, solo que bolt se lastimo, lo lleve con el vecino y lo curo, dice que en dos semanas se curara

**M. de penny/.** mmm ya veo, y bolt esta bien?

**penny/.** si, ahorita esta en la cocina, lo unico que tiene son algunos rasguños y uno algo fuerte en la pierna y no puede caminar

**M. de penny/.** bueno, en un momento preparo la comida **(fui a la cocina)**

**penny/.** ok, **(fui a la cocina y encontre a bolt y a mittens)** hola chicos, creo que bolt debe de descansar **(lo cargue y lo lleve a mi cuarto y lo deje en su colchon que esta a lado del colchon de mittens)** ok, despues te llevare tu comida **(baje a la sala)**

**mittens/. (fui con penny y me acoste a lado de bolt)** debes de descansar

**bolt/.** ok, tu que haras?

**mittens/.** estar contigo, bolt eres mi pareja y te debo de cuidar, tu harias lo mismo por mi, ademas me gusto que hayas ayudado a esa gata, veo que eres un heroe en verdad

**bolt/.** pero... no puede defenderme a mi mismo...

**mittens/.** pero no dejaste que siguiera atacando a la gata, aun cuando sabias que no sabias pelear tuviste el valor de intervenir

**bolt/.** bueno... la verdad nunca tuve la intencion de pelear, creia que la dejaria ir

**mittens/.** bueno, lo que hiciste fue muy valiente

**bolt/.** gracias mittens te amo **(la bese)**

**mittens/.** y yo a ti **(el beso duro como un minuto)** ahora duerme mi cachorro

**bolt/. (me empecé a dormir, estaba en verdad cansado)**

**=7:45 pm=**

**penny/.** subi a dejarle un plato de comida y agua a bolt) hola como sigues bolt **(vi que estaba dormido)** veo que estas dormido, hola pequeña **(acaricie el cuello de mittens)**

**mittens/.** que rico se siente **(ronronee)**

**penny/.** veo que estas cuidando a tu pareja, espera un momento, subire tu plato de comida

_penny volvio rapido con el plato de comida de mittens_

**penny/.** los dejo, tengo que comer **(volvi a bajar)**

**bolt/. (estaba dormido y despues senti una pata en me tocaba el costado)** aah que?

**mittens/.** perdon por despertarte pero tienes que comer **(le di una sonrisa)**

**bolt/.** no hay problema, ya tengo hambre **(empece a comer)**

**mittens/.** como sigues? **(tambien estaba comiendo)**

**bolt/.** bien, siento que seran dos semanas muy largas

**mittens/.** jaja que se sentira ser un perro y que por dos semanas no puedas correr o jugar con una rama

**bolt/.** haber, que tal se sentira una gata que por dos semanas no coma nada de pescado

**mittens/.** no te metas con el pescado, es lo mas delicioso que hay, en especial el atun fresco

**bolt/.** ok **(mejor no la hago enojar)**

_paso el tiempo, bolt y mittens estuvieron platicando algunas cosas_

**=9:30 pm=**

**mittens/.** sera mejor que nos durmamos

**bolt/.** tienes razon, estoy bastante cansado

_los dos se abrazaron y se durmieron_

**bueno aqui acaba este cap. agradezco a todos lo que leen este fic y dejan sus comentarios, recuerdan el nuevo fic que iba a comenzar, pues esperara mas tiempo porque se me esta dificultando hacer la trama pero aun podran disfrutar de este genial fic y solo les dire que dentro de unos 3 capitulos, las cosas se pondran interesantes entre bolt y mittens asi que no dejen de leer este fic**


	21. 21-capitulo: un amigo del pasado

**21.- capitulo: un amigo del pasado**

_este es un nuevo dia, soleado, ya habian pasado las dos semanas, ruby y cesar iban todos los dias a ver a bolt como seguia, inuki y cristian seguian siendo pareja, jenna, luci y steven siguen normales y mittens estuvo cuidando a bolt todo este tiempo hasta que se curaron todas sus heridas_

**=12:05 am=**

**bolt/.** aaah **(desperte y vi que mittens estaba encima de mi durmiendo, ya no me sorprendia, casi todos los dias estaba encima de mi y la verdad me gustaba, sentia su suave pelaje y su rico aroma, dicidi quedarme viendo a mittens un rato)**

_pasaron 10 minutos_

**=12:15 am=**

**mittens/.** aaah **(desperte y me di cuenta de que bolt ya estaba despierto)** bolt... hace cuanto estas despierto?

**bolt/.** no mucho **(me encanta ver sus lindos ojos verde esmeralda)**

**mittens/.** no tenias que esperarme, me hubieras despertado

**bolt/.** mittens, tu me has cuidado estas dos semanas en lo que me recuperaba, dejarte dormir sobre mi es lo menos que puedo hacer, se que te gusta dormir encima de mi y tambien me gusta

**mittens/.** que bonito eres, te amo **(le di un beso)**

**bolt/.** tu eres la mas linda gatita que he conocido **(la bese de nuevo)** y tambien te amo

**mittens/.** bajemos a comer

**bolt/.** yo te sigo

_los dos bajaron a comer, bolt se dio cuenta de que penny no estaba y pues era normal ya que era martes y ella tenia que ir a la escuela_

**bolt/. (acabe de comer)** salgamos a jugar

**mittens/.** aun no acabo de comer, sal tu y despues te alcanzo

**bolt/.** ok

_bolt fue hacia la puerta y encontro a rhino_

**bolt/.** hola rhino

**rhino/.** hola bolt, veo que esta mejor

**bolt/.** porque no estas en el sillon viendo la caja magica?

**rhino/.** saldre un momento, despues regreso

**bolt/.** a donde vas? **(que extraño, hace unos dias tambien salio lo cual no es comun en el)**

**rhino/.** voy a ver a unos amigos que hice esta semana

**bolt/.** ok **(vaya, rhino hizo amigos)** solo ten cuidado **(a donde ira)**

**rhino/.** claro **(sali en mi esfera)**

_bolt salio al jardin y empezó a estirar las piernas, hace tiempo que no podia caminar y mucho menos correr; como a dos cuadras de la casa estaba un perro husky de pelaje gris con blanco_

**husky/.** espero encontrarla aqui **[el husky siguio caminando hasta la casa de bolt donde se acercó a el]** oye perro...

**bolt/. (estaba metido en mis pensamientos hasta que oi al perro)** aaaah si...

**husky/.** has visto a una gata de pelaje negro con blanco, se llama mittens

**bolt/. (me sorprendi al oir el nombre de mittens, este perro que quiere con ella?)** aaah por que buscas a una gata?

**husky/. (este perro sabe algo)** solo dime... la has visto

_en ese momento sale mittens_

**mittens/.** bolt vamos a jugar **(vi al otro perro)** quien es el?

**bolt/.** aun no lo se, quien eres?

**husky/. (vi detenidamente a la gata, al fin te encontre) [el perro se acerco lentamente a mittens]**

**mittens/.** quien eres y que haces aqui? **(no me gustaba que se acercara mucho a mi)**

**bolt/. (me enfade un poco)** que quieres perro?

**husky/.** mittens, ya te has olvidado de mi

**mittens/. (me quede confundida, me acerque al perro y empece a olfatearlo)**

**kiba/.** soy kiba, nos conocimos en la calle

**mittens/.** kiba, hace mucho que no te veo **(dije alegremente)**

**bolt/. (kiba, me suena ese nombre)** quien es?

**mittens/.** bolt, el es kiba, el hijo del perro que me cuido por un año cuando era pequeña

**bolt/.** ya recorde

**kiba/. (vi la bonita cara de mittens)** vaya, has crecido mucho y te has vuelto muy linda

**mittens/. (me sonroje un poco al oirlo)** en verdad, tu tambien has crecido mucho

**bolt/.** aaaah... aun sigo aqui** (ya me la atencion)**

**kiba/.** y tu quien eres?** (dije un poco molesto)**

**bolt/.** soy bolt, vivo con mittens

**mittens/.** kiba, el es bolt... mi pareja

**kiba/.** ustedes dos son pareja? (no he oido algo mas extraño en mi vida)

**bolt/.** si

**kiba/.** nunca te imagine con un perro como tu pareja

**mittens/.** lo se fue algo extraño nuestra amistad

_despues aparecio ruby_

**ruby/.** hola bolt** (lo abrace)**

**bolt/.** hola ruby** (me sonroje un poco)**

**mittens/.** hola ruby

**bolt/.** y tu papá?

**ruby/.** pues salio a conseguir comida y para que no pasara otra vez lo anterior me dijo que viniera a verlos

**kiba/.** hola gatita

**ruby/. (me quede viendolo, era un perro grande)** hola...

**mittens/.** el es kiba, un amigo

**ruby/.** yo soy ruby **(dije alegremente)**

**bolt/.** veo que no jugaremos

**mittens/.** bolt, dame solo un momento, en verdad quiero platicar con kiba, podrias jugar con ruby y kiba, como has estado?

**ruby/.** dejemos los solos para que platiquen, podemos jugar nosotros

**bolt/.** ok

_bolt y ruby se apartaron un poco_

**kiba/.** pues bien y tu?

**mittens/.** igual y tu padre?

**kiba/. (baje la cabeza)** ... el... murio **(dije tristemente)**

**mittens/. (me senti mal por recordarle eso)** que paso?

**kiba/.** pues ya estaba grande y otro perro le causo una herida grave y no se pudo recuperar

**mittens/.** lo siento

**kiba/.** no importa, lo bueno es que te encontre y estas bien

**mittens/.** me estuviste buscando?

**kiba/.** si, cuando mi papá y yo regresamos por ti ya no te encontramos entonces estuvimos buscandote, queriamos ver si estabas bien y como llegaste a Hollywood?

**mittens/.** larga historia **(le empecé a contar todo el viaje de bolt, rhino y mio)**

_mientras con bolt_

**bolt/.** y como has estado ruby?

**ruby/.** bien, me alegra que ya te hallas curado totalmente

**bolt/.** si, fue duro estar acostado todo el tiempo

**ruby/.** jaja ok, y quieres jugar un poco?

**bolt/.** se que sonara raro pero podrias tomar una rama y lanzarla, me gusta ese juego

**ruby/. (que raro pero bueno)** claro** (fui por una rama del suelo)** listo** (la lance)** ve por ella

**bolt/. (salir corriendo por ella y la atrape en el aire)**

**ruby/.** jejeje **(no pude evitar reir un poco, bolt se comporta a veces como un cachorro)** bien hecho

asi estuvieron jugando un rato, mientras con mittens

**=1:30 pm=**

**mittens/.** y asi fue como bolt y yo nos hicimos pareja

**kiba/.** vaya, que extraña relacion

**mittens/.** lo dices porque el es un perro y yo una gata

**kiba/.** no, eso es un poco extraño pero no imposible sino porque el te secuertro y ahora son pareja

**mittens/.** si, pero tambien me saco de la perrera y eso fue muy bonito, desde ese momento me agrado

**kiba/.** lo bueno es que estas feliz con esta vida

**mittens/.** lo se, prefiero por mucho vivir en una casa que en las calles

**kiba/.** lo se, esta vida es dificil para una gatita

**mittens/.** ya no soy una gatita** (le mostre mis garras que estan largas)**

**kiba/.** vaya creia que las mascotas tenian las garras cortadas

**mittens/.** mi persona es muy buena y me dejo tener mis garras largas con tal de no rasgar nada y ahora que me encontraste que haras?

**kiba/.** buscar un lugar donde quedarme, me quedare por aqui, eres mi amiga y no te dejare sola

**mittens/.** ok** (vi que bolt ya no estaba serca, lo busque con la mirada y vi que estaba jugando con ruby con una rama, bolt y yo siempre jugamos eso, eso me hizo sentir mal)**

**kiba/.** mittens estas bien?

**mittens/. (sali de mis pensamientos)** aaah que pasa?

**kiba/.** tienes algo?

**mittens/. (recorde lo bueno y confiable que es kiba)** pues, bolt esta jugando con ruby y eso no me agrada mucho

**kiba/.** tienes celos?

**mittens/. (le di un rasguño en una de sus patas)** NO!

**kiba/.** aaah **(senti el ardor en mi pata)** porque hiciste eso?

**mittens/. (me di cuenta de que lo rasguñe muy fuerte)** perdon, no se que me paso

**bolt/.** que divertido es esto **(me agrada estar con ruby)**

**ruby/.** si, eres bueno en este juego

**bolt/.** si, es el primer juego que mittens me enseño y siempre lo jugamos

**ruby/.** mmm que bonito

**bolt/.** voy a ver si ya termino de platicar con su amigo

**ruby/.** claro **(me acerque a el y le di un beso en la mejilla)**

**mittens/. (me quede paralizada al ver que ruby lo beso en la mejilla)**

**bolt/. (me sonroje un poquito)** ruby, te puedo hacer una pregunta?

**ruby/.** dime

**bolt/. (con un poco de nervios)** estas... enamorada de mi?

**ruby/. (me sonroje al oirlo)** que!... no!...

**bolt/.** entonces porque me besas? **(no es que me moleste pero no quiero que se enoje mittens)**

**ruby/.** pues tu me salvaste la vida, eso me conmovio mucho y esta es mi forma de agradecer, creeme que no seria tu pareja y no es tu culpa solo que primero soy mas joven que tu, yo tengo tres años y tu cinco y mi papá no estaria de acuerdo con eso

**bolt/.** ok **(me alivie)**

**ruby/.** y porque preguntaste?

**bolt/.** pues es que mittens es un poco celosa y no le gusta que este asi y espero que no mal interprete tus besos

**ruby/.** hablare con ella, no quisiera meterte en problemas

en eso llega cesar

**cesar/.** hola hija, hola bolt

**ruby/.** papá **(fui y lo abrace)**

**bolt/.** hola cesar, como estas?

**cesar/.** bien y veo que ya te recuperaste de tus heridas

**bolt/.** si

**cesar/.** ruby, vamos a comer algo

**ruby/.** que bien (mi estomago rugio un poco)

**bolt/.** bye y cuidense

**cesar/.** gracias

_ruby se puso en el lomo de cesar y fueron a la ciudad_

**mittens/. (estaba desanimada)** ire adentro

**kiba/.** esta bien?

**mittens/.** si **(dije molesta) [mittens entro a la casa]**

**bolt/. (queria hablar con mittens pero ya no la vi, fui con kiba)** donde esta mittens?

**kiba/.** entro a su casa, bolt ella creo que se molesto contigo

**bolt/.** aaah no otra vez

**kiba/.** que pasa?

**bolt/.** no te interesa** (la verdad aun no era muy amigo de kiba y no iba a contarle mis problemas)**

**kiba/. (ok, no quiere ayuda)** ok, despues nos vemos

**bolt/. (entre a la casa y vi a mittens recostada en el sofa a mittens)** mittens, estas bien?

**mittens/.** bolt, no estoy de humor para hablar

**bolt/.** esto es porque estuve jugando con ruby verdad, te molesto eso?

**mittens/.** bolt, sabias que solo nosotros dos jugamos con la rama...

**bolt/.** estaba ansioso por jugar, no sabes que se siente pasar dos semanas sin jugar y ademas tu estabas platicando con tu amigo** (dije un poco molesto)**

**mittens/.** se llama kiba **(me enoje)**

**bolt/.** perdon pero apenas lo conozco

**mittens/.** lo que me molesto mas es que siempre te esta besando ruby, sabes que eso esta mal y no haces nada

**bolt/.** mittens ella no quiere nada conmigo, solo me besa por haber salvado su vida, no te tienes que sentir celosa y aparte ya me canse de tener que soportar tus regaños

**mittens/.** a que te refieres?** (no le entendi)**

**bolt/.** tu siempre me regañas, te molestas conmigo solo por estar con un amiga y haces un alboroto por nada pero cuando tu tambien estas con un amigo no pasa nada y si me atrevo a quejarme, te molestas conmigo y te quejas de mi celos **(dije muy molesto)**

**mittens/.** **(tendra razon?)** aaaah...

**bolt/.** hoy enserio queria jugar contigo pero tu no quisiste y eso me molesto mucho

**mittens/.** lo siento, no sabia lo mucho que querias jugar conmigo

**bolt/.** si lo sabias, sabias que moria por jugar en el jardin y te valio, fuiste con tu amiguito y me ignoraste **(subi las escaleras y fui al cuarto de penny)**

**mittens/.** espera bolt... **(fue muy tarde, ya se habia ido)** esta vez si se molesto, tengo que descansar un poco **(me dormi en el sillon)**

**sueño de mittens**

**mittens/. (me encontraba en un terreno rocoso, el cielo estaba de color rojo oscuro, no era un lugar muy bonito)** donde estoy **(despues vi que estaba bolt sentado frente a un arbol negro sin hojas y me acerque a el)** bolt, que hacemos en este lugar?

**bolt/. (tenia el pelaje oscuro y frio, ojos grises)** no lo se

**mittens/.** ok **(su actitud es muy fria, bolt no es asi, el es alegre, amable)** te queria decir que lamento mi actitud, se que te molestaste y tienes razon de hacerlo, te trate muy mal, perdoname** (dije con una voz amable)**

**bolt/.** perdonarte?... **(me voltie y mire fijamente a los ojos de mittens)** mittens ya me canse de que siempre estes celosa y por cosas tontas y lo que mas me molesta es tenerte que soportar, si esto sigue asi, la verdad ya no quiero ser tu pareja** (dije friamente)**

**mittens/. (sus ojos me congelaron, senti un frio al ver sus ojos y al escucharlo mi corazon se apago)** bolt... no... se que he sido mala contigo y tienes razones para molestarte pero en verdad lo lamento, por favor no quiero perderte, eres mi mundo** (me salian unas cuantas lagrimas)**

**bolt/.** crees que una disculpa arreglara esto, a ti no te importan mis sentimientos asi que no me tienen que importar los tuyos, no quiero estar con una gata celosa **(me di la vuelta y me empecé a ir)**

**mittens/.** bolt,**(empecé a seguirlo)** no me hagas esto... yo te amo **(varias lagrimas salien de mis ojos)**

**bolt/. (me detuve)** si me amaras en verdad, no serias asi

**mittens/.** pero yo... **(no pude soportar mas, sus palabras me lastimaban mas y mas y empecé a llorar fuertemente)**

**bolt/.** crees que tu llanto me conmueve, te ves como una estupida gata llorando **(estaba enojado)**

**mittens/.** bolt...** (empezará a llorar mas fuerte, mi corazon no soportaba esta escena)** no puedo vivir sin ti

**fin del sueño**

**mittens/. (senti un empujoncito y me desperte muy agitada y me di cuenta de que bolt me estaba abrazando)** bolt...

**bolt/.** mittens... estas bien?, tienes algo?

**mittens/. **aaah... solo fue un sueño

**bolt/.** pero en que soñaste?

**mittens/.** en algo feo y quiero pedirte disculpas, te he tratado muy mal, debo de dejar de molestarme por cosas nada importantes, en verdad lo lamento, por favor perdoname, no se lo que haria sin ti** (estaba muy desesperada y a punto de llorar)**

**bolt/.** mittens **(la abrase fuertemente)** no llores, soy yo el que debe disculparse, me enoje contigo y no estuvo bien y siempre estare contigo y no te dejare de amar

**mittens/.** gracias, enserio lo lamento mucho

**bolt/.** descuida, quieres comer algo

**mittens/.** si, bolt, puedo subirme en tu espalda

**bolt/.** claro **[mittens se subio en el lomo de bolt y bajaron a la cocina]**

**mittens/.** gracias bolt **(en verdad soy muy afortunada de haber conocido a bolt)**

_mittens acabo de comer y de paso bolt tambien_

**bolt/.** quieres salir a jugar

**mittens/.** claro **(ya estaba mas calmada y feliz)**

_mientras mittens y bolt estaban en casa, en el jardin_

**kiba/. (bueno ya encontre un lugar en el parque donde puedo dormir, ahora volvere con mittens, espero que este mejor) [kiba llego al jardin de la casa de bolt]**

_mientras con jenna, samuel salio a darle un paseo a inuki asi que estaban solas jenna y luci_

**jenna/.** luci, saldre un momento a caminar

**luci/.** ok **(me quede acostada en el sillon)**

_jenna salio de la casa de estuvo caminando cuando vio a kiba_

**jenna/. (wow... quien es ese perro... es tan lindo) [jenna quedo flechada por kiba al instante]**

_jenna se acerco a kiba_

**jenna/.** hola...** (dije un poco nerviosa)**

**kiba/. (al ver a esa perra me quede paralizado, nunca habia visto a alguien tan bonita, su pelaje brillaba y sus ojos me iluminaban)** h... hola, como te llamas?

**jenna/.** soy... jenna y tu **(dije algo apenada)**

**kiba/.** yo soy kiba, soy amigo de mittens

**jenna/.** yo vivo a lado y tambien soy amiga de bolt y mittens

**kiba/.** aaah que bien

**jenna/.** espera, kiba, ese nombre me suena... conociste a mittens de pequeños verdad?

**kiba/.** si, mi papá y yo la encontramos en nuestro callejon y pues la cuidamos

**jenna/.** si, mittens una vez nos conto sobre su vida y te menciono

**kiba/.** mmm y cuentame de ti

**jenna/.** pues soy... medio loba **(dije apenada)**

**kiba/. (vaya eso no me lo esperaba)** enserio?

**jenna/.** si, mi padre era un lobo y mi madre una husky

**kiba/.** es impresionante

**jenna/.** si y tengo dos hermanas solo que ellas tuvieron otro padre

**kiba/.** como paso

**jenna/. (al recordar un poco las cosas me puse un poco triste)** eso, despues te lo cuento, no es algo que me guste recordar

**kiba/.** esta bien **(me siento culpable de que haya recordado eso)** y que cosas te gustan?

**jenna/.** pues, me gusta correr, jugar, lamer mi pelaje, nadar

**kiba/.** espera dijiste lamer tu pelaje

**jenna/.** si **(dije apenada)** no se porque pero me gusta lamerlo, como un gato

**kiba/.** con razón tu pelaje brilla tanto, y es muy lindo

**jenna/.** enserio

**kiba/.** si, nunca habia conocido a un animal con el pelaje tan brillante y hermoso como el tuyo

**jenna/.** gracias

_de repente se acercaron bolt y mittens_

**bolt/.** hola como estan?

**mittens/.** veo que ya conociste a kiba

**jenna/.** si **(es tan lindo, nunca me habia sentido asi)**

**kiba/.** hola mittens como estas?

**mittens/.** bien, mejor

**jenna/.** como estas bolt?

**bolt/.** como nuevo, jaja

**jenna/.** jaja

**bolt/.** y quieres jugar con nosotros

**kiba/.** claro **(sera divertido)**

**jenna/.** ok **(sera bonito estar con kiba)**

**mittens/.** ok

_y los cuatro estuvieron jugando bastante tiempo_

**=6:46 pm=**

**bolt/.** vaya que fue divertido

**mittens/.** y cansado **(estaba acostada en el suelo)**

**jenna/. (aaah no puedo dejar de pensar en kiba, es tan lindo)**

**kiba/.** bueno tengo que buscar comida asi que bye y hasta mañana y bolt... somos amigos?

**bolt/.** claro, lamento mi actitud en la mañana

**kiba/.** no hay problema, lamento haberte dado celos de estar con mittens

**bolt/.** aaah no tuve celos de ti **(me habia ruborizado un poco)**

**kiba/.** jaja claro lo que digas **(no quiere admitir la verdad)**

**mittens/.** bye

**jenna/.** adios kiba

_kiba se fue al parque y al poco rato llegaron samuel con inuki, por cierto cuando pasean no usan correa, samuel confia en inuki, jenna y luci y sabe que no se escaparian_

**samuel/.** fue divertido el paseo

**inuki/.** mucho **(aunque me gusta mas pasar tiempo con cristian)**

_samuel entro a su casa_

**inuki/.** como estan?

**mittens/.** bien

**jenna/.** muy bien **(no se que me pasa)**

**bolt/.** mejor, ya que ya puedo caminar

**inuki/.** jaja, bolt has visto a tu hermano?

**bolt/.** no, creo que fue con sus personas a dar un paseo por toda la ciudad

**inuki/.** mmm bueno me alegra que ya estes bien

**mittens/.** y tu como sigues con tu perrito?

**bolt/.** mittens... no le llames perrito, es mi hermano

**inuki/.** pues bien, es muy lindo y ya me siento feliz

**mittens/.** jajaja y cuando tendran hijos?

**inuki/.** QUEEE!... aaaah... aun no hemos hablado de eso y aun no estoy preparada y que dices de ustedes?

**jenna/.** jejeje **(no pude evitar reirme, sus reacciones son graciosas)**

**mittens/. (me quede paralizada)** aaah... aun no, sabes que con nosotros es mas dificil pues, el es un perro y yo una gata

**bolt/. (me puse muy nervioso)** dejemos el tema si **(no quiero hablar de eso)**

**jenna/.** jajaja yo ire a casa, bye

**mittens/.** bye jenna

**bolt/.** adios

_jenna entro a su casa_

**inuki/.** y que cuentan?

_aparece ruby_

**ruby/.** hola chicos

**inuki/.** hola ruby

**bolt/.** hola ruby, como estas

**ruby/.** bien, mi papá me dejo venir con ustedes un rato mas

**mittens/.** hola ruby, tengo que decirte algo

**ruby/.** yo tambien

_las dos se alejaron un poco de bolt e inuki_

**mittens/.** ...perdoname, es que ultimamente he sentido celos de ti, no me agradaba la idea de que bolt estuviera tanto tiempo contigo

**ruby/.** mittens, pero porque tenia celos de mi?

**mittens/.** porque tu eres muy bonita, tu pelaje y tus ojos son hermosos y eres mas joben que yo

**ruby/.** mira me cae bien bolt pero no seria su pareja, mi papá me mataria. primero el es un perro y yo una gata y segundo el tiene cinco años y yo tres se veria mal si fueramos pareja

**mittens/.** lo lamento, no debi de sentir celos de ti, somos amigas?

**ruby/.** claro mittens y si tienes que hablar con otra gata me tienes a mi

_las dos volvieron con inuki y bolt_

**inuki/.** de que hablaron?

**mittens/.** pues de cosas de chicas

**inuki/.** soy una chica, de que hablaron?

**mittens/.** pues de que ya dejare de sentir celos todo el tiempo, solo causa problemas

**ruby/.** entonces ya no te molestara que le de besitos a bolt

**bolt/. (me ruborice al oir eso)**

**mittens/.** solo en la mejilla, tampoco te sobrepases

**ruby/.** ok **(dije feliz)**

**bolt/.** y que tal si jugamos otro rato

**ruby y mittens/.** no!...

**ruby/.** yo tengo que regresar con mi papá **[los dos se fueron]**

**mittens/. **yo ya estoy cansada, estare descansando

**bolt/.** ok

_mittens entro a la casa_

**inuki/.** ok, estamos solos

**bolt/.** no queras hacer algo conmigo o si

**inuki/.** bolt!, ya tengo pareja, eres mi amigo pero hasta ahi

**bolt/.** ok

_en eso llega cristian_

**cristian/.** hola amor** (le di un beso a inuki)**

**inuki/.** hola amor, como te fue en tu paseo

**cristian/.** fue divertido pero me hubiera gustado mas estar contigo

**inuki/.** lo mismo digo

**bolt/.** siento que hago un mal tercio

**cristian/.** claro que no hermano, vamos a jugar los tres

**bolt/.** ok

_los tres estuvieron jugando un rato mas_

**=8:54 pm=**

**bolt/.** fue muy divertido, pero cansado** (estaba jadeando, acostado en el suelo)**

**cristian/.** lo mismo digo **(estaba igual que bolt)**

**inuki/.** porque se cansan tanto, yo estoy bien

**cristian/.** es porque tienes parte husky, esa raza de perro es mas fuerte y potente

**inuki/.** cierto

**cristian/.** ok, adios, tengo que regresar a casa o mis personas se preocuparan, bye mi linda perrita** (le di un beso en los labios)**

**inuki/.** bye mi perrito hermoso, mañana nos vemos **[cristian se fue a su casa]** adios bolt, si me tardo mas jenna me castigara jeje **[inuki tambien regreso a su casa]**

**bolt/.** bueno bye inuki, adios hermano **[entre a casa y encontre a mittens y rhino en el sillon]** diganme que no estan volviendo a ver ese programa de preguntas

**mittens/.** no, despues del desvelo que tuve no lo vuelvo a hacer

**rhino/.** te hubiera ganado si no se hubieran acabado todas las bebidas energeticas

**mittens/.** claro que no y recuerda que tu te las acabaste cuando pasaron un maraton de peliculas de accion que querias ver

**rhino/.** cierto y estuvo genial, pero despues estaba muriendome de sueño

**bolt/.** jajaja

_asi estuvieron platicando un rato mas_

**=10:00 pm=**

**bolt/.** bueno creo que tenemos que dormirnos

**mittens/.** tienes razon, estoy algo cansada

**bolt/.** vamos, quieres subirte a mi lomo?

**mittens/.** claro gracias** (me subi en bolt)**

_los dos llegaron al cuarto de penny y se acostaron en su colchon_

**bolt/.** buenas noches mi princesa negra

**mittens/.** jeje buenas noches mi cachorro blanco

_los dos se abrazaron y se durmieron_

**bueno aqui esta el cap 21, aqui aparecio un amigo mas, kiba, este sera un amigo muy importante, y pregunta, cual es su personaje favorito de mi fic?, el mio es inuki, me gusta su personalidad y su apariencia fisica. espero que contesten la pregunta y que todos esten bien**

**P.D. gracias por leer mi fic, cuando empecé mi fic nunca crei tener tantos admiradores y es algo que alegra mucho**


	22. 22-capitulo: una relación inesperada

**22.- capitulo: una relación inesperada**

_era un nuevo día, como siempre penny y su mamá se iban a la escuela y al trabajo y se quedaban nuestros tres amigos solos_

**=12:12 am=**

**bolt/. (me desperté y extrañamente mittens no se encontraba encima de mí, me estire un poco)** mittens despierta** (le lamí la mejilla)**

**mittens/. (sentí su lamida)** jeje ya desperté, te ves lindo hoy

**bolt/.** jajaja, tu siempre te ves hermosa **(en especial tus ojos)**

**mittens/.** gracias

**bolt/.** mejor bajemos a comer

**mittens/.** si, también tengo hambre

_los dos bajaron a comer, mientras tanto rhino se encontraba en el sillón comiendo galletas y viendo la televisió_n

**bolt/.** cómo te sientes hoy?

**mittens/.** bien, porque preguntas? **(dije extrañada)**

**bolt/.** es que ayer volvimos a pelear, y quería saber si estabas molesta o algo más

**mittens/.** descuida, no estoy molesta, solo que si me afecto un sueño que tuve ayer

**bolt/.** que paso en tu sueño? **(pregunte con curiosidad)**

**mittens/.** pues estábamos los dos en un lugar muy feo y yo me disculpaba por mi comportamiento pero tú, tenías el pelaje gris y frio, los ojos los tenías grises, y decías que estabas molesto conmigo, yo trataba de disculparme pero cada vez que me decías algo me lastimabas, al último me dejabas sola llorando** (al recordar eso salieron unas lágrimas de mis ojos)**

**bolt/. (la abrace)** tranquila, yo sería incapaz de hacerte eso, yo te amo y eso no cambiara

**mittens/. (me tranquilizaron las palabras de bolt)** lo sé, yo también te amo, y no volveré a hacer algo que cause problemas

**bolt/.** yo tampoco mi amor

**mittens/.** salimos un rato al patio

**bolt/.** claro

_los dos se dirigían a la puerta y vieron a rhino también salir_

**mittens/.** a dónde vas roedor?

**rhino/.** voy a salir un momento, después regreso **(dije normalmente)**

**bolt/.** ok, solo ten cuidado

**rhino/.** claro** (salió en su esfera)**

**mittens/.** últimamente rhino ha salido más de casa, a donde ira?

**bolt/.** no sé, pero bueno, al menos ya no esta tan pegado al televisor

**mittens/.** tienes razón, se ve que tiene amigos, tal vez después no los presente

_los dos salieron al jardín, con inuki y jenna_

**inuki/. (me desperté y desperté a jenna)** despierta jenna

**jenna/.** ya desperté **(me estire un poco)** vamos a desayunar

**inuki/.** claro

**luci/. (también me desperté)** yo también voy

_las tres fueron a la cocina y desayunaron_

**luci/.** inuki, como sigues con cristian?

**inuki/.** bien, él es muy bonito y amable

**jenna/. (porque no puedo dejar de pensar en kiba, él es tan lindo, creo que me enamore de él)**

**inuki/.** jenna, estas bien?

**jenna/.** aaah sí, no pasa nada

**luci/.** te ves muy pensativa

**jenna/.** sí, pero estoy bien

**inuki/.** bueno saldré al jardín

**jenna/.** te acompaño, también quiero salir

**luci/.** ok, yo me quedare aquí

_inuki y jenna salieron al jardín y se acercaron a bolt y a mittens_

**inuki/.** hola bolt, hola gatita, como están?** (dije amablemente)**

**bolt/.** bien** (dije normal)**

**mittens/.** hola inuki

**jenna/.** mittens, sabes si va a venir kiba **(dije algo apenada)**

**mittens/.** pues sí, creo que iba a venir pero porque quieres saber?

**jenna/. (me puse nerviosa)** aaah por nada

_después aparece cristian_

**cristian/.** hola amor, como estas?

**inuki/.** jeje bien mi lindo perrito y tu

**cristian/.** muy bien de tenerte en mi vida** (bese a inuki)**

**inuki/.** yo también** (bese a cristian)**

**mittens/.** vaya, la nueva pareja

**kiba/. [kiba va llegando a la casa de bolt]** hola chicos, hola mittens como estas?

**mittens/.** hola kiba como estas?

**jenna/.** hola** (no puedo dejar de mirarlo)**

**kiba/.** hola mittens, estoy bien, hola jenna **(ella es bastante bonita, y sus ojos me iluminan)**

**bolt/.** jugamos un rato

**inuki/.** claro

**jenna/.** ok

**kiba/.** está bien a que jugamos?

**mittens/.** que tal persecuciones, chicas contra chicos

**inuki/.** muy interesante

**cristian/.** ok, será divertido

_los seis estuvieron jugando bastante tiempo_

**=3:00 pm=**

**bolt/. (estaba acostado en el pasto)** aaah que cansado

**mittens/. (vaya, enserio me canse demasiado)** aaaah...aaah.. estoy agotada

**cristian/. (igual que bolt)** aaah suficiente ejercicio por esta semana

**jenna/. (solo estaba un poco agotada pero no cansada)** jajaja, fue divertido

**kiba/. (estaba jadeando)** vaya, hace mucho que no jugaba tanto tiempo

**inuki/.** cristian, no me digas que te cansaste con eso

**cristian/.** si... aun no entiendo como tienes tanta condición

**jenna/.** yo tampoco se porque puedes soportar tanto jugando y corriendo

**inuki/.** un don que tengo supongo

**mittens/.** bolt, entramos a casa, tengo hambre y estoy muy agotada

**bolt/.** ok, creo que estoy igual, adiós inuki, jenna, kiba, hermano, después saldré otra ves

**jenna/.** adiós, inuki también tenemos que entrar a casa para comer

**inuki/.** ok, después te veo mi amor

_las dos entran a su casa_

**kiba/.** voy a buscar comida, después regreso

**mittens/.** adiós kiba

_kiba se fue_

**cristian/.** pues después regreso, también tengo hambre **[cristian entra a su casa]**

_bolt y mittens entran a casa_

**mittens/.** estoy bastante cansada, me cargas

**bolt/.** claro mi amor **[mittens se sube en bolt y van a la cocina, los dos empiezan a comer]**

**penny/. [fue a la cocina por algo de comer]** hola chicos, como están **(acaricie la cabeza de ambos]**

**bolt/.** yo estoy bien

**mittens/.** bolt, no te entiende

**bolt/.** ya lo sé, pero tengo esa costumbre de hablarle

_penny se va a su cuarto a hacer tarea_

**mittens/.** dormiré un rato en el sillón

**bolt/.** quieres que te acompañe?

**mittens/.** no es necesario

**bolt/.** mittens, como quieres dormir sin tu colchón favorito jejeje

**mittens/.** jejeje tienes razón

_los dos van al sillos, primero se acuesta bolt y después mittens sobre bolt_

**mittens/.** no podría haber un mejor lugar en donde dormir que sobre ti

**bolt/.** jajaja ok

_los dos se quedan dormidos, mientras con inuki_

**=4:30 pm=**

**inuki/. (termine de comer)** saldré un momento

**jenna/.** ok **(aaah tengo que decirle hoy a kiba que me gusta pero es muy difícil, ya entendí porque a inuki se le hacia difícil decirle a cristian)**

_inuki sale y encuentra a cristian_

**inuki/.** hola mi lindo perrito

**cristian/.** hola mi hermosa perrita, como estas?

**inuki/.** bien, damos un paseo?

**cristian/.** claro

_los dos empiezan a caminar_

**inuki/.** cristian, algunas vez has pensado en... **(me puse nerviosa)** tener hijos?

**cristian/. (me sonroje algo)** aaaah... pues... yo... no... no he pensado en eso pero si tú quieres...

**inuki/.** sí, pero no en este momento, aún estoy joven para aparearme** (dije apenadamente)**

**cristian/.** yo también... jeje... además no creo aun estar listo para ser padre

**inuki/.** jajaja, si...

_los dos siguieron caminando un rato más mientras con mittens y bolt_

**=5:12 pm=**

**mittens/. (desperté)** aaaah** (me estire olvidando que estaba sobre bolt)**

**bolt/.** aaah... mittens no te estires en mi cara

**mittens/.** lo siento, olvide que estaba sobre ti

**bolt/.** no importa, salimos al patio

**mittens/.** si

_bolt y mittens salieron al jardín y se encontraron con steven_

**steven/.** hola mittens, hola bolt, como están

**mittens/.** hola steven, donde estuviste ayer

**steven/.** pues paseando por la ciudad, ayudando a gatos, rescate a un gato de un perro

**bolt/.** como es que puedes vencer a perro tan fácil, con el único perro con el que me he peleado estuve a punto de morir

**steven/.** pues me enseñaron a pelear además de que al ser gato soy más ágil

**mittens/.** si los gatos somos más agiles y rápidos que los perros, solo que hay perros muy fuertes

**bolt/.** steven, me enseñarías a pelear, bueno a defenderme, no quiero que pase otra vez lo anterior, que cuando alguien pida ayuda no termine siendo yo el que pida ayuda, ser capaz de defender a los que quieres

**mittens/.** qué lindo, yo puedo enseñarte algunas cosas

**steven/.** claro, ya me quedo claro que lo menos que harías seria atacar animales así que si, cuando quieres puedo darte tutoría para aprenderte a defender, pero eso sí, no será pan con miel... tendrás que trabajar mucho, volverte más fuerte, más rápido

**bolt/.** ok, daré todo mi esfuerzo

**mittens/.** veo que si estas decidido a aprender a defenderte

**bolt/.** sí, pero ahora jugamos un rato

**steven/.** si, dos gatos y un perro, creo que ganan los gatos así que jugaras un juego nuestro

**bolt/.** enserio?

**mittens/.** buena idea steven, esperen un momento ahora vuelvo **(se metió a la casa) [mittens regreso con una bola de estambre]** empecemos a jugar, se trata de quitarnos la bola de estambre, pero siempre tiene que tocar el suelo la bola y no se valen rasguños ni mordidas, entendido

**steven y bolt/.** entendido

_los tres empezaron a jugar mientras con inuki y cristian_

**inuki/.** cristian, quieres que te cuente mi historia

**cristian/.** si quieres

**inuki/.** ok, pero vamos a casa primero

**cristian/.** está bien

_con bolt, mittens y steve, ellos estuvieron jugando_

**=5:40 pm=**

**mittens/.** que divertido fue

**bolt/.** si, ya vi porque les gusta tanto las bolas de estambre

**steven/.** jajaja

_cristian e inuki regresaron y se encontraron con los chicos_

**inuki/.** hola, gatita, hola mittens, hola steven, como están

**todos/.** bien y ustedes

**cristina/.** bien, fuimos a dar un paseo

**inuki/.** si, fue bonito

**bolt/.** me alegro que sean felices como pareja

**cristian/.** jaja, igual que ustedes

**mittens/.** jajaja, gracias

_los cuatro se quedaron platicando bastante tiempo, sobre cosas de su vida, lo que han pasado los últimos 20 cap, etc..._

**=8:35 pm=**

**mittens/.** jajaja... bolt ya tenemos que irnos a casa

_aparece jenna_

**jenna/.** inuki, tenemos que dormirnos

**inuki/.** ok, adiós cariño, sueña conmigo **(bese a cristian)**

**cristian/.** jaja igual tú, descansa mi linda perrita

_los dos se fueron a sus casas_

**bolt/.** ok vámonos mittens, hoy fue un día cansado

_los dos se meten a su casa, suben al cuarto de penny y de acuestan en su colchón_

**bolt/.** buenas noches mi princesa negra

**mittens/.** buenas noches mi cachorro blanco

_los dos se duermen, mientras con inuki y jenna_

**inuki/.** cuando le dirás a kiba que estas enamorada de ella?

**jenna/.** que!? aaah... **(me sonroje)** como sabes que yo?

**inuki/.** jajaja créeme que te he visto como estas con kiba cerca, es bastante evidente que te gusta

**jenna/.** aaah si, tienes razón me gusta mucho, es tan lindo

**inuki/.** si... recuerda que cuentas conmigo en lo que necesites

**jenna/.** gracias

**inuki/.** y no te sientas nerviosa, no tengas miedo de lo que pueda responder

**jenna/.** ok, ahora hay que dormirnos

**inuki/.** claro

_las dos se acostaron en su colchón, se abrazaron y se durmieron_

**=1:15 am=**

**sueño de jenna**

**jenna/. (me encontraba en un lugar extraño, era un bosque, grande y estaba kiba frente a mi)** hola kiba

**kiba/. (alegremente)** hola jenna, como estas

**jenna/.** bien, tengo que decirte algo importante

**kiba/.** dime

**jenna/.** pues... yo... yo...

**kiba/. (tome las patas delanteras de jenna)** quieres decirme que estas enamorada de mí?

**jenna/.** aaah **(me sonroje bastante)** s..si, como sabias?

**kiba/.** porque tú me gustas, desde que te vi me enamore de ti, eres tan perfecta

**jenna/.** igual tú, eres el perro más lindo que he visto

**kiba/.** ok, ahora solo me lo tienes que decir, porque esto es un sueño

**jenna/.** pero como lo hago, me dan nervios y no puedo decir ninguna palabra

**kiba/.** pero de que te dan nervios, sabes que yo te amo solo tienes que decírmelo

**jenna/.** tienes razón

**kiba/.** además no trates de adivinar la respuesta, si no preguntas nunca sabrás la respuesta correcta

**jenna/.** tienes razón, me he estado preocupando que pasa si dices que no pero solo trato de adivinar, y cuando sería un buen momento para decirte

**kiba/.** mmm no sé, pero apresúrate, mientras más rápido nos hagamos pareja más tiempo tendremos en nuestro amor

**jenna/.** pero qué pasa si no le agrada que sea medio loba, que pasa si piensa que soy salvaje y eso

**kiba/.** dime que tiene de malo ser loba, tu padre es lobo, por eso eres así y además tienes bastantes amigos a los que no les importa que seas loba, ellos te quieres por ser tu

**jenna/.** tienes razón, gracias

**kiba/.** dime que es lo que hacen los lobos

**jenna/.** no se aullar

**kiba/.** si, a ti te gusta aullar o no, hazlo eso te relajara

**jenna/.** ok, si me gusta aullar, desde pequeña lo hago y a mamá siempre le gusto, decía que tenía una linda voz

**kiba/.** si, bueno creo que debes de despertar

**jenna/.** ok

**fin del sueño**

**jenna/. (aaah... aún es muy temprano creo, pero tengo que desahogar todas mis preocupaciones)** despierta inuki **(la moví un poco)**

**inuki/.** aah que quieres jenna** (me levante)**

**jenna/.** voy a salir un rato a tomar aire

**inuki/.** a esta hora?

**jenna/.** sí, me gusta ver la luna, siempre me relaja ver su luz brillante

**inuki/.** ok **(me senté)**

_jenna salió por la ventana y estuvo caminando un poco_

**jenna/.** aaah porque se me dificulta tanto decirle que me enamore de él, tengo que decirle pero si me rechaza no sé cómo lo tomare... aaaaaauuuuuuhhhhh **(lance un aullido)**

**inuki/.** otra vez está aullando, bueno, es mitad loba, puede que sea normal

_de repente aparece kiba_

**kiba/.** hola, que lindo aullido, no sabía que lo hacías

**jenna/.** aaah **(me sonroje un poco)** pues me relaja aullarle a la luna y además soy mitad loba** (espero que no le moleste eso)**

**kiba/.** genial, no sabía que eras mitad loba

**jenna/.** sí, mi madre era una husky y mi padre un lobo y que haces aquí?

**kiba/.** pues no podía dormir y decidí salir a caminar y fui hasta aquí y tu

**jenna/.** tampoco podía dormir

**kiba/. (se ve en verdad hermosa con la luz de la luna, tengo que decirle que me gusta pero, apenas nos conocemos, no sé si ella sienta lo mismo que yo)**

**jenna/. (aaah se ve muy lindo con la luna [kiba estaba delante de la luna así que tenía un contorno brillante al rededor] no sé si pueda contenerme)**

**kiba/.** aaah jenna en que piensas?

**jenna/.** en nada** (tengo que decirle, si me dice que si seré bastante feliz pero y si me rechaza y se enoja conmigo, espera estoy tratando de adivinar, si no se lo digo nunca sabré la respuesta)** kiba tengo que decirte algo **(dije nerviosa)**

**kiba/.** dime **(a decir verdad también tengo que decirle que la amo, tengo que arriesgarme)**

**jenna/.** yo...te...** (se ve bastante lindo)** te... **(me acerque a él y le di un beso en los labios tiernamente, tenía los ojos cerrador, los abrí y me separe)** aaaah.. aaah..** (la verdad no tenía la intención de besarlo)** lo... lo siento, yo no quería...

**kiba/. (wow, eso se sintió genial) [kiba le puso la pata en su boca para que dejara de hablar, se acercó y le dio un beso igual al anterior]** jenna, yo me enamore de ti, eres tan hermosa y linda, sé que apenas nos conocemos pero me flechaste el corazón

**jenna/. (wow, sus palabras me llenaron de una felicidad insuperable)** yo también me enamore de ti, te amo y me gustaría que fuéramos pareja

**kiba/.** seremos pareja, siempre estaré contigo

**jenna/.** yo te apoyaré en todo y nunca te abandonare

_los dos se dieron otro beso, se acostaron y se durmieron abrazados_

**inuki/. (qué lindo que jenna ya tenga pareja, debe de sentirse muy feliz pero ahora con quien dormiré hoy, dejare a jenna que duerma con su pareja nueva, entonces tendré que dormir con luci) [inuki se acercó a luci y la movió un poco]** despierta luci

**luci/.** aaah que quieres? **(estaba medio despierta)**

**inuki/.** luci, puedo dormir contigo?

**luci/. (su pregunta me sorprendí)** dormir conmigo?

**inuki/.** si es que jenna ya tiene pareja y dormirán afuera y yo siempre he dormido abrazada

**luci/.** enserio nunca has dormido como yo, normal

**inuki/.** no, cuando éramos pequeñas siempre dormía abrazada a mamá y después siempre he dormido abrazada por jenna, entonces puedo dormir contigo?

**luci/.** pero... nosotras no nos llevamos muy bien, me maltratabas de pequeña

**inuki/.** lo lamento, la verdad no sé porque te trataba así, pero lo lamento

**luci/.** ok... dormiremos juntas

**inuki/.** gracias

_las dos se acostaron abrazadas_

**inuki/. (es raro, jenna al ser más grande que yo me acurrucaba mas en ella pero luci es un poco más pequeña que yo, bueno)**

**luci/. (ok, nunca había dormido abrazada, esta noche será extraña)**

**bueno aquí les doy el 22 capítulo de mi fic, disculpen por lo corto del capítulo pero es que este fue como de relleno, lo único importante fue que jenna ya tiene pareja, bueno gracias a todos por su gran apoyo y gracias por decirme que este es una grandioso fic, tratare de actualizar más rápido y listos porque vienen los dos grandes capítulos muy importantes del fic, espero que les guste y que todos estén bien**

**P.D. no olviden comentar**


	23. 23-capitulo: una decision importante

**23.- capitulo: una decisión importante  
**

_este era un nuevo día, la luz brilla y vemos a una nueva parejita durmiendo en el pasto_

**=10:05 am=**

**jenna/. (me desperté)** aaah** (me di cuenta de que estaba en el jardín trasero con kiba)** despierta kiba** (lamí su mejilla)**

**kiba/. (sentí algo en mi mejilla, me desperté y vi a jenna)** jajaja ya desperté

**jenna/.** te ves muy lindo hoy

**kiba/.** jeje tú te ves hermosa siempre, te amo mi lobita

**jenna/. (eso hizo que me sonrojara)** jaja y yo te amo mi perrito** [los dos se acercaron y se dieron un profundo beso]**

**kiba/.** voy por algo de comer, después nos vemos amor

**jenna/.** claro

_se dieron un último beso y kiba se fue a la ciudad mientras jenna entraba a la casa por la ventana_

**jenna/. (me quede impresionada al ver a inuki y a luci juntas durmiendo, recordé que inuki solo se puede dormir abrazada a alguien)** jejeje que lindas se ven

**inuki/. (me desperté y me estire)** aaah

**luci/. (inuki me despertó)** inuki... no te estires tan cerca de mi

**inuki/.** perdón se me había olvidado que estaba contigo

**luci/.** fue extraño dormir contigo pero me gusto **(dije amablemente)**

**inuki/.** a mi también me gusto dormir contigo

**jenna/.** hola hermanitas, como durmieron?

**inuki/.** hola jenna, pues bien y tú, como dormiste con tu parejita

**jenna/. (me sonroje un poco)** como sabes?

**inuki/.** jaja los oí anoche, que bien que ya tienes pareja

**jenna/.** gracias

**luci/.** ahora yo soy la única que no tengo pareja

**inuki/.** después encontraras tu pareja

**jenna/.** bueno vamos a desayunar

_las tres fueron a la cocina mientras con bolt y mittens_

**bolt/. (me desperté)** aaah, mittens despierta** (le di una lamida en la mejilla)**

**mittens/. (jejeje me encanta que bolt me despierte así)** ya desperté mi lindo perrito

**bolt/.** vamos a desayunar **(me levante y me estire un poco)**

**mittens/.** ok vamos

_los dos bajaron las escaleras y fueron a la cocina_

**bolt/. (empecé a comer)** mittens...

**mittens/. (también comencé a comer)** si

**bolt/.** hace unas semanas me dijiste que me ibas a explicar que se tiene que hacer para tener hijos

**mittens/. (al oír a bolt casi me ahogo con la comida, tuve que tomar un poco de agua para aliviarme pero me ruborice mucho)**...

**bolt/.** estas bien mittens? **(pregunte preocupado)**

**mittens/.** sí, estoy bien, ok después de desayunar te lo explico vale

**bolt/.** ok **(seguí comiendo)**

**mittens/. (demonios como le explicare eso, tendré que decirle de la única forma que se)**

_con penny y su madre_

**penny/.** ya quiero ir a la fiesta, será súper divertida** (estaba muy emocionada)**

**M de penny/.** lo sé, pero aún falta tiempo empieza a las 4

**penny/.** si, bueno voy a ir con una amiga, después vuelvo

**M de penny/.** ok, pero ten cuidado

**penny/.** claro

_bolt y mittens terminaron de desayunar, rhino fue con bolt y mittens y les dijo que iba a salir como siempre, en la sala_

**bolt/.** entonces... ya me vas a explicar

**mittens/.** ok, pon atención

**bolt/.** ok

**mittens/.** pues... para que dos animales puedan tener un hijo primero tienen que aparearse** (no pude evitar sonrojarme al pensar en eso)**

**bolt/.** ok y que es aparearse?

**mittens/.** pues tenemos...** [mittens ya le explica todo lo que sabía solo el tema]**

**bolt/. (me había sonrojado mucho al oír todo eso)** aaah... entonces tenemos que hacer eso?

**mittens/.** pues sí, si queremos tener hijos hay que hacerlo

**bolt/.** no estoy seguro de hacerlo

**mittens/.** porque?

**bolt/.** pues... porque no quiero lastimarte

**mittens/.** a que te refieres?

**bolt/.** mittens, tu eres una gata y yo un perro, soy más grande que tú, no quiero lastimarte

**mittens/.** no te preocupes, sé que no me lastimaras y además los dos queremos tener hijos o no?

**bolt/.** sí, pero aún no estoy seguro, saldré a respirar aire

_bolt salió al jardín_

**=1:12 pm=**

**bolt/. (aaah.. me gusta la idea de tener hijos con mittens pero el hacer eso, no se siento que la lastimare, soy más grande y ella más pequeña además soy un perro y ella una gata, no sé qué hacer)**

_en eso aparece inuki_

**inuki/.** hola bolt, te ves muy pensativo

**bolt/.** un poco... pero estoy bien **(creo que no es buena idea decirle todo)**

**inuki/.** ok

_mittens salió de la casa y fue con bolt_

**mittens/.** hola inuki, bolt, después tenemos que hablar de algo

**bolt/.** si después hablaremos

**inuki/.** de que hablaran? **(tenia curiosidad)**

**mittens/.** aaah **(no creo que sea bueno decirle)** pues de cosas algo privadas

**inuki/.** ok, de que cosas?

**bolt/.** aaah cosas, no es algo muy importante

**inuki/.** está bien no me digan, pero bueno están bien?

**mittens y bolt/.** si

_después aparece cristian_

**cristian/.** hola chicos, como estas

**todos/.** bien

**mittens/.** y ustedes como están en su relación?

**inuki/.** bien, nos amamos y no hemos tenido problemas

**bolt/.** que bien

**inuki/.** por cierto, mittens, kiba ya tiene pareja

**mittens/.** enserio, quien y como sabes?

**inuki/.** pues kiba es la pareja de mi hermana jenna

**bolt/.** wow, enserio ya se hicieron pareja, que bien

**cristian/.** wow genial

**mittens/.** que bien

**cristian/.** quieren jugar un rato, podemos jugar a las escondidas

**todos/.** ok

_los cuatro juegan a las escondidas por un rat_o

**=2:00 pm=**

**bolt/.** que divertido fue

**cristian/.** si

_después sale esta jenna y va con los demás_

**jenna/.** hola chicos como están?

**bolt/.** bien

**mittens/.** inuki nos contó que tú y kiba ya son pareja, eso es verdad?

**jenna/.** pues... si, ayer o más bien hoy como a la 1 de la mañana nos hicimos pareja

**bolt/.** que bien, me alegro por ustedes

**mittens/.** que bien que ya son pareja

**jenna/.** sí, es que él es tan bonito

**inuki/.** jaja ok, igual que tu mi amor **(bese a cristian)**

**cristian/.** que linda eres mi preciosa perrita

_después aparece kiba con unas flores_

**kiba/.** hola mi lobita, te traje esto** (le di las flores)**

**jenna/.** qué lindo eres, gracias, están preciosas las flores** (le di un beso en los labios)**

**kiba/.** no más preciosas que tu

**jenna/.** jejeje ni que tu** [se volvieron a besar]**

**mittens/.** qué lindo, estas dos parejas

**bolt/.** en realidad son tres, mi gatita linda como la luna **(bese a mittens)**

**mittens/.** qué lindo eres mi perrito

_después llega steven_

**steven/.** hola chicos como están

**todos/.** hola steven

**kiba/.** jenna, damos un paseo los dos solos?

**jenna/.** jeje claro, me gustara conocerte mas

**kiba/.** ok

_los dos se van a dar un paseo juntos_

**steven/.** ellos ya son pareja, que bien

**inuki/.** si, hoy se hicieron pareja

**mittens/.** y como has estado steven?

**steven/.** bien, paseando por la calle

_en el jardín de la casa de cristian_

**john/.** cristian, vamos muchacho, es hora de tu paseo

**cristian/.** jeje tengo que irme, voy de paseo adiós amor **(le di un beso a inuki y fui con john)**

**john/.** jejeje veo que ya tienes una pareja, espero que seas feliz

_los dos se van de paseo_

**inuki/.** yo me voy, estaré en casa si me necesitan** (entre a casa)**

**bolt/.** steven, podemos comenzar con mis clases de defensa personal?

**steven/.** claro

**mittens/.** ok, yo estaré en casa viendo la tele [mittens entra a la casa]

**steven/.** ok, lo primero que tienes que hacer es aumentar tu velocidad, fuerza, resistencia, agilidad

**bolt/.** ok y como hago eso

**steven/.** ok, empecemos con darle dos vueltas a tu casa, eso aumentara tu resistencia, iras trotando

**bolt/.** ok **(empecé a trotar alrededor de mi casa)**

_mientras con mittens_

**mittens/. (sé que bolt me ama y quiere tener una familia conmigo, yo también quiero pero él cree que me lastimara si lo hacemos, yo estoy segura de que no me lastimaría aunque él es un perro y yo una gata, él es más grande en todo sentido pero aun así me gustaría hacerlo con el)**

_después de las dos vueltas a la casa_

**bolt/.** aaah** (estaba un poco agotado)** ok, como lo hice?

**steven/.** pues bien, aunque te cansaste con muy poco

**bolt/.** ok, después que hacemos?

**steven/.** ok, te enseñare a esquivar ataques, es lo principal que se debe hacer

**bolt/.** ok, como lo hago?

**steven/.** primero como soy un gato aprenderás a esquivar ataque de gatos, lo que hacemos los gatos es atacar con las patas, nuestras garras son más afiladas que la de los perros y pueden hacer heridas cortantes mas fácil, lo principal es esquivar un zarpazo, es un golpe que se hace con las patas delanteras hacia la cara, puede ser muy malo que te golpe

**bolt/.** ok, como lo esquivo?

**steven/.** mira, cuando vaya a dar el zarpazo, agacha la cabeza, y ya no podrá darte y después le agarras la pata y ya lo tienes controlado, quieres hacer la prueba?

**bolt/.** sí, estoy listo

**steven/. (le lance a bolt un zarpazo con las garras metidas para no lastimarlo)**

**bolt/. (me agache y logre esquivar su golpe después le agarre su pata)** así

**steven/.** wow, me impresiona que lo hayas logrado al primer intento

_bolt y steven estuvieron repasando defensa personal mientras con jenna y kiba estaban paseando por el parque cerca de sus casas_

**kiba/.** me alegra que ya seamos pareja

**jenna/.** a mi también, me gusta estar contigo, yo nunca me había enamorado pero cuando te vi no pude pensar en nada más que en ti

**kiba/.** lo mismo digo

**jenna/.** y que son las cosas que te gustan

**kiba/.** pues, me gusta pasear, jugar y estar contigo mi lobita

**jenna/.** jejeje que lindo, a mí me gusta lamer mi pelaje, jugar y estar contigo mi lindo perrito

**kiba/.** jejeje tu pelaje es hermoso

**jenna/.** enserio, tu ojos son hermosos

**kiba/.** a sí, ok

**jenna/.** kiba, te quiero preguntar algo

**kiba/.** dime

**jenna/.** pues tú quieres tener una familia conmigo?

**kiba/. (me sonroje)** pues... si, si me gustaría tener una familia contigo pero no ahorita

**jenna/.** no, tampoco yo estoy lista pero solo quería saber si querías tener una familia porque yo si

**kiba/.** qué lindo

_mientras tanto con inuki, estaba en su casa con luci_

**luci/. (me acerque a inuki)** inuki...

**inuki/. (estaba acostada en el sillón)** dime...

**luci/.** un día me dijiste que me podías enseñar a defenderme, en caso de que otro animal me quisiera agredir y me gustaría que me enseñaras

**inuki/.** ok, empezamos hoy

**luci/.** enserio me vas a enseñar

**inuki/.** claro, creo que será bueno que sepas defenderte y somos hermanas y nos ayudamos

**luci/.** gracias, en verdad quiero saber defenderme y a otros

**inuki/.** ok** [las dos van al patio trasero e inuki le empieza a enseñar cómo defenderse]**

_mientras con bolt y steven_

**steven/.** ok, esto es todo lo que te enseñare por hoy, mañana podemos seguir

**bolt/.** ok, gracias por enseñarme a defenderme

**steven/.** de nada, iré a buscar comida

_steven se fue_

**bolt/.** ok, con todo esto ya me dio hambre, entrare a la casa **[bolt entro a la casa y encontró a mittens acostada viendo la tele]** hola mi gatita

**mittens/.** jajaja, como te fue en tu entrenamiento?

**bolt/.** bien, pero cansado y tengo hambre

**mittens/.** pues vamos a comer

_los dos van a la cocina donde penny puso sus platos de comida_

**penny/. (acabe de comer y subí a mi cuarto para cambiarme de ropa)**

**mittens/.** bolt, entonces en verdad no quieres que lo hagamos

**bolt/.** si quiero tener una familia contigo, eres el amor de mi vida pero no quiero lastimarte

**mittens/.** bolt, no me lastimaras, además es la única forma de que tengamos hijos

**bolt/.** pero tú eres una gata y yo un perro, no sería normal hacer eso nosotros dos

**mittens/.** bolt, a nosotros no nos importó que fuéramos una gata y un perro aun así nos hicimos pareja, entonces porque ahora si te importa que nuestras diferencias

**bolt/. (no supe que contestar)** pues...

**mittens/.** por favor, solo lo haremos una vez además de que es una forma de expresar nuestro amor, vamos

**bolt/.** ok, entonces lo haremos

**mittens/.** ok

**bolt/.** yo quiero tener hijos contigo y si esta es la forma pues lo hare

**penny/.** ok, ya estoy lista mamá

**M de penny/.** ok, ya casi nos vamos

**penny/. (me acerque a bolt)** bolt, tu serás el responsable de la casa, tienes que cuidarla y no hagas travesuras además cuida a mittens y a rhino que debe de estar por ahí, entendido

**bolt/.** claro que si

**mittens/.** jajaja, ok

**penny/.** bueno, volveremos más tarde y compórtense bien

_la mamá de penny y ella se fueron a una fiesta, mientras tanto con jenna y kiba_

**=3:40 pm=**

**jenna/.** me encanta pasear contigo

**kiba/.** lo mismo digo

**jenna/.** sí, pero será mejor regresar, aún no hemos comido

**kiba/.** cierto, tengo que buscar comida, nos vemos en tu casa

**jenna/.** ok, adiós y cuídate

**kiba/.** igual tu

_jenna fue a casa mientras con luci e inuki_

**inuki/.** te dije que tenías lo necesario para aprender a defenderte, eres tan fuerte y rápida como yo, ok, no tan rápida pero si igual de fuerte que yo

**luci/.** gracias inuki por ayudarme

**inuki/.** vamos a descansar

_las dos se meten a la casa y van a comer, después llega jenna_

**jenna/.** hola chicas como están?

**las dos/.** bien

**inuki/.** como estuvo tu paseo con kiba

**jenna/.** bien

_con bolt y mittens_

**=4:20 pm=**

**mittens/.** ok, ya estamos solos

**bolt/.** si y entonces ya quieres que hagamos eso

**mittens/.** pues si

**bolt/. (muy nervioso)** aaah entonces como… empezamos

**mittens/. (igual de nerviosa recordé que había escuchado en la discusión de 2 gatas que me encontré una vez en un callejón)** pues…** (estaba muy** **ruborizada)**

**bolt/. (mittens se sonrojo mucho) [bolt lamio la mejilla de mittens para relajarla]**

**mittens/. (seguía algo sonrojada pero me empecé a relajar)**

_el ambiente no podía estar más tenso_

**bolt/. (estaba nervioso y este silencio abrumador no ayudaba así que decidí darle un beso a mittens)**

**mittens/. (su beso me gusto y me hizo sentir segura) [mittens se acercó más a bolt y empezó a acariciar el cuerpo de bolt]**

**bolt/. (al principio me puse nervioso pero después me sentí seguro y confiado) [bolt también empezó a acariciar a mittens, mientras los dos se empezaban a besar más seguido y apasionadamente] (no sé porque hare esto pero no puedo evitarlo….) [los dos se terminaron de acariciar y bolt comenzó a besar a mittens en el vientre, comenzó de arriba hasta que llego a un punto en el cual detuvo los besos y comenzó a lamer la zona]**

**mittens/. (empecé a ronronear, podía sentir como si estuviera en el cielo, jamás pensé que se sintiera tan bien)**

**bolt/. (movía mi cola por una sensación desconocida)**

_bolt se recostó en el suelo y mittens se encontraba arriba de el_

**mittens/. (yo ya estaba bastante animada y comenzó a masajearlo en una zona bastante delicada)**

**bolt/. (de pronto empecé a sentir algo insuperable, nunca había sentido algo tan placentero en mi vida, sentí a que estaba en el paraíso y empecé a sentir calor) [bolt Inclino su cabeza así adelante para ver qué era lo que mittens tocaba]** bolt cuando lo vio se sorprendió... al principio se sorprendió al ver eso... pero pronto su sorpresa fue cambiada por una abrumadora sensación...

**mittens/. (ya no podía controlar mi cuerpo y comencé a lamer la parte de bolt)**

**bolt/. (sentía bastante calor e incline mi cabeza para ver y vi que mittens había metido a su boca eso extraño para mi)**

**mittens/. (termine de hacer lo que hacía y me coloque de espaldas con la cola levantada)**

**bolt/. (ese calor empezó a irse, volví a inclinar mi cabeza y vi a mittens de espaldas , de pronto sentí lo que tenía que hacer, no sé bien para que era pero mi cuerpo ya no me obedecía) [Bolt se levantó, se puso por detrás de Mittens, la miro y no perdió más tiempo y empujo su extraño ser al interior de Mittens] (empecé a sentir más calor que nunca, y una sensación inimaginable, empecé a empujar más al interior de mittens y me detuve)**

**mittens/. (estaba disfrutando mucho esto y mira a bolt para que siguiera) [bolt continuo y mittens soltó un fuerte maullido)**

**bolt/. (puse mis patas delanteras en la cintura de mittens y empecé a empujar consecutivamente, esto se sentía genial y me alegraba el hecho de que lo hiciera con mittens, la gata que amo que desde que la empecé a conocer en nuestro viaje me enamore de ella, ella que me enseño a ser un perro en el mundo real y que estuvo conmigo aun en los peores momento)**

**mittens/. (nunca imagine que se sentía tan bien y me sentía alegre de hacerlo con bolt, un perro que no me dejo cuando estaba en peligro, un perro que se preocupó por mi cuando nadie lo hacía, que me dio esta magnífica vida)**

**bolt/. (empecé a aumentar el ritmo, la agarre más fuerte con mis patas)**

**mittens/. (me empecé a excitar mas, era lo más grandioso que había sentido, al principio sentí un dolor pero después sentí algo magnifico)**

**bolt/. (empecé a sentir una sensación como si quisiera hacer del baño pero no me detuve, de pronto, di un último empujón)** guuuuuuaaaaauuuuu! **(lance un gran ladrido)**

**mittens/. (primero sentí que algo me penetro más grande y después sentí un líquido dentro de mi)** miiiiiiiiiiiaaaaaaauuuuuuu! **(lance un gran maullido)**

**bolt/. (estaba muy agotado y trate de separarme de mittens pero no pude)**

**mittens/.** Aaaauuh! no jales, estamos unidos **(también estaba agotada)**

**bolt/.** lo siento y cuánto tiempo estaremos si?

**mittens/.** por lo que se creó que como 30 min

**bolt/. **tanto!

**mittens/.** si, bueno que tal lo sentiste

**bolt/.** aaah es lo mejor que he sentido en mi vida pero dime, en algún momento te lastime? **(preguntaba preocupado)**

**mittens/.** bolt, claro que no, no te preocupes tanto, también ha sido lo mejor que he sentido en mi vida y bolt sabes que tan significativo fue lo que hicimos?

**bolt/.** pues sé que ahora tendremos hijos

**mittens/.** si, espero, tampoco es cien por ciento seguro, pero esto que acabamos de hacer significa que seremos pareja toda nuestra vida, si tenemos un hijo lo cuidaremos los dos entiendes, ahora nuestra relación es eterna

**bolt/. **entiendo, no te preocupes, siempre estaré contigo y no te dejare por ninguna razón

**mittens/.** estoy segura de eso y me gusto oírlo de ti

_pasaron 30 min y al fin se pudieron separar después bolt por instinto empezó a lamer a mittens y limpiarla_

**= 5:35 pm=**

**bolt/.** ya esta

**mittens/.** mi lindo perrito, ahora necesito dormir, aún estoy agotada

**bolt/.** yo igual

_en eso llega rhino_

**rhino/.** hola bolt, hola mittens cómo están?

_bolt y mittens se sonrojaron_

**bolt/.** bien y tu?

**rhino/.** bien, bolt quieres jugar conmigo

**bolt/. (estoy muy agotado, no creo poder jugar pero no le dije que hice eso con mittens)** pues... la verdad no es un buen momento, es que en lo que estabas afuera, mittens y yo jugamos mucho y pues ambos estamos agotados, verdad mittens

**mittens/.** si, necesito dormir

**rhino/.** ok, estaré en el sillón

_los dos se quedan acostados en su colchón, después de bastante tiempo_

**=7:30 pm=**

**bolt/. (me desperté)** aaah mittens, despierta

**mittens/.** bolt, durmamos un poco más si

**bolt/.** pero mittens **(vi el reloj que penny tenía en un pequeño mueble)** ya son las 7:30, si seguimos durmiendo despertaremos a las 2 de la mañana

**mittens/.** ok tienes razón **(me levante)**

**bolt/.** y mittens cuanto tiempo tardaremos en tener a nuestros hijos

**mittens/.** pues si todo sale bien creo que son dos meses

**bolt/.** ok, te amo mi pequeña gatita

**mittens/.** y yo te amo mi perrito lindo

_los dos bajaron y se sentaron en el salón con rhino y se quedaron viendo una película de acción_

**=9:00 pm=**

_penny y su mamá regresaron a la casa_

**penny/.** que divertido fue

**M. de penny/.** si, voy a preparar la cena

**penny/. (fui al sillón y vi a mis tres mascotas)** hola chicos, como se comportaron

**bolt/.** bien

**mittens/.** sí, no nos aburrimos

**penny/.** ok, vengan a la cocina para que coman **(fue por sus platos y los lleno de comida y agua)**

**bolt/.** vamos

_bolt y mittens fueron a la cocina y empezaron a comer_

**penny/.** aquí tienes rhino** (le deje un pequeño plato con semillas y galletas)**

**rhino/.** que rico **(empecé a comer)**

**=10:00 pm=**

**bolt/.** mittens vamos a dormir, hoy fue un día cansado

**mittens/.** si pero un día importante para nosotros, porque ahora ya tendremos una feliz familia

**bolt/.** lo se mittens, y estoy feliz de eso

_los dos subieron a la habitación de penny, se acostaron en su colchón y se durmieron_

**bueno este es el gran capitulo esperado, le agradezco a bolttens por haberme ayudado con este capítulo y parte del mérito es suyo, bolt y mittens ya tendrán una familia feliz, espero que les haya gustado este capítulo porque en verdad es uno de los capítulos que ya quería publicar, y que todos estén bien**

**P.D. no olviden los comentarios y cualquier opinión o idea que me den será considerada**


End file.
